Sideline Collision
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Un presumido mariscal de campo choca con una mordaz nerd de la banda musical. ¿Qué pasa cuando colisionan dentro y fuera del campo?. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by **romistew**.

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **tengo el permiso de **romistew **y de **Nolebucgrl **para continuar con esta traducción. Para más información, leer la nota que hay al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Esta era mi casa. Mi estadio. Mi gente. Era mi nombre el que gritaban. "¡Cullen, Cullen, Cullen!" Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza mientras me paraba en el túnel, listo para hacer mi entrada. Sostuve el casco entre mis manos, queriendo que me vieran mientras corría para guiarlos hacia la victoria. Este era el momento que había esperado durante toda mi vida, o eso parecía. Los Seminoles estarían festejando en Tallahassee esta noche, mientras los Gators lloraban de camino a Gainesville.

Había servido mi tiempo. Estuve sentado en el banco durante todo el año pasado mientras Christian Ponder nos guiaba a un comienzo de 6-3 antes de que se dislocara su hombro derecho y quedara fuera del equipo por el resto último año. Yo había llegado y ganado nuestros 3 juegos finales y el equipo ahora era mío. Estábamos ganándole a los Gators 11-0 en nuestro viaje para el campeonato BCS. Bueno, ellos y Virginia Tech en el campeonato ACC, pero ya les había ganado una vez este año y lo haría de nuevo. Ellos no tenían respuesta para mí.

Lo quería todo. El Heisman, lo cual era algo asegurado según decían los expertos, el campeonato, el trofeo de cristal y toda la gloria. Podía saborearla mientras me movía ansiosamente, esperando escuchar la señal que nos guiara a través del túnel. Cuando ganáramos esta noche, iba a salir y a aprovechar la adulación de mis fans y tal vez elegir a una afortunada señorita para darle el honor de admirarme sola. No me había acostado con nadie en semanas; estaba demasiado preocupado por el campeonato, pero esta noche merecía festejar. Y había más de una chica dispuesta a ayudar al mariscal estrella de Seminole del estado de Florida. Era un dios en el campus.

La pancarta se desplegó, esperando que nosotros corriéramos a través de ella. Escuché la banda comenzar y las notas de Seminole empezaron a sonar. El estadio estaba lleno. Podía sentir la electricidad. El Jefe Osceola y Renegade estaban caminando en el campo, listos para comenzar el juego, la flama en la cabeza del Jefe, lista para ser plantada. Nuestra casa. Mi casa. Estaba más que listo. Había nacido para esto.

El entrenador Fisher me miró y me dio una señal de aprobación. Asentí, haciendo un gesto a mis hombres. Corrimos a través del túnel, casi sordos por los gritos mientras aparecíamos en el campo. Corrí cerca de las porristas, sonriéndole a la rubia con la que me había acostado hace un par de meses. Tal vez valdría la pena hacerle una visita; ella tenía una boca como una aspiradora y un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal.

Me dirigí hacia el medio del campo, mirando a la tribuna. Creí que era imposible que estuviera tan lleno. Fácilmente había 100.000 personas, la mayoría de ellas vestidas de color oro y granate, cantando y silbando al compás de la banda. Intenté absorber todo; mi primer juego en casa contra los Gators. No había nada como esta rivalidad y los fans lo estaban sintiendo hoy.

Mi sonrisa estaba en mi rostro, inspeccioné a los Gators en el campo de juego. Algunos de ellos lucían bastante cuidadosos. Eran jóvenes pero su equipo estaba mejorando. Luego de perder contra LSU y Bama a principios de este año, ganaron cinco veces seguidas. Había algunos comentarios sobre ellos, como si pudieran ganar este juego. No iba a suceder. No cuando Edward Cullen estaba en este campo.

Levanté mi brazo derecho y saludé en dirección a mis padres quienes estaban sentados con mi hermano, Emmett. No podía verlos, pero estaba seguro que me podían ver. Giré mi cuello y bajé mi brazo cuando algo chocó fuertemente contra mí. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Qué mierda? —Miré mi brazo asegurándome de que estuviera bien, pero aun así, ¿qué puto idiota se atrevía a chocar contra mi brazo lanzador? Miré hacia abajo y vi una gorra roja de unos de los Jefes Marchantes, nuestra banda. ¿En serio? ¿Un puto de la banda chocó contra mí? ¿Sabía con quien se estaba metiendo?—. Cuida el brazo lanzador, imbécil. ¿Estás putamente ciego, hombre? —le dije, apenas resistiendo las ganas de empujar a ese puto y arrastrarlo hacia la banca.

—Primero que nada, no soy un hombre. Segundo, si alguien es el imbécil que no mira por dónde caminas, eres tú. Tercero, ¡rompiste mi lengüeta!

Mierda, era una chica. Era difícil decirlo debajo de esa gorra y ese disfraz feo que hacía que todo el mundo se viera como un maniquí asexuado. Me concentré y vi un par de ojos marrones en un rostro en forma de corazón. Apenas podía ver su cabello marrón saliendo de su estúpido gorro militar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, ya sea de vergüenza ante su torpeza o su proximidad hacia mí, no podía estar seguro, pero creo que era lo último. Tenía ese efecto en las mujeres. Ella era bonita, si no usara ese disfraz y no hubiera querido matarme, seguro.

—Es un error fácil —le dije, pasando mi mirada por su cuerpo, no es que pudiera saber lo que tenía debajo. Ella podía ser una copa A o una copa D y no notaba la diferencia. De alguna manera, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ésta tenía fuego. Tal vez podría verla más tarde, si no tenía cuerpo de chico debajo de ese uniforme de banda—. Y tú eres quien se chocó contra mí. No sé lo que es tu lengüeta, pero si quieres juntarte más tarde y hablar, tal vez ambos podemos satisfacernos. —Le di mi mejor sonrisa y me recompensó pegándome en mi entrepierna con su estúpido instrumento—. ¿Qué diablos?

—Esta lengüeta me costó $30 y tú la remplazarás. Eso me satisface. No me importa tu satisfacción.

¡Qué perra! ¿Sabía con quién estaba hablando?

—Escucha, cariño…

—No soy tu cariño —ella dijo. Joder, si las miradas pudieran matar, los Gators se estarían regocijando esta noche—. Me debes una nueva lengüeta.

¿Qué le pasaba a esta perra y su estúpida lengüeta?

—¿No es como un trozo de pasto en el que soplas para hacer ridículos sonidos con tu instrumento? —pregunté sarcásticamente. Sí, sabía lo que era una puta lengüeta, pero no iba a decírselo. Esta chica era molesta.

Ella rodó sus ojos y respiró hondo.

—Sí, eso es lo que es —respondió sarcásticamente.

Le sonreí y me agaché, tomando un trozo de pasto y dándoselo.

—Aquí tienes, entonces. Considéralo pago. Ahora, tengo un juego que jugar y no necesito perder mi tiempo con un nerd de la banda.

Pasé a su lado y apenas la escuché gritarme sobre algo de que era un idiota y deberle treinta dólares, pero tenía mierdas más importantes en que concentrarme ahora. Grité: "Envíame la cuenta" sobre mi hombro, riendo fuertemente mientras caminaba hacia el campo de juego.

—¡Cullen! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo hablando con un miembro de la banda? ¿Necesito darte tiempo para trabajar con tu vida social? Estoy seguro de que Whitlock estará feliz de ocupar tu lugar si no tienes nada mejor que hacer antes que coquetear con chicas.

No estaba coqueteando. No coqueteo con perdedoras de la banda, no importa lo lindas que fueran.

—No, entrenador, no estaba coqueteando. Ella chocó contra mí y rompió su estúpida lengüeta. —El Entrenador Fisher me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y me di cuenta lo estúpido que lucía al decirle lo que había hecho—. Lo siento, Entrenador, no sucederá de nuevo.

—Espero que no. ¿Estás listo para concentrarte? — Asentí rápidamente, dándole una mirada letal a la Chica Reed. Ella había hecho que el Entrenador se hubiera enojado conmigo en el juego más importante de mi vida—. Quiero empezar a lo grande, en verdad pegarles en la primera jugada desde la escaramuza. Si son abiertos, quiero que envíes a Garrett al palo más flaco del lado derecho. Newton está en la esquina por Clearwater y él es un paso más lento.

El Entrenador tenía razón; estaría detrás de Newton todo el día gracias al tobillo doblado de Clearwater. Miré ansiosamente mientras ellos pateaban el balón hacia nosotros. Crowley se giró hacia el 27 y yo entré en el campo, una vez más recibiendo los aplausos. Sonreí al ver el cartel en la tribuna _Hey 7, te llevaré al cielo_. Reí mientras llamaba a los chicos y los reunía.

—Poste flaco, lado derecho, Garrett en el tres. — Rompimos el grupo y me puse detrás de la línea en el centro. El ruido de la tribuna se había desvanecido y sentí la vibración correr mi cuerpo—. Azul 72, Azul 72, hut, hut, hike —dije, mis ojos mirando la defensa mientras sentía que el balón pegaba en mis manos. Habían anticipado una corrida al comienzo del juego, y había ocho en la caja, lo cual quería decir que habría solo tres defensores luego de que soltara el balón. Por supuesto, tenía calor viniendo desde el medio en la forma de uno de los mejores defensas, Eric Yorkie.

Su seguridad comió mi jugada falsa. Me giré hacia la izquierda y luego lo tiré hacia la derecha, apenas mirando hacia ese lado, pero viendo que Garrett tenía la separación que necesitábamos de Newton. Dejé que el balón volara, esquivando a Yorkie, sosteniendo mi aliento mientras Garrett tomaba mi pase desde el aire y corría hacia las líneas del campo para hacer un touchdown. Una jugada, 73 yardas. Sí, hoy era mi puto día, menos por cierta perdedora de banda de ojos marrones. No valía la pena pensar en ella. Espero que estuviera sosteniendo su pasto mientras tocaba mi puta canción.

Mis compañeros me golpearon en el hombro mientras caminaba hacia el Entrenador Fisher. La muchedumbre se volvía loca y no podía evitar sonreír. Esto era todo para mí… bueno, nosotros en realidad, pero para mí en particular. Sonreí y me senté al lado del coordinador ofensivo, el Entrenador Clapp, y repasé algunas jugadas para la próxima posesión.

La defensa los sostuvo las primeras dos veces sin ningún punto, así que volví al campo unos minutos más tarde, llevándonos hacia una larga conducción de pases largos y cortos. Anotamos un TD en una pendiente, cuando James salió de su esquina y corrió hacia el medio del campo de juego. Era 14-0 y la ruta estaba hecha.

El juego fue suficiente para el éxito que hicimos el entero cuarto, mirando a Whitlock guiarnos hacia una anotación final. Cuando el silbido final sonó, nosotros estábamos 56 y ellos 13. Una dominación total y completa. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando finalmente llegué al vestuario, teniendo que soportar una lectura del Entrenador sobre mi falta de concentración antes del juego. Todavía no sabía por qué pensaba que estaba tan concentrado en ese coño de banda. Había mejores coños por tener y pronto haría mi selección de las bebés más finas de Tallahassee.

—Hey, Cullen, ¿nos vemos en The Moon más tarde? —me preguntó Whitlock mientras él y un grupo de tipos se iban del vestuario. The Moon era un club que de seguro estaría lleno un sábado en la noche. Un montón de mujeres calientes giraban alrededor de la pista. Sí, podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando allí.

—Sí, iré en una hora. —Me quité mi remera y mis hombreras, desnudándome antes de dirigirme hacia la ducha. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tiré mi ropa sudada dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, agradecido que no tenía que lidiar con eso. Escuché la puerta abrirse y asumí que era el último de mis compañeros que entraba. Colgué las hombreras en mi casillero y me giré para entrar a la ducha cuando me topé con alguien que estaba de pie frente a mí.

—¿Qué mierda? —Me alejé y esperaba que no fuera otro puto nerd de la banda, aunque no sabía qué estaría haciendo allí.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —dijo una voz malhumorada y me di cuenta que era la misma chica de antes. La Chica Reed.

La miré.

—Bueno, podría decir, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo en mi vestuario, pequeña acosadora? ¿Queda mejor así?

Ella me miró, girando su cabeza para mirarme directo a los ojos. Maldición, ella era baja. Tal vez 5'2 o 5'3. Por lo menos yo era un pie más alto que ella.

—Vine a buscar mi dinero.

—Cariño, no te debo nada. Ahora si serías tan amable de alejarte, me gustaría ducharme.

Ella colocó su mano en mi pecho y la miré en sorpresa, sus suaves dedos contra mi piel sudada enviaban unos choques eléctricos contra mi cuerpo. Ella alejó su mano como si lo hubiera sentido también, pero no estaba seguro. Probablemente se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando a un hombre casi desnudo y caliente en un vestuario vacío. Aunque, tal vez por eso estaba allí.

Le sonreí mientras ella se sonrojaba y movía sus manos nerviosamente. No era tan dinamita. Una lástima, la verdad. Disfrutaba sus problemas de actitud, por alguna razón perversa.

Ella enderezó sus hombros, lo cual era divertido por su uniforme ridículo y me miró a los ojos.

—No soy tu cariño. Lo que soy es la parte herida de nuestro choque, causado por ti. Como tal, debes pagar las reparaciones del daño.

¿Qué era esto, un puto contrato? ¿Reparaciones? ¿La parte herida?

—Fui yo quien pudo haber sido herido, _cariño_—le dije sarcásticamente—. Y te aseguro que valgo más que tú.

Su nariz se movió y me empujó contra los casilleros. Me tropecé pero me sostuve. Mierda, la nerd de la banda tenía temperamento. Di un grito ahogado en sorpresa.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que eres más importante que yo, sólo porque eres el puto mariscal de campo? No puedes juzgar a una persona así. No conoces una mierda sobre mí, Edward Cullen.

Así que ella sabía quién era yo, no es que esperara nada menos.

—Cariño, haz una encuesta alrededor del campus para ver si alguien en su sano juicio diría que tú tienes más valor que yo en esta escuela. Cualquier puto instrumento que tocas no es más importante que lo que hago.

—Sí, pararse detrás de un montón de tipos y mover un balón te hace mejor que el resto —ella dijo.

Tomé y tiré su estúpida gorra, tirándola hacia el cesto de la ropa del otro lado de la habitación.

—No dije que era mejor que tú; dije que me hacía más importante que tú. —Me giré para mirarla y vi que ella tenía su largo cabello marrón metido dentro de la gorra. Caía sobre sus hombros y ella era sorprendentemente linda. Era una lástima que tenía una personalidad tan fea.

—Tú dijiste que valías más —gritó, intentando empujarme de nuevo, pero no me sorprendió esta vez y no pudo moverme. Me gustaba que tuviera sus manos en mi pecho.

—Para la escuela, lo soy. Le doy millones de dólares a la escuela, bebé. Ellos no vienen a verte tocar tu pequeña corneta.

—¡Toco el oboe! —ella gritó y reí porque, ¿a quién le importaba?

—Está bien. Nadie viene a verte escuchar tocar el oboe, Chica Reed. Dudo que alguien pueda distinguir el oboe dentro de todos los instrumentos, cuando a mí me pueden ver desde la muchedumbre.

—Sí, porque tienes la cabeza más grande. —Ella sonrió en triunfo y su rostro brilló. La miré por unos segundos antes de darme cuenta del insulto.

—Tengo la cosa más grande, cariño, pero no es mi cabeza. —Le sonreí.

Sus ojos fueron hacia mi verga, lo cual hizo que se endureciera debajo de mi toalla. Su boca se abrió en sorpresa y pensé en enterrar mi verga allí. Ella tenía una linda boca y sería muy satisfactorio callarla así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres gay? ¿Saben tus compañeros que los estás mirando? —Sí, ella necesitaba callarse la boca. Tal vez había una manera.

—Así es como lo sé. —Me quité mi toalla y la tiré a mis pies. Su rostro se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente—. Y ciertamente no soy gay, como puedes ver. A menos que seas un tipo del cuello hacia abajo, es imposible saberlo.

Sus ojos me miraron y vi con interés como sus dedos comenzaban a desabotonar su chaqueta. Ella la tiró y pude ver que tenía senos, aunque seguían opacados por una camisa blanca demasiado grande. Me encogí de hombros y ella dio un gritito, pero sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Bueno, eso se volvía cada vez más interesante. Estaba usando un sostén blanco normal, pero su pecho era muy lindo, sus senos eran bastante grandes, si la visión no me fallaba, y no me fallaba.

Ella se quitó su camisa y la dejó arriba de la chaqueta, aun mirándome con temperamento. Ella era putamente caliente. ¿Quién diría que la Chica Reed tenía un cuerpazo debajo de ese uniforme? Era delgada, pero no tan delgada como las porristas. Había algo de carne allí, pero sólo lo justo para hacerla suave. Quería tocarla, pero no sabía si ella me dejaría sin morderme. Estaba demasiado preocupado sobre mis cabezas para intentarlo. No, era mejor seguir retándola.

—¿Un sostén de agua? —pregunté, aunque claramente no lo era.

Ella desprendió su sostén. Miré con interés como caía y ella lo quitaba y lo agregaba a la pila de ropa. Sus senos eran magníficos, parados con pezones rosas que rogaban ser mordidos. Me recosté contra el casillero, colocando mis manos detrás de mi espalda para no intentar tocarla. Todavía no.

—Lindas tetas —le dije, actuando como si no tuviera interés. Como si ese fuera el caso.

—Gracias —ella dijo, moviendo su cabeza esperando ver qué iba a hacer yo luego. Desearía saberlo. Estaba duro como una roca y quería cogerla, pero ella probablemente sólo me estaba provocando con su sexy cuerpo, para luego demandarme por acoso sexual o algo así. Bueno, teníamos que esperar y ver.

—Por supuesto, podrías ser un hombre con tetas increíbles. —Ella mordió su labio y para mi gran alegría, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones blancos de la banda. Estaba usando unas bragas de algodón blancas, no lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver con las chicas que me acostaba, pero de alguna manera lograban verse bien en ella. Era baja, pero tenía unas piernas increíbles, bronceadas y en forma, tal vez por todas esas horas de marcha usando un disfraz de veinte kilos. Tenía que ser algo de ejercicio. Quería sentir esas piernas envueltas a mi alrededor mientras enterraba mi verga en ella.

—¿Y? —ella preguntó.

—¿Y qué? —Mis ojos estaban en ese pedacito de ropa, la única cosa que quedaba de tenerla completamente desnuda frente a mí. Lucía como si estuviera depilada, pero en verdad tenía que descubrirlo.

—¿Así que, me convencerás de que me saque las bragas? —ella preguntó.

La miré en sorpresa y vi que estaba sonriendo. Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y ella comenzó a mover su pie derecho impaciente por la respuesta.

—Bueno, usualmente no tengo que convencer a la chica. Generalmente salen volando junto con el resto de la ropa. —Era cierto, después de todo.

Ella colocó sus pulgares dentro, pero no las quitó. Joder. Está bien.

—Aun así puedes tener una verga escondida ahí adentro. —En realidad no, pero hey, estaba desesperado a este punto.

La chica Reed rio, pero mi ingenuidad fue premiada con su lenta bajada de bragas por sus piernas. Diablos, estaba depilada. Comencé a salivar ante la vista y sostenerme contra mi casillero se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Aun así, podía mantener mi compostura.

—Okey, eres una chica —le dije aprobándola y ella rio.

—Gracias por confirmarlo. ¿Ahora tal vez podemos hablar de mi lengüeta?

Maldita obsesión por esa estúpida cosa.

—Prefiero hablar de mi vara.

Ella rio y se acercó a mí, sus ojos en mi verga.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de eso, pero creo que usarla sería una mejor idea, ¿no crees? —Ella estaba sonrojada, pero sus palabras eran sexys y no creí que tendría una invitación así, así que di un paso hacia ella.

—Prefiero usarla —le dije, pasando mi mano por mi verga de arriba hacia abajo. Ella me miró y su lengua lamió sus labios. Gruñí y moví mi mano un poco más rápido. Esperaba no acabar antes de tocarla, pero estaba tan excitado que eso era una posibilidad.

Ella se acercó a mí y contuve mi aliento cuando su mano se unió a la mía en mi verga. Joder, eso era caliente. ¿Quién diría que la Chica Reed sería tan excitante? Sus dedos no podían tomar todo mi alrededor, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo su mano al perfecto ritmo que la mía, apretándola suavemente mientras pasaba su pulgar sobre la punta y volvía a mover su mano por toda mi verga.

—Joder, eso se siente bien —le dije, dejando caer mi mano y haciendo que ella trabajara en mi verga. Me pregunté si pasaría sus manos por el oboe así. Una banda pornográfica… era un concepto de novela y un público de seguro satisfecho. Yo estaba definitivamente satisfecho.

Me acerqué a ella y pasé mis dedos por su coño. Joder, estaba húmeda y tan excitada como yo. Dio un grito ahogado y abrió sus piernas para mí. Toqué su clítoris, presionando mi dedo anular contra ella y moviéndolo en círculos. Sus caderas se movieron contra mi mano y su mano en mi verga se apretó, y gruñí por la manera en que se sentía. Quería cogerla contra mi casillero. La empujé contra él y ella gruñó, pero siguió tocando mi verga mientras yo movía mis dedos e insertaba dos dentro de ella.

Ella estaba húmeda, caliente y muy estrecha, apretando mis dedos. Abrí mi casillero con mi mano izquierda aun tocándola con mi derecha mientras tomaba mi billetera. Lo encontré y lo saqué. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo abrí y saqué mi mano de su coño para colocarme el condón. Siempre estaba preparado, aunque nunca había sido un puto boy scout. Apuesto a que la Chica Reed había sido una en su momento. Ella parecía ese tipo.

Lo levanté y arqueé una ceja. Sus ojos se habían agrandado pero joder, ¿qué se pensaba que quería hacer cuando se quitó la ropa en mi vestuario? Ella asintió lentamente y sonreí, abriendo el paquete y colocándolo en mi verga expertamente. Cerré mi casillero y la moví frente a él, porque teníamos que coger contra el mío.

—¿Estás lista para esto? —pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su clítoris de nuevo. No necesitaba que ella respondiera, porque estaba demasiado húmeda, pero ella asintió de todas maneras. La levanté un poco y ella envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor. Presioné mi verga contra su entrada y la empujé suavemente y joder, tenía el coño más estrecho que había sentido. Gruñí mientras la llenaba y ella gimió.

—Eso es lo más placentero que he escuchado salir de tu boca —le dije.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras apretaba sus piernas contra mi cintura y apretaba su coño, lo cual casi me hace acabar. Diablos, ¿de dónde había aprendido esa movida?

—No creas que porque dejo que me cojas quiere decir que me olvidé de lo que me debes —ella amenazó.

Reí y apreté sus caderas mientras movía las mías, dejando que me sintiera dentro de ella. Dio un grito ahogado y finalmente capturé sus labios con los míos. Yo no solía besar mucho, pero la Chica Reed tenía unos labios que merecían ser chupados. Mordí su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a darle estocadas. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías mientras se arqueaba contra los casilleros y usaba sus pies y piernas para ayudarme a entrar más profundo en ella.

Mi lengua se encontró con la de ella como si nos hubiéramos besado un millón de veces antes que esta. Era muy raro lo bien que se sentía besarla. Alejé mis labios de ella y comencé a besar su cuello, lamiéndolo con mi lengua y mordisqueándolo mientras ella gemía. Sus manos encontraron mi cabello y tironeó de él.

—¿Te sirve este pago? —le pregunté mientras le daba otra estocada. La levanté un poco más y chupé uno de sus pezones, gruñendo al poder saborearlo. Lo moví con mi lengua y ella apretó ambos costados de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome contra su pecho mientras yo mordía y chupaba su pezón. Su coño se apretó contra mi verga de nuevo y sabía que no iba a durar mucho hasta que acabara.

La besé de nuevo y comencé a penetrarla con más rapidez. Ella dio un grito ahogado y me tomó de los hombros mientras rebotaba de arriba hacia debajo de la fuerza de mis estocadas. Probablemente la estaba lastimando, pero a ella no parecía importarle y a mí tampoco. Su cabeza se recostó contra el casillero mientras chupaba fuerte su cuello de nuevo. Ella gritó y se apretó a mi alrededor, sus piernas apretando mis caderas y sus uñas clavándose en mis hombros. Ella lucía y sonaba putamente increíble cuando acababa, y no pude aguantar que su coño apretara así a mi verga. Acabé fuertemente, mis dedos clavados en sus caderas mientras lo hacía.

Ella desenvolvió sus piernas y me alejé mientras salía de ella. Fui a buscar una toalla de papel para poder envolver el condón tirándolo en la basura antes de volver a ella. Ya estaba medio vestida cuando llegué, sus pantalones y su sostén ya estaban en su lugar y se estaba colocando la camisa.

—¿Te irás pronto? —le pregunté, intentando esconder mi decepción. Quiero decir, había tenido lo que quería, ¿verdad? ¿A quién le importaba si se iba? Tenía lugares a donde ir y personas con las que encontrarme.

Ella se giró a mirarme mientras comenzaba a abrochar su camisa.

—¿Querías que te abrazara? No pareces ser de este tipo, Cullen.

De seguro no lo era.

—¿Así que obtuviste lo que querías de mí y ahora te vas? Estoy herido, Chica Reed —le dije sonriendo, para mostrarle que estaba bromeando. Seguro, el sexo había sido caliente, pero podía conseguir sexo caliente cuando sea. No había nada especial en ella.

—No. Vine por el dinero de mi lengüeta. —Ella miró mi casillero donde estaba mi billetera.

Increíble.

—¿En serio, todavía sigues con eso?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creías que si me cogías me harías olvidarlo?

—Soy una cogida bastante buena —le dije. Ella era tan rara, pero por alguna razón me hacía sonreír.

—Era una lengüeta bastante buena —ella me dijo, colocándose su estúpida chaqueta—. ¿Dónde está mi gorra? —Caminé hacia el cesto de la ropa y se la di.

—Gracias —me sonrió y buscó en su bolsillo—. Eso es para ti.

Miré y vi un papel con el nombre de Bella y su número. Eso me gustaba más. Sabía que me deseaba de nuevo. Y yo era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que quería otra ronda con ella. Era diferente comparada con las otras chicas que me acostaba.

—¿Así que me quieres de nuevo, huh? —No podía resistir provocarla.

Ella rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que tendrás que llamar y descubrirlo.

—Lo haré, Bella. —Se sonrojó ante la mención de su nombre y me saludó mientras su culo pegaba con la puerta.

—Tendrás que comprarme mi lengüeta antes de que puedas meterte en mis pantalones de nuevo. —Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Su obsesión con la lengüeta era cómica. Ambos sabíamos lo que en verdad quería de mí. Sonreí mientras sacaba mi celular de mi casillero. Le daría una alegría al llamarla y molestarla sobre la lengüeta. Marqué el número y golpeé mis dedos mientras esperaba que me atendiera.

—Te has contactado con Música Masen. Nuestros horarios de atención son… —Mierda, me había dado el número de una tienda de música. Hice una bola con el papel que me había dado y estaba a punto de tirarlo con el condón usado cuando algo me detuvo. Quería verla de nuevo, y si tenía que comprarle una puta lengüeta para hacer que sucediera, entonces eso es lo que haría. No había terminado con la Chica Reed y ella estaba a punto de ver que Edward Cullen siempre ganaba el juego.

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE, LEELO: **

Como muchas saben, romistew no podrá continuar con la traducción por asuntos personales. Hablé con ella y me dio permiso de hacer la traducción yo y de usar los capítulos que ella tenía traducidos, así que los primeros nueve capítulos son de ella, a partir del 10 comienzan los míos. También hablé con Nolebucgrl y ella no tuvo problema en que yo terminara la traducción. Cualquier duda, pueden encontrarme en Facebook o por PM.

Al final de cada capítulo iré poniendo los días de actualización.

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Siguiente actualización: lunes 8 de septiembre


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by **romistew**.

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Edward, cariño, me escuchaste? —Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme en el rostro sonriente de mi madre. Siempre nos juntábamos para el almuerzo al otro día del juego antes de que volvieran a Jacksonville por la semana. Se me hacía difícil concentrarme esta mañana, el pedazo de papel en mi bolsillo se sentía como si me estuviera haciendo un agujero en la pierna. ¿Por qué mierda me había dejado el número de teléfono de la tienda de música?

—Lo siento mamá, ¿qué decías? —Ella me preguntó algo sobre mis clases y yo le respondí con el típico "me va bien" que ella esperaba. Mi hermano me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Creo que Edward no estaba haciendo sus tareas anoche, mamá. ¿Te emborrachaste? ¿Cog…?

—¡Emmett Matthew Cullen, si terminas esa oración, te arrastraré hasta el baño y lavaré tu boca con jabón! —Me reí ante el rostro sorprendido de mi hermano mientras mi madre lo regañaba.

—Te iba a preguntar si había conseguido el perfume, para nuestra adorada madre. —Emmett gruñó cuando la mano de mamá hizo contacto con su nuca.

—Sabía muy bien lo que le estabas por preguntar. La noche de tu hermano no es cosa tuya. —Ella lo miró antes de sonreírme—. ¿Has conocido a alguna chica buena, cariño?

¿Chicas buenas? Conocía a muchas chicas buenas. Algunas eran buenas en el sexo oral, otras eran buenas para montar mi verga, otras eran buenas con sus manos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que mi madre no aprobaría esa respuesta. El rostro de la Chica Reed entró en mi mente y alejé mis pensamientos de nuevo.

—Nadie en especial, mamá. En verdad regresé a casa luego del juego y me quedé en mi habitación. —No tenía ganas de ir a The Moon. Había jugado juegos de video e intentado descifrar qué le pasaba a la Chica Reed. Nadie se alejaba así de mí, nadie. Y me había dejado el puto número de la puta tienda de música. ¿En verdad se pensaba que le iba a comprar esa estúpida lengüeta

—Bueno, algún día lo harás cariño. Carlisle, ¿cómo está tu omelette? —Jugué con mi comida e intenté tener algo de apetito.

Emmett se inclinó hacia la mesa ahora que mamá no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿En serio regresaste a casa luego de un juego como ese? No eres mi hermano, chico. Yo era una leyenda en esa escuela. Las chicas todavía siguen pensando en mí. De hecho, estoy seguro que una de ellas está gritando mi nombre ahora. —Mi madre le pegó de nuevo en la nuca y él hizo un gemido de dolor.

—Lo siento, ma, pero es cierto.

—Esta es tu influencia, sabes. —Le dijo a mi papá, quien sonreía.

—Me llevó a ti, ¿verdad? —Ella se derritió y los dos comenzaron a recordar cómo se habían conocido en este campus. Mátenme ahora.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo una prueba de cálculo mañana. —Me levanté de la mesa y abracé a mi madre, y luego le di la mano a mi papá—. ¿Nos vemos el viernes? —El título ACC se jugaba el viernes en Jacksonville así que iría a casa de nuevo.

—Okey, hijo. Trabaja en tu tiro de cinco pasos esta semana. —Rodé mis ojos ante el consejo de papá, le pegué en la espalda a Emmett y me fui del restaurante. Por suerte había conducido yo solo. Entré en mi Mercedes plateado y sonreí mientras ella se encendía. Ella era la única chica en mi vida y así estaba bien.

No tenía prueba hoy en realidad, así que conduje por la ciudad escuchando en último CD de Eminem y saludando y sonriéndole ocasionalmente a cualquier chica caliente que se cruzara. Una me saludó pero pasé por su lado cuando la luz se puso en verde. Llegué a Evergreen y me detuve en el pequeño centro comercial. Allí, la segunda tienda de la izquierda era la tienda de música Masen.

Me senté en el auto por un minuto, dándole golpecito al volante. Sí, puede que haya buscado la puta dirección anoche cuando estaba en mi habitación. Luego de que había buscado a Bella en el directorio escolar. Había un montón de Isabellas en esta universidad y no tenía idea cual era la Chica Reed y no iba a llamar una por una para saberlo. Así que eso significaba que tenía que arrastrar mi culo hacia esta puta tienda de música para ver si podía descubrir quién era.

La Chica Reed de seguro sabía cómo jugar conmigo, y eso me molestaba demasiado. Debí de haberla dejado que se sentara en su habitación, esperando ansiosamente la llamada de la tienda de música avisándole de que su estúpida lengüeta había sido comprada. Una llamada que nunca llegaría porque me había dado el número equivocado, pensando que sería linda y graciosa y toda esa mierda. Pero si hacía eso, no podría molestarla de nuevo y era divertido pelear con ella. Sería divertido sacar su mejor parte de nuevo, y tal vez ser bueno con ella y darle mi mejor parte de nuevo. A ella le encantaría otra follada y esta vez podríamos hacerlo en una cama para poder manejarla y hacerla rogar para que la hiciera acabar. Sí, ella rogaría esta vez, yo haría que sucediera.

Maldición, mi verga estaba putamente dura ahora. Ugh, piensa en cosas feas. El pelo de la espalda de Emmett, las rodillas de la abuela, papá y mamá haciéndolo en la fuente Westcott… sí, eso funcionaba. Salí del auto y fui a la tienda de música Masen. El imbécil detrás del mostrador me miró y entrecerró sus ojos. Eso es, pedazo de mierda, Edward Cullen está aquí. De nada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Caminé hacia el escuálido muchacho y me recosté contra el mostrador.

—Sí, eso creo. Se supone que tengo que comprarle una lengüeta a una chica o algo así. Supongo que ella toca el oboe o…

—¿Bella? —Su rostro entero se encendió cuando dijo su nombre y eso me molestó, como si él la estuviera tocando o haciendo algo pervertido. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba?

—Sí, así es, Bella. —Me pregunté si algún día la dejaría de llamar Chica Reed, lo cual me hacía preguntar por qué me estaba preguntando eso. No era como si la fuera a llamar de nuevo después de esto. Una vez más y listo. Dos era mi límite. Ella tendría el honor de cogerme en su habitación como la mayoría de las chicas y luego me iba.

—Sí, ella llamó… tú debes ser... —Miró el papel que estaba al lado de la caja registradora—, Edward Cullen. —Esperé pero no hubo ninguna pista de reconocimiento en mi nombre. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo? ¿Vivía en una cueva? Miré su etiqueta y sonreí.

—Eso es, Jacob. ¿Ahora tal vez podrías decirme qué clase de lengüeta tengo que comprar? —No quisiera pasar todo mi puto día en una tienda de música, gracias.

Me sonrió y salió del mostrador. Era una cabeza y media más bajo que yo y lucía como si pesara cincuenta kilos. Su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros. Mariquita.

—Bella prefiere la lengüeta de oboe Duste' Bass, la mejor en el mercado. —Alzó sus manos sobre varias lengüetas antes de sacar una de los estantes. Me pregunté qué mierda hacía con esas lengüetas cuando estaba solo en la tienda, porque parecía un poco raro cuando las tocaba—. Cuestan $30.50 o puedes comprar tres por $27.45.

—¿Treinta dólares por una pequeña pieza de madera de mierda? —Él hizo una mueca ante la irritación en mi voz.

—Señor, no puede poner un precio en los sonidos que saldrán de los labios de Bella cuando ella ponga su boca en esta fina lengüeta.

¿Qué diablos dijo? ¿Acababa de hablar de los labios de la Chica Reed y los sonidos que haría? Sabía los sonidos que hacían y él nunca lo sabría. Este puto nerd tenía un enamoramiento en mi Chica Reed. Que se vaya a la mierda.

—Oh, conozco los sonidos que hace Bella. Llevaré tres. —Arqueé una ceja y le sonreí al imbécil sólo para que mi mensaje se entendiera. Su piel bronceada de repente lucía un poco más pálida y se alejó de mí, llevando las lengüetas al mostrador como la buena personita de servicio que era. Puto mequetrefe. Como si la Chica Reed le fuera a prestar atención; ella tenía mejor gusto que eso, como lo probó anoche en el vestuario.

Arregló mi compra y suavemente me dijo que le debía $92.73 con impuestos. Le di mi tarjeta platino mientras él me daba la factura para firmar. Cuando fui a tomar las lengüetas él las alejó.

—Um, creo que acabo de comprarlas, ¿así que tal vez podrías ponerlas en una bolsa y dármelas? ¿No es lo que se hace cuando alguien compra algo? —Lo miré al pequeño Jacob y él palideció más.

—Bueno, Bella dijo...

—¿Bella dijo qué? —le pregunté.

Él tragó en seco.

—Bella dijo que cuando viniera y comprara las lengüetas, las mantuviera aquí y la llamara para decirle que la habías comprado.

Oh, eso hizo, ¿verdad? ¿Ella pensó que le compraría la maldita lengüeta y me iría así? No me conocía nada.

—No dejaré mi compra contigo. No te conozco. Tal vez las guardarías y harías como si nunca las hubiera comprado.

Él bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

—¡Claro que no! Nunca le haría algo así a Bella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Bella. La manera en que él decía su nombre me hacía enojar.

—Llámala.

—¿Qué?

—Llámala ahora y dile que estoy aquí y que no te dejaré las lengüetas. —Se las quité de la mano mientras él me miraba como si le hubiera pedido que resolviera una ecuación de tercer grado o algo así.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Tienes su número, verdad? —Y eso también me molestaba, el hecho de que ella le haya dado a este simple perdedor su número pero en cambio ella me da a mí el número de esta tienda de música. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica?

—Sí, tengo su número.

—Entonces llámala. O dámelo a mí y yo la llamaré. —Él me miró pero tomó el teléfono y marcó. Vi un 7, 3 y 9, pero sus dedos se movían demasiado rápido para averiguar su verdadero número.

—Hola, Bella, soy Jacob, de la tienda de música Masen. —Él sonrió cuando ella contestó el teléfono. Lucía como un adolescente de trece años enamorado. Me pregunté si podía pegarle, pero parecía el tipo de perdedor que llamaría a la policía para denunciarme y luego me suspenderían. Mierda.

—Oh, sí. Él vino y compró tu lengüeta. ¡Tres de ellas! —Me miró con cuidado mientras revelaba que le había comprado más de una. Imbécil. ¿Y si era un maldito regalo para mi maldita novia o algo así? Él necesitaba aprender modales—. Sí, bueno, hay un problema con eso. Él tiene las lengüetas y nos las dejará aquí. No confía en mí. —Agregó la última parte molestamente, sonando como si hubiera insultado a su madre o algo así. Lo que sea, perdedor, no mirarás a la Chica Reed de nuevo antes que yo.

—No lo sé. Le dije que eso era lo que tú querías, pero él dice que no lo hará.

—Solo dame el maldito teléfono, Jacob. —Levanté mi mano y esperé que me lo diera.

—Quiere hablar contigo. ¿Estás segura? Okey. —Me dio el teléfono. Lo miré mientras lo colocaba en mi oído.

—Hola, chica Reed, ¿Cómo estás?

Ella suspiró en el teléfono y sonreí. Ya estaba exasperada conmigo. Fantástico.

—Estaría mejor si dejaras las lengüetas en la tienda para que yo pudiera ir a buscarlas.

Reí y le di mi espalda al idiota de Jacob, recostándome contra el mostrador.

—Bueno, eso es una opinión, pero ambos sabemos que tú preferirías que te las entregara en persona. Sabes que quieres verme de nuevo.

Hubo una risa rápida al otro lado del teléfono que fue directo a mi verga. La Chica Reed tenía una risa perfecta; era sexy y toda esa mierda.

—Si quisiera verte de nuevo, te hubiera dado mi número verdadero.

Sonreí y crucé mis piernas.

—Quieres darme un reto. Está bien, Chica Reed, puedo respetar eso.

—Creo que tú no sabes mucho sobre respeto, Cullen.

Reí.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas, Bella? —Dije su nombre como Jacob lo había hecho, como una caricia y la escuché que dio un grito ahogado. Tal vez ese perdedor tenía algo.

—No tengo tiempo para enseñarte la mitad de las cosas que tienes que aprender.

—Oh, soy bastante rápido.

Ella rio.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Oh, diablos no, ella no iría allí.

—No escuché que te quejaras cuando gritabas anoche contra mi casillero.

—Fue divertido. ¿No eres del tipo que las cogen y las dejan? Supuse que te haría un favor y ni siquiera pretendí esperar una llamada tuya. —Eso me irritaba, incluso si fuera verdad. Ella no me conocía.

—No me conoces, Chica Reed. No me conoces para nada.

—Tampoco quiero. Así que si pudieras dejar las lengüetas en la tienda, podríamos seguir con nuestra vida.

Mierda. Ahora no me iría.

—Nop, eso no funcionará. Lo que sucederá es que me dirás dónde vives e iré ahora para entregarte las lengüetas. Veremos qué pasa desde allí.

Ella rio.

—Nada pasará.

Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Chica Reed. Te tendré desnuda en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes miedo de que vaya? ¿Crees que no puedes controlarte a mi alrededor

—Sé que puedo.

—¿Bueno, entonces?

—¿Por qué tienes que ser un dolor en el culo?

—Ni siquiera he comenzado a ser tu dolor en el culo, Bella, pero estoy dispuesto a serlo. ¿Te gusta el sexo anal? Porque debo decirte…

—¡Qué desagradable, Edward! ¡Ciertamente no te dejaré venir si intentarás eso! —Reí ante su reacción. Ella era tan fácil. Bueno, no fácil de la forma en que quería, pero llegaríamos allí pronto. A ella le estaba gustando la idea, y podría hacer que le gustara más si me daba su dirección.

—Tú fuiste la que dijiste que yo era un dolor en el culo. Yo estaba dispuesto a serlo. —Escuché que Jacob comenzaba a toser detrás de mí. Eso es, muchacho, estoy hablando sobre coger a tu chica deseada por el culo. ¿Por qué no tocas más lengüetas mientras yo toco a la Chica Reed?

—En verdad pienso que sería mejor si dejaras las lengüetas allí

—Y en verdad creo que voy a asegurarme de que mi compra llegue a tus pequeñas manitas calientes. No puedo tenerte acosándome por el campo de juego antes del campeonato gritándome de nuevo sobre tu lengüeta, ¿verdad

Ella demoró un minuto antes de responder.

—No te rendirás, ¿verdad?

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que se rinde?

Ella suspiró.

—No.

—¿Dirección

—Apartamentos Fountain Crest sobre Market Street. Apartamento 432.

Así me gustaba.

—Estaré allí en quince. —Me giré y casi río ante la expresión de Jacob. Lucía como si le hubiera pegado en la entrepierna. Le di el teléfono y él lo llevó a su oído.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás segura que quieres que él te las lleve? Podría llamar a alguien tal vez… oh, okey. —Su rostro decayó ante lo que sea que le haya dicho—. ¿Te veré pronto, entonces? Okey. Adiós. —Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

—Deberías ser más educado con los clientes. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitaré más lengüetas para mi Chica Reed. —Molestamente apretó el botón de la caja registradora—. Nos vemos. Tengo lugares más interesantes donde ir. —Me coloqué mis gafas de sol y le sonreí mientras salía. Mensaje recibido. Él nunca más estaría cerca de mi Chica Reed si sabía lo que le convenía.

Puse las lengüetas en el asiento del acompañante y encendí el auto. Me sentía bien mientras me dirigía hacia el apartamento de la Chica Reed. Sabía que no había visto lo último de ella. Edward Cullen siempre consigue lo que quiere y, por ahora, la quería a ella. Una vez más.

* * *

Uh, uh, parece que Bella no se la pondrá fácil a Edward…

Sobre el apodo de por qué Chica Reed. Reed es lengüeta en español, por eso él le dice Chica Reed, literalmente, Chica Lengüeta, pero me gusta más Chica Reed que Chica Lengüeta.

Hoy Nolebucgrl empezó a publicar la secuela de esta historia y comentó que las actus serían los domingos, así que probablemente yo siga su ejemplo y actualice cada domingo. En caso de que no pueda actualizar un domingo, se los haría saber en el grupo de Facebook: **Traducciones: FungysCullen13 **

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas!

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl and the chapter was translated by romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Me detuve frente al complejo de apartamentos de la chica Reed y apagué mi auto. Me miré en el espejo retrovisor para confirmar que lucía caliente y salí, tomé las lengüetas y cerré la puerta, dándole una palmadita en el capó de mi chica antes de dirigirme hacia el apartamento.

Una nerd estaba esperando el elevador, me miraba con su boca abierta. Arqueé una ceja y caminé a su lado para tomar las escaleras. No necesitaba que ella estuviera babeándome antes de tener mi oportunidad de cogerme a la chica Reed. No quería que nada más se interpusiera ante nosotros, y la baba de una nerd con acné le daría la idea incorrecta.

Llegué al cuarto piso y el apartamento 432 estaba a mi derecha. Caminé y golpeé la puerta roja, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa para cuando me viera de nuevo. Ella parecía del tipo que miraba por el agujero, aunque sabía que vendría. Esperé un minuto y nadie me abrió, así que toqué el timbre. Tal vez se estaba preparando en el baño. Mierda, ella podría estar en la ducha. Y con esa imagen, mi verga se puso dura de nuevo. Tal vez debería tomarla allí y luego en la cama. Chica Reed mojada sería demasiado caliente. Mojada en más de una manera, naturalmente.

Seguía sin respuesta. Ella no parecía del tipo que se arreglaba demasiado, ¿pero qué mierda iba a saber? Había pasado menos de una hora con ella y todo lo que hicimos fue discutir y coger. Fue tan increíble. Le daría otros cinco minutos y tocaría de nuevo. Eso sería tiempo suficiente.

Me recosté contra la pared y cerré mis ojos, su rostro llenó mi mente. Ella era muy bonita, incluso cuando era una perra como lo había sido por su lengüeta. Esos ojos marrones y esos labios carnosos me hacían querer morderla. Esperaba que siguiera enojada conmigo sobre no dejar sus preciadas lengüetas con el pervertido en la tienda de música.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y toqué el timbre de nuevo. Las persianas estaban cerradas así que no podía ver nada dentro del apartamento, pero no escuchaba nada tampoco. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Estaba aquí o no? ¿Era este su apartamento? Ella estaba jodiéndome de nuevo, lo sabía. Ella no podía hacer nada simple, ni siquiera la entrega de sus propias lengüetas. Bueno, que se vaya a la mierda, no la necesitaba.

¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Quién se pensaba que yo era? Yo era el maldito Edward Cullen, no un perdedor como el de la tienda de música quien complacientemente se sentaría a sus pies y esperaría por ella. Yo podía tener a cualquier chica en esta universidad y ciertamente no necesitaba su mierda.

Tomé una de las lengüetas, mirándola por un momento y luego la quebré y la dejé en su alfombra. $30 se fueron por el retrete, pero no me importaba. Llevaría las otras dos de vuelta a la tienda y se las enterraría en la nariz a Jacob y luego él la llamaría llorando. Luego encontraría a la primera chica caliente y la cogería para sacarme a Chica Reed de mi cabeza.

Me giré para dirigirme hacia el elevador y salieron dos chicas riéndose. Ninguna de ellas era la chica Reed, pero ambas eran putamente calientes, especialmente la rubia alta. Ella se rio ante algo que dijo la pequeña de cabello negro y corto, y giró su cabeza. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando me vio y entrecerró sus ojos. ¿De qué mierda iba todo esto? No conocía a esa chica. La hubiera recordado si la hubiera cogido. O al menos eso creía.

Ella le dijo algo a la pequeña y se dirigieron hacia mí.

—Eres Edward Cullen —dijo la Rubia, mirándome fríamente. Ella tenía ojos raros, de un color casi violáceo. Era caliente. Y era tiempo de que me hubiera reconocido.

—Sí, lo soy. —Le di a ella y a su amiga mi mejor sonrisa y ellas me miraron en blanco. ¿Qué diablos?

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en nuestro apartamento? —La Rubia tomó sus llaves y las colocó en la puerta, abriéndola.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Bella, pero ella no contesta la puerta.

La Rubia sacudió su cabeza.

—Bella está trabajando. —¿Trabajando? ¿Estaba trabajando? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Porque quería joderme de nuevo, por supuesto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Bueno, si le dices que estuve aquí… —Había terminado con esta perra y no les dejaría las lengüetas a sus compañeras de cuarto.

—No, no lo haré —dijo la Rubia, colocando sus brazos en su cintura. ¿Cuál era su problema? Tal vez estas perras locas vivían juntas. La Pequeña era silenciosa, pero la Rubia y la Chica Reed tenían problemas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un imbécil.

Naturalmente, era un imbécil. Ella era la perra hostil con un tipo que ni siquiera conocía, pero yo era un imbécil. Basta de los dramatismos.

—Discúlpame, ¿pero te conozco? ¿Te cogí o algo? Porque no creo recordarlo. —Le di mi mejor sonrisa y su boca se abrió. No, no reconocía esa mirada en ella tampoco, así que claramente no me había chupado la pija.

Su dedo apuñaló mi pecho.

—Ciertamente nunca tuviste el placer de cogerme, Edward Cullen. Si lo hubieras hecho, lo hubieras recordado.

Tal vez ella y la Chica Reed eran hermanas. Actuaban de manera similar.

—¿Entonces por qué estás actuando como si hubiera atropellado a tu puto perro?

La Pequeña rio, pero no dijo nada. La Rubia dio un paso adentro y me miró.

—Porque eres uno y el mismo.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir, pero puedo decirte, no hay otro yo. Soy original.

Ella rio.

—No, eres la copia carbón del imbécil de tu hermano. Asegúrate de decirle que Rose le dijo que se muera. —Y con eso se fue, cerrando la puerta en mi rostro. ¿El imbécil de Emmett se coge a esta chica y yo soy el culpable? Maldito.

Otra risa me alertó del hecho de que la Rubia le había cerrado la puerta a su amiga.

—¿También me dirás algo?

La Pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Tratarás a Bella como tu hermano trató a Rose?

¿Cómo respondía a eso?

—No sé cómo la trató él.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿No?

Okey, lo sabía.

—No soy mi hermano.

Ella rio.

—Eres peor.

Sonreí.

—O mucho mejor, depende de cómo lo mires.

La Pequeña sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque la Chica Reed, quiero decir, Bella, me dijo que le dejara sus estúpidas lengüetas aquí.

—Yo se las puedo dar.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No. Ahora no se las daré. Ella me está jodiendo.

La Pequeña rio.

—¿En verdad? Estoy segura que tú la jodiste antes.

—Le di exactamente lo que ella quería.

—Y claramente ella no lo quiere de nuevo o te hubiera dicho cuando sale de su trabajo.

—Bueno, claramente no quiere sus lengüetas. —Me giré y la Pequeña me tomó del brazo—. ¿Qué?

Me estudió con sus ojos grises.

—Interesante. Puede que seas lo que ella necesita.

Rodé mis ojos y quité mi brazo.

—Si lo que ella necesita es una buena cogida, entonces sí, soy exactamente eso. Pero ella es un dolor en el culo y no lo necesito.

La Pequeña rio.

—Sí, en verdad creo que sí. Dime, ¿eres amigo de Jasper Whitlock?

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué tenía que ver Jasper con todo esto?

—Él es mi suplente. Nos llevamos bien, aunque quiere mi trabajo. Aunque no es lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo.

Su rostro se transformó en irritación.

—Eso no es cierto. Jasper es genial. ¡Ha hecho diez touchdowns!

Reí y me recosté contra la pared. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta chica?

—Sí, contra la segunda y tercer cuerda luego de que ya había diezmado sus comienzos. ¿Qué diablos quieres saber sobre Jasper?

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y reí.

—¿Te gusta Whitlock? —La miré de cerca. No era caliente como la perra Rubia, pero era bastante linda. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, pero con curvas. Puede que tenga chance con Jasper; no sabía qué más le gustaba además del coño.

—Bueno, él es lindo y me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Tal vez podrías arreglar eso? —Ella me miró con esperanza y era putamente lindo. Esta era la primera vez que alguien me pedía ayuda con uno de mis compañeros. Tal vez debería sentirme insultado de que no me quisiera, pero ya que era la compañera de habitación de la Chica Reed, probablemente habría alguna regla sobre no coger al mismo tipo o algo así. Ella me querría de otra manera, de eso no había duda.

—¿Y si arreglo eso qué obtengo a cambio? —No lo haría desde mi buena voluntad. Ella no había sido tan hostil como su compañera, pero tampoco había sido amistosa.

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —¿Me ayudaría con la Chica Reed? No necesitaba ayuda con ella. Ya había terminado.

—Lleva a Jasper a la fiesta que iré y me aseguraré de que Bella esté allí. Ella tendrá que hablar contigo.

—Tal vez no quiero hablar más con ella. —Estaba harto de esta mierda.

La pequeña rio.

—Sí quieres. No estarías aquí todavía si no lo quisieras.

Eso era… bueno, no sabía lo que era, pero no era cierto.

—Tal vez quisiera saber por qué tu amiga es una perra real.

Esos ojos grises se entrecerraron y siseó.

—No le digas perra a mi amiga. No la conoces y no sabes lo que tu hermano le hizo.

Levanté mis manos. Maldición, la pequeña tenía temperamento.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero no le hice nada a ella y me trató como una mierda. Eso no es justo, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez no. Depende de qué clase de imbécil seas con Bella.

—¡No estoy intentando ser un imbécil con Bella! —Tiré mis manos en el aire en señal de frustración—. Estoy intentando entregarle las putas lengüetas que ella me pidió y tal vez verla una vez más. ¿Es eso tan malo? No le he hecho nada.

La pequeña suspiró.

—Está bien. No sé cuál es el problema entre ustedes dos. No sé si quiero saberlo, pero sé que quiero conocer a Jasper. Así que, te ayudaré a verla de nuevo, si eso es lo que quieres.

¿Quería verla? Sí, sí quería sólo para echarle en cara su ridículo comportamiento y tal vez quebrarle las lengüetas en su rostro. Miré a la Pequeña y saqué mi celular de mis pantalones.

—Si hago esto, ¿te asegurarás de que vaya?

La Pequeña asintió ávidamente.

—¿Y me dejarás entrar en su habitación? Necesito hacer algo. —Le dejaría la lengüeta rota en su almohada, dejándole un pequeño mensaje.

La Pequeña asintió más lento esta vez.

Busqué en mi teléfono el número de Jasper. Lo apreté y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

—¿Hola? —dijo. El maldito estaba durmiendo. Aunque eran solo la una. La Pequeña dio un grito ahogado al escuchar su voz. Dios.

—Whit. Soy Edward.

—¿Cullen? ¿Qué hora es?

—La una de la tarde, imbécil.

—Ugh, es demasiado temprano. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero saber a qué fiesta iremos esta semana.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando tan temprano para saber a qué fiesta iremos?

—Me escuchaste. ¿Qué tienes planeado? —Dios, era tan imbécil. De ninguna manera tomaría mi equipo de dos años.

—Um, mierda, no lo sé Creo que Newton hará una fiesta el miércoles a la noche.

—¿Irás?

—Sí, creo que sí. Es en tres días, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

Puedes estar seguro porque yo te lo digo, imbécil.

—Iremos.

—Oh, iremos, ¿verdad? Faltaste a la última. —Sonaba como una niña pequeña.

—Tenía mierda que hacer.

Él rio.

—Apuesto que sí.

Lo que sea, imbécil.

—El viernes en lo de Newton. Iremos. —Colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo y me giré hacia la Pequeña—. ¿Y bien?

Ella abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Me agaché y tomé la lengüeta rota y la seguí.

—Esta es la habitación de Bella. —Ella me señaló la puerta de la izquierda y entré con ella detrás.

Su habitación estaba bastante ordenada y no llena de cosas de chicas como en las habitaciones en las que había estado. Olía bien. Algo floral, pero no demasiado. Tenía muchas partituras en el escritorio al lado de su computadora. Había una fotografía de ella y dos personas más grandes, sus padres supongo, en su mesa de noche. Su cama estaba hecha, la colcha estirada y un poco arrugada sobre las sábanas. Me gustaba que no se preocupara por eso.

Vi su estuche de música en el piso de su closet y lo tomé. Lo abrí y allí estaba su preciado oboe. Me dio una idea.

La Pequeña estaba de pie en la puerta, mirándome, como si fuera a robar algo. Bueno, lo haría, pero tendría que preguntárselo primero.

—¿En dónde trabaja Bella?

—En la biblioteca Strozier. ¿Por qué?

¿Strozier? ¿El mejor lugar para conocer chicas según _Playboy Magazine_? ¿Esa puta Strozier? No me gustaba para nada.

—Porque no quiero esperar hasta el viernes para verla. —No podía explicarlo, pero quería verla de nuevo hoy.

—Oh. —La Pequeña se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ella trabaja hasta las seis los domingos. —Era bueno saberlo.

—Me llevaré esto. —Tomé el estuche del oboe.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Ella se acercó a mí y reí sosteniéndolo en mi hombro. Ella no podía llegar allí.

—Relájate, Pequeña. No me lo quedaré para siempre. Sólo quiero dejarla saber que no me gusta que me jodan. Mira, dejaré sus lengüetas aquí como signo de buena fe. —Las puse en la almohada junto con la rota.

—¿Se lo devolverás? Porque llamaré a la policía si no lo haces.

—Mira, Pequeña…

—Mi nombre es Alice —me interrumpió.

Más nombres para recordar.

—Okey, Alice. Le demostraré que puedo jugar al juego mejor que ella. Se lo devolveré… eventualmente.

—¿Eventualmente? —preguntó.

—Presumo que ella vendrá a buscarlo, una vez que sepa que lo tengo. —La pequeña rio y asintió—. Okey. Si por alguna razón no lo hace, se lo llevaré a la fiesta el miércoles. —De ninguna manera la Chica Reed resistiría mi reto.

—Ella me matará.

—¿Quieres a Whitlock o no? —¿Quién diría que el idiota sería un trueque para mí?

—Sí —suspiró.

—Está bien. Dame tu número para decirte donde vive Newton y toda esa mierda. —Ella tomó mi celular y programó su número. Reí cuando vi que lo puso bajo el nombre de Pequeña.

—Dudo que puedas recordar el nombre de las chicas a las que has cogido, mucho menos las chicas a las que no.

Sonreí y le di una palmadita en su hombro.

—Eres buena, Pequeña. Hablamos pronto.

—Espero que vayas, Cullen.

Me giré para mirarla.

—Siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Me fui, llevando mi nueva posesión conmigo y bajé las escaleras. De repente tenía demasiada energía. Era algo malo que no pudiera gastarla en lo que quería, pero la Chica Reed era testaruda. Estaba a punto de descubrir que yo era tan testarudo como ella.

Conduje hacia la biblioteca, la cual estaba putamente llena porque era domingo por la tarde. Tuve que estacionar demasiado lejos, llevando su oboe conmigo. Fui al escritorio y pregunté por Bella.

—Está en las bibliografías.

—¿Y eso es? —¿Cómo si lo supiera?

El nerd detrás del escritorio me señaló hacia el segundo piso.

—A tu izquierda. —Le agradecí y subí las escaleras. No iba a las bibliotecas. Todo lo que necesitaba lo encontraba en la computadora, pero lo que sea. Era bastante genial estar aquí. Olía a papel y a cuero.

Pasé unas mesas ocupadas y las computadoras y encontré la sección bibliografías. Allí, detrás de un escritorio, luciendo estudiosa y usando un par de lindas gafas, estaba mi Chica Reed. Mi verga se endureció al verla. Maldición, pero tenía que tenerla de nuevo. Y ella tenía que usar esas gafas cuando lo hiciera. Las fantasías de bibliotecarias sexys no eran de mi gusto, pero claramente me lo estaba perdiendo.

Caminé hacia el escritorio y me detuve frente a ella. Ella estaba concentrada en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo y no me notó así que aclaré mi garganta. Miró en sorpresa y luego me miró otra vez.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le sonreí y me recosté contra el escritorio.

—Creo que es una biblioteca, ¿verdad? Vine aquí a aprender.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Nunca te he visto aquí.

—Es una biblioteca grande. Tal vez deberías darme un tour. —Arqueé una ceja y la Chica Reed rio.

—No lo creo. Podría decirte donde queda la sección de anatomía y fisiología. Tal vez eso pueda satisfacer tus necesidades.

Ella era increíble.

—Me gustan más las tareas prácticas que las teóricas. ¿Por qué no me muestras una esquina tranquila y te demostraré lo que quiero decir?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—No se me permite salir de este escritorio.

Esa era una puta mentira, pero está bien.

—Bueno, podría inclinarte y…

—¡Edward! —Un alto shh vino de algún lugar y la Chica Reed se sonrojó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, esperaba una lección de música.

Ella rodó sus grandes ojos marrones y empujó sus gafas, como si se le estuvieran cayendo de la nariz.

—No enseño música.

—Creí que podías hacer una excepción por mí. Después de todo tenemos una historia juntos.

—Una historia vieja. —Sí, de horas. Reí.

—La historia es propensa a que se repita de nuevo. ¿No has aprendido nada?

—No tienes ningún instrumento.

Le sonreí.

—Claro que sí.

Sus ojos miraron el estuche y a mí.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Le sonreí.

—¿De dónde crees?

—¡Devuélvemelo, Edward! —Ella intentó alcanzarlo y lo alejé. Otro alto shh vino de otra dirección. Maldición, estos nerds bibliotecarios eran molestos.

—Lamento no poder hacerlo. Me hiciste perder mucho tiempo en una tarea sin sentido. Ahora es tu turno. Sabes dónde encontrarme, si lo quieres. ¿Tal vez puedes venir y mostrarme cómo lo tocas?

Su rostro estaba rojo de enojo y sus ojos brillantes. Era muy sexy.

—Te mataré, Cullen.

Reí.

—Puedes intentarlo, Chica Reed. Estaré esperando mi lección privada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y sus senos empujaban contra su camisa azul. Ella lucía demasiado increíble.

—¿Por qué eres tan difícil? —Ella abrió su boca y luego se encogió de hombros—. Aquí tienes, entonces. —Le di un papel—. Ese es mi verdadero número. A diferencias de otras personas, yo no ando con juegos.

Ella miró su oboe en mi mano derecha y arqueó una ceja.

—¿No?

Buen punto.

—Sólo cuando mi mano es forzada. Espero tu llamado. —Le sonreí y me giré para irme. Ella vendría a mí esta vez. No la perseguiría más. Ella había ganado la primera ronda. Ahora podía dejar de ser tan testaruda y ambos podíamos ganar el empate.

* * *

Me encanta este tira y afloja que tienen entre ellos. Y también me gusta que Bella le dé guerra ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Recuerden que durante la semana se subirá el adelanto al grupo de Facebook **Traducciones: FungysCullen13**

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by** romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Dos horas. Ella había salido del trabajo hacía dos horas y todavía no me había llamado. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema? Había tenido suficiente tiempo para llegar a su casa y confirmar que yo tenía su preciado oboe, y para gritarle a la Pequeña por haberme permitido llevárselo, pero ella aún no había llamado. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con este estúpido instrumento si ella no me llamaba?

Tal vez esa perra Rubia no había dejado que me llamara. A ella le encantaba molestarme por el estúpido de mi hermano. Hablando de eso, ¿qué mierda había hecho? Tomé mi iPhone y busqué su número, marcando y recostándome contra el cabecero de mi cama.

—¿Cómo estás hermano? ¿Todavía sigues con las bolas azules o conseguiste algo luego del almuerzo?

Rodé mis ojos ante su ridículo saludo.

—No te preocupes por mí o mis bolas, imbécil. Estoy bien, gracias.

Él rio.

—No parecía esta mañana. Tu mente estaba a miles de años luz. No me digas que te gusta una chica. ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? Nada de distracciones. Entra, saca y luego vete.

Me lo había dicho un millón de veces. Creo que ya lo entendía.

—No hay ninguna chica. —No a menos que contaras un dolor en el culo quien estaba obsesionada con molestarme.

—Bien. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para probar todas las muestras que el campus tiene para ofrecerte. Y hay muchas buenas, hermano. Demasiado buenas.

Esa era la entrada que necesitaba.

—Sí, hablando de eso, conocí una chica que no te recuerda tan bien como tú nos hiciste creer esta mañana. Si ella está gritando tu nombre, es en un ritual vudú o algo así.

Emmett rio.

—¿En verdad? De seguro me está confundiendo con otro Emmett. ¿Quién es la chica?

—Es caliente.

—Naturalmente. No me gustan las feas.

—Rubia.

—Tal como me gustan.

—Alta, con un cuerpo increíble.

—Suena bien.

—Una actitud de perra.

—Esa podría ser una en un millón de chicas, hermano. Tienes que ser más específico.

Aquí vamos.

—Se llama Rose.

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea. Tan larga que miré mi teléfono para ver que no se hubiera cortado, pero no, aún seguía la llamada.

—¿Em?

—¿Dijiste Rose? ¿Rosalie Hale? —Sonaba con miedo. ¿Qué le había hecho a ella?

—No sé su apellido; todo lo que sé es que me dijo que te fueras a la mierda, luego de que casi me mata por respirar el mismo aire que ella. Ella tiene ojos medios violáceos, unos senos increíbles y piernas largas que quedarían bien atrapadas en…

—¡Calla tu puta boca ahora mismo! —Alejé mi teléfono mientras él me gritaba. ¿Qué diablos?

—¿Por qué me estás gritando? Sólo te pregunté quién es esta chica que me gritó por algo que tú hiciste y tú estás enloqueciendo.

—¿Coqueteaste con ella? ¿La tocaste? Si la tocaste, juro por Dios que romperé cada dedo de tu mano y luego tu brazo.

Mierda, él sonaba en serio. Podía oírlo en su voz.

—No la toqué, imbécil. Me cogí a su compañera de apartamento. Cálmate y dime por qué estás amenazando a tu propio hermano por una chica. ¿No me dijiste que las cogiera y las dejara? No suenas como si la hubieras dejado.

Él respiró.

—Ella no es nadie.

Me reí. ¿Cómo si fuera a creerle?

—Si ella no fuera nadie tú no estarías gritando tan alto para oírte lejos del teléfono. ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

—No hice nada. Sólo déjalo.

—Claro que no. Dímelo o iré a su casa y le pediré que me lo explique. Ella lucía increíblemente bien esta mañana y con un poco de mi encanto puede que… —Me callé y esperé que él perdiera su cordura de nuevo.

—Maldición, Edward. Te dije que te alejaras de ella. Ella está fuera de los límites, ¿okey? Además tú no quieres mis sobras, ¿verdad? —Había desesperación en su voz. Hombre, esta chica sí que se había metido en su cabeza peor que la Chica Reed se había metido en la mía. Quiero decir, ella era caliente, pero con su actitud no la entendía.

—Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que hiciste. Tengo negocios sin terminar con su amiga y la veré de nuevo. Quiero escapar con mi verga intacta para poder usarla. Ahora dime lo que sucedió. —Negocios sin terminar que podrían ser terminados si la Chica Reed trajera su lindo culo para recuperar su estúpido instrumento.

—No lo sé, hombre. Quiero decir, tú la viste. Ella es la chica más caliente en todo el planeta, ¿verdad? —Había visto más calientes, diablos, yo tenía a la más caliente, pero no iba a interrumpirlo ahora que estaba hablando—. La conocí el año pasado en una fiesta. Congeniamos dentro y fuera de las sábanas. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba llevando a cenar y veía películas de chicas con ellas y toda esa mierda que va contra el código. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Mierda, a mi hermano le gustaba de verdad. Nunca le había importado nadie en los diecinueve años que lo conocía.

—Así que, te gustaba. ¿Qué hiciste para cagarlo?

—¿Gustarme? ¿GUSTARME? —Maldición, estaba gritando de nuevo—. Más que me gustaba, idiota. Amaba a esa chica. ¡Ella me había embrujado! De pronto, ella era todo en lo que pensaba. Antes de saberlo, estaba hablando de conocer a mis padres y yo a los suyos y entré en pánico.

Suspiré. Cosas malas pasaban cuando Emmett entraba en pánico.

—¿Le dijiste que necesitaba calmarse? —Todavía no podía entender por qué era tan perra. Así que él la dejó, aunque la amaba. Mi hermano era un idiota de primera. Todo el mundo que lo conocía lo sabía.

—Uh, no.

Mierda.

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Um, ¿ponerte tus pantalones y hablar con ella, tal vez?

—Mira quién habla, ¿Cuándo te sentaste y le dijiste a una chica que necesitaba calmarse?

Él tenía razón, pero bueno, yo no me había enamorado de nadie. Tampoco era estúpido.

—Nunca salí con nadie el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, tal como tú me dijiste que lo hiciera, idiota.

—¡Bueno, ahora sabes de lo que hablo! —Iba a quedar sordo si no cortaba con esa mierda.

—¿Así que la engañaste?

—Bueno, no exactamente —murmuró.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Le hice creer que la había engañado. —Idiota—. Ella fue a una fiesta donde se suponía que se encontraría conmigo y me vio con una chica en mi regazo besándola. No me la cogí, pero se lo hice creer a Rosie.

¿Rosie? No sonaba como Rosie para mí. Ni siquiera como Rose. Más como Bertha la fastidiosa.

—¿Qué hizo?

Él suspiró.

—Quitó a la chica de mi regazo por su cabello y le pegó en su rostro. —Wow. Deseé estar ahí.

—¿Y qué te hizo a ti?

—Me dijo todo tipo de nombres, me tiró un vaso de cerveza y me pegó en el rostro, también. Ella fue gloriosa. —Su voz había tomado un tono soñador que no combinaba con sus palabras. ¿Cómo era glorioso ser golpeado por una chica? Claramente le habían pegado varias veces en el campo de juego—. Ella se fue. Cambió su número de teléfono luego de que la llamé varias veces y nunca pasé por su habitación a verla. Eso fue todo.

—Así que, ella te odia. Y porque fuiste un cagón para decirle que tenías miedo, ella cree que tú la engañaste aunque en verdad no fue así.

—No, no hubiera podido engañarla si quisiera. Ni siquiera me cogí a ninguna chica luego de dos meses.

¿Dos meses? Eso era una eternidad cuando se trataba de Emmett. Él era peor que yo.

—Bueno, alégrate porque ella no te olvidó.

—Jódete, hermano. Odio haberla herido. ¿Y tú dijiste que te cogiste a su compañera de apartamento? ¿Así que sabes dónde vive? —De pronto estaba ansioso. Genial.

—Sí, pero no te lo diré. ¿Qué importa de todas maneras? Estás a dos horas de distancia. Y no necesito que cagues las cosas más todavía. Su compañera de habitación me está dando demasiado trabajo para que tú vengas y empeores más las cosas.

—Dímelo, hermanito. No me hagas lastimarte.

—No me lastimarás. —Estaba confiado sobre eso, tanto que no me cogería a su preciada Rubia. Y no quería hacerlo. Quería a su compañera testaruda, y eso era todo. No sabía por qué todo el mundo tenía que complicar las cosas cuando podríamos tener un sexo genial. Ahora, incluso mi hermano se interponía en el camino entre la Chica Reed y yo.

—Tal vez no, pero le diré a mamá que te gusta una chica si no me ayudas.

Oh, diablos no. Ella me molestaría para que se la presente y toda esa mierda. No, no, un millón de veces no.

—Mira, no te diré donde vive, pero puedo decirte donde estará el miércoles por la noche. —Por lo menos eso esperaba. Tendría que llamar a la Pequeña y asegurarle de que llevara a sus dos amigas. ¿Por qué tenía que conseguir Jasper a la normal y agradable del grupo? Él era un imbécil.

—¿El miércoles a la noche? ¿Cómo sabes dónde estará? ¿Te gusta? —Su voz se había hecho más aguda de nuevo. Dios, ¿qué le pasaba a mi supuesto hermano semental?

—¿Podrías calmarte? Invité a su amiga a una fiesta, porque estoy intentando cogerme a su otra amiga y ella quiere coger con mi compañero de equipo. Le diré que lleve a la Rubia y tú haz lo que puedas para que hable contigo. Pero no me metas en eso. Puedes ir solo y cuando te quiera patear el culo, estarás solo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso excepto decirte la parte en la que digo sobre la fiesta.

—¿Desde cuándo invitas chicas a una fiesta para intentar cogerte a una? ¿Y no te la habías cogido? —No respondí—. Bueno, bueno, hermanito, me suena a que te gusta esa chica.

Él no sabía nada.

—¿En verdad? ¿Me dirás esa mierda ahora, Señor La Aaaaaaamaaabaaa?

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Irás el miércoles o no?

—Joder, sí, faltaré a trabajar e iré. Si las cosas no suceden como quiero, puede que necesite dormir en tu habitación.

Con suerte, pasaré la noche con la Chica Reed.

—Lo que sea. Nos vemos el miércoles. —Terminé la llamada y llamé a la Pequeña.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Pequeña, soy Edward.

—Oh, ¡hola, Sarah! Déjame ir a mi habitación. —¿Sarah? Putas chicas. Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrar y luego la Pequeña siseó—. Bueno, en verdad la hiciste enfadar. Ni siquiera me habla.

—¿Eso significa que no irá el miércoles? Porque nuestro trato se rompe si…

—¡Ella irá! No puede enojarse conmigo por tanto tiempo. —Me pregunté cómo la Pequeña podría salir de esa porque la Chica Reed sí que era resentida.

—Bueno, eso espero. ¿Y podrías intentar llevar a Rubia con ustedes?

—¿Por qué? Espero que no te guste Rose también, ¿verdad?

Rodé mis ojos.

—No. Hay alguien que quiere verla o algo así. Sólo haz que vaya. —¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en cupido? Esto era ridículo.

—No puedo hacer que Rose haga nada. Se lo diré, y si ella irá, irá.

—¡Está bien! —Si ella no lo hacía, tendría que darle su dirección a mi hermano—. Te enviaré la información el miércoles por mensaje de texto.

—Genial. ¡No puedo esperar a conocer a Jasper! ¡Adiós, Edward! ¡Oops, quiero decir, Sarah! No, Bella, no es…

Diablos, la Chica Reed la había escuchado.

—¡Dame ese teléfono! —Y otra persona estaba gritando.

—¡En verdad, Bella, es Sarah!

—Alice, dame ese teléfono ahora.

Sonreí ante la irritación en su voz.

—Déjala, Pequeña.

—Eres un idiota —ella siseó. Hubo varios segundos de lucha con el teléfono y oí una respiración.

—¡Chica Reed! ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo estoy? Un poco molesta, en verdad. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Sonreí. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que me divertía tanto?

—¿Algún idiota te acosó en la biblioteca? ¿Olvidó devolver su libro a tiempo? Puedo patearle el culo si quieres.

—Oh, un imbécil me acosó en la biblioteca, pero dudo que puedas patear su culo. No quisieras lastimar tu lindo rostro.

Reí.

—¿Entonces admites que mi rostro es lindo? Sabía que te gustaba, Chica Reed.

—Yo no soy quien está persiguiendo al otro por toda la ciudad, ¿verdad?—Fruncí el ceño. Ella tenía razón. ¿Por qué diablos ella no me estaba persiguiendo? Y más importante, ¿por qué me seguía molestando con ella? Tomé su estúpido oboe y lo dejé en la cama.

—Tú fuiste la que me buscaste primero. Yo sólo estaba intentando devolverte el favor. ¿Te gustaron las lengüetas?

Hubo silencio por un minuto.

—Me gustaron las dos que estaban enteras, pero tuve unos problemas con la rota.

—Supuse que podría ahorrarte tiempo y romperla por ti. Ambos sabemos que tú chocas con alguien o algo, y lo quiebras en dos.

—¡Tú chocaste contra mí!

Reí.

—No, tú chocaste contra mí. Luego te cogí. ¿Recuerdas esa parte? Fue divertido.

Ella suspiró.

—No podría olvidarlo si quisiera. Tú no me dejarías.

—Tú no quieres olvidar. Lo soñaste anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Te tocaste y pensaste en mí?

Ella no dijo nada y mi verga se endureció mientras pensaba en ella tocándose y gritando mi nombre. Podríamos probarlo cuando ella viniera aquí.

—¿Sabes en lo que pensé, Edward? —Su voz era rasposa y sensual y toda esa mierda. Mis manos fueron a mis pantalones y toqué mi verga por encima de ellos.

—¿En qué pensaste, Bella? —dije su nombre de nuevo y ella respiró hondo. Si no me gustara tanto decirle Chica Reed, usaría su nombre con más frecuencia. Parecía que le excitaba.

—Soñé con envolver mis labios húmedos sobre esa cabeza dura.

—Oh, sí, bebé, definitivamente puedes hacer eso. —Desabroché mis jeans y tomé mi verga para comenzarla a tocar.

—¿Puedo, Edward? ¿Puedo envolver mis labios alrededor y chuparla con mi talentosa boca?

Joder, ella era buena en esto. Mi verga dolía. Ella me podía hacer acabar en cuestión de segundos.

—Claro que puedes, bebé. Cuando tú quieras.

—Lo quiero, Edward. Lo quiero ahora.

—Es toda tuya, bebé. Ven y tómala. Muéstrame lo que pueden hacer esos labios.

—¿Quieres ver lo que pueden hacer, Edward? ¿Quieres vivirlo?

—Joder, sí. ¡Más que nada! —Estaba tan cerca. Toqué mi verga más fuerte.

—¡Entonces trae mi puto oboe y verás lo talentosa que soy! —ella gritó.

¿Espera, qué?

—¿Estabas hablando de tocar tu puto instrumento?

Ella rio.

—Sí, Edward. Esa es la única cosa que estará en mi boca pronto.

Hijo de una puta madre. Ella había jugado conmigo de nuevo. Mi verga notó el cambio y miré su puto oboe.

—Bueno, aparentemente tu boca no estará en eso, porque yo lo tengo. Tal vez si me la chupas, podrás tocarlo de nuevo.

—¿Estás intentando chantajearme para que recupere mi oboe? —ella demandó.

—¿Estás estudiando leyes, verdad? —Me reí—. Estoy ofreciéndote un trueque.

—Bueno, no acepto tus términos de transacción.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que ahora tengo un oboe.

Ella hizo una pausa y pude escucharla respirar.

—Está bien, entonces supongo que tendré que llamar a la policía y denunciar que mi oboe ha sido robado.

—Hazlo, cariño. Todos los policías me conocen y me aman. Les diré que estamos teniendo una pelea de amantes y que estás intentando meterme en problemas.

—No somos amantes.

—Podríamos serlo, si dejaras de ser tan molesta.

—Si soy tan molesta, ¿entonces por qué quieres cogerme de nuevo?

Esa era una buena pregunta.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que te deseo. Y tú me deseas. ¿Por qué no podemos pasarla bien juntos?

—Yo no me divierto. No de esa manera.

—Tal vez es tiempo de que lo hagas.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo pensaré.

—Bien. —Esto era un avance—. ¿Cuándo vendrás a buscar tu oboe?

Ella rio.

—No, tú puedes traerlo.

—¿Para que te vayas y me dejes a Rubia psicópata de nuevo? No lo creo.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que lo recuperaré la próxima vez que te vea.

¿Qué diablos?

—¿No lo necesitas para tu práctica?

—En realidad, no. Llamé a Jacob y él me prestará uno.

Jacob. Puto Jacob. Ese maldito nerd se estaba metiendo en mi camino. Necesitaba patear su culo.

—¿Pero no quieres tu oboe?

—Tú me lo darás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque sé que quieres verme de nuevo. Así que te veré cuando decidas devolverlo. Buenas noches, Edward.

Y así, terminó la llamada. ¿Cómo diablos lograba girar las cosas? Y lo que era más importante, ¿Cómo iba a devolvérselo? El miércoles a la noche, estaba decidido.

* * *

Bueno, Chica Reed logró voltearle el tablero a Edward, ¿cómo reaccionará él? ¿Creen que se rinda?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas!

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by** romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Hermano, cuál es tu puto problema?

Miré a Jasper, quien me estaba mirando como si tuviera dos cabezas. ¿Cuál era mi problema? ¿Cuál era mi maldito problema?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estoy hablando de que te estás arreglando frente al espejo como si fueras una chica. ¿A quién diablos estás tratando de impresionar esta noche?

No estaba intentando impresionar a nadie. Seguro, quería lucir bien. Quería que Chica Reed viera lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero eso era todo. Me rendí al intentar domar mi pelo y tiré el peine en el lavabo.

—A nadie. ¿No puedo lucir bien? Sé que gente como tú tarda demasiado tiempo en hacerlo, pero algunos de nosotros somos naturalmente talentosos en esa área.

Él rodó sus ojos.

—Tienes un mensaje de texto.

Corrí hacia el teléfono mientras él me miraba con la boca abierta. ¿Cuál diablos era su problema?

_Todas estaremos allí. No me preguntes cómo lo hice, pero Rose aceptó en ir. ¿Estás seguro de que Jasper irá?_

Bien, Pequeña. Pero deja de dudar.

_Está en mi habitación mientras hablamos. Nos iremos tan pronto como…_ mierda, no podía decirle que mi hermano iría. Ella le diría a Rose y todo se echaría a perder.

_Nos iremos tan pronto como nuestro amigo venga._ Él era mi amigo, a veces. Cuando no era un gran imbécil que me gritaba por una chica quien me había intentado castrar sin razón ninguna.

Reí ante su respuesta. _Jasper no es un idiota. ¡Es caliente!_

Lo que digas, Pequeña. No pelearemos sobre eso. _¿Sabe Chica Reed que iré?_

—¿Con quién diablos estás hablando? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

—Dios, Jasper, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás celoso? ¿Me quieres para ti?—Y no estaba sonriendo. Me miré al espejo y fruncí el ceño. Bueno, ahora no estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi buen humor? Lucía increíble. Camisa verde que combinaba con mis ojos, jeans negros y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Chica Reed moriría.

_Por supuesto que no. Ella no iría. Luce caliente. Morirás cuando la veas._

Claro que no. Pero esperaba con ansias verla. Hasta ahora sólo la había visto desnuda, lo que por supuesto fue lo mejor y planeaba repetirlo tan pronto como ella dejara de pretender resistirse a mí, en su ridículo uniforme de la banda y en su uniforme de bibliotecaria. Por supuesto, estaba caliente con ese uniforme. No me había importado mirarla.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Jasper.

—En serio, no seas gay. Ya tengo mucha mierda para tener que lidiar contigo.

Me tiró una almohada.

—¿Cómo si alguna vez te deseara? No entiendo por qué estás tan misterioso.

¿Estaba haciendo puchero? Estaba haciendo puchero. Aparentemente era hora de charla de chicas.

—No estoy siendo misterioso. Hay una chica que estará allí y me está haciendo pasar mal. Quiero mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.

—Entonces, te gusta una chica. ¡Debe ser la primera vez!

—No me gusta. Sólo la deseo. —Había una gran diferencia.

Jasper me miró, escéptico.

—Bueno, sólo digo que nunca te he visto esforzarte tanto por una chica. No puedo esperar a conocerla.

Claro que no.

—Aléjate de ella. Conocerás a su compañera de apartamento.

—¿Qué? —Arqueó una ceja y me miró. Oops.

—Le gustas a su compañera de apartamento.

—¿Y? Le gusto a muchas chicas.

Me giré y lo miré. Primero, él no era atractivo. Segundo, no iba a cagar mi noche.

—Ésta es genial y serás bueno con ella. Si no estás interesado, hablarás un poco y luego te irás. Si estás interesado está bien, pero no la cagues.—Pequeña era una chica decente y no necesitaba que las tres se enfadaran y me molestaran. Ahora tenía a una de mi lado y esperaba que siguiera así.

—¿Estás haciendo de chulo? ¿Qué mierda, Edward? —Cruzó sus brazos y me miró.

—Yo no hice nada. Ella quiere conocerte. Eso es todo. Si quieres estar con ella o no depende de ti.

—¿Cómo luce?

Naturalmente.

—Es pequeña. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, un cuerpito apretado. No creo que tengas problemas con ella.

Jasper frunció sus labios.

—¿Qué obtengo yo?

Hijo de puta. Debería haber esperado a que estuviera drogado para decírselo. Era más diplomático.

—Conoces a una chica linda.

—Puedo hacer eso cuando quiera. —Tristemente, podía. No sabía qué veían en él, pero conseguía casi tantas chicas como yo. Yo era más discriminatorio en mis gustos.

—Está bien, si eres bueno con ella, entraré en la selección luego de este año, a menos que me lastime. Si eres un imbécil, me quedaré para mi último año y tendrás sólo un año como mariscal, a menos que alguien mejor que tú te quite el puesto, lo cual siempre es una posibilidad.

Irme luego de este año ya era mi plan, pero él no necesitaba saberlo.

Jasper sonrió y asintió.

—Trato. Seré bueno con ella.

—Eso espero. Pequeña también llevará a la ex de Em así que él estará en deuda con ella. Y pateará tu culo si la cagas. —Eso era seguro.

Jasper levantó sus manos, en señal de rendición.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo se llama? Obviamente no es Pequeña.

Mierda, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Algo con A. Amber, Amy, Amanda, Allie… eso era.

—Alice.

—Alice —respondió lentamente. Por supuesto que ya estaba en su cabeza. Drogui—. Ese es un nombre raro. Le diré Ali.

—Okey, _Jasper_. Tú conoces todo sobre los nombres raros. —Él hizo una mueca—. Llámala como quieras.

—No puedo esperar a ver como es esta chica. Te estás esforzando demasiado. Haciendo de chulo, arrastrando a tu hermano…

—Yo no lo arrastré. Él quiso venir. Está loco por la chica diabólica rubia. No sé por qué.

—Lo que sea. Este no es tu estilo.

Lo sabía. No necesitaba que me lo dijera.

—Cállate.

—Hey, hermano, ¿estás listo para ir a aclamar a nuestras mujeres? —dijo Emmett entrando en la habitación.

—¿Qué diablos te pusiste? —Tenía una camisa negra que lucía como si le estuviera cortando la circulación de sus enormes brazos.

—A Rosie le gustan los hombres musculosos.

—Estoy segura que también le gusta que no sean idiotas de primera. —Él me desordenó mi casi perfecto cabello. Imbécil. Nunca debí de haberle mencionado a Rubia.

—Hagámoslo. Ganemos a nuestras mujeres.

—No quiero ganarla, sólo quiero…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Sólo quieres cogértela. De nuevo. Lo cual significa que irás a buscar más. Cosa que tú nunca haces. La deseas, hermano, admítelo y sigue con tu vida.

No valía la pena discutir con él. Arreglé mi cabello como mejor pude y tomé las llaves.

—Vamos.

El viaje hacia lo de Newton estuvo lleno de la charla de Emmett sobre Rose y Jasper fumando en el asiento trasero de mi puto auto. Si no hubiera tenido otras prioridades esta noche hubiera pateado su culo. Estaba más que molesto cuando llegamos.

Newton y otros del equipo habían alquilado una casa en la calle Tennessee. No era la gran cosa, sólo que tenía un gran patio para fiestas. Estacioné en la calle y me giré para ver a los dos idiotas que habían matado mi humor por ver a Chica Reed de nuevo.

—Escuchen, imbéciles, no me importa lo que hagan con sus chicas. No las molesten porque ambas vendrán a patear mi inocente culo. Todo lo que quiero es tiempo a solas con Chica Reed. Si se meten en mi camino los dejaré aquí y le diré a mamá que fuiste tú quien rompió el jacuzzi. —Emmett comenzó a protestar—. Y le diré al entrenador que te haga un examen anti doping —señalé a Jasper. Sus ojos estaban rojos y apenas habló sobre la noticia. Idiota.

Abrí mi auto y respiré aire fresco. Iba a necesitarlo. Jasper era un idiota.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de Newton. La música vibraba, el alcohol flotaba y las chicas estaban por todos lados. Excepto la que yo quería, según lo que podía ver. Un montón de porristas estaban allí, junto con cada culo que me había cogido desde que había estado en esta universidad. Genial. ¿De quién había sido la idea de encontrarse con Chica Reed aquí? Pequeña era un dolor en el culo.

—Hola, Edward —ronroneó una voz en mi oído. Apenas había reconocido y giré para ver a Aspiradora la porrista. Como sea que se llamara. Ella tenía una gran boca y eso era todo lo que recordaba.

¿Cómo diablos se llamaba? ¿Tara? ¿Tammy? Lo que sea.

—Hey. —Era mejor así. Ella colocó sus brazos a mi alrededor y enseguida me alejé. Lo último que necesitaba era que Chica Reed me viera abrazado a Aspiradora.

—Necesito un trago. ¿Te veo luego? —Le sonreí y ella lamió sus labios. Eran unos buenos labios. Había estado pensando en darle otra oportunidad para que me la chupara antes de que conocer Chica Reed.

—Estaré esperando. —Estarás esperando un largo rato. Abrí camino y me dirigí hacia la cocina. El barril estaba allí y necesitaba algo antes de que viniera Chica Reed. ¿En dónde diablos estaban?

—Chug, chug, chug. —Ese era el idiota de mi hermano, en la sala alentando a que alguien bebiera. Oh sí, Rubia estaría feliz de verlo.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, tocando la guitarra. La marihuana lo hacía extra melancólico. Probablemente se duerma en la pobre Pequeña. Tomé una cerveza y miré al chico que estaba sentado en la silla que daba a la puerta. Él tomó su vaso y se fue.

Un par de chicas caminaron frente a mí y comenzaron a tocarse al sonido de la música. Les faltaba tener un signo en rojo que dijera cógenos por favor. Rodé mis ojos y bebí otro trago de cerveza. Emmett llegó, eructando y empujando a Jasper para que se pudiera sentar.

—Maldición, Junior, no te está yendo nada mal. —Sus ojos estaban en el show frente a mí, mientras la rubia pasaba sus manos por el torso de la pelirroja, tocándole sus tetas. Arqueé mi cuello e intenté mirar a través de ellas. ¿En dónde diablos estaba Chica Reed?

Gruñí y no dije nada. La pelirroja tomó eso como un signo de que apreciaba el show y se movió frente a mí.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola —murmuré, tomando mi celular del bolsillo. Esperaba que Pequeña estuviera en camino. No tenía ningún mensaje de texto y la pelirroja estaba delante de mí mirándome con ojos de depredador—. ¿Qué? — Como si no lo supiera. Ella me quería. Duh. Iba a estar ocupado si Chica Reed no se apresuraba.

—Soy Vicky —me dijo con una risa ridícula, como si su nombre fuera gracioso—. Esta es mi amiga Katie. Ambas morimos por conocerte. —Ella pasó su dedo por mi brazo derecho. Me alejé.

—Bueno, lo han hecho y ahora pueden irse. —Emmett se rio ruidosamente, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y continuó tocando.

—¿Qué? —ella preguntó, con sus ojos agrandados. Algunas personas tenían problemas con entender el doble significado.

—Dije, que me conociste, ahora vete. Estoy esperando a alguien.

Ella tomó el brazo de su amiga y se fue murmurando algo de "imbécil y gay." Lo que sea que la calmara, supongo.

—Discúlpame, hermanito, ¿pero acabas de desperdiciar dos buenos coños? ¿Coños que aclamaban por ti?

Me encogí de hombros y miré el teléfono. ¿En dónde diablos estaban?

Emmett tomó mi teléfono.

—Hey, te estoy hablando a ti. ¿Es tan buena esta chica? Porque sabes, puedes cogerte a esas dos y luego tener a Chica Reed. Eso sería épico.

Cierto. Chica Reed se conformaría con las sobras. Ella me mataría y nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

—Tenían tetas falsas. —Esa era una buena razón y tenía demasiado sentido en mi mente.

—¿Y, hombre? Eso es increíble. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esas cachorras y no se moverán. ¿Alguna vez has pasado tu verga entre…? —Se calló y todo el humor se fue mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Rose y hacía que todas las demás perras dieran vergüenza. En verdad, si no la conociera, hubiera ido a por ella. Estaba usando una remera roja que no dejaba esconder para nada sus buenas y reales tetas y una pequeña falda negra que hacía que sus piernas parecieran larguísimas. Un par de zapatos rojos y una sonrisa felina que gritaba sexo.

—Joder —murmuró Emmett. Ella todavía no lo había visto. Lo sabía porque seguía sonriendo. Temía por nosotros cuando lo viera.

—¡Rose! —él gritó, moviendo sus brazos como un loco. Muy sutil, imbécil. Ella se congeló y su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Lentamente caminó hacia nosotros, sus ojos entrecerrados largando fuego hacia mi hermano. Él parecía que hubiera ganado la lotería.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —ella preguntó con desdén. Intenté mirar detrás de ella, pero estaba frente a mí, su altura amazónica hacía imposible ver más allá de ella. Probablemente lo estuviera haciendo por gusto para que no pudiera ver Chica Reed.

—Mi hermano me dijo que te conoció y… —Eso fue todo lo que oí antes de sentir un dolor en mi mejilla izquierda.

—¿Qué mierda? —Miré a la rubia mirándome—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Eso fue por ayudar al idiota de tu hermano a encontrarme.

—Maldición, todo lo que hice fue preguntarle que mierda te había hecho para que te convirtieras en una arpía y él se aterrorizó como una chica y demandó venir a verte. Yo no hice nada. —Mierda, todo el lado de mi rostro dolía.

Ella levantó su puño para golpearme de nuevo y me detuve, lista para bloquearla. Emmett la tomó del brazo y la alejó, haciendo que su mano se dirigiera hacia su mandíbula. Él solo le sonrió estúpidamente.

—Todavía te importa. Maldición, te extrañé, Rosie. Vamos a hablar.

Rose se alejó de él. Noté como Pequeña se acercaba, de boca abierta ante la escena.

—¿Qué hiciste? —siseó. Dios, ¿por qué todo el mundo me culpaba a mí? Todo lo que quería era a Chica Reed. ¿En dónde diablos estaba?

Rose se dirigió hacia Garrett Jenkins, uno de mis receptores, quien miraba sorprendido.

—Hey —ella ronroneó, pasando un dedo por su mandíbula. Él la miró con cuidado, temiendo recibir el próximo golpe.

—Um, hola. —Miró a Emmett quien estaba rojo. Joder, iba a explotar.

—Eres caliente. ¿Quieres coger? —preguntó Rose. Garrett la miró a ella y luego a Emmett, haciendo un sonido raro. Podía entenderlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba sí mientras su cerebro gritaba peligro.

Emmett gritó.

—¡Claro que no! —Y tiró a Rubia sobre su hombro mientras ella gritaba y golpeaba su espalda y él la llevaba hacia afuera. Dios. Moví mi mandíbula. Parecía que nada estaba roto, pero me dolía demasiado.

—¿En dónde está Chica Reed? —demandé a Pequeña, quien me miraba sospechosamente. Dios, un poco de confianza por favor.

—En la cocina buscando una cerveza. ¿Por qué está tu hermano aquí y qué hace llevándose a Rose?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Está aquí porque no me dejaba en paz luego de que le pregunté por qué ella había intentado matarme cuando nos conocimos. Si me hubieras contado la historia no le hubiera preguntado. —No sabía a dónde iban y tampoco me importaba. Chica Reed estaba en la cocina y allí era hacia donde me dirigía.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? Te dije que él la había lastimado y…

—Y tú querías conocer a Jasper, ¿verdad? Él está aquí. —Tenía que cortar esto. No necesitaba un sermón. Necesitaba a Chica Reed. Eso era todo.

Pequeña dejó de hablar y le sonrió dulcemente a Jasper. Él la miró a través de sus ojos rojos y le sonrió, señalando el lugar a su lado.

—Hola. Tú debes ser Ali.

Maldición. Le dije su nombre. Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí. Un placer conocerte.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte a ti, cariño. Mi chico dice que eres una chica genial. ¿Es cierto?

Ella se acercó más a él. Había terminado con esta mierda. Necesitaba hielo para mi puta mandíbula.

Me giré y fui hacia la cocina, deteniéndome en la puerta. Allí estaba ella. ¿Podía lucir más diferente a la nerd de la banda que había conocido hace unos días atrás? Tenía un vestido negro que se ataba en su nuca dejando sus brazos desnudos y sus senos a una hermosa vista. El vestido era más largo que la falda de Rubia, pero mostraba sus hermosas piernas. Recordaba esas piernas. Las quería envueltas a mi alrededor. Su cabello estaba rizado, estaba usando un poco de maquillaje y lucía demasiado caliente.

Me vio y sonrió, moviendo su vaso antes de volver a su charla con Newton. ¿Qué mierda hacía él hablando con mi Chica Reed? Me dirigí hacia el refrigerador a tomar un poco de hielo, envolviéndolo en papel y colocándolo en mi mandíbula. Chica Reed rio de algo que decía Newton y sentí mi sangre hervir. Esta noche no iba como la había planeado.

—Hey, Newton. —Me miró, su rostro un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero sabía que no debía ignorarme.

—¿Qué haces, Cullen?

—Vete —le dije.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Me estás echando de mi cocina? —¿Tenía problemas de audición?

—Me escuchaste. Ella y yo necesitamos privacidad. Vete.

—Bella y yo estábamos charlando y no parece como si quisiera hablar contigo. —¿Qué mierda sabía? Ella no había dicho nada; sólo me miraba con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios.

Me acerqué a él y Newton se alejó. Siempre había sido un miedoso.

—Dije que necesitábamos privacidad. ¿Te irás o tendré que hacer que lo hagas?

Miró a la chica Reed y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo que sea, hombre. Te veo luego.

Ella rio y su risa fue directo a mi verga.

—Tal vez.

Claro que no. Lo miré hasta que se fue de la habitación. Finalmente, estábamos solos.

—Hola, Chica Reed. —Ella estaba atrapada entre la pared y yo y vi que sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta. No quería alejarse de mí, ¿verdad? Era mejor que eso.

—Hola. ¿Supongo que tengo que culpar a Alice por estar en la misma fiesta que tú?

Sonreí. Por lo menos alguien más de mí llevaba la culpa de esto.

—Sí, ella te vendió por estar con Whitlock.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rio. Quería tocarla, pero mis manos se hicieron puños para no hacerlo. Todavía no. Tenía que hacerla que me quisiera primero. No demoraría mucho.

—Ahora entiendo. Ella ha estado hablando sobre él durante los últimos días. Debí haberlo sabido.

—Es una maquinadora, como su amiga.

La chica Reed sonrió y bebió su cerveza.

—Tú eres el que planea todo. Yo soy más inteligente que tú.

Lo hubiera tomado como un insulto, pero no lo hice. Me gustaba su mente rápida.

—Eso intentas, aun así estás aquí, a solas conmigo.

—Porque asustaste a tu compañero de equipo.

—Newton es un idiota. No lo quieres.

Ella giró su cabeza.

—No sabes nada de lo que yo quiero.

Sonreí. Eso era un reto.

—¿Oh, no?

—No —ella dijo definitivamente.

—Sé que ahora sólo quieres que te presione contra la pared y te bese hasta dejarte sin respiración. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y vi que tomó aire. Diablos, sí—. Luego quieres que pase mis manos por tu cuerpo, desvistiéndote lentamente, tomando mi tiempo esta vez. —Sus ojos parpadearon—. Luego quieres que bese todo tu cuerpo, hasta enterrar mi rostro en tu dulce coño mientras gritas mi nombre. —Ella bebió más cerveza, respirando entrecortadamente. Ella era tan mía—. Por último, quieres que mi verga entre y salga de tu interior, llenándote como nunca nadie te ha llenado antes.

—Mmm —murmuró, su voz sonando estrangulada. Se movió hacia el barril. Tomé su vaso y le serví cerveza.

—¿Cómo suena eso, Bella? —Allí estaba de nuevo, ese sonido cuando decía su nombre. Era tan malditamente caliente.

—Suena como si lo hubieras pensado mucho —ella dijo temblorosamente.

Incontables veces.

—Has estado en mi mente demasiado desde el sábado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, mirándome. Estaba entrando en ella, podía notarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, por qué?

Ella señaló hacia la sala.

—Quiero decir, podrías tener cualquier chica en este lugar menos Rose y Alice. ¿Por qué yo?

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero no sabía qué decir. No podía explicar por qué la quería, sólo lo sabía.

—No lo sé. Hay algo en ti, supongo. —Le sonreí y pasé mis dedos por su cuello—. Me gustas.

Ella se alejó, como si mi toque la quemara.

—No te gusto. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Claro que sí. Tu nombre es Bella. Tocas el oboe. Tienes una habitación bastante ordenada y estudias derecho, o eso deberías estar haciendo.

Ella bufó.

—Además de la habitación ordenada, el tipo que acabas de echar de la cocina pudo haberte dicho eso, además de otras cosas. Y sólo hablamos por cinco minutos.

La ira me consumió el cuerpo al saber que Newton sabía sobre su habitación ordenada. Si alguna vez lo sabía, le quebraría su brazo.

—Entonces cuéntame más.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? Soy sólo un agujero más en tu cinturón, ¿verdad?

¿Qué tenía esta chica?

—No, si hubieras sido otro agujero en mi cinturón, me hubiera olvidado lo del sábado por la noche.

—Lo cual me dice todo lo que tengo que saber de ti —ella dijo.

—No me conoces más de lo que yo a ti.

—Tu reputación te precede.

—¿Entonces por qué me cogiste en primer lugar? —demandé. Me estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Por qué siempre hacía esto? Complicaba las cosas mucho más de lo que era. Ella me quería, lo podía notar. Yo la quería. Así de simple.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió cerveza.

—Se presentó la oportunidad y la tomé. Llámalo curiosidad para ver si cumplías con las expectativas.

—Lo hago. —No había duda.

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza.

—No te falta confianza, ¿no? Fuiste adecuado.

¿Adecuado? Esa palabra no se aplica en mi vida.

—Fui mejor que eso y lo sabes.

—Si lo hubieras sido, ¿no crees que estaría sentada en la mesada con mis piernas abiertas, lista para ti, chico grande? —ella preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Lo harías, si no tuvieras un palo en el culo. —Se movió para llenar su vaso. Esta vez lo podía llenárselo ella sola.

—Di lo que sea para sentirte mejor contigo mismo, Edward.

A la mierda esto. A la mierda ella. Tenía razón. Podía tener a cualquier chica en esta fiesta y no necesitaba su mierda.

—Te puedo hacer sentir mucho mejor, Chica Reed. Diviértete. —Tomé una botella de agua del refrigerador y la dejé. Que haga lo que ella quisiera. Que se coja a Newton… no, espero que no se coja a Newton.

Miré hacia afuera para ver si veía a mi hermano y a Rubia por algún lado. Jasper y Pequeña todavía estaban en el sofá. Le sonreía y le mostraba su guitarra. Ella lucía increíblemente feliz. Por lo menos alguien lo estaba. Me senté en una silla y cerré los ojos. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero recordé una y otra vez la conversación con Chica Reed. ¿Por qué peleaba conmigo? No la conocía. Quería hacerlo. ¿Eso no contaba por algo?

Un cuerpo cálido se sentó en mi regazo y abrí los ojos. La pelirroja de antes me sonreía. ¿En verdad?

—Hey, sexy. Creí que te podía dar otra oportunidad.

Todo lo que quería era irme a casa, pero no sabía dónde estaba mi hermano y Jasper aparentemente la estaba pasando bien.

—¿Otra oportunidad para qué?

—Para lo que quieras. —Su voz prometía algo.

Escuché una risa desde el otro lado de la habitación y vi a Chica Reed sacudiendo su cabeza ante algo que Newton le decía. Sus ojos me miraron, pero su sonrisa no llegó hacia ellos. Sonreí. Deseaba mi culo. Ella me deseaba.

—¿Dónde está tu amiga?

—Afuera hablando con alguien. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar? —Dudé por un minuto. Si Chica Reed me veía con dos chicas, ¿haría que me deseara más o la enfadaría? Tomó otro trago de cerveza y se alejó de Newton para ir a la cocina.

—No la necesitamos. Te puedo satisfacer yo sola. — La pelirroja intentó lamer mi oreja cuando hablaba pero no podía hacerlo. Me puse de pie y ella cayó en la silla.

—Ya vuelvo —murmuré mientras seguía a Chica Reed a la cocina. Se estaba sirviendo más cerveza. O estaba borracha o necesitaba otra pierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —ella dijo mal articulando. Eso respondía mi pregunta. Estaba jodida, intentando balancearse en sus pies mientras se servía más cerveza.

—Vine a verte. Supuse que si estabas disfrutando de la compañía de Newton, deberías de estar borracha.

—¿Por qué te importa? Dijiste que tenía un culo de palo.

Reí. Era demasiado linda cuando estaba borracha.

—Un palo en tu culo, quieres decir.

—Lo que sea. No —ella dijo casi cayéndose. Tomé su brazo y la enderecé.

—Dices que no todo el tiempo. Sobre todo cuando estás conmigo.

—Tengo que hacerlo —ella murmuró.

Esto era interesante. Se estaba abriendo. Necesitaba emborracharla más a menudo.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo?

—Porque me harás a un lado como haces con ellas —señaló hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez no lo haga. —No quería hacerlo. Ella era diferente. Era hermosa, divertida e inteligente, y me desafiaba.

—Seguro —respondió.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo? —Me sentía desesperado y lo odiaba.

Ella rio.

—Como si pudieras hacer lo que se necesita. Como si pudieras llevarme a una cita y conocerme, Edward Cullen. Sí claro. —Ella se giró de nuevo y se hubiera caído si no la hubiera atrapado.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Oh, sí, aprovéchate de la chica borracha. Alice me llevará. ¡Alice!

Rodé mis ojos mientras tomaba su sexy y borracho cuerpo.

—Alice se está divirtiendo con Jasper y Rubia probablemente esté enterrando a mi hermano en el bosque. Soy yo o un taxi y no te pondré en un taxi.

—¿Me estás cuidando, Edward Cullen? —dijo.

—Parece que sí. —¿Cómo había pasado esto? La llevé hacia mi auto y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad.

—Maldición, huele aquí. ¿Qué estabas fumando?

Hice una mueca y encendí el auto.

—Yo no fui. Fue Jasper. Él es el que fuma.

—Alice lo arreglará —murmuró Chica Reed, recostándose contra la ventana y cerrando sus ojos.

Conduje por la calle y juro que pude ver a mi hermano corriendo desnudo hacia la casa de Newton. Eso tenía que ser una alucinación, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno, no es mi problema. Lidiaría con su estúpido culo más tarde.

Estacioné en su casa quince minutos después. Ella estaba durmiendo, así que la tomé y la cargué hacia la puerta de su casa.

—Bella, despierta.

—Me encanta la manera en que dices mi nombre —ella murmuró, sus labios presionados en mi cuello. Maldición. Chica Reed borracha y sexy era tentadora.

—Sé que sí, Bella. Necesitas despertarte y abrir la puerta. —Ella me dio su bolso y lo abrí, bajándola pero sosteniéndola contra mí mientras abría la puerta—. Aquí vamos.

Ella entró en su apartamento y señaló su cuarto.

—Directo a la cama.

—¿No vendrás?

Mi verga decía que sí, pero mi cabeza decía que no.

—No. Estás borracha.

Ella rio y se cayó contra la pared. Tomé su cintura y la empujé contra mí.

—Creí que las chicas borrachas eran más fáciles para ti.

—Lo son. Sorprendentemente, no quiero que sea fácil contigo. Si me acuesto contigo ahora, nunca me hablarás de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa si hablo contigo? —preguntó.

—Desde el primer día, Bella.

Ella dio un grito ahogado y sacudió su cabeza.

—Eres inesperado, casmiral*, ¿qué haré contigo?

Sonreí y entré en su habitación.

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas.

—Apuesto que sí. —Se cayó en la cama y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Estaba borracha, muy sexy y tenía que alejarme de ella—. Hazlo, Edward.

—Esta noche no, Chica Reed. —Le quité los zapatos y la tapé con una manta.

—¿Cuándo? Puede que no tengas más chances.

Puede que no. En un día sobrio, ella volverá a odiarme y se resistirá a mí, tal vez. ¿Por qué lo deseaba de esa manera? Claramente era un idiota como mi hermano.

—Me arriesgaré. Probablemente no recordarás esto de todas maneras.

—Recuerdo todo. —Sus ojos estaban cerrados y suspiré. Seguro.

—Bueno entonces, recuerda esto. Pude haber tenido sexo contigo, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso, quiero llevarte a una cita. Mañana a la noche cenaremos. ¿Qué dices, Chica Reed? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —¿Qué diablos hice? Tal vez no me había escuchado. Tal vez no había dicho eso.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me miró.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que salgamos?

—Parece que sí. —No podía creerlo, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque como tú dijiste, no te conozco. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué dices?

—Okey, si estás tan seguro.

—Sí. Te veré a las siete. Intenta recordarlo.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches. —Ella saludó y cerró sus ojos.

—Buenas noches, Chica Reed. —Tenía una cita por primera vez desde la secundaria. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con una Chica Reed sobria mañana a la noche?

* * *

*casmiral: Bella está borracha, así que no puede pronunciar bien la palabra mariscal.

* * *

Uh uh, alguien está creciendo y tiene una cita ;)

Este no es un capítulo extra. El domingo no voy a poder actualizar así que preferí subirles el capítulo antes.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el 5 de octubre.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by **romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

¿Qué diablos había hecho? Una hora más tarde, todavía no podía comprenderlo. Estaba tirado en mi cama, mirando el techo intentando descifrar qué había hecho mal. La tenía. La tenía fácilmente y me alejé. Seguro, ella estaba borracha, pero no es como si no me hubiera acostado con chicas borrachas antes. ¿Qué me pasaba? O lo que era más importante, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué no podía sacarla de mi mente?

Y ahora teníamos una cita. Una cita. Yo no salía en citas. Apenas había salido en el colegio. Seguro, íbamos con varios chicos a la playa y al cine y de fiesta y toda esa mierda, ¿pero pasar a buscar a una chica y llevarla a cenar y toda esa mierda? No era mi estilo. Había aguantado los bailes, pero eso era todo. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer con Chica Reed mañana además de intentar meterme en sus pantalones? O preferentemente su falda, porque quería ver sus piernas sexys de nuevo. Aunque ella no me dejaría anotar en la primera cita, lo cual significaría que habría más. Maldición.

Ella de alguna manera lo había hecho de nuevo. Había logrado ganar a pesar de estar borracha. Claramente había algo malo conmigo. Tal vez me estaba por enfermar. Estaba fuera de mi juego.

¿Qué haría ahora? No podía llevarla al cine. No podría conocerla, como supuestamente quería hacerlo cuando se lo dije tontamente. ¿Quería conocerla? Supongo que sí. En sentido bíblico y demás. Ella era una chica bastante genial y me hacía reír. Así que sí, conocerla sería genial. Podría hacerlo.

Así que nada de cine. Una cena sería. ¿Debería llevarla a algún lugar elegante? ¿O sería demostrarle mi estatus y ofenderla? Conociéndola, sí. Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan putamente difícil? Debería volver a su cama ahora y hacerla gritar mi nombre. Ambos nos sentiríamos mucho mejor si ese fuera el caso. Sería fácil y era bueno en eso. Las citas no eran lo mío.

Tal vez ella no lo recordaría y no valdría la pena. Era fácil para ella no darme nada de crédito por ser un buen tipo así que probablemente bloquearía todo luego de nuestra discusión en la cocina. Tal vez ella se pensaría que el chupa pija de Newton la llevó a su casa. Si alguna vez lo hacía, patearía su culo.

Eso era todo. Ella no lo recordaría. No tendría que perder mi tiempo preguntándome sobre lo que deberíamos hacer para llenar nuestras horas con la ropa puesta. ¿Por qué el pensar que ella se podría olvidar de mí me molestaba? Porque quería que me viera como un tipo real, no el imbécil que ella pensaba que yo era. Podía ser decente. Podía tratar bien a una chica si quería, sólo que no había conocido a la chica indicada para hacerlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo divertirme mientras tanto? ¿Por qué ella me juzgaba?

Ugh. Estaba gastando demasiado tiempo pensando en ella. Debí de haber vuelto a la fiesta. Todavía era temprano y mañana no tenía clases. Pero si iba a la fiesta, tendría a las chicas detrás de mí y no quería lidiar con eso. Además, Pequeña iría corriendo a contárselo a Chica Reed y Rubia me enterraría al lado de mi hermano. Tal vez no debí haberlo dejado allí. Oh, bueno. Él viviría, tal vez. Y si no lo hacía, tendría más herencia.

¿Y si se olvidaba? No quería que ella se olvidara de mí. Tal vez debería llamar a Pequeña. Ella se aseguraría de mantenerla al tanto. Por alguna razón, estaba de mi lado. Bueno, sabía la razón; quería la verga de Jasper. Eso era impensado, pero sobre gustos... ¿Pero quería decírselo? Si lo hacía, estaba estancado. Tal vez podría ir y darle a Chica Reed su oboe. Si ella recordaba que teníamos una cita, iríamos. Si no lo hacía, me iría con mi dignidad intacta y mi verga insatisfecha. Maldición. Quería que mi verga estuviera satisfecha ahora, y Chica Reed era a quien quería. ¿No podía estar feliz con las miles de chicas en el campus que me deseaban, verdad? Tal vez me había golpeado en la cabeza. Algo estaba flojo en mi cerebro.

Tal vez debería… Esa idea voló de mi cabeza cuando la puerta de mi habitación voló y mi hermano entró envuelto en una manta. ¿O era una frazada? ¿Qué mierda?

—¡Me dejaste solo, hombre! —Y comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Rubia debió matarlo. No sólo podría tener más herencia, sino además también conservaría mi oído.

—¡Yo no te dejé! ¡Tú te fuiste con ella! Tenía que llevar a Chica Reed a casa. —Me senté mientras mi hermano se tiraba en mi cama—. ¿Y por qué diablos estás usando eso?

Él se puso de pie y tiró la manta, quedando desnudo por completo. Dios, no necesitaba ver eso. Así que no había alucinado cuando lo vi desnudo corriendo por la calle. Tal vez era algo bueno. No quería alucinar sobre Emmett corriendo desnudo. Una Chica Reed desnuda, por otra parte…

—Uh, sí lo hiciste. Todo el mundo lo hizo. Necesitaba encontrar algo para usar y esos malditos no tenían ropa que me sirviera. Así que le robé la manta a Newton. —¡Ha! Newton perdió a su chica, bueno, no su chica, MI chica, y su manta. Idiota.

—Bueno, ponte tu ropa y dime qué diablos sucedió.

Jasper entró, sonriendo como un tonto. Obviamente había fumado de nuevo desde que lo vi esta noche. Sus ojos estaban rojos y dilatados. Idiota. No le prestó atención a mi hermano desnudo, eso o no le importó. Se sentó en mi cama a mi lado. Claramente debí haber cerrado la puerta cuando llegué a casa.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¡Rosie sucedió! —Claramente Emmett estaba molesto, caminado de un lado para otro en mi habitación con su verga expuesta.

—Vístete o te echaré de mi habitación, idiota.

—¡No lo harás! —gruñó. Tomó su bolso y se puso un par de boxers—. ¿Feliz ahora, santurrón? Dios, parece que nunca hubieras visto una verga antes. ¿O estás triste porque no se compara contigo?

Cierto, tenía envidia de su pene.

—Claro que me puedo comparar contigo, hermano no tan grande. ¿Ahora te puedes calmar y contar lo que sucedió para que llegues en este estado? ¿Y cómo llegaste a casa?

—Hicimos que unos de primer año nos trajeran —dijo Jasper riendo y mirando sus manos. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba—. Ali me podría haber traído, pero Rose no quería estar en el mismo auto que él.

Emmett hizo una mueca y se sentó al lado de Jasper. Esta no era la clase de compañía que quería tener en mi cama esta noche. Maldición. Tal vez debería de ir y acostarme con Chica Reed. No tendríamos que hacer nada, pero ella sería mucho mejor que estos dos idiotas.

—¡Si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle! —chilló Emmett. Dios, mi hermano de 90 kg estaba chillando como un niño. ¿Es esto lo que provocan las chicas? ¿Era esto lo que Chica Reed estaba intentando hacerme? De ninguna manera lo aceptaría.

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Que estabas asustado y actuaste como un idiota? ¿Cómo crees que hubiera ido eso? —demandé. Apestaba que tuviéramos que desperdiciar tiempo en él cuando tenía que averiguar qué iba a hacer en la cita con Chica Reed.

—¡Claro que sabía que ella se enojaría! Rosie siempre está enojada por algo. —Eso no me sorprendía—. Pero creí que luego de que me pegara un poco, ella me escucharía y sabría que estoy arrepentido y que la quiero de regreso.

Jasper rio.

—Idiota. Ni siquiera la conozco y ya sé que ella no es tranquila. ¿Por cuánto tiempo saliste con ella?

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—¿Cuatro meses? No lo sé. Demasiado tiempo para las reglas. —Él y sus estúpidas reglas. No habían hecho nada más que juzgarme con Chica Reed. ¿Ella creía que yo era un idiota? Debería de conocer a mi estúpido hermano. Aunque ella escucharía las historias que este idiota le contaría y me jugaría en contra. Maldición. ¿Por qué no fue a Miami? Su reputación no me hubiera precedido.

—Reglas. Las chicas no siguen las reglas. —Jasper rio ante su frase. ¿Qué mierda?

—¿Cuán drogado estás? ¿Te drogaste frente a Pequeña?

—Nah. Lo hice cuando ella se fue. Rose la quitó de mi lado. —Hizo un puchero pero sonrió—. Es una chica genial, tenías razón. Gracias, Eddie. —Me dio una palmadita en el brazo mientras lo miraba—. Oh, tengo que llamarla luego. Recuérdamelo.

Porque era mi trabajo asegurarme que se mantuviera en contacto con Pequeña. Aunque ella era mi nexo con Chica Reed.

—Está bien. —Me giré hacia mi hermano—. ¿Nos dirás qué pasó? ¿Tienes un corte en tu labio?

Tocó su labio inferior y gruñó.

—Sí, ella me golpeó un par de veces cuando que la dejé en el suelo. —Qué sorpresa. Mi mandíbula todavía dolía—. La llevé de la calle hasta el cerco de la casa con un aviso de se vende. Supuse que necesitábamos un poco de privacidad, ¿sabes?

Él era demasiado idiota.

—¿Privacidad? ¿Creías que ella te deseaba después de todo este tiempo? — ¿Cómo diablos estábamos emparentados? Le tendría que preguntar a mamá si era adoptado. Eso explicaría mucho.

—Diablos, sí. Rosie es muy pasional. Una vez que deja de estar enojada conmigo, me desea demasiado.

—¿En qué película porno vives? La vida no funciona así. —Yo debería saberlo. Chica Reed había estado muy enojada conmigo desde que nos conocimos y yo no me acostaba con ella. No, probablemente me golpeaba y me bloqueaba. Por lo menos mi hermano tenía lo mismo, junto con algo de violencia física. Idiota.

—Mi colección de porno es muy grande, y si no puedes confiar en la pornografía, ¿en quién entonces? —preguntó, luciendo ofendido ante la pregunta.

Dios. No valía la pena discutir.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?

—Entonces, estoy a solas con Rosie, la dejo en el suelo y ella me pega de nuevo, esta vez con su derecha. Ella pega bien, ¿verdad? —El idiota sonreía orgullosamente sobre el hecho de que su ex pegaba fuerte.

—Sí, imbécil, lo recuerdo bien. —Toqué mi mandíbula adolorida. Esto iba a dejarme un moretón. Estaría en ABC con un moretón en un programa de sábado por la noche.

—Marica. De todas maneras, ella me pegó fuerte y fue por mis bolas, pero yo sabía mejor y me cubrí rápidamente. —Qué mala suerte que no le pegó en las bolas, él se lo merecía.

—¡Mierda, bolas! —Jasper gritó, riendo como un lunático. Dios. ¿Por qué me juntaba con él? Oh, sí, porque Pequeña tenía mal gusto y lo necesitaba.

—De todas maneras —dijo mi hermano mirando a Jasper—, ella me pegó en la boca ya que mis manos estaban abajo. Tomé sus muñecas y la besé.

—¿Besaste a una mujer que te golpeó dos veces e intentó pegarte en las bolas? Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Él me miró.

—Fue caliente. Ella es tan caliente cuando está enojada. No lo sabes, hermanito.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé. Sigue. —Quería callarlo para poder pensar más en Chica Reed. Necesitaba descifrar esta mierda antes de mañana por la noche.

—Así que la estoy besando cuando ella abre su boca y me muerde el labio, fuertemente. Creo que tengo sangre —dijo, tocando su labio y luciendo sorprendido. Como si fuera una sorpresa que ella no lo quisiera besar. ¿Y ellos decían que yo era un despistado cuando se trataba de chicas?

—Una mordida de amor —asintió Jasper—. Hey, ¿tienes comida aquí?

—No, ve a tu habitación. —Él suspiró y abrazó la almohada a su lado. Idiota.

—Si terminaron de actuar como una pareja casada, me gustaría continuar con mi historia. —Miré a Emmett y él continuó—: La dejé ir y me dio una cachetada. —Lucía más ofendido ahora—. Ella comenzó a gritar sobre las agallas que tenía, al aparecer, luego de lo que había hecho. Tomé sus muñecas para que no me pegara más. Le rogué que me escuchara, pero ella se encogió de hombros y siguió golpeándome. Finalmente, se calmó.

Quieres decir que se dio cuenta que toda la lucha no tenía sentido y luego se volvió más inteligente. Chica Reed hace lo mismo. ¿Entrenan a las mujeres así o ya nacen con ese instinto?

—Así que hablé. Y le dije todo, hombre. Le dije que nunca dejé de amarla y que enloquecí e intenté alejarla y hacerle creer que estaba cogiéndome a otras, pero que nunca pude hacer eso porque ella era la única chica a quien quería. Estaba siendo súper romántico y ella se lo estaba creyendo, podía notarlo. —Cierto, como si él pudiera decirle algo.

—Comiendo —dijo Jasper—. ¿Tienes comida?

—Dios. —Abrí mi mesa de noche y tomé los Snickers que tenía guardados. Sí, ocasionalmente comía dulces por la noche. Que se joda el nutriólogo.

—Gracias —me dijo fervientemente, abrazando los dulces como si fuera a correr. Aunque, ¿quién sabía cuan drogado estaba?

Emmett miró a Jasper.

—¿Necesitas ayuda abriendo eso?

—No. —Lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo que sea. Entonces, le estoy diciendo todo eso y ella se lo cree. Puedo notar que mis palabras la conmocionan. Ella me dijo imbécil porque sí, lo soy. Le pregunté si estaba saliendo con alguien y ella me dijo que no me importaba. Le dije que sí. Ella es mía. Entonces se enojó. —Sonrió. Idiota sadomasoquista—. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se volvieron sexys y me dijo que no era de nadie. Así que le dije que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Bien.

Él rio, encantado. Tenía que admitir, no era tan malo. Sonaba como algo que yo le diría a Chica Reed. Tal vez él era mi hermano después de todo.

—Luego, no lo sé. Sus ojos cambian. No los podía leer, ¿sabes? Pero su voz comienza a ser sensual, y me dice que no podía salir con nadie luego de mí. Nadie se comparaba. —Creo que era adoptado. Idiota.

—¿Y te lo creíste?

—¿Es tan difícil de creerlo? Soy increíble. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Soy una leyenda. No lo olvides.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Cierto. Eres el hombre, Emmett —dije sarcásticamente, pero lo ignoró.

—Le dije "bebé, yo soy el único para ti" y ella sonrió y asintió. Así que creí que era verdad. Quiero decir, me expliqué, le dije que era un imbécil, podíamos seguir. Así es como son las cosas, ¿verdad?

—Así es como son las cosas —dijo Jasper con su boca llena de chocolate. Lucía como un payaso. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con los dulces? No, no quería saberlo.

—Exactamente. ¡Él me entiende! —Y él tiene sólo dos neuronas. Aspira a más, hermano—. Así que ella me pide que suelte sus muñecas y lo hago, pero sigo listo para defenderme. —Por lo menos estaba un poco a la defensiva. Yo seguía en silencio, quería que terminara con la historia.

—Ella pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja contra el cerco. Yo estaba excitado. ¡Lo había visto en una de mis pornos la semana pasada! —Y volvíamos con su vida pornográfica. Aunque ambos vivíamos en una porno cuando queríamos, yo reconocía la realidad. Y el peligro, especialmente cuando estaba en mi rostro.

—Ella pasó sus manos por mi pecho, lo cual amaba hacer, y cuando intenté besarla ella se negó y dijo: "Todo a su tiempo, Emmett. Necesito verte primero. Hace tanto tiempo que no toco tu cuerpo sexy. Déjame tocarte". Así que naturalmente estoy de acuerdo con eso. Ella me quita la camisa y comienza a tocarme y empiezo a endurecerme, ¿sabes?

—De las cosas que no quiero escuchar, la erección de mi hermano está primero en la lista.

—Lo que sea. Tú también te hubieras excitado. Luego ella desabrocha mis jeans y yo me quito los zapatos, y dejo que los tome. No estaba usando ropa interior, porque sabía que la vería. Así que allí estoy en toda mi gloria, ella me mira y lame sus labios. Me dice que me gire para que pueda ver mi culo, el cual siempre ha amado. Así que me giro y espero que ella lo tome, o toque mi verga, pero nada. Digo su nombre y me giro, pero ella ya había cruzado el cerco. Me gritó: "eso es lo que te mereces, imbécil" y se fue corriendo, con mi ropa. Esperé allí unos minutos, seguro de que volvería, pero no lo hizo. No tenía otra opción más que volver a la fiesta. Ella y su Alice ya se habían ido —me dijo.

—Sí, ella volvió, tomó mi guitarra y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Le estaba enseñando a tocar a Ali —dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero.

—No era tu guitarra —le dije.

Él sonrió inmediatamente.

—Oh, sí. Genial. De todas maneras, ella gritó que Ali y ella irían a su casa y apenas tuve tiempo de pedirle su número. Oh, recuerda que la llame, ¿sí?

—Sí, cerebro muerto, ya te dije que lo haría.

—Perdí a mi Rosie —dijo Emmett triste.

—La perdiste hace mucho tiempo —le dije. No sabía por qué no podía seguir con su vida.

—Tengo que tenerla, Edward. Ella es mi mundo. Nunca dejé de pensar en ella. La he buscado cada vez que he vuelto a este campus. Ella no está en la lista. Pero tú sabes donde vive. Puedo ir ahora y hacer que me escuche.

—Tú no irás. Ella no estará de humor para hablar. Necesitas darle tiempo para calmarse.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y luego qué hago? —¿Él me preguntaba a mí? Qué diablos.

—Enamórala —sugirió Jasper. Ambos lo miramos. Por lo menos logró quitarse el chocolate de su rostro.

—¿Enamorarla? ¿Cómo?

—Tú sabes, cómprale dulces, flores, corazones y arcoíris. Los arcoíris son lindos. —Él lucía perplejo—. Regálale un gatito. A las chicas les gustan los gatitos —él asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté.

—Salí con María durante toda la secundaria. Cada vez que la cagaba, le regalaba esas cosas y ella me perdonaba.

No pensaba que Rose fuera tan fácil.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! —exclamó Emmett. Esperaba que Rubia no se vengara con un gatito indefenso—. ¿En dónde está el refugio animales más cercano?

—Emmett, es medianoche. No abren. Y en verdad no creo que debas regalarle a Rose nada vivo. Deja los gatitos y los cachorros. Haz la otra mierda primero.

Emmett frunció el ceño pero asintió.

—Está bien. Eso tiene sentido. No sé si le gustarán los gatitos. Nunca tuvo mascota. Pregúntale a Ali si le gustan los gatitos —le dijo a Jasper.

—Okey. Necesito llamarla. Recuérdamelo. —No dije nada. No valía la pena.

—Así que, ¿cómo te fue con tu chica? Obviamente no muy bien ya que estás aquí. —Emmett se concentró en mí ahora. No sabía si quería que lo hiciera. Seguro, lo había querido antes, pero claramente él era un imbécil con las mujeres.

—Ella se emborrachó así que la llevé a su casa.

—¿Y? —preguntó, como si supiera que había más.

—Y me pidió que fuera a la cama con ella, pero no lo hice porque estaba borracha y me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho.

—Así que, espera un minuto, ¿pudiste coger pero no lo hiciste? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

Como si lo supiera. Eso era lo que me preguntaba toda la puta noche.

—Si me acostaba con ella, no me lo perdonaría. Ella sería peor que Rubia contigo. No quiero que me odie.

—¡A-ha! —gritó—. ¡La amas!

¿Amar? ¿Quién dijo algo sobre amar?

—¡No! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! ¡No puedo amar a alguien que no conozco!

—Claro que sí. Ayúdame, Jasper.

—Puedes —asintió—. Yo amo a Ali.

—Claro que no. La conoces hace un par de horas —le dije. Claramente había sobreestimado la cantidad de células vivas que quedaban en su cerebro. Obviamente ninguna.

—Tenemos una conexión espiritual. Muy profunda. Lo sé porque lo sentí y ella me lo dijo. —Pequeña obviamente lo había embrujado. O mezclado su marihuana con algo más fuerte. Eso debería ser.

—Jasper, ¿sabes algo sobre ella? ¿Cuál es su apellido? —demandé.

Él lucía perplejo.

—Uh, creo que es un nombre de hombre. ¿David? ¿James? ¿Qué importa? Un día será Whitlock.

Y ahora él se estaba casando. Estaba rodeado de locos.

—Están locos. Ambos. Sólo váyanse. No pueden ayudarme.

—¿Ayudarte con qué? —preguntó Emmett. Jasper estaba abrazando de nuevo a mi almohada. Tal vez pensaba que era su futura esposa.

—¡Con Chica Reed! ¡Obviamente! No sé qué tiene ella que me hace romper todas tus preciadas reglas. ¿Sabes que la invité a salir esta noche?

—¿La invitaste a salir? ¿Como una cita? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? —Emmett me sonreía.

—Hasta los huesos —dijo Jasper. Diablos.

—No lo sé. Un minuto me estaba gritando en la cocina que no podía gustarme porque no me conocía y al otro la estaba colocando en su cama, e invitándola a salir.

—Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes —me dijo Jasper, abrazando a la almohada.

—No importa. Ella estaba borracha y probablemente no lo recuerde.

—¿Eso quieres? —preguntó Emmett. ¿Quería? Me lo había preguntado un millón de veces.

—No lo sé. La deseo y la única manera de tenerla es conociéndola. ¿Así que supongo? Pero no sé cómo salir en citas. No sé a dónde llevarla. No sé nada.

—Llévala a un lugar donde hagan la cosa —sugirió Jasper.

¿Y eso me ayudaba en algo?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—¡Tú sabes! —Señaló la habitación como si la respuesta estuviera flotando en el aire. ¿Qué mierda?

—No, no tengo idea. —Miré a mi hermano, quien estaba también despistado. Eso no me sorprendía. Incluso si Jasper hubiera respondido, Emmett hubiera lucido así.

—Tengo que llamar a Ali. Ella sabrá lo que quiero decir. —Tomó su teléfono y me lo dio—. Llámala por favor.

¿Qué diablos? Busqué entre sus contactos.

—No la veo en tu teléfono.

—Está bajo la E —me dijo.

—¿De Whitlock?* —pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me movía por la E. De ninguna manera—. ¿Esposa?

—¡Sí, bebé! —Jasper comenzó a reírse. Apreté el número y esperé a que Pequeña respondiera.

—¡Hola, Jaspy! ¿Llegaste a casa, bebé?

¿Jaspy? Diablos.

—Hey, Pequeña, soy Edward. Bebé me dijo que te llamara.

Él rio.

—¡Dale besos!

—No haré nada. Raro.

—¡Edward! Me sorprendió ver a Bella durmiendo sola cuando llegué. ¿Te comportaste?

¿Qué era, algún pervertido que se aprovechaba de las mujeres embriagadas? Las podía conseguir fácilmente sobrias, gracias.

—Sí, la puse en su habitación y rechacé su invitación de unírmele. Gracias por tu fe en mí, Pequeña.

—Tengo fe en ti, sino no te le hubieras acercado ni a diez metros. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé. Me gritó y me dijo que no la conocía, se emborrachó y la llevé a su casa.

Ella rio.

—Parece que fue una noche divertida.

—No tan divertida como la tuya, señora Whitlock. ¿Con qué lo drogaste?

—Está drogado con Alice al natural. ¡No caerá de ésta!

Genial.

—Bueno, no está drogado naturalmente. Está abusando de mi almohada mientras hablamos.

Ella suspiró.

—Trabajaré en eso. Roma no se construyó en un día. Mi Jaspy necesita un guía. —Jaspy. Eso me mataba.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué me estás llamando, Edward?

—Él dijo que tú entendías lo que quería decir.

—¿Entender qué?

Suspiré. Aquí vamos. Si se lo decía, estaba comprometido.

—De alguna manera, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió, le pregunté a Chica Reed si quería salir mañana conmigo, a una cita. Bueno, esta noche supongo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Le pediste una cita? —Ella estaba chillando en el teléfono.

—Sí. Le dije que me gustaba y ella dijo que no sabía nada de ella y que la única manera de conocerla sería si pasaba tiempo con ella, así que le pedí una cita.

—Bueno, bien.

—¿Lo es? Ella está borracha y probablemente no lo recuerde.

—Yo lo haré y le diré que tiene una cita contigo.

Sí, tenía razón. Estaba estancado.

—Así que, ¿qué hago con ella?

Ella rio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida —le dije.

—Es cierto. Bueno, no lo harás.

Claro que no. Me había mentalizado que no iba a tener sexo en la primera cita. Chica Reed me mantendría alejado. Pero por lo menos estaría cerca de ella.

—Lo sé. Jasper me dijo que la llevara al lugar donde hacen las cosas. De alguna manera, se supone que tú sabes lo que quiere decir.

Ella rio.

—¿No es el más lindo? Sé lo que quiere decir. Quiere decir que hay una orquesta sinfónica tocando un concierto afuera en Westcott mañana por la noche. Bella quiere ir y nos iba a encontrar allí. Ahora, parece que tú la puedes llevar.

¿Una orquesta? Mátenme.

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros! Es perfecto. Tú quieres una oportunidad para conocerla, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mejor manera que probar que estás interesado al llevarla a un lugar que puede disfrutar? Es afuera, al aire libre. ¡Puedes llevar una manta y hacer un picnic! Le encantará.

Bueno, si a Chica Reed le encantaba, entonces a mí también.

—¿Le recordarás que tenemos una cita? —Sonaba como un idiota preguntando.

—¡Lo haré! La prepararé. Esto será divertido.

—¡Pregúntale sobre Rosie! —gritó mi hermano, aunque estaba a medio metro.

Pequeña también lo había escuchado.

—Bueno, ella no me mató, pero estuvo cerca. Tiró su ropa por la ventana del auto de camino a casa y luego se encerró en su habitación.

—Se encerró en su habitación y tiró tu ropa por la ventana —le dije.

—¿Pero le gustan los gatitos? —Era tan idiota.

—Tu Jaspy le dijo a Emmett que le comprara gatitos y arcoíris. Emmett quiere saber si le gustan los gatitos.

Alice rio.

—Le gustan los animales, pero no podemos tenerlos en nuestro apartamento. Y no sé si quisiera uno de él.

—No se permiten gatitos en su apartamento.

—¿A quién le importa? ¿Le gustan o no? —preguntó. Asentí y lo callé.

—¿Crees que el idiota tiene chance de recuperarla? —Emmett se acercó tanto que prácticamente estaba en mi regazo. Lo alejé y puse el teléfono en altavoz.

—No lo sé. Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Rose es una persona muy apasionada.

—Lo es —asintió Emmett—. Me encanta eso sobre ella.

—Llevará mucho tiempo y dedicación.

—Le regalaré un gatito. Yo pagaré las multas.

Alice rio.

—Bueno, esto será interesante de ver, desde ambos lados. Ustedes, chicos Cullen, son bastante despistados, ¿verdad?

—No me compares con este idiota, por favor. Yo, por lo menos, no quedé desnudo.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y si Bella te hubiera encantado? Apuesto a que estarías a sus pies.

—Estaría duro en su mano, Pequeña.

—¡Ew! Basta, chicos. Lidiaré contigo mañana. Dame a mi hombre.

Le di el teléfono a Jasper. Él lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo vuelvo a hablar normal?

Dios.

—¿Por qué te gusta?

Alice rio y dijo que era sexy. Quité el altavoz.

—¿Estás segura que estará lista para mañana?

—Ella lo estará. ¿Y tú?

—Honestamente no lo sé.

—Bien. Ya era tiempo de que fueras inseguro sobre algo. Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

Le di el teléfono a Jasper.

Mañana. Una orquesta en el campus. Estaría muy fuera de mi elemento. Pero estaría con mi Chica Reed. Tal vez valía la pena.

* * *

*Esposa en inglés es "wife", por eso Edward le pregunta si está bajo la W de Whitlock.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, este Edward es un idiota, pero al parecer ya va encontrando el camino correcto, ¿no? Al menos está intentando conocer de verdad a Bella. Debo admitir que Emmett me da mucha risa, no sé quién está más perdido: si él o Edward. Sólo Jasper es el que parece saber que lo que está haciendo, irónico viendo que se la vive drogado.

Este es un capítulo extra como muestra de agradecimiento para las chicas que me ayudaron con las encuestas para uno de mis trabajos. ¡Muchas gracias, chicas!

Nos leemos de nuevo el domingo ;)


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by

**romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Mis clases por la mañana fueron muy pesadas y en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que tenía que hacer en mi cita con Chica Reed. Necesitaba una manta, eso sería fácil. Y mierda para el picnic. ¿Qué comía la gente en los picnics? Sándwiches. Ensalada de papa. Mierdas como esas. Okey, iría a Publix y compraría toda esa mierda antes de pasarla a buscar. ¿Tendría que llevarle flores? No, eso era demasiado. Le daría su oboe de vuelta. Eso era un buen primer regalo.

Volví a mi habitación luego de la última clase. Tal vez podía dormir un poco. Entre los ronquidos de mi hermano y mis propios pensamientos no lo había podido hacer. ¿De qué le iba a hablar? Tendría que hacerle un montón de preguntas para probarle que quería conocerla, o alguna mierda de esas. Lo que sea que la hiciera feliz.

Abrí mi puerta y casi muero estrangulado por un globo que se enredó en mi cuello.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Lo alejé y miré mi habitación incrédulo. Había globos por todas partes. No eran de los baratos. Los de helio. Tenían arcoíris. Maldición—. ¿Emmett, qué mierda hiciste? —Había rosas en mi escritorio y un gran oso de peluche usando un viejo jersey de Emmett con el número 45 en él. De reojo pude ver algo moverse. ¿Qué mierda?

Él sacó su cabeza fuera de mi habitación.

—¡Aquí estás! Tenemos que irnos.

¿Por qué diablos seguía aquí?

—¿Por qué no estás de camino a casa? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que tenemos que irnos? No iré a ningún lado contigo.

—No puedo irme sin antes hablar con Rosie —dijo como si fuera lo más normal, lo cual para él lo era—, y tengo que darle los gatitos.

¿Gatitos? Oh, Dios, estaba siguiendo el consejo de Jasper.

—Escucha, Em, no creo…

—Conozco a Rosie —él interrumpió, saliendo del baño y colocándose una camisa roja—. Tengo que volver con ella. Este es el comienzo. Cuando se lo des, dile que la amo y que no puedo vivir más sin ella.

¿Cuándo hiciera qué?

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Cuándo me convertí en tu mensajero? No le daré nada. —Golpeé un globo antes de irme.

Los ojos azules de Emmett se entrecerraron y se acercó a mí. Yo me mantuve de pie, ya no éramos más adolescentes.

—No me dices donde vive, así que sí, le darás todo o llamaré a mamá y le diré que tienes una cita esta noche.

Joder. Él sabía que me tenía allí; ella me perseguiría.

—¿No tienes un trabajo a donde ir?

Emmett bufó y tomó su billetera del escritorio.

—Vendo autos, hermano. Y me contrataron porque soy Emmett Cullen. Dudo que me despidan por faltar un par de días. Si lo hacen, buscaré otro. No es el trabajo de mi vida ni nada por el estilo.

Bueno, eso era cierto.

—¿Cuál es el trabajo de tu vida?

—Hacer que Rose sea mía de nuevo —respondió, perfectamente serio. Dios. Algo se movió de nuevo y una pequeña bola de pelos salió debajo de mi cama hacia el baño.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? ¿Es un gatito en mi habitación?

Emmett levantó la cosita gris.

—Ésta es Rainbow. El de allá sobre el oso de peluche es Emmett Junior. —Miré mi cama y allí estaba, un gatito blanco y negro acurrucado contra el oso.

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo en mi cama, Emmett? —Iba a quitarlo, pero Emmett fue más rápido. Había un montón de pelos en mi almohada.

—Bueno, necesitaba una siesta antes de irse a su nuevo hogar.

Miré al idiota de mi hermano quien estaba abrazando a los dos gatitos contra su pecho.

—¿En serio le darás los gatitos a Rose? Sus vidas están en tus manos si ella los mata.

—Mi Rosie no lastimaría ni a una mosca. —Díselo a mi puta mandíbula—. Ella los amará y se enamorará de nuevo de mí.

Su lógica no tenía sentido conmigo, pero no iba a discutir. Necesitaba quitar estas cosas de mi habitación antes de que se infestara de pulgas y más pelo de gato. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Jasper apareció con dos gatitos negros.

—Está bien. Esto luce bien, hombre. —Miró los globos con demasiado interés—. ¿Puedo quedarme con uno?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Emmett tomando las llaves.

—Son lindos —dijo Jasper mirando el brillante globo.

—Maldición, ¿estás drogado de nuevo? Tenemos un juego en dos días, idiota. —Tal vez él no jugaba, ¿pero y si me lastimaba? Imbécil.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No haré nada el viernes y el sábado. Hoy es jueves, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que no sabía qué día era.

—¿Para qué diablos tienes gatitos?

Jasper me sonrió.

—Este es Jimmy y este es Hendrix. Uno es para Ali y otro es para mí. Son almas gemelas como nosotros.

Almas gemelas. Encantador. Como si él supiera cómo era su alma gemela.

—No puedes tener gatitos en los dormitorios.

—¡Puedo si quiero! Jimmy sabrá cuando tendrá que esconderse. —Jasper abrazó a su estúpido gatito, yo no tenía tiempo para lidiar con toda esta mierda.

—Terminemos con esta mierda. Me gustaría que mi habitación volviera a la normalidad. —Emmett tomó los globos y me dio las rosas. Sostuvo los dos gatitos con sus manos. Jasper tenía el oso de peluche y lo abrazaba como abrazó mi almohada anoche. Maldito raro. Sus gatitos estaban seguros en el otro brazo.

—Él es increíble. Lo llamaré Bob. —Jasper le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que no es tuyo, verdad?

—Lo sé, pero merece un nombre. —Lucía muy serio sobre el asunto. Cuanto más pronto me deshaga de estos raros, mejor.

Como sea. Seguí a los idiotas fuera de mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Fuimos al estacionamiento y puse toda la mierda detrás de la camioneta de Emmett. Esperaba que nadie me viera cargando tres docenas de rosas blancas y rojas. Todo el mundo hablaría y probablemente Chica Reed se enteraría y pensaría que estaba jugando a dos puntas o algo así. Maldito estúpido hermano. Hice que Jasper llevara las flores, las cuales quedaron entre él y el estúpido oso; sus gatitos se fueron al asiento trasero.

Emmett me dio los suyos e inmediatamente el gris se subió a mi hombro y se quedó contra mi cuello. Ronroneaba y me hacía cosquillas. El blanco con negro se recostó contra mi pierna.

—Creo que Rainbow está enamorada de ti —me dijo Emmett mientras arrancaba el auto.

Dios.

—Bueno, esperemos que viva para verme de nuevo. Te digo, si Rubia mata a estas cosas; su muerte estará en tus manos.

—Ella no los matará. Mi Rosie tiene corazón. —Está bien, si él lo dice. Miré a Jasper jugar con el oso entreteniéndose a él y a los gatitos quienes intentaban atacarlo.

—¿Cómo diablos tus gatos pueden ser almas gemelas? ¿No son hermanos?

Jasper me miró y sonrió.

—El incesto es lo mejor. —Que desagradable—. No, hombre, estaban en jaulas separadas al lado del otro, mirándose como nos miramos Ali y yo.

—Conoces a Pequeña por cinco minutos. Probablemente no sabes cómo luce.

—Luce como un ángel. —Sus ojos eran soñadores y tomó un globo—. Ella es más linda que todos los colores en el cielo.

¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con él? Su cerebro estaba frito.

—Así que, guíame hacia su casa —cortó Emmett.

—No entrarás, ¿verdad? —No necesitaba ser la carnada de mi hermano antes de mi cita esta noche.

—No, Jasper y tú irán. Yo esperaré en el auto. Este es sólo un paso. Ella todavía no puede verme.

—¿Compraste toda la mierda que necesitan los gatos? No puedes dejarlos ahí para que caguen por todo su apartamento. No te ganarás ningún punto. —¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el inteligente del grupo?

—Oh sí, está detrás. Tenemos las cajas y la comida junto con los platos y los collares. Aunque debería comprarles personalizados. Bueno, eso puede ser parte del próximo regalo. —Estaba sonriendo, entusiasmado sobre comprarle otra cosa a Rose que probablemente ella no quisiera.

—Espero que no creas que soy tu cartero, entregándole las cosas a Rubia y quedando al borde de su ira y sus golpes. —No haría eso por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por ver a Chica Reed.

—Harás lo que te diga que hagas y te gustará. —Sus ojos azules me miraron y lo miré.

—¡Esposa! ¿Estás en casa? —Me giré para ver a Jasper hablando por teléfono. Por lo menos podía usarlo. Tal vez no estaba tan drogado como anoche—. ¿Te gusta Jimmy Hendrix? Porque uno de ellos es tuyo. Tú eliges. —Acarició a cada gatito en la cabeza. Aunque, tal vez lo estaba—. Ya verás, Ali gata. Jejeje gata. Eso es lo que verás.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Sí, está aquí. ¿No te gusta, verdad? Ni siquiera te dio un Jimmy o un Hendrix —hizo una pausa—. ¡No puedo decirte! Es una sorpresa. ¿Estás allí? Sí, él está aquí. —Luego me golpeó en la cabeza su teléfono.

Lo tomé y quité su mano. El gatito me clavó sus garras y maldije por lo bajo. Pequeña se enojaría si la saludaba con una maldición.

—Hey, Pequeña.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó, sonando exasperada.

—Tendrás un matrimonio muy complicado si necesitas que alguien te traduzca todos sus balbuceos.

—Yo me arreglaré, no te preocupes. —Bueno, eso funcionaba. Mejor él que yo—. ¿Qué está intentando decir?

—Quiere saber si tú, o alguna de tus compañeras, está en tu apartamento. Los dos idiotas tienen regalos para ustedes y antes de que lleguemos allí. Quiero decir que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto y que intenté detenerlos. —No dejaría que patearan mi trasero por esta estupidez. Ya bastante tenía con Chica Reed sin agregar a Pequeña y Rubia a la mezcla.

—Bella y yo estamos en casa. Rose no. —Gracias a Dios. No me tirarían un gatito por la cabeza. ¿Pero Chica Reed estaba allí?

—¿Sabe que tenemos una cita? —pregunté. ¿Ella tenía que saberlo, verdad?

—Sí, sabe. —Esperé y nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Está molesta? ¿Entusiasmada? ¿Resignada? ¿Por qué no me dices nada, Pequeña?

—No sé cómo está. Ella lo recordó por sí misma y cuando se lo pregunté, dijo que tenía una cita contigo y que no sabía qué hacer. Le dije que fuera. Ella dijo que lo haría. Ha estado en su habitación desde entonces. Todavía no vienes por ella, ¿verdad?

—Joder, no. Tengo que buscar las cosas y cambiarme. —Miré el pelo de gato que había en mi camisa e intenté quitarlo. Malditos gatos.

—¿Qué cenarán?

Hice una mueca.

—No lo sé, mierda de Publix. Sándwiches o algo así. ¿Qué le gusta comer?

Pequeña dudó en la línea.

—Eso funcionará. Cómprale un sándwich de pavo. Ella comerá lo que sea menos los pimientos.

Pequeña era una maravilla.

—Gracias.

—Tú me diste a Jasper. Yo te estoy ayudando con Bella, siempre y cuando la trates bien y no intentes sólo acostarte con ella.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. —Hubo una explosión y Jasper o uno de los gatos chilló. No lo sé. Lo único que sabía era que ocho pares de garras se estaban clavando en mi piel—. ¡Ow! ¿Qué mierda hiciste? —pregunté.

—¡Jimmy lo explotó! ¡Linda Ali murió! —Jasper estaba sosteniendo una de las tiras del globo. Quité los gatos de mi hombro y de mi pierna y los sostuve contra mi pecho, intentando calmarlos. Su piel estaba sensible y temblaban. Sus gatitos se habían perdido, probablemente estaban escondidos del ruido.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó Alice, sonando frenética—. ¿Por qué grita Jasper?

—Porque es un idiota y no tengo idea de por qué te gusta. Por supuesto que explotó, idiota.

—Edward, sal del teléfono. La verás pronto. —Emmett estaba gritando y buscaba algo debajo de su asiento. Supongo que encontró a los gatitos.

—Pequeña, estamos en camino. Sólo quédate allí y recuerda que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

—Dios. Está bien, estaré aquí. Espero que no sea nada malo y que Jasper esté entero cuando vengan.

—No tocaré un cabello de su cabeza, Pequeña. Nos vemos pronto. —Terminé la llamada y le tiré el teléfono—. Te patearé el culo si explotas de nuevo un globo en un auto lleno de gatitos, idiota.

—¡Jimmy lo hizo! —chilló. En serio, lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No dejas que un gato saque las garras a un globo. Son afiladas, algo que puedo comprobarlo porque estoy sangrando de las heridas que me provocó. —El gatito gris trepó entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

—¡Deja de hablar y dime a donde ir! —exclamó Emmett—. Antes de que Jasper explote todos los globos. —Agarró entre sus piernas a un gatito y se lo dio a Jasper, quien lo abrazó.

—Dobla a la derecha en Main. —Lo dirigí al apartamento de Chica Reed mientras Jasper colocaba a los gatitos en una canasta. Los dos que estaba sosteniendo dormían ahora, el gris estaba en mi hombro y el otro contra mi camisa ahora cubierta de pelos. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y quitármela. También tenía que ver si necesitaba una transfusión de sangre. Qué lindo comienzo para mi cita. Esperaba que no fuera una señal.

—A la izquierda. Luego sigue de largo. Aquí estamos. —Emmett estacionó y me miró—. -¿Qué? Tu chica no está en casa, así que puedes llevar tu propia mierda.

Salió del auto y tomó los globos y las rosas. Jasper salió con el oso y los estúpidos gatos. Yo todavía tenía a los otros dos.

—¿Por qué no llevas estos? Yo llevaré las flores. —Emmett se cambió. Me sentía menos estúpido llevando las rosas y los globos. Aunque esperaba que nadie me viera. Entramos al elevador y subimos. Las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Edward Cullen? —Mierda. Me giré y vi a una chica que apenas reconocía. ¿La había cogido? Mierda.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Intenté sonar como si no estuviera sosteniendo los globos y las rosas. Emmett se detuvo a mi lado y el gatito gris salió de sus manos y se enterró en mi hombro de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda?

—Hermano, Rainbow está enamorada de ti.

—Cállate.

—Um, vaya. Eso es mucho… vaya —dijo la chica—. ¿Tienes novia?

Abrí mi boca para negar esa oración ridícula, pero Jasper me interrumpió.

—Sí, se llama Reed.

La chica me miró y miró al gato. ¿Por qué se había descontrolado mi vida tan de pronto? ¡Chicas!

—No sabía que ibas para ese lado. Eso explica los arcoíris.

Emmett comenzó a reírse.

—¡Ella cree que te gustan los tipos!

—¡Chica Reed! Y su nombre es Bella. Bella es mi novia. —¿Mierda, acaso había dicho eso?

—¿Oh, en serio? —Oh, mierda. La miré y allí estaba, Chica Reed de pie en su puerta mirándome.

—Sí. No. Joder. No lo sé. —Caminé al lado de la chica que estaba seguro que había cogido la fiesta de primavera pasada y fui hacia Chica Reed.

—Nos vemos luego, Bella —dijo la rubia. Mierda, se conocían. Estaba jodido.

—Adiós, Tricia. —Sus ojos estaban en mí mientras hablaba. ¿Por qué era tan caliente? Ella era linda, seguro, pero había un montón de chicas lindas. Algo de ella me llamaba. No podía descubrirlo.

—Hola, Chica Reed.

—Hola novio. —¿Por qué lo había dicho? Era todo la culpa de Jasper—. Es una gran colección eso que tienes allí. —Giró su cabeza.

—¡No son para ti! —Mi hermano y Jasper estaba detrás de mí, riéndose como tontos. Imbéciles—. Quiero decir, puedes tenerlos si quieres, pero el imbécil de mi hermano compró toda esta mierda para Rubia.

—¿Mierda? —preguntó. La gatita acarició mi oreja mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿Podrías quitarme esta cosa?

—Hermano, no puedo evitar que Rainbow esté enamorada de ti. Ella tiene un mal gusto. Hola, soy Emmett. Mi hermano no me presentó así que lo hago yo. —Le dio su mano, cosa que era algo fácil ya que yo estaba sosteniendo sus putas flores y globos. Si pudiera patear su culo lo haría.

—Ella es joven y no sabe. Soy Bella. —Ella le dio su mano y sonrió. Nunca me sonreía. ¿Qué diablos? Y las chicas me amaban. No era sorprendente que esta gatita estuviera enloquecida. Usualmente lo estaban.

—¡Hola, Reed! ¡Me casaré con Ali! —Allí estaba Jasper, sonriéndole a mi chica y recibiendo una sonrisa. A mí me miraba sospechosa, a ellos les sonreía. ¿Cuán injusto era eso? No la había tocado anoche.

—Eso escuché. Y tienes gatitos y un oso. Es un buen día para ti.

—Jimmy, Hendrix y Bob. —Jasper los presentó a todos.

—Son muy lindos. ¿Quieres llevárselos?

—¡Sí, por favor! —Pasó a su lado rápidamente llamando a su "esposa". Pequeña corrió hacia él chillando sobre los lindos gatitos y Jaspy. Esto apestaba.

—Así que, um, ¿puedes mostrarme la habitación de Rosie? Quiero poner esto —dijo Emmett.

Chica Reed lo miró por un momento y señaló la habitación.

—Su habitación está a la derecha. No toques nada y sal en cinco minutos o te sacaré.

Emmett agarró las flores y le quité una antes de que se llevara los globos. Él rio y se la di a Bella, quien la tomó con su mano izquierda y la olió delicadamente. Ella lucía como una pintura parada en la puerta sosteniendo la flor. ¿Y qué clase de pensamiento gay era ese?

—¿Así que, esta es Rainbow? —Chica Reed acarició a la gatita, quien le olió la mano antes de esconderse en mi hombro. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esta cosa?

—Sí, no me culpes por el nombre gay, Emmett se lo puso. —Dejé a la gatita en el piso antes de que entrara.

Ella rio.

—Es linda. —Claro que lo era. Ella no podía ser razonable—. Gracias por la flor.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer. Puedes tener a la gatita si quieres. Dudo que Rose necesite dos.

Chica Reed rio.

—¿Así que le robarás los regalos de tu hermano a otra chica para dármelos a mí? En verdad sabes como impresionar a una chica, Cullen.

—Te impresioné mucho el día que te conocí.

Ella sonrió. Quería besarla.

—Creo que fuiste tú quien quedó impresionado. Tú eres quien no se puede alejar.

Arqueé una ceja y me recosté contra la puerta.

—Tú fuiste quien no quería que me fuera anoche.

Ella se sonrojó y lo encontré fascinante. Toqué su mejilla y ella se sorprendió. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Quería tocarla.

—Tal vez estaba muy borracha —Ella sugirió sonriendo.

—¿No estás borracha ahora, verdad? —Sacudió su cabeza—. Y saldrás conmigo más tarde, ¿no?

—Supongo. Después de todo, dije que sí. Sería grosero rechazarte.

Oh, no, ella no se escudaría con eso.

—Te doy la oportunidad de cancelarlo, si quieres. —Sus ojos marrones me miraron, con confusión y un poco de dolor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó suavemente.

—¿Estoy de pie frente a ti cubierto con pelo de gato? Creo que quiero salir contigo, Chica Reed.

Ella rio.

—A Rose no le gustará el pelo de gato en sus cosas.

—Ese es el problema de Emmett. Le dije que él es el responsable de sus vidas. —Chica Reed saltó cuando Rainbow se frotó contra su tobillo. Ella la tomó y la acarició. Ahora estaba celoso de la estúpida gata.

—No dejaré que Rose te lastime, ¿verdad, linda? —Maldición, Jasper tenía razón. Chica Reed estaba enamorada de los gatitos. Ella miró a Chica Reed. Tenía que admitir que era lindo, si te gustaban los gatitos, lo cual no me gustaban.

Emmett salió de la habitación y me moví para que pudiera pasar por la puerta.

—Necesito ir a buscar sus mierdas. Mierda, quiero decir, sus cosas. —Le sonrió a Chica Reed mientras iba al elevador.

—Idiota —murmuré.

Ella rio.

—Tiene que trabajar, pero parece ser un gran gesto.

—¿A ustedes les gusta eso?

—Depende quien hace el gesto, supongo.

Eso era interesante.

—¿Y si fuera yo?

Ella rio.

—Creo que la mitad del estudiantado moriría si fueras tú quien hiciera eso por una chica.

Hice una mueca.

—Puedo hacer gestos por una chica.

—Yo también. —Me tiró dedo y se rio ante mi expresión—. Estoy bromeando. Aunque no fue un gran gesto, en verdad te agradezco que me hayas cuidado anoche. Probablemente no me lo merezco por la forma en que actué, pero me trajiste a casa y no aceptaste mi estúpida propuesta.

Eso era. Un poco de apreciación era todo lo que necesitaba.

—No fue una propuesta estúpida, y créeme, si la hicieras de nuevo, te tendría desnuda y gritando antes de que puedas cambiar de opinión.

Chica Reed dio un grito ahogado y se sonrojó de nuevo. Toqué la gatita y su mejilla. Ella respiraba un poco entrecortada. ¿Quién diría que se avergonzaba? Parecía tan serena, era increíble. Me gustaba.

—Buena movida, hermano. —Gruñí mientras Emmett me daba un codazo y llevaba las cosas de los gatos.

Chica Reed rio de nuevo mientras la gatita la abandonaba y se acurrucaba en mi brazo.

—Ella en verdad tiene algo por ti.

—Sí, bueno, se quedará aquí. —Hice una mueca y la gatita se acurrucó contra mi hombro de nuevo.

—Hey, ella podría ser tu mascota de equipo.

Reí.

—Renegade es un millón de veces más grande que ella. Creo que nos quedaremos con él.

Ella se acercó a mí y acarició a la gatita. Un par de centímetros más y estaría donde la quería. La gatita se alejó y Bella se acercó de nuevo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y puse mi mano en su cintura para que no se moviera. Esta gatita era la mejor. Tal vez debería quedármela.

—Ella estará triste cuando te vayas.

La miré y sonreí.

—Volveré a pasarte a buscar y la veré.

Ella sonrió y sus dedos acariciaron mi cuello mientras acariciaba a la gatita. Joder, la quería.

—Probablemente no será suficiente para ella.

—Tal vez me dejarás volver y podré jugar con la gatita después de esta noche. —Ella mordió su labio. Ambos sabíamos que no estaba hablando de la gatita en mi hombro.

—¿Crees que querrás venir luego de esta noche? —preguntó.

—Siempre querré venir, Chica Reed. —Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonreí—. Y sí, querré venir aquí luego de esta noche también, siempre y cuando no me lastimes con tu lengua ácida esta noche.

—Sólo puedes esperar a experimentar con mi lengua esta noche, Cullen.

Reí.

—Claro que sí.

—Eso veremos. ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos?

—No. Es una sorpresa.

Ella me miró sospechosamente.

—¿Me gustará?

—Estarás conmigo. ¿Qué puede no gustarte?

Ella sonrió.

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas. ¿Te acostaste con Tricia?

Joder.

—¿Quién es Tricia?

—La chica a quien le informaste que yo era tu novia. Le estaba prestando un par de notas para nuestra clase de literatura.

—No conozco a ninguna Tricia.

Ella rio.

—Eso es porque no recuerdas el nombre de ninguna chica.

—Recuerdo el tuyo, Bella.

Ella no rio esta vez. En verdad le encantaba cuando decía su nombre. Un arma excelente a tener en cuenta.

—Mmm, hmmm, ¿nos encontraremos con alguna mujer sin nombre donde estemos? Necesito saber si me sacarán los ojos.

—Cómo si alguna vez dejara pasar eso. Pero no, no es probable que nos encontremos con alguien que tengamos que preocuparnos. Contrario a lo que se dice, no me cogí a la mitad del campus. —Era más probable que nos encontremos con el idiota de Jacob que con alguna chica que me haya cogido. Esperaba que no estuviera allí esta noche.

—¿Un cuarto de ellas? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No tanto. ¿Es un problema para ti?

—¿Qué?

—Mi, uh, historia romántica.

Ella rio.

—¿Hay algo romántico en tu historia?

Era una pregunta válida.

—No, supongo que no. Pero tú preguntaste.

—Solo quería saber si habías tenido sexo con mi amiga, quien ahora cree que eres mi novio. Creo que hará las clases un poco incómodas.

—Oh. —No respondí y ella asintió, tomando eso como una confirmación, supongo.

—¿De todas maneras por qué dijiste eso?

Mierda. Hazte el tonto.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo era tu novia.

—Uh, bueno, Jasper dijo que tenía una novia llamada Reed y ella pensó que era gay, y le dije que tú eras una chica y no un chico. No lo sé, ¿te molesta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no. Es que no es una descripción adecuada de lo que somos.

—¿Qué es? Tuvimos sexo y ahora te llevaré a una cita.

—Una primera cita. Eso no te hace mi novio.

—Bueno, tal vez estemos haciendo todo al revés, así que esto sería algo más.

Ella rio y sacudió su cabeza.

—Tú no quieres una novia.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Tú no sabes lo que quiero.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No. Eso es lo que estoy intentando descifrar. —Me acerqué a ella y puse mi dedo en su mentón, tocando su mandíbula—. Te quiero a ti. No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera. Y tú me quieres, o no estarías aquí si no lo quisieras. Hagamos eso ahora y veremos a donde nos lleva.

Ella me miró y lamió sus labios. Acerqué mis labios a ella. Finalmente, la iba a besar de nuevo. Había un Dios.

—Vayámonos de aquí, hermano. Quiero limpiar este lugar antes de que vuelva Rosie. Oops. —El gran estúpido se detuvo cuando vio que Chica Reed y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos—. Lo siento. —Rodé mis ojos y ella se alejó y sonrió.

—Está bien. Necesito aprontarme. Tengo una cita esta noche y ya que es un misterio, no tengo idea de qué ponerme.

Sonreí.

—Tan poco como puedas. —Ella me pegó en el brazo y se acercó a tomar el gatito que estaba en mi hombro. Maulló, pero parecía estar dormida—. En serio, usa pantalones y lleva una chaqueta. Probablemente refrescará esta noche.

Ella asintió.

—Okey. ¿Te veo a las siete?

—Sí. —Ella tomó el gatito y su rosa y caminó hacia el pasillo. La miré hasta que cerró la puerta.

Mi hermano me golpeó en la espada.

—Es una chica genial. Me gusta. No la cagues.

No la cagues. Esa sería mi meta esta noche. No la cagues y puede que vuelvas a jugar con esa gatita de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, yo sé que todas estamos a la expectativa de la cita, pero no teman, en el siguiente capítulo ya se viene. Les aviso que Rainbow va a ser un personaje muy importante en esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo ;)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by** romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Esto no sería tan malo. La comida estaba en un refrigerador en la maleta, junto con la manta. Tenía el oboe de Chica Reed y otra rosa, color rosa, junto conmigo en el asiento del pasajero. A ella le había gustado la primera, así que supuse que una segunda sería una buena idea. Estacioné frente a su apartamento y respiré hondo. ¿De dónde salían estos nervios? Yo era el maldito Edward Cullen y no me ponía nervioso, no antes de un juego y menos por una chica.

Molesto, tomé el oboe y la flor y salí del auto. Caminé y apreté el botón del elevador. ¿Era tan difícil? Sólo tenía que llegar a su puerta, pasarla a buscar e irnos. Yo lucía demasiado caliente con un par de jeans, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Refrescaba por la noche así que la chaqueta servía para eso también, además de hacerme lucir bien. Tenía que asegurarme de que Chica Reed llevara una chaqueta. Aunque, tal vez no. Yo podía mantenerla caliente.

El elevador se abrió, y por suerte no me encontré con ninguna chica con la que pude haberme acostado en el pasado. Caminé hacia la puerta de Bella y pasé mi mano por mi cabello antes de tocar el timbre. La puerta se abrió y sostuve la flor, pero me encontré con piel, lo cual no hubiera sido malo si fuera piel de una chica, pero no, estaba mirando a un sonriente Jasper, quien estaba usando únicamente un par de boxers con caritas felices y unas botas de vaquero. Mierda.

—¡Oh, Edward, no te hubieras molestado! —Quiso tomar la rosa, pero golpeé su hombro—. ¡Ow! Eso no es lindo de tu parte. —Hizo un puchero. Que maldito idiota.

—No es para ti, imbécil. ¿Por qué abres la puerta?

Él sonrió.

—Ali estaba… uh, ¿Cómo lo llamas?

—Desnuda —dije. Él estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba si no podía recordar esa palabra.

Hizo una mueca.

—No. Quiero decir, sí, pero eso no fue lo que dijo. ¿Dispuesta? —Sus ojos se agrandaron y se giró frenéticamente hacia la sala—. Estás bien, ¿verdad, esposa?

—Indispuesta —gritó desde la habitación. Dios.

—Sí, eso es —asintió—. No he visto a Chica Reed porque yo estaba dispuesto también, de la mejor manera posible.

Pasé a su lado y golpeé la puerta de Bella.

—Chica Reed, ¿estás lista?

—En un minuto —respondió.

Suspiré y me giré hacia Jasper, quien estaba de pie en el pasillo con la puerta abierta.

—Creo que deberías cerrar la puerta antes que se escapen los gatitos.

Hizo una mueca de horror y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

—¡Jimmy! ¡Hendrix! ¿Dónde están?

—Están aquí —dijo Pequeña desde su habitación.

—Oh, bien. —Jasper lucía aliviado—. Puedes sentarte.

Miró alrededor y caminé hacia la sala. Tan pronto como me senté en el sofá, una pelotita de pelo gris corrió a sentarse a mi lado. La atrapé antes de que se tirara en mi chaqueta.

—Hola, Rainbow. —Ella ronroneó e intentó subirse, pero la sostuve para que no se subiera, y la acariciaba para que se quedara quieta. ¿Por qué mierda estaba tan conectada conmigo?

—Mis gatos no hacen eso —dijo Jasper haciendo un puchero. Qué mal, me gustaría ver como los gatos se le subieran al pecho y lo arañaran.

—¿Podrías vestirte o irte a la habitación? No quiero quedar ciego por tu piel blanca.

Se fue murmurando algo sobre imbécil. La gatita siguió luchando hasta que me rendí y se subió. Por lo menos podía quitar fácilmente el pelo del cuero. Ella me saludó poniendo su trasero en mi rostro antes de acomodarse.

—Eres rara —le dije. Pero se sentía bien que una cosa viviente me quisiera tanto, aunque fuera un gato. Comencé a acariciarla.

—Okey, estoy… —Las palabras murieron cuando giré a ver a Chica Reed que salía de su habitación. Me miraba y yo me preguntaba qué había de raro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Es la imagen. —Sonrió y sus ojos marrones brillaron—. Supuse que no querrías saber nada de los gatitos una vez que los entregaste.

Me encogí de hombros y la miré. Como yo, usaba jeans, pero además tenía una remera roja debajo de su camisa desabrochada, la cual dejaba a la vista bastante piel para observar con mis ojos y esperaba que con mis labios también. A diferencia del chico pastoso, ella tenía piel color rosa que rogaba por ser tocada.

—Ella no es tan mala una vez que te acostumbras.

Sonrió.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo sobre ti.

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella.

—Eso es progreso. En cuanto menos lo esperes te gustaré.

—No me atrevería a ir tan lejos —respondió.

—Veremos. —Le di la rosa, la cual la hizo sonreír, y luego el oboe, el cual le hizo dar un grito ahogado y lo abrazó a su pecho sexy.

—¡Mi oboe! Ahora puedo deshacerme del que me prestó Jacob. No es malo, pero no es mío, ¿sabes?

Maldito Jacob.

—Felizmente lo devolveré por ti.

Ella rio y colocó el oboe en su habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de ir a la cocina y colocar la rosa en un florero junto a la blanca que le había regalado antes. La guardó. Eso era algo bueno, ¿cierto?

—¿Para que puedas atormentarlo de nuevo? —Ella sonreía pero sonaba molesta. ¿Por qué era tan confusa? ¿Estaba enojada conmigo o no?

—No me gusta ese chico. —Fue mi respuesta.

Ella rio.

—Primero, él es mayor que tú, así que no creo que lo puedas llamar chico. —Lo que sea, era demasiado flaco, así que era un chico—. Segundo, no lo conoces, ¿así que por qué no te gusta?

Porque le gustas.

—Él es molesto. —Fue mi respuesta. No debería importar que le guste a él, y menos si ella no lo sabía.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

—Lo que digas. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

—Sí. —Tomé a Rainbow para sacarla de mi hombro, pero ella lloraba y se negaba. Bella se acercó y gentilmente sacó las garras de mi cuero. Suspiré y toqué mi hombro, quitando sus pelos.

—Ella está tan apegada a ti.

Sonreí, recordando la conversación sobre las gatitas y Bella rio.

—Oh, no, no de nuevo. Rose todavía no ha llegado.

Así que podría haber gatitos muertos cuando llegáramos. Fruncí el ceño. Rainbow era un poco molesta, pero era linda y no necesitaba que se muriera.

—¿Podemos esconderla en tu habitación?

Chica Reed arqueó sus labios y llevó la gatita hacia su habitación.

—Ya tengo su caja y su comida puesta por si acaso. Estará bien. —Cerró la puerta previniendo que Rainbow saliera.

Bien. No era que me importara, pero no se merecía morir por culpa de Rubia.

—Lleva una chaqueta —le dije. Ella me miró curiosa, pero tomó una chaqueta marrón del clóset. Me coloqué detrás de ella y tomé la chaqueta para que se la pusiera. Ella me miró—. ¿Qué?

—¿Me ayudarás a ponerme mi abrigo?

¿Qué era yo, un simio sin entrenar?

—Sí, tengo modales, sabes.

Ella rio y se colocó su chaqueta y quitó su cabello de ella. Me golpeó en el rostro y pude oler coco. Joder, ella olía bien.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, Chica Reed.

Ella se giró y sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que comenzaré a saberlo esta noche, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo haría. Abrí la puerta por ella.

—Supongo que sí. —Salió antes que yo y se giró para cerrarla. Esperé y caminé con ella hacia el elevador.

—Gracias a Dios ya nos vamos. Los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Alice eran insoportables.

Hice una mueca y apreté el botón del elevador.

—En verdad no quiero saber cómo suena Pequeña cuando tiene sexo.

Chica Reed rio.

—No era Alice quien emitía los sonidos. —Desagradable.

—¡Eso es peor! ¿Qué le ve a ese tipo? —Entramos en el elevador y Chica Reed oprimió el botón.

—Bueno, él es caliente. —La miré incrédulo—. ¡Lo es! El cabello rubio, un poco largo, esos ojos azules, ese cuerpo…

Gruñí y pensé el volver para pegarle a Jasper. Chica Reed rio.

—Estás diciendo eso para molestarme.

Luego de que se calmó salimos del elevador y sonrió.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Tú —murmuré. La llevé a mi auto y abrí la puerta por ella de nuevo. Ella me miró de nuevo y suspiré—. Modales, ¿recuerdas? —Tenía que recordar toda la mierda que mi papá hacía para mi madre cuando salían, pero lo estaba haciendo y no era idiota, a pesar de compartir genes con mi hermano. Claramente a él le tocaron los recesivos y estúpidos.

—Gracias, Edward.

La miré curiosamente y encendí el auto.

—¿Por qué?

Ella respiró.

—Sé que este no es tu estilo y creo que es genial que lo estés haciendo por mí. No sé bien por qué, pero quiero que sepas que lo aprecio.

Bueno, eso fue lo más serio que me había dicho. No sabía qué hacer así que bromeé al respecto.

—Sólo te alegra alejarte de los recién casados.

Su sonrisa desapareció y asintió.

—Seguro.

Mierda, ya la había cagado. Me acerqué y tomé su mano, la removió debajo de la mía, pero afortunadamente no la apartó.

—Estoy haciendo esto porque eres diferente a las demás chicas. —Rezaba para que no me preguntara cómo o por qué, porque no sabía qué decir, o no lo quería saber.

Ella sonrió.

—Okey. Me gusta ser diferente.

Reí y solté su mano, poniendo el auto en reversa.

—Lo eres, confía en mí.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Trabajaremos en eso. ¿Me dirás a dónde iremos?

Ella lo sabría en cinco minutos de todas formas.

—Al concierto en el campus.

Dio un grito ahogado y la miré. Me estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Evité comentarle que quería poner algo en su linda boca siempre y cuando me lo pidiera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me llevarás a ver Wandering Woodwinds? —¿Qué mierda había dicho? ¿Qué nombre era ese? Asentí e intenté disimular mi reacción ante ese ridículo nombre—. ¡Moría por verlos! — Ella saltó excitadamente y maldije la chaqueta por bloquearme la vista de sus lindas tetas.

—Sí, supuse que te gustaría. —Ella me sonrió y dejé a un lado el nombre de la banda. Esto iba a apestar, pero si ella era feliz, todo estaba bien.

Estacioné frente a Strozier y Chica Reed esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Estaba aprendiendo. Fui a la maleta y tomé la manta y la mini hielera. Sonrió.

—¿Comida también?

Rodé mis ojos.

—¿Creíste que te haría pasar hambre?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He visto a un par de chicas muy delgadas con las que te has acostado.

Esto era noticia.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? —La seguí mientras ella caminaba hacia la biblioteca y hacia el campus. La banda ya se estaba aprontando y afinando los instrumentos o lo que sea. Denme rock and roll cualquier día.

Nos detuvimos a unas veinte yardas de la banda y dejé el refrigerador para colocar la manta. Chica Reed me miraba y, cuando estiré la manta, se sentó y me senté a su lado.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Ziggy el pasado abril? ¿En Stevens?

Apenas lo recordaba, pero asentí.

—Nosotros llegamos y tú te ibas con una chica. —Intenté recordar, pero no podía recordar la chica con la que me había ido—. Cabello negro, muy delgada, ¿tal vez española? —Ahh sí, esa chica, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Kara?

—Recuerdo. ¿Estabas ahí? —Tomé el refrigerador y le di un sándwich. Ella sonrió cuando lo abrió y vio el pavo.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias! —Asentí y saqué dos botellas de agua también—. Estuve allí. —Ella me miró y jugó con el papel del sándwich—. Alice te saludó, tú nos miraste, sonreíste y te fuiste.

Huh. No lo recordaba.

—No te vi.

Ella rio. No era una risa feliz.

—No, no me viste. Nunca me viste hasta que rompiste mi lengüeta.

—Tú rompiste tu lengüeta. —Me intrigó su tono—. ¿Cuándo más podría haberte visto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvimos biología juntos en primer año.

¿En verdad? ¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¿Cómo no pude haberla visto?

—Había mucha gente en esa clase.

Ella rio.

—Lo sé. Esa clase era una broma. Ni siquiera tenías que ir ya que te dejaban hacer más de una vez las pruebas.

Sonreí y le di un golpecito a su pierna con mi pie.

—Sí, habla por ti. Yo tenía que ir a clases sino no podía jugar los partidos.

Ella sonrió.

—Los beneficios de ser invisible.

¿Invisible? ¿Qué mierda?

—¡No eres invisible! —grité, y unas cuantas cabezas voltearon.

Chica Reed acomodó su cabello y me miró a los ojos.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste el día que nos conocimos.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que perseguirme eso?

—Sólo dije…

—Que tú eras más importante —terminó—. De todas maneras no me siento mal conmigo misma ni nada por el estilo. Me gusta ir a lugares y mezclarme con la gente si quiero. Tú resaltas. Incluso aquí la gente te está mirando. —Miré alrededor y varias personas me estaban mirando y señalándome—. Ni siquiera lo notas, ¿verdad?

Finalmente comenzó a comer su sándwich y esperó que respondiera.

—Supongo que te acostumbras. Joder, Bella. —Ella se sorprendió ya que había usado su nombre y sonreí—. Mira, he sido conocido desde que tengo, no lo sé, ¿doce años? Cuando se volvió claro que podía tirar un balón y ganar el campeonato de la pequeña liga tres años seguidos y el estatal. Es mi vida.

Ella tragó y bebió un sorbo de agua.

—Lo sé. Honestamente, no te envidio. Me alegra poder faltar a clases y que nadie lo note. —Sonrió.

—Eres una rebelde, señorita… —Me callé cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía su apellido.

—Swan —dijo sonriendo.

¿Swan? De alguna manera encajaba.

—Swan —repetí. Abrí mi sándwich.

—Esta debe ser la primera vez que sabes el nombre y apellido —bromeó.

Tragué y la miré.

—Estaba intentando conocerte, como tú dijiste que querías. Si prefieres que me siente aquí y no diga nada, puedo hacerlo.

Ella lució un poco avergonzada y evité sonreír.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Una fiesta y clases? —¿Dónde más no la había visto? ¿Cómo podía no haberla visto? Tal vez usaba ese ridículo uniforme de banda en clases. Esa mierda me hacía mirar para otro lado.

—Bueno, en el campo un millón de veces. —Bufé ante su exageración—. Te he visto en los bares un par de veces. —No me miró cuando confesó eso.

—¿Por qué, Chica Reed, me estabas acosando? —¿No sería interesante?

Ella me miró y sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo he estado en el mismo lugar que tú un par de veces.

Sonreí.

—Unos cuantos, acosadora.

—Ugh, olvida que lo dije. —Ella giró y se concentró en su comida. No me gustó esa mierda y tiré suavemente de su cabello.

—Estaba bromeando, Chica Reed.

Ella se giró para mirarme de nuevo.

—De todas maneras, estabas con una chica diferente siempre, excepto en las clases. Allí estabas rodeado por ellas.

Joder. Claro que lo estaba.

—Ellas se sentaban a mi alrededor, no de otra manera.

Ella rio.

—Dudo que te importara la atención.

No, ciertamente no.

—Aparentemente has prestado atención.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Te veía.

Y yo no la había visto. Eso explicaba por qué estaba molesta conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Tiré suavemente de su cabello de nuevo.

—Yo te gustaba.

Sus mejillas se colorearon y sus ojos brillaron.

—Creía que eras caliente, seguro. Todo el mundo lo cree. Eso no es una noticia. —Sonreí—. Pero también creía que eras un imbécil. —Dejé de sonreír y ella se giró a mirarme, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, sus rodillas tocando las mías—. Y puedes serlo, pero no eres sólo eso.

No sabía qué decir.

—Tengo seguridad.

Ella rio.

—Como sea que lo quieras llamar. Tienes un buen tipo dentro de ti. Un tipo que es gentil con una pequeña gatita y que no toma ventaja de una chica borracha, luego de que fue una perra con él.

Rainbow era mi nueva héroe.

—No voy por la vida pateando a gatitos y a perritos, Bella. No soy tan imbécil.

—Lo sé. Si lo fueras, no estarías aquí. —Ella me sonrió y toqué su cabello. Brillaba con los últimos ratos de sol.

—Siento no haberte notado antes —le dije, dándome cuenta que era verdad. Estaba molesto por no haberla notado por un año.

Ella rio.

—Está bien. Me notaste ahora.

—Era un ciego idiota. —Esta chica era hermosa. Su cabello marrón mostraba reflejos rojizos del sol. Sus ojos bailaban como sonreía y tenía ese algo, ese algo que no sabía lo que era pero me gustaba. Me gustaba. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto?

—Bueno, ya no eres ciego. —Sus labios se movieron mientras esperaba.

—¿Pero sigo siendo un idiota? —le pregunté, sonriendo.

—Eso todavía sigue por verse.

—Bueno, sigue mirándome, Acosadora Swan.

La boca de Chica Reed se abrió y esta vez no la dejaría vacía. Tomé su sándwich y lo metí en su boca. Ella tomó un bocado y rio.

—Idiota.

—Me aseguro que te alimentes antes de que comience el show. —Ella tomó su sándwich antes de comerlo—. ¿Y Bella? —Hizo una pausa cuando dije su nombre—. Me gustan las chicas que comen.

Ella rio.

—Mejor así porque no me detendré. ¿Trajiste postre?

Sí. Pastel de chocolate y dos cubiertos.

—No nos apresuremos. No puedo engordarte. —Esperé y me pegó en la pierna. Reí con ella—. Sí, traje postre. Puedes comerlo de mí luego. —Un tipo podía esperar.

Esa sugestión hizo que rodara sus ojos.

—Sigue soñando, Cullen.

—Lo haré, Swan. —Terminamos nuestra comida y eché los envoltorios y las botellas en el refrigerador, sacando dos botellas más de agua con el pastel. La cerveza hubiera sido mejor pero era mejor no beber en público en el campus. La próxima vez, quizás.

—Así que, cuéntame sobre ti. —Chica Reed me miró sorprendida. Habíamos pasado por esto—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Jacksonville —respondió, lo cual me sorprendió.

—¿Mi ciudad? ¿A qué colegio fuiste?

—A la preparatoria Forks. —¿La secundaria Forks? No existía ninguna secundaria Forks.

—¿Por qué inventas lugares? Vamos, ambos sabemos que destruí a tu preparatoria en fútbol. ¿Me deseabas en ese entonces?

Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír. Las personas nos miraban por otra razón diferente ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Ego, Cullen. La preparatoria de Forks está Washington. Donde vive mi papá. Mi madre vive en Jacksonville. Me mudé con él antes de comenzar la preparatoria cuando mi madre conoció a un tipo con quien quería recorrer el mundo. —Ella no sonaba amarga sobre esto, pero me molestaba. ¿Por qué su madre la dejó así?

—Eso apesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue bueno pasar el tiempo con mi papá, pero cuando tuve que elegir a qué universidad iría, sabía que no me quería quedar allí. Podía pedir un préstamo al estado de aquí ya que es donde vive mi madre y eso fue lo que hice.

—¿Así que te mudaste al otro lado del país y viniste aquí sin conocer a nadie? —Eso era bastante genial.

—Sí, aunque es un mundo pequeño. Me encontré con un tipo con el que fui al colegio en Phoenix cuando fui a la primera fiesta.

Reí.

—Yo me encuentro con gente a todos lados donde voy.

—Podías haber jugado donde quisieras. ¿Por qué FSU? ¿Sólo porque tu padre y tu hermano lo hicieron?

—¿Sabías que mi padre vino aquí?

—Carlisle Cullen, QB desde 1980 hasta 1982. Él fue finalista Heisman también, ¿verdad?

Mierda. Ella sabía de fútbol. Eso era putamente caliente.

—Uh, sí, lo fue. Terminó en tercer lugar en su último año.

—Y luego fue a la escuela de medicina en vez de a la NFL. La gente se sorprendió.

No podía sorprenderme más sobre su conocimiento.

—Lo mantuvieron en secreto, pero papá se rasgó un músculo de su hombro. Si sucede ahora, probablemente lo arreglen, pero antes no sabían cómo hacerlo.

Ella lucía triste.

—Y Emmett se lastimó su rodilla antes de que pudiera haber entrado en algún equipo.

—Sí, ahora vende autos y se está rehabilitando. Creo que todavía cree que puede entrar en algún equipo algún día.

Ella me miró.

—¿Y tú?

—Cuanto más tarde, más difícil es. Él es increíble. Tal vez pueda llegar a lograrlo, firmar por una liguilla y luego continuar hasta la cima. Lo quiere tanto como quiere a Rubia.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Crees que lo consiga?

—No lo sé. Eso espero, por su salud. Todo lo que hace estos días es vender autos y joder.

Ella me miró.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué harías tú si te pasara eso?

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Estás tratando de maldecirme?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Reí y puse mi mano en su rodilla. Ella no la quitó así que supuse que era una buena señal.

—Si me lastimo, seguiré en la universidad, obtendré mi MBA y probablemente entraré en publicidad. Creo que soy bueno en eso.

Ella asintió.

—Puedo verlo.

Sonreí.

—¿Acabas de darme un cumplido?

—No dejes que vaya a tu cabeza. La publicidad es todo sobre las apariencias. Tienes todo cubierto.

—Me lastimas, Chica Reed. —Sonreí para mostrarle que estaba bromeando. Me gustaba la manera en que respondía. Nadie más se atrevía—. Te prometo que si me lastimo, no estaré aquí en un par de años, rogándote una segunda oportunidad.

Ella arqueó una ceja y maldije por lo bajo.

—No es que me hayas dado la primera, o que seremos algo más que… joder. —Ni siquiera lo intenté. No tenía idea de lo que quería decir y Chica Reed estaba riendo tanto que parecía que fuera a llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, apretando su rodilla e intentando calmarla.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Es que tu mirada! —Y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Dejé que lo hiciera.

—¿Te calmaste ahora?

—Sí. —Ella sonrió—. Eso fue…

—No sé lo que fue —la interrumpí.

Ella rio de nuevo.

—Me deseas.

Sonreí.

—Eso ya lo sabes. Pero tú también me deseas.

No dijo nada y sonrió.

—No lo puedes negar, ¿verdad?

—El tiempo lo dirá, Cullen.

—Tengo mucho tiempo, Chica Reed. —Y por alguna extraña razón, quería pasarlo con ella—. Así que, nunca me dijiste, ¿cuál es tu carrera? ¿Derecho, como dije?

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que estoy considerando, pero también biología marina y periodismo. Me interesan muchas cosas.

—Sí, como yo. —Ella golpeó mi pierna y reí—. No lo puedo resistir. Todas se ven bien. Yo pensé en tomar biología marina pero no me coincidían los horarios.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Creo que sería muy genial, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, el mercado no es muy grande pero de solo pensar en trabajar con delfines y ballenas… sería de lo mejor. Tantas personas odian su trabajo, ¿pero cómo puedes odiar trabajar con animales todo el día?

Ella tenía razón.

—Por eso juego al fútbol. Me encanta. Me encantaría vivir de ello y si no pudiera hacerlo me mataría.

—¡Exactamente! Lo entiendes. La escuela de leyes sería más práctica, por supuesto, y soy genial discutiendo con las personas. —Reí y ella sacó su lengua.

—No me tientes con tu lengua —le dije. Rodó sus ojos y la sacó de nuevo. Pensé en besarla, pero no quería que me colgara del culo en público cuando las cosas iban tan bien.

—De todas maneras, lo que digo es que aunque soy buena discutiendo con la gente, no creo serlo frente a un jurado y siendo profesional. Prefiero decir que el tipo es un imbécil y debe ser declarado culpable. ¿Sabes?

Reí ante la imagen de Chica Reed furiosa frente al jurado.

—Sí, tendrías problemas con eso.

Ella sonrió.

—No me someto ante nadie.

Joder. Ella sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sus labios se movieron y sus ojos se reían de mí.

—Estoy seguro de que no, Chica Reed. Pero te someterás, uno de estos días.

—Eso desearías —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, me puse sobre ella y su cuerpo quedo presionado a la manta.

—Edward —siseó—. ¡Estamos en público! ¡La gente nos está mirando!

Mi rostro estaba a tres centímetros del suyo y todo lo que podía pensar era en besarla.

—¿Y?

Sus manos tocaron mi pecho y pensé que me iba a empujar, pero tomó mi chaqueta.

—Y si me besas públicamente, la gente hablará.

—La gente habla todo el tiempo. ¿Qué me importa? —Sólo la quería a ella. ¿A quién le importaba si todo el mundo lo sabía? Que supieran a quien pertenecía, por ahora.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y me acerqué un poco más. La música comenzó a sonar pero no me importaba.

—Creo que enojaré a un par de chicas de tu harén. Las chicas pensarán que estás conmigo. —Había un tono en su voz. ¿Desesperación? ¿Celos? No lo sabía. No me importaba.

—Estoy contigo. —Ella parpadeó, sorprendida—. Y no me importan las otras chicas ahora. Solo tú. —Era cierto. Muy aterrador, pero cierto. Ella me fascinaba.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó. Joder, solo quería besarla, no hablar.

—Por el comienzo. —La miré y vi que se relajó un poco ante mis palabras.

—Joder. Está bien. —Me tomó por la chaqueta y sus labios estuvieron en mí, finalmente la estaba besando. Su sabor era salado por el sándwich y dulce en sí misma. Sus labios se abrieron para mí y su lengua me tocó. Acerqué mi cuerpo a ella y gimió contra mis labios. Sus brazos me abrazaron y separó sus piernas a mi costado.

Le di una estocada y gimió de nuevo. Estaba tan putamente duro que iba a explotar en mis jeans. Joder, ¿por qué estábamos al aire libre y no en una cama? Quería arrancarle la ropa.

—¡Vayan a una habitación! —gritó una voz a mi derecha. Bella quitó sus labios y pensé en ponerme de pie y pegarle al maldito hijo de perra. Sus ojos se abrieron y se sonrojó.

—Momento incorrecto, lugar incorrecto.

Yo no me había movido, todavía no. Se sentía bien debajo de mí.

—¿Chico incorrecto?

Lamió sus labios y me miró por un minuto. Estaba a punto de sudar.

—No. No lo creo.

—Bien. —Me puse de pie y la ayudé a sentarse. Mientras me ponía de pie miré directo a los ojos al idiota que se atrevió a interrumpirnos. Lo miré y él se encogió ante mi mirada. Idiota—. Mira el puto show. Si veo que estás mirando de nuevo, incluso si estamos desnudos y ella grita mi nombre, no podrás ver por lo menos por una semana. ¿Entendido? —Él asintió y miró para otro lado enseguida.

Chica Reed tiró de mi mano y me senté a su lado.

—¿Era verdaderamente necesario?

—Sí. —Ella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

—¿Qué haré contigo?

—Puedo pensar en un par de cosas —le dije, dándole mi sonrisa más sexy.

—Y todas involucran un estado de desnudez. Sí, lo sé —dijo secamente.

—No estábamos desnudos hace un par de segundos y me gustó. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella rio y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Intenté recordar la última vez que una chica había hecho eso. Yo no era de abrazar.

—Lo escribiremos para otra ocasión.

—¿Escrito? No, lo quiero jurado, notariado.

Ella rio.

—No sé dónde encontrar a un notario a esta hora.

—Haré que ese idiota que nos interrumpió lo firme. —Pasé mi brazo a su alrededor y ella se acercó a mí.

—No asustes más a ese pobre tipo. De todas maneras no podríamos haber hecho mucho más.

—Habla por ti —murmuré.

Ella me miró.

—Créeme. Yo no planeé que sucediera eso esta noche. Alégrate por lo que tuviste.

Claro que sí. Tenía que trabajar en ello.

—¿Tienes alguna lista u horario para saber exactamente cuándo nos desnudaremos de nuevo?

Ella comenzó a alejarse de mí pero la acerqué.

—Estoy bromeando. Está bien. Lo llevaremos de a poco. —Y moriré de bolas azules. Tal vez podrían enterrarme aquí, como recuerdo de nuestra primera cita y mi primera erección sin aliviar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó tímidamente. ¿Honestamente creía que me alejaría?

La solté y puse mi mano debajo de su mentón, haciendo que me mirara. La luz del poste iluminó su rostro.

—Dije que estaba en esto, en lo que sea que fuera. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Ella mordió su labio y bufé en frustración.

—Dime, Bella, ¿siempre me castigará mi pasado? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que eres diferente a lo que solía hacer? Estamos en una cita, cosa que no suelo hacer. Te compré un gatito, que sí, era para Rose, pero ambos sabemos que te quedarás con ella y me gusta la maldita cosa. Y flores. Te besé en público, lo cual tampoco hago. Hablé contigo y te pregunté cosas sobre tu vida, lo cual no me importaba sobre las otras chicas. ¿Necesito usar tu nombre en mi puta espalda el sábado? —Eso no lo haría. Nunca.

Ella bufó.

—No. Escucha, Edward. No puedo evitarlo. Se llama sobrevivencia. Tu reputación apesta. Es tu culpa, no la mía. Estoy intentando mirar más allá, pero cuando dices cosas sobre cuando me quieres ver desnuda, eso me hace pensar que vas tras de una sola cosa, más allá de que has hecho las cosas diferentes por primera vez. ¿Cómo se supone que no piense que te alejarás una vez que tengamos sexo de nuevo?

¿Lo haría? No lo sabía, pero de solo pensar en no ver más a Chica Reed me hacía sentir como la mierda.

—La vida no da garantías, Chica Reed. Tomas esta chance o la dejas. Me gustas. Me gusta esto. —Hice un gesto alrededor—. Y estaba seguro de que no pensaba que me gustaría. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo. No te acuestes conmigo si quieres creer que eso hará una diferencia entre los dos. —¿Qué mierda había dicho? No, no, niégalo. Tal vez no lo escuchó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Me acabas de decir que no me acueste contigo?

Joder.

—Uh, supongo.

Ella rio.

—¿Por qué lo dirías?

—¡No lo sé! —Tiré de mi cabello en frustración y ella tomó mi mano, sacándola de mi cabello y enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Miré nuestras manos. ¿Alguna vez había tomado de la mano a una chica? Honestamente no podía recordarlo. Tal vez para la foto de algún baile en el colegio.

—Edward, no quiero no acostarme contigo. —Me tomó un segundo pensar en la doble negativa en su oración y luego sonreí—. Pero tampoco quiero acostarme contigo y que un segundo después corras a hacerlo con la próxima chica luego que me conquistaste.

—¿Quién soy, Genghis Khan? No soy un conquistador, Bella. —Hice una mueca.

—Díselo a las chicas que dejaste atrás.

Ugh, otra vez.

—Todas las chicas con las que me acosté lo sabían.

Ella asintió.

—Tal vez sí. Yo lo hice y luego tú cambiaste el juego conmigo. Está jodiendo mi cabeza.

Suspiré.

—¿Crees que no está jodiendo la mía? No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo con los gatitos y las flores y los picnics y la música de marica, pero aquí estoy. No conozco este juego mejor que tú.

Ella me miró por un minuto y tocó mi mejilla.

—No quiero que me lastimes.

—No quiero lastimarte y es la primera vez que me importa lo suficiente para decirlo.

—Okey. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué tal si vemos que sucede? No te daré un horario de desnudez porque no tengo idea de cuando llegaremos. Pero tampoco usaré el sexo como una especie de arma para que vayas detrás de mí.

Sonaba razonable.

—No estoy aquí por el sexo, Chica Reed. Puedo conseguirlo cuando quiera, y no te lo digo para enojarte. Sabes que es cierto.

Ella asintió.

—Sí.

—Basta de estas cosas. —Tenía mucho en que pensar; intentar descifrar qué tenía ella que me hacía no querer salir corriendo cuando hablábamos de esta mierda de conocernos—. Te traje aquí para escuchar música.

Ella besó mi mejilla y sentí un calor dentro de mí.

—Gracias por eso.

—De nada. —Tembló un poco y decidí intentar algo nuevo. Abrí mis piernas e hice un gesto para que entrara.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Si me estás pidiendo que te la chupe, eso no funcionará.

Reí.

—Maldición, me conoces tan bien, Chica Reed. Quería que me la chuparas públicamente. —Ella rio—. Te decía que te sentaras aquí. Tienes frío, ¿verdad? Recuéstate contra mí.

Ella me miró pero hizo lo que le dije, recostándose contra mi pecho. Su fragancia de coco me golpeó y cerré mis ojos para olerla.

—¿No es tan malo, verdad? —Ella sacudió su cabeza y se relajó. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—No, pero estás duro.

Reí de nuevo.

—Acostúmbrate. Claramente lo estaré. Eso es lo que provocas en mí.

Ella rio y frotó su culo contra mi erección.

—Me gusta.

—Claro que sí, provocadora —susurré esas palabras en su oído y ella tembló. Tal vez no era el único que sufría. Besé su oreja y ella gimió. Esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Ni siquiera comencé a provocarte —dijo.

Quería llorar en vez de reír.

—Eso va para ambas partes, Chica Reed. —Mordisqueé su oreja y sus manos fueron a mis rodillas y las apretó.

—Me matarás, ¿verdad? —me dijo suavemente.

—Todo vale. —Besé su cuello—. Nos enterrarán juntos.

—Prefiero vivir.

Pasé mis manos debajo de su chaqueta y acaricié los costados de sus senos.

—Yo también. —Besé su cuello, otro gemido suave y su culo se frotó contra mi verga. Saqué mis manos de su chaqueta y las envolví en su cintura—. Tregua.

Ella rio.

—Suena bien. —La sostuve y ella se relajó contra mí. Escuchamos a la banda, que a pesar de su ridículo nombre no estaba tan mal. La música me hacía querer dormir, pero el cuerpo sexy y cálido de Chica Reed no lo permitía.

Cuando el show se terminó nos levantamos y tomamos las cosas. Le di mi mano camino al auto y mientras conducíamos hasta casa. Era raro pero bueno, si eso tenía sentido. La acompañé hasta la puerta y ella la abrió con llave, pero no del todo, girando para verme.

—La pasé sorprendentemente bien contigo, Edward.

Le sonreí.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Ella lucía nerviosa pero se acercó a mí y besé sus labios. No fue como el beso en el campus, este fue corto y dulce, como deberían ser los besos de despedida en las películas.

—Gracias, te veo luego.

Mierda. ¿Luego cuándo? No le había pedido otra cita de nuevo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Uh, hey, ¿vendrás al juego? —Que pregunta estúpida, ella estaba en la banda.

Ella rio.

—Sí, estaré allí.

—Bien. —Cierto. Quería que estuviera allí—. Bueno, habrá una fiesta de celebración en la casa de mis padres luego. ¿Podrás ir?

—¿Una fiesta de celebración? Todavía no han ganado. —Le sonreí y ella sacudió su cabeza—. Cierto, ¿con quién estoy hablando? Una fiesta suena bien.

Esto sería raro. ¿Sería mi cita en mi fiesta? ¿Cómo lo hacía? Mierda. Tenía que averiguar más cosas. Escondí mi confusión con una sonrisa.

—Genial. Si necesitas que te lleve, puedes esperarme hasta que termine el juego e irás conmigo y Emmett.

Ella sonrió.

—Suena bien. ¿Por qué no me envías un mensaje de texto con los detalles y te diré si necesito que me lleves?

—Genial. Espera, todavía no tengo tu número de teléfono.

Ella rio y estiró su mano. Le di mi celular y lo programó. Lo miré y sonreí.

—Chica Reed.

—Me estoy acostumbrando.

—Yo también, Bella.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso también me gusta.

Le sonreí.

—Lo sé. —Tenía que irme. Teníamos un viaje temprano a Jacksonville—. Supongo que te veré… —Me callé cuando la puerta se abrió y una rubia aterradora salió.

—¡Tú! ¡Dile al idiota de tu hermano que pagará por cada factura de veterinario que tenga por el resto de su vida! —Bueno, por lo menos no iba a matar a los gatitos, o tirármelos—. ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió para comprar un gatito? ¿Y escuché que tú le compraste una a Bella?

Abrí mi boca para negarlo, pero Bella habló primero:

—Bueno, técnicamente Emmett te compró dos pero supuse que eran demasiado y en verdad me gusta Rainbow así que…

—¿Rainbow? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Está bien, quédatela! No la quiero. ¡Pero Emmett pagará por ambos! ¡Y dale esto! —Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, una docena de pétalos cayeron en mí. Bella reía y yo estaba cubierto de flores. Qué manera de terminar la noche.

—Rubia, juro por Dios que nunca le he pegado a una chica en mi vida, pero si me sigues tirando cosas, haré una excepción. Quédate con el gatito, los globos y el oso. Yo no los llevaré. —Quité las flores de mi ropa.

Ella bufó pero no tiró más nada.

—Para tu información, tu amigo tiene los osos y los globos. Cuando exploté el primero, vino corriendo medio desnudo a la habitación, y me los quitó, hablando sobre su esposa y Bob. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a ese tipo?

Bueno, coincidíamos en algo.

—Le gusta la marihuana. Bob es el oso y Pequeña es su esposa. No me preguntes. Le gustan los globos porque son brillantes.

Ella rio y frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta y no me gustas tampoco.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Considerando que todo lo que me has hecho ha sido insultarme y golpearme, puedo decir que tampoco me gustas. Pero el idiota de mi hermano te ama por alguna razón. —Ella se acercó a mí y levanté mi mano pero Bella se interpuso.

—Aléjate, Rose. Él no te hizo nada. —Mierda, me estaba defendiendo. Por primera vez.

—Oh, Bella, ¿no te he enseñado nada? ¿Te gusta esta mierda? ¿No puedes ver que es como…

—Rose, yo decidiré como es. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Y hoy conocí a Emmett. Puede que haya hecho algo estúpido, pero parece bastante determinado en compensártelo. No te engañó, así que estás enojada en parte por algo que no fue real. Tal vez necesitas pensarlo.

Rubia miró a Bella, luego a mí y a Bella de nuevo.

—¿Pensar? Bella, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¡Sé que es caliente y probablemente bueno en la cama pero eso es todo!

¿Cómo mierda lo sabía? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Chica Reed habló:

—No sé lo que es, Rose, pero sé que es más que eso. Como también hay más de Emmett. No hubieras salido cuatro meses con él si no fuera así. —Rubia abrió su boca, pero la cerró—. Exactamente. Ahora ve. Me gustaría despedirme de mi cita en privado.

Rubia giró y cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

—Vaya. Eso fue diferente.

Chica Reed se encogió de hombros.

—Hizo exactamente lo que tú me acusaste. Estoy intentando mantener mi mente abierta. Ella también debería hacerlo.

Sentí una ráfaga de felicidad.

—Gracias.

—Sigues caminando en una línea delgada, Cullen.

Le sonreí.

—Tengo buen balance, Chica Reed.

—Apuesto que sí.

La besé de nuevo.

—Te veré el sábado, después del juego. —Eso parecía muy lejano, pero estaría demasiado ocupado mañana—. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana de noche?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, tienes mi número.

—Y tú el mío.

Me miró.

—Creo que sí, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Supongo que lo averiguaré.

Sonreí.

—Supongo que sí. Buenas noches, Chica Reed.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —La miré entrar y cerrar la puerta. Escuché como cerró y me fui. La primera cita no había sido tan mala. Había sobrevivido y ella parecía que le gustaba más que antes. No la había cagado. Chica Reed, Bella Swan, esperaría mucho tiempo si pensaba que lo haría. Esto sería interesante.

* * *

Creo que Edward al fin va en la dirección correcta.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Hay algo importante que quería mencionar sobre las actualizaciones. Muchas me dicen que tengo que actualizar más seguido (como si fuera mi obligación hacerlo), pero no lo haré simplemente porque no puedo. No tengo los capítulos listos suficientes para hacerlo, así que las actualizaciones se quedan como están, una vez a la semana. La verdad me parece un tiempo razonable. Chicas, les pido de favor que recuerden que yo hago esto como hobbie, no es una obligación ni me pagan por hacerlo, así que agradecería que no me presionaran al respecto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer, la autora es **Nolebucgrl** y el capítulo fue traducido por **romistew**.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer, the author is **Nolebucgrl **and the chapter was translated by** romistew**.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El viaje en bus hacia Jacksonville fue largo, aburrido y molesto. La práctica no había estado mal. Practicamos bastante y luego miramos un par de videos del equipo rival. Eran conocidos por su defensa y sus equipos especiales, lo cual era suficiente para ganar por lo general, pero no me ganarían a mí. Su mariscal no era tan bueno como yo. Le pidieron que no perdiera el juego, no le pidieron que ganara, y sabía que esta semana eso no sería suficiente.

Entré en mi habitación del hotel y me tiré en la cama. Me había duchado en el estadio. Un par de jugadores del equipo cenaría en The Press Box, pero yo no tenía ganas. Las porristas estarían allí y Aspiradora estaba desesperada por tener tiempo conmigo a solas. Yo no tenía ganas de repetir la actuación y lo último que quería era tener problemas con Chica Reed, especialmente cuando no estaba haciendo nada malo por primera vez.

Apestaba que no pudiera quedarme en casa mientras estábamos aquí, pero el entrenador insistió que nos quedáramos en el hotel la noche antes del juego. Mañana a la noche podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando ganáramos y estuviéramos listos para irnos el domingo por la mañana. Mañana por la noche sería épico. Mis padres no estarían en casa y podríamos estar tranquilos. Tal vez tendría la oportunidad de mostrarle mi habitación a Chica Reed.

Ella había estado en mi mente desde anoche. La manera en que me defendió frente a Rubia definitivamente me había excitado. Tuve que masturbarme en la ducha cuando volví a mi habitación. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si me hubiera cogido a Chica Reed, pero le dije que lo dejaríamos a su tiempo y eso era lo que haría, aunque apestara.

Tomé mi teléfono y busqué su número. Le dije que la llamaría y sorprendentemente tenía ganas de hablar con ella. La extrañaba. ¿Cuán genial era que había programado Chica Reed en mi teléfono? Ella era diferente, mucho más genial que cualquier chica que había conocido. Llamé y esperé.

—¿Hola?

Sonreí cuando escuché su voz sexy en la línea. Finalmente no me había cagado.

—Hey, Chica Reed.

La escuché respirar.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo está Jacksonville?

Gruñí.

—Demasiado aburrido. Estoy estancado y solo en mi habitación.

Ella rio.

—Pobre bebé. Yo estoy estancada en mi departamento con una amiga triste porque su novio se fue por el fin de semana y otra que no me habla.

Por supuesto que Rubia seguía siendo una perra.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú no estás triste porque estoy lejos el fin de semana?

—¿Estás diciendo que eres mi novio y debería estarlo?

Joder, me tenía.

—Uhh…

Rio y su risa fue a mi verga.

—Relájate, Edward. Estoy bromeando. Además, te veré mañana, ¿verdad?

Cierto, mañana. Chica Reed en mi casa. Chica Reed viéndome jugar. Eso me excitaba. Tal vez me vería jugar y luego jugaría conmigo.

—¿Edward?

Mierda. Mi mente se había estancado.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Ella rio.

—Bien. ¿Estás listo para el juego?

Sonreí. Como si eso fuera una pregunta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Estás lista para tocar mi canción una y otra vez?

Otra risa.

—Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. Son las mismas cuatro notas. No es lo más duro que he tocado.

—No, ese sería yo. —Sonreí y esperé.

Ella rio.

—Eso deseas, Cullen.

Toqué mi verga sobre mis jeans.

—En verdad, verdad lo deseo, Chica Reed.

—Oh, hey, debo decirte algo. —Su voz no era tan animada ahora. Mierda. ¿La había cagado por mencionar mi verga? Ella debería estar acostumbrada ahora.

—¿Qué? —¿Me estaba cancelando por mi comentario sexual? Lo hacía todo el tiempo.

—Aquí en el periódico... —murmuró.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy en el periódico? —Eso no era una noticia. Siempre lo estaba.

—El periódico universitario. FSView. No tú. Nosotros. Juntos. Anoche. —Ella dijo cada palabra porque aparentemente yo era lento y no entendía su murmullo.

¿El periódico universitario? ¿Teníamos un periódico universitario? ¿Y se llamaba FSView? ¿Cuán triste era eso? Apenas recordaba algo sobre un periódico, pero ciertamente no lo había visto.

—¿Así que estamos en el periódico? ¿Qué dijeron?

Crucé mis tobillos y esperé una respuesta. Estaba demorando demasiado.

—No mucho en realidad. Solo que Edward Cullen y una muchacha desconocida habían sido vistos en el concierto de Wandering Woodwings anoche.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Estaba molesta por ser desconocida?

—Okey, ¿y?

—Y, hay fotografías.

¿Fotografías? ¿Qué fotografías?

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros —siseó impacientemente.

—Bueno, duh, Chica Reed, ¿pero de qué? ¿De nosotros comiendo? ¿Tomados de la mano?

—Bueno, hay una en la que estás sobre mí y me miras como si quisieras comerme viva. —Tenía que sonreír. Esa era probablemente muy caliente—. Y otra en la que estoy recostada contra ti y tú tienes tus brazos a mi alrededor. —Esa era un poco más tonta, pero mi reputación sobreviviría.

—Okey.

—¿Okey? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Qué, quería que demandáramos al periódico universitario por publicar fotografías de nuestro momento no tan privado?

—¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, es putamente rudo que hayan tomado fotografías de nosotros, pero viene con el territorio. —Si no lo podía soportar, tendríamos un problema. Yo era noticia, no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo. O quien, aparentemente.

—Oh, bueno, creí que te molestarías.

Me senté y pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

—¿Por qué me molestaría?

Ella respiró.

—Porque la gente pensará que estamos juntos o algo así.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Chica Reed, hemos pasado por esto. Estamos juntos o algo. Lo estamos descubriendo. Parte de descubrirlo es ir a lugares y esas mierdas, ¿no?

Ella rio.

—¿Esas mierdas? Qué romántico, Edward.

Reí.

—Claro que sí, bebé. De todas maneras, nos verán juntos. Sí, apesta que alguien viole así nuestra cita, pero no lamento haber ido, y en verdad no me importa que alguien sepa que estoamos saliendo. —Ahí, podía llamarlo saliendo, ¿verdad? Tal vez no éramos novios, pero éramos algo. ¿Quién necesitaba una etiqueta?

—Okey, es que pensé que te enojarías. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No lees el periódico universitario?

Sacudí mi cabeza, aunque no podía verme.

—No. Si quiero leer algo sobre mí, hay lugares más prestigiosos para hacerlo. —_ESPN_ y _Sports Illustrated_, gracias.

Ella rio.

—Eres un snob.

—Prefiero decir que tengo gustos preferenciales.

Rio de nuevo.

—Sí, eres el rey del buen gusto.

Si tan solo supieras, bebé.

—Me gustaría probarte a ti. Puedes decirme si soy el rey o no, pero no tengo dudas.

Un grito ahogado. Reí.

—Están tan seguro de ti, ¿verdad?

—Conozco mis fortalezas y mis debilidades.

—¿Reconoces tener debilidades? Eso me sorprende.

Ella me mataba.

—Son pocas, pero las acepto.

—¿Y cuál serían?

Mierda, ¿quería que hablara sobre mis debilidades? Le daría algunas tal vez.

—Tengo un poco de temperamento. —Aunque no considerara que eso fuera una debilidad. La usaba como ventaja de vez en cuando.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó.

—Hey, no me peleé ni le pegué a Rubia anoche. O a ese idiota que nos interrumpió.

Ella rio.

—Pero querías hacerlo.

Bueno, sí, pero era más inteligente que eso.

—Se lo merecía. La estábamos pasando bien. Besar definitivamente no es una debilidad. —Pero te hacía débil, ¿verdad Chica Reed?

—No, tengo que darte la razón.

—¿Ves? Me dejarás que te muestre mis talentos.

—De seguro los veré mañana por la noche. —¿Mañana? ¡Claro que sí!—. En el campo de juego, quiero decir. —Mierda.

—Uh, sí, pero lo has visto antes.

—Tal vez, pero será diferente ahora que te conozco. —Lo entendía. Sería diferente para mí saber que ella estaba mirando. Quería impactarla. Y tal vez algo más. Eso no era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo mismo. Me encanta que me mires.

Ella rio.

—Te he estado mirando por mucho tiempo.

Sonreí.

—Sé que sí.

—Ugh, no así, idiota. Quiero decir, jugando fútbol.

—Eso también.

—Eres incorregible.

—Sí, pero te gusto de esa manera. —Lo hacía. Podía oírlo en su voz.

—Me iré antes de que tu cabeza se agrande.

—Es bastante grande, pero lo sabes. La viste aquella vez. —No podía evitarlo.

—Sigue hablando y no la veré pronto —ella me amenazó.

Comencé a sudar ante la idea.

—Okey, me portaré bien.

—Cuento con eso —ronroneó. Espera, ¿qué?—. Buenas noches, Edward.

No era justo, pero supongo que me lo merecía.

—Buenas noches, Chica Reed.

Colgué y ya la extrañaba. Era raro. Nunca había hablado con una mujer por horas como esos maricas lo hacían. Yo las llamaba, les decía cuando quería verlas para coger y listo. Pero me gustaba hablar con ella. Me ponía a prueba. Todavía no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta por la fotografía. ¿No quería aclamarme? ¿Tenía algún tipo que no quisiera asustar con un poco de competencia?

Tomé mi teléfono de nuevo y busqué mis contactos. Quería ver por qué se había asustado. Nuestro equipo tenía un tipo especial, a quien llamábamos cuando necesitábamos algo. Encontré a Felix y lo llamé.

—Cullen, por favor dime que no te arrestaron la noche antes del juego más importante de tu vida.

Buen saludo, idiota. ¿Alguna vez me metí en problemas? No, sabía lo que estaba en juego.

—Relájate, Felix. No estoy en problemas.

—Bien. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Tengo suficientes tipos para monitorear en el equipo sin tener problemas contigo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una chica que se rehúsa a dejarte luego de que te la cogiste?

¿No era tan inteligente?

—No, sabes que no traigo chicas a mi habitación. —Era cierto. Si me cogía a alguien en el viaje, iba a sus habitaciones. Así podía terminar con ellas cuando quisiera.

—¿Entonces qué necesitas? —El ex policía era un dolor en el culo.

—Necesito que me consigas una copia del periódico universitario de hoy.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué diablos lo necesitas?

¿Por qué tenía que explicarle?

—Porque sí.

—No es suficiente, Cullen.

¡Joder!

—Está bien. Hay fotografías mías y de una chica y quiero verlas.

—¡Dios! ¿Es un escándalo? Sabes que todavía está la votación abierta para el Heisman. ¿Te cogiste a la hija del rector?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Sí, Felix. El maldito periódico universitario tiene fotos sexuales mías y de la hija del rector de la universidad. Es la copia más vendida de todos los años. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Lo siento. Tengo que pensar en lo peor cuando se trata de ti. Si supieras la mitad de las mierdas de tus compañeros de equipo…

—Sí, Felix, eres el hombre. ¿Puedes conseguir que alguien te pase una copia por fax? —Tendría que haber llamado a Pequeña. Ella lo hubiera hecho con menos histeria, pero Chica Reed se hubiera enterado.

—Sí, estoy en eso. Tendré algo en poco tiempo.

—Gracias. —Corté el teléfono y ordené servicio a la habitación. Estaba hambriento luego de todo lo que había hecho.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta quince minutos después. Le abrí la puerta a Felix. Tenía unos treinta años y estaba tan formado como nosotros físicamente. Me sonrió y me dio el periódico.

—Es caliente.

—Sí, lo es. —Lo tomé pero no lo miré, no hasta que estuviera solo.

—Disfruta —me dijo, girando y caminando abruptamente. Qué diablos.

Cerré la puerta y miré el periódico. Felix amablemente había colocado mis fotos y las de Bella arriba. No sabía cómo había obtenido las fotos tan rápido, pero supongo que por eso le pagaban.

En la primera fotografía estaba contra Bella en el suelo y ella tenía razón, la estaba mirando hambrientamente. Sus manos estaban en mi camisa y sabía que después de eso nos habíamos besado. Tal vez no quisieron publicar esa fotografía para no matar al público femenino.

La segunda fotografía… oh. Por eso no quería que la viera. Me senté en mi cama y la miré. Allí estaba, en mis brazos, lo cual no era nada del otro mundo. El problema era la mirada en mi rostro. Lucía… ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Contento? Esa palabra nunca se había aplicado en mi vida, pero tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro y mis ojos en ella. Bella miraba a los músicos pero sonreía suavemente y sus ojos lucían desenfocados, soñadores o algo así. Nuestras manos estaban enlazadas y yo la sostenía. Lucíamos como una pareja ena… no, ese era un pensamiento peligroso. Como una pareja que se gustaba mucho.

Una pareja. ¿Era la mitad de una pareja ahora? ¿Después de una cita? Era putamente ridículo. No, era la novedad del momento. Que Chica Reed me hubiera besado y que yo disfrutara de su compañía. Estaba sorprendido. Eso era todo. Sí.

Guardé las fotografías en mi bolso. Necesitaba comer y dormir. El juego obviamente me estaba afectando y estaba viendo cosas. Mañana por la noche recuperaría mi perspectiva. Mañana por la noche, con Bella. Joder. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Xoxoxoxoxo

Esto era todo. Estaba en el Estadio Alltel jugando frente a mi gente. Mi ciudad. El lugar estaba lleno y los Nole fans sobrepasaban a los Hokies en gran cantidad. Me gustaba eso. Me gustaban mis chances. Me pregunté dónde estaba Chica Reed. Me había perdido el número de entrada gracias a que el entrenador me había hecho correr durante las jugadas.

Estaba calentando mi brazo, tirándole pases a Garrett, cuando Jasper corrió a mi lado.

—¿Estás listo, hombre?

Lo miré. Por primera vez, sus ojos eran azules claros.

—Lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

Asintió.

—Sí. Déjame jugar un rato. Un poco de exposición en TV nacional no me dolerá.

No, claro que no.

—Apróntate para el tercer cuarto —le dije.

Él rio.

—¿Sí? ¿Crees que lo tendrás tan pronto?

Sonreí.

—Sí. Siempre y cuando tu defensa haga su trabajo y me deje estar en el campo.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo tú puedes pensar que puedes anotar tanto con una de las mejores defensas del país.

—Hey, hombre, si no crees que puedes, entonces no estás listo para tomar mi equipo el próximo año. No tiene sentido estar con un equipo en el campo que no crees que puedes dominar.

Él lucía tímido.

—Okey, tienes razón.

—Claro que sí. —Le di la pelota y lo miré pasársela a Garrett—. Hey, ¿has hablado con Pequeña hoy?

—¿Sí, por qué?

En verdad no lo sabía.

—Me preguntaba si habías actuado diferente ahora que no estabas drogado.

Él rio.

—¿Qué, como que mágicamente no me gustara más? No, hombre, no funciona de esa manera.

¿Cómo funcionaba?

—¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto tan de pronto? Ni siquiera conoces su apellido.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. ¿Quién dice que tiene que haber algún tiempo límite? A veces sólo encajas con una persona. Y es Brandon.

Reí.

—Ese es un nombre de hombre. —Me miró perplejo y le expliqué—: Cuando te pregunté por primera vez si sabías su apellido me dijiste que tenía nombre de hombre. Luego dijiste que no importaba porque sería Whitlock.

Él sonrió.

—Y así será.

Joder. ¿En verdad?

—¿En verdad crees que te casarás con esa chica?

—No, hombre. —Gracias a Dios—. Sé que lo haré. —Dios—. Ella es para mí —rio—. Un día dejaré de fumar marihuana porque ella lo odia. —Sus ojos brillaron—. Todavía no. Necesito hacerla trabajar un poquito. —No sabía si él era estúpido o más inteligente de lo que parecía. Temía que fuera lo último.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿es un sentimiento?

Jasper me dio el balón de nuevo y lo tiré.

—Dime algo, Edward. ¿La puedes sacar de tu mente? —No quería responder eso—. ¿Sabes su apellido? —Sí, era Swan—. ¿La ves a la noche cuando cierras tus ojos? —Sí, pero eso era porque la deseaba—. ¿Estás pensando y hablando sobre ella ahora en vez de concentrarte en el juego más importante que has jugado? —Joder. Él sonrió—. Sí, eso creí. Lucharás por un tiempo, pero es lindo ver que te gusta una chica por primera vez.

No era lindo. Era horrible. Ella estaba aquí, en algún lado, y no podía verla. Quería verla antes de jugar. Miré hacia donde estaba la banda, pero no pude verla. Esos ridículos sombreros me dificultaban reconocerla.

—Esto apesta —murmuré.

Jasper rio.

—Sólo si no estás en la misma página, y por lo que he visto, ese no es el caso. La verás más tarde. Es tiempo de patear algunos culos ahora.

Cierto. Tenía un juego que ganar. Luego vería a la chica. Ignoré la adrenalina que corrió por mi cuerpo cuando pensé eso. Era el juego lo que lo causaba. Tenía que serlo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ellos eligieron jugar defensa primero. Me encantaba. La mayoría de los equipos prefería tomar el balón en la segunda mitad, pero yo no. Quería comenzar a ganarles. La patearon y fue touchback así que obtuvimos la pelota en los veinte. Las ocho yardas jugarían sucio.

Fui detrás de mí línea y comencé a gritar órdenes. Tenían una defensa básica de cuatro tres, pero veía que las esquinas subían. El juego comenzaba. No tendría tiempo para tirar una bomba en esta primera jugada, pero estaba bien. Le di un pase a Garrett. James iría lejos. Eric sería un señuelo y una posible jugada si la defensa iba hacia G. Grité la jugada y la pelota pegó en mi mano. Di tres pasos y vi que Garrett hizo lo suyo. Tiré la pelota y él la tomó y comenzó a correr. Lo atraparon en la mitad del campo. Diablos, sí, una tomada de treinta yardas.

Mi próxima jugada fue rápida hacia James en la línea de juego. Era la jugada por la cual los Patriots se habían hecho famosos. Nadie lo hacía tan bien como Brady y Welker. Bueno, excepto por Hunter y yo. Él corría hacia la esquina y estaba fuera de la zona antes de que la mitad de la defensa girara para correr hacia él. Hicimos el punto extra mientras iba hacia nuestro sonriente entrenador.

—Buen comienzo, hijo. —Lo había sido. Me pregunté qué habría pensado Bella. Me senté en el banco y Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

—Qué jugada. Casi lo hiciste parecer fácil.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fue fácil. —Conocía su defensa. La había estudiado una y otra vez. Sabía por las jugadas que iban a correr tan pronto como lo hicieron.

Nuestra defensa jugó y tuve la pelota en la dieciocho esta vez. Lo saqué con un pase corto hacia atrás. Luego envié a Garrett lejos y él marcó a Hawkins en la zona final por otro TD. Dos posesiones, dos touchdowns.

Era 24-3 en el medio tiempo y me detuve mientras caminaba hacia el vestuario. La banda estaba en el campo e intenté encontrarla. ¿Estaba contenta? ¿Orgullosa de mí? Los malditos que tocaban la tuba bloqueaban mi vista y tuve que rendirme y seguir. Luego del juego.

El entrenador nos dio un discurso y volvimos al campo de juego. La banda ya se había ido, desafortunadamente. Comencé a calentar de nuevo cuando una voz fuerte salió del parlante.

—Damas y caballeros, tenemos un anuncio especial. ¿Podrían prestarle atención a la pantalla gigante?

¿De qué iba todo esto? Seguía tirando, pero mi cuerpo había girado para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente un concurso sin gracia. De repente, había corazones rosas en vez de íconos de fútbol, lo cual era putamente errado. Luego un arcoíris cruzó la pantalla y mi corazón se detuvo. Oh, no. Mierda, no podía serlo.

Pero lo era. La próxima cosa que supe, el rostro de mi hermano sonriendo apareció en la pantalla. Estaba vestido con traje y sostenía rosas. También, ridículamente, tenía un gran corazón rojo en su manga. Jasper vino a mi lado, con su mandíbula colgando.

—Mierda.

—Rosie, espero que estés en casa mirando esto. Fui un tonto. Lo sé y lo sabes. Pero nunca te hubiera engañado. ¿Cómo pudiste creer mi mentira? No hay nadie mejor que tú en todo el mundo. Tenía lo mejor, nunca me conformaría con nada menor. Así que aquí estoy, con el corazón entre mis manos. —Hizo un gesto—. Y mostrándote el mundo donde pertenezco. Incluso si decides no perdonarme, estoy hecho. Eres la única chica a la que he querido. No me rendiré. Haré lo que quieras si decides darme otra chance. Sé mi chica. Sé mi esposa. Lo que quieras, porque eres mi vida. Te amo.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

—Creo que le propuso matrimonio —dijo Jasper—. ¿O no? Supongo que dijo que haría lo que quisiera. —Asintió lentamente—. A las chicas les gusta eso.

—¿Él sabe que ella no está aquí, verdad? ¿Alguien le dio el canal para decirlo? ¿Y si no está mirando?

—Ali está mirando. Ella se lo mostrará a Rose. Maldición, es increíble. Tendré que pensar en algo así cuando le proponga matrimonio.

Dios.

—Ya la llamaste esposa, dudo que necesites hacer algo ridículo. —Y público. Dios. Estaba mortificado por ser su familiar. La multitud estaba aplaudiendo. Me pregunté qué mierda estarían pensando mis padres. Y Chica Reed. Dios, ¿esperaba que hiciera algo similar? El infierno se congelaría antes que hiciera algo así en público. Un corazón en su manga. Dios.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté concentrarme. Tenía un juego por ganar. Este romance no era yo. Quería besar a Chica Reed y que tal vez me la chupara. Que esos idiotas se preocuparan por el matrimonio. Matrimonio, por Dios. Que par de idiotas.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fue tal como lo dije, bueno, casi. Jasper tuvo la pelota cuando faltaban tres minutos para empezar el tercer cuarto. Íbamos 38-10. Ni siquiera él podía cagar una jugada como esa. Y no lo hizo. Obtuvo un TD propio y terminamos ganando 45-20. ¡Iríamos al juego del campeonato nacional en el Sugar Bowl! Lo había hecho.

Luego de la mini celebración con mi equipo, hice la ruta de las entrevistas y pretendí no saber si ganaría el Heisman. Luego fui a mi casillero y le envié un mensaje de texto rápido a Chica Reed para que me esperara en la entrada sur del vestuario. Me duché y me puse unos jeans, y una remera azul que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo. Necesitaba lucir bien para la fiesta de la victoria, ¿verdad?

Tomé mi teléfono y mi billetera y salí del vestuario. Había más prensa allí, acorralando a mis compañeros, gritándome preguntas. Sentí una vibración de mi izquierda, giré y allí estaba. Chica Reed estaba recostada contra la pared usando una blusa color vino y una falda negra. Sus sexys ondas marrones caían sobre sus hombros. Le sonreí ante su intento de apoyarme.

—¿Usando mis colores? —le pregunté una vez que pasé los cuerpos entre nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

—Supuse que era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Lo menos. ¿No tengo un beso de premio?

Ella rio.

—¿Creí que era un beso para la suerte?

—Sí, pero no te vi antes del juego, así que me lo debes. —Ella lucía tan putamente bien. Me pregunté cuán pronto podía dejar mi propia fiesta.

Ella miró a la prensa que todavía estaba allí.

—Hay muchas cámaras.

—¿Y? Ya nos han atrapado una vez. —Frunció el ceño y me resigné a esperar hasta tarde—. Okey, vamos.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida, pero ella tomó mi brazo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —La próxima cosa que supe es que me acorraló contra la pared y mi cabeza se acercó a ella. Sus labios estaban en mí. La besé fuertemente y apreté su cintura. Ella se movió contra mí. Sus senos perfectos contra mi pecho.

Nos besamos por un tiempo antes de separarnos. La miré.

—Vaya.

Ella sonrió.

—Hacia la victoria van los malcriados.

—¿Cuánto me malcriarás? —Necesitaba saber ya que mi verga dolía.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que lo sabremos más tarde.

Joder, sí. Esta noche sería épica. Me encantaba ganar dentro y fuera del campo de juego. Le di mi mano y ella enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Vayamos a descubrirlo entonces.

* * *

Les tengo una excelente noticia a las chicas que leían la traducción de **romistew**. Hasta aquí llegan los capítulos traducidos por ella, así que a partir del 10 son los que yo he traducido, o sea, capítulos totalmente nuevos.

A mis niñas de Facebook, creo que el reto se me salió de control hahahaha me llenaron el face de notificaciones! XD Aun así fue divertido, gracias por seguirme la corriente ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el domingo ;)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Chica Reed y yo pasamos entre la multitud, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil porque todos me estaban agarrando e intentaban chocar los cinco y esas mierda, pero eventualmente logramos salir de ahí y llegamos a donde nos estaba esperando Emmett con su Explorer. Vi que Jasper estaba en el asiento de enfrente así que abrí la puerta trasera y la apuré para que se metiera, deslizándome a su lado. Quería enojarme porque el drogadicto estaba aquí, pero las piernas desnudas de Chica Reed estaban presionadas contra mí así que realmente no me importaba.

—¡Buen juego, hermano! —gritó Emmett mientras salía del estacionamiento—. ¡Hola Bella! ¿Te divertiste viendo a tu hombre jugar?

Ella hizo un sonidito. Interesante. Estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Um, pues, sí, estuvo genial —tartamudeó. Me reí y la rodeé con mi brazo. Me miró insegura y le sonreí. Sabía que Emmett la había alterado un poco pero por alguna razón no me molestaba.

—¡Hola Reed! —la saludó Jasper, sonriendo desde el asiento delantero. Carajo, ya estaba drogado. Más le vale a Pequeña arreglarlo pronto. Ella lo saludó y dijo hola.

—Olvida qué tan maravilloso soy por un minuto. —Chica Reed bufó y me dio un codazo en el costado—. ¿Qué carajo fue esa mierda en la pantalla gigante? —exigí saber.

Jasper comenzó a reírse.

—Sí, ¿dónde está el corazón de tu manga? ¡Quiero sostenerlo! —Por supuesto que el imbécil drogadicto quería el corazón de mi hermano. Probablemente quería abrazar esa cosa de la misma forma en que abrazaba mi almohada y ese estúpido oso.

—¿No fue genial? ¿Crees que Rosie lo vio, Bella? —preguntó, mirándola por el retrovisor con ansiedad.

—Uh, no sé —respondió—. No me habla mucho por el momento, así que…

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Emmett. Eso me encabronó.

—Ella no hizo nada aparte de defenderme de tu desquiciada ex. —Me fulminó con la mirada—. Quien, por cierto, me echó pétalos de rosa encima cuando deje a Chica Reed el jueves en la noche.

—¡Reventó el globo de Ali bonita! —gritó Jasper de repente, asustándonos a todos. Chica Reed me miró y rodé los ojos. No había explicación para las mierdas que Jasper pensaba y compartía cuando estaba jodido. Palmeó el brazo de Emmett—. No te preocupes. Salvé al resto de ellos y a Bob.

—¿Quién carajos es Bob? —preguntó Emmett completamente desconcertado.

Suspiré.

—El oso.

—¿Así que sólo se quedó con los gatos?

—Gato. Rainbow es de Bella ahora. —Y era mejor que no hiciera un chingado circo por eso.

—Espero que no te moleste, Emmett. Es linda y Rose no estaba emocionada por tener un gato, mucho menos dos así que…

—Está bien —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Emmett Junior es el importante. Pensará en mí cada vez que diga su nombre.

Huh. Me pregunto si Chica Reed piensa en mí cuando ve a Rainbow. Eso no sería necesariamente malo.

—Le hizo cariños a Emmett Junior —agregó Jasper de repente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Em.

—Cuando entré en su habitación y comencé a llevarme a Ali bonita brillante y a Bob, ella lo agarró como si tuviera miedo de que también fuera a llevármelo.

Emmett gritó a manera de triunfo.

—¡Ven! La estoy convenciendo. Oh, ¡espero que haya visto mi vídeo!

—Si ella no lo vio, todas las otras chicas del estado sí. Eres un idiota —le dije—. ¿Y si no te acepta de regreso? Todos te vieron haciendo el ridículo por ella y, ¿qué chica querrá salir contigo luego de que dijiste que no eran nada comparadas con ella?

Chica Reed se apartó de mí y le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Yo creo que fue increíblemente romántico. Quiero decir, Rose no va a perdonarlo con facilidad, pero el hecho de que él se haya expuesto así en público es bastante asombroso. No conozco a ninguna chica que no se sienta al menos halagada por eso. Y si no quiere a ninguna otra, no hay nada de malo en ello.

Mierda. La jodí al mencionar a otras chicas. E íbamos a una fiesta donde indudablemente habría otras chicas queriendo follarme. Esto no era bueno.

—Bien, lo entiendo, ¿pero te gustaría a ti que te propusieran matrimonio así? ¿Fue eso lo que hiciste? —le pregunté a él.

Emmett asintió.

—Bueno, no es mi propuesta oficial, porque no tengo anillo ni nada, pero si dice que sí, le compraré un anillo en el siguiente momento posible y lo haré realidad.

Estaba jodidamente loco.

—¿Ustedes dos llevan qué, un año separados? —Emmett asintió—. Bueno, ¿no piensas que quizá deberían pasar un tiempo juntos de nuevo antes de que le propongas jodido matrimonio?

—Sé qué es lo que quiero y eso es mi Rosie. Podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, entre más pronto mejor. He estado sin ella demasiado tiempo, hombre.

Chica Reed soltó un suspirito de niña.

—Espero que te dé una oportunidad, Emmett.

—¡Gracias! Ves, hermano, tu chica lo entiende. —Ella definitivamente entendía algo y no era a mí porque ahora estaba sentada en su propio asiento, lo cual me molestaba un chingo. No dije nada y Emmett entró en una licorería—. Vamos, Jasper, necesito ayuda.

Jasper despertó del estupor en que se encontraba y se giró hacia mí y Chica Reed en el asiento trasero.

—¿Por qué no están abrazados? Quiero abrazar a Ali. ¿Por qué no está aquí? —Una pregunta jodidamente buena. Quería a Chica Reed en mis brazos. Era una locura, pero cierto.

—Ella está en casa cuidando a los gatitos —le dijo.

—¡Oh, sí! —se animó en el momento—. Ya tengo familia. Los extraño.

Chica Reed serio.

—Apuesto que sí.

—Vamos, Jasper, necesitamos comprar el licor antes de que la tienda cierre. —Ahogó un suspiro, pero salió para ayudar a mi hermano. Inmediatamente todo se quedó en silencio en cuanto salieron del carro.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y me giré para quedar de frente a ella.

—¿Te hice enojar?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no exactamente.

No exactamente, lo que significaba que parcialmente sí lo había hecho.

—¿Qué dije que estuvo mal? ¿No crees que está loco por proponerle matrimonio cuando llevan un año sin verse?

Frunció el ceño.

—Claro, fue un poco loco, es que fue lo mucho que te opusiste. No sé. Lo hiciste sonar como si él debiera tener mujeres alineadas listas para cuando, o si es que, Rose no lo aceptara de regreso.

Síp, lo sabía.

—Sólo me refería a que no debería quemar todos sus cartuchos por una chica que lo golpeó y le robó la ropa la última vez que la vio.

—Lo entiendo —respondió.

¿De verdad? Porque en realidad no me veía a los ojos y eso me estaba volviendo jodidamente loco.

—¿Vas a estar toda la noche enojada conmigo?

—No lo estoy —dijo, finalmente viéndome.

—Te alejaste de mí —señalé. En serio me molestaba un chingo.

Suspiró.

—Sí. No me gustó la forma en que hablaste de tener otras mujeres detrás de ti. Me pregunto qué tan larga es tu lista.

Y, joder, ahí estaba.

—No tengo una lista, Chica Reed. Como recuerdas, en realidad no conozco el nombre de ninguna chica en la escuela. Así que, si tengo una lista, tú eres la única en ella. ¿Me alteré por las fotos en el periódico? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te besé con Dios sabe cuántas cámaras en nosotros luego del juego?

—No. —¿Qué? La miré y sonrió—. Yo te besé a ti.

Me reí.

—Buen punto. Deberías hacerlo de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Aquí no hay cámaras.

—Exacto —le dije. Se lamió los labios y sentí que mi polla se endurecía, pero necesitaba decir algo—. Bella, no es que crea que mi hermano está loco por querer a Rubia, incluso si ella no ha sido más que una perra conmigo desde que la conocí. Sólo creo que no fue la mejor manera de demostrarlo. Ella podría romperle el corazón, sabes, y todos lo sabrían luego de lo que hizo. Mi hermano es un idiota, pero sigue siendo mi hermano, ¿sabes?

Ella sonrió entonces.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Rose es mi amiga y él la lastimó bastante. Realmente tiene que esforzarse mucho para demostrarle que está comprometido a estar con ella. ¿Qué mejor manera que decirle al mundo?

No tenía respuesta para eso; sólo esperaba que ella supiera que ese no era mi estilo.

—Bueno, supongo que ellos lo descubrirán solos sin nosotros. Lamento haberte hecho enojar. —Carajo, ¿acababa de disculparme?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí. Sé que Rose tomará su propia decisión. Y no tienes que disculparte por nada. Es que… —se quedó callada y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Mierda. Odiaba cuando alguien me decía nada cuando obviamente había algo. Tomó mi mano izquierda y alzó mi brazo, deslizándose de nuevo bajo este. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor ahora que ya estaba de regreso conmigo. Lo que sea que fuera, supongo que ya lo había superado.

—Entonces, sobre los besos…

Alzó la cabeza así que yo me agaché para rozar sus labios con los míos. Maldita sea, se sentía bien besarla. Pasé mi lengua por sus labios y ella se abrió para mí, nuestras lenguas se movieron juntas. Al fin.

—Oye Eddie, no tenían… bueno, ¡hola! —se burló Emmett cuando nos separamos.

Jasper se subió y nos vio a Bella y a mí envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

—¡Arrumacos! Necesito llamar a mi esposa. —Hizo un puchero mientras luchaba por abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Emmett abrió al cajuela y la cargó con un montón de botellas.

—Carajo, sí. Necesitas descubrir si Rose lo vio.

Jasper sacó su celular y me lo dio. Al parecer volvió a olvidar cómo se usan los teléfonos. Encontré "esposa" y marqué por él.

—Altavoz —exigió Emmett. Rodé los ojos y puse el altavoz mientras Emmett entraba y encendía el carro.

—Jaspy, bebé, ¿sabes qué estoy haciendo justo ahora? —la voz de Pequeña sonaba jadeante y Chica Reed chilló ruidosamente—. ¿Bella? —¿Estaba mal que me excitara? Porque estaba totalmente excitado al escuchar a Pequeña, que claramente estaba jugando consigo misma, decir el nombre de mi chica.

—Uh, sí, Al, soy yo, Edward, Emmett y Jasper —le dijo rápidamente.

—Mierda, debí saberlo. Linda payasada la de esta noche, Emmett.

—¿Lo viste? —le preguntó con voz chillona.

—¿Quién no?

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo? —preguntó.

—Mira la carretera, imbécil, no puedes verla —espeté porque iba a chocar y a matarnos a todos. No iba a morir antes de follarme de nuevo a Chica Reed.

—No dijo mucho. Sólo se quedó horas viendo la televisión, luego agarró al gatito y se fue a su habitación luego de decir "¿Qué carajos?" como veinte veces.

El rostro de Emmett decayó. Mierda. Ves, por esto es que no debes hacer el ridículo por una chica en público.

—¿Se veía enojada? —pregunté.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó de repente Jasper. Hombre, él estaba jodidamente perdido si no entendió eso.

—Uh, nada, bebé. No, no se veía enojada. Más bien sorprendida. Creo que no sabía qué hacer, la verdad. —¿Quién podría culparla? No a todas las chicas les proponían matrimonio por la pantalla gigante un hombre con el que habían roto hace meses. Mi hermano era un gran imbécil.

—Pues eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Que se llevara a Emmett Junior a su habitación y no pareciera enojada. —Estaba buscando una cuerda para salvarse. Mierda, esto apestaba. Se suponía que esta noche sería una fiesta épica en donde podría tener algo de acción con Chica Reed, no donde tendría que lidiar con mi hermano lloriqueando por su enojada ex.

—Creo que es bueno, Emmett. Sólo dale tiempo —le aconsejó.

—¿Me viste jugar, Ali? —soltó Jasper—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dios mío.

—Idiota, deja de preguntarle eso —le siseé.

—Sí, te vi jugar, Jasper. Te veías genial. —Yo no iría tan lejos. Estuvo adecuado.

—¿Te gustó? Extraño a mi familia. Desearía que estuvieras aquí —balbuceó.

Ella se rio. Bella se veía sorprendida.

—Así son cuando él está drogado —le dije.

—Yo también desearía estar ahí, Jaspy. Ven a casa conmigo mañana y celebraremos tu victoria.

—¡Bien! —Él estaba muy feliz con la idea, no es que me sorprendiera. Por qué demonios era él el que conseguía tener sexo cuando fui yo el que hizo todo el trabajo pesado, estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Intenté no hacer un puchero por eso—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Jaspy, hablaremos de eso mañana —respondió sonando exasperada. No podía culparla.

—No, esposa, necesito saber si me extrañas. ¿Estás jugando con los gatitos? —Eso lo hizo. Joder, no pude aguantarlo, Chica Reed y Emmett se rieron conmigo. Incluso podía escuchar a Pequeña riéndose en la línea.

—Sí, Jaspy, estaba jugando con el gatito. —Chica Reed se sostenía de mí mientras moríamos de risa.

—Quiero jugar con ellos —se quejó él. Risas nuevas salieron de Chica Reed. Se veía jodidamente preciosa cuando se reía.

—Cuando regreses a casa, Jasper. Tengo que irme, ya. —La voz de Pequeña sonaba ahogada. No sé si se estaba riendo, muriendo de mortificación o qué.

—Dale una buena caricia a ese gatito de parte de él —dijo Emmett, golpeando el volante.

—Cállate, Emmett —respondió ella alterada—. Te amo, Jaspy. Nos vemos mañana.

—También te amo —respondió soñadoramente—. No los acaricies muy fuerte, no les gusta eso.

—No, no les gusta —estuvo de acuerdo ella, riéndose antes de colgar. Chica Reed se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

—Eso fue… vaya —logró decir.

—¿De qué se ríen? —preguntó, se veía confundido y frito.

—De tu idiotez —le dije.

Chica Reed me dio otro codazo.

—Sé amable.

¿Por qué carajo debería serlo? Él era un gran imbécil. Me agaché y le susurré al oído:

—Si yo te llamara y tú estuvieras jugando con tu gatito, no importaría qué tan drogado estuviera, sabría exactamente de qué estás hablando y te ayudaría a terminarlo hasta que ronronearas de satisfacción.

Se quedó boquiabierta y parpadeó varias veces.

—Uh, yo, eso… sí —medio gritó. Tenía la sensación de que estaba sonrojada, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para asegurarme. Mordí su lóbulo y ella tembló contra mí.

—¡Ya llegamos! —anunció Emmett—. Hora de sacar mi bebida. —Él y Jasper salieron. Abrí mi puerta y le ofrecí la mano a Chica Reed. Ella la tomó y se deslizó hacia mi lugar. No solté su mano luego de que salió. Ya había gente formada fuera de mi casa.

—Garrett, Newton, Eric, ayúdenlos a meter esa mierda —les dije mientras guiaba a Chica Reed hacia la casa. Mis padres se habían quedado en el centro. No les molestaba que hiciéramos una fiesta, simplemente querían negar que estaban al tanto de ello por si llegaba la policía. Aunque no iban a aparecer. Siempre teníamos rienda suelta en esta ciudad.

Abrí la puerta mientras ella veía asombrada la casa.

—Este lugar es increíble —me dijo. Sí, sí lo era. Yo tenía toda una suite en el tercer piso, en realidad Emmett vivía en la casa de invitados y la habitación de mis padres estaba en el rincón de la planta baja.

—Gracias. —Encendí las luces y la jalé hasta la sala. La gente comenzaba a caminar alrededor de nosotros mientras yo la llevaba al sofá. —¿Te parece bien aquí? —le pregunté. Asintió y se sentó, se veía maravillada—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Anoten esta mierda; estaba siendo un buen anfitrión. Esperaba que lo apreciara.

—¡Los barriles están en la cocina y el licor en el bar! —gritó Emmett antes de que el estéreo comenzara a reproducir música a todo volumen.

—Um, ¿un destornillador? —preguntó—. O cerveza. No importa.

—Yo te atornillaría felizmente —le dije. Sacudió la cabeza y se rio—. Quédate aquí. —Puse SportsCenter en la televisión mientras me dirigía al bar por su bebida. Me fui ligero con el vodka. Quería que estuviera semi-sobria para divertirnos un poco. Estaba interesado en ver cómo me malcriaría.

—Hola Edward —ronroneó una voz mientras un cuerpo se presionaba contra mí desde atrás. Sus brazos se envolvieron en mi cintura y sus manos se colocaron… ¡qué carajo! Solté las bebidas y rápidamente liberé mi jodida polla de sus garras. ¿Quién demonios pensaba que eso estaba bien?

Me giré y ahí estaba Aspiradora, sonriéndome coquetamente, y por alguna extraña razón seguía usando su uniforme de porrista. Hijo de la chingada, ¿quién la invitó?

—¿Qué chingados estás haciendo aquí? —exigí saber.

—Carrie nos contó de la fiesta. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu habitación? —preguntó.

—No sé quién carajo es Carrie, pero yo no la invité.

—Claro que sí, es la novia de Eric. —Cabrón. Le patearía el trasero por decirle a las malditas porristas sobre la fiesta, no me importaba su novia.

—Lo que digas —murmuré, girándome para tomar nuestras bebidas.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices del tour? —preguntó pasando su dedo por mi brazo.

—Dile a Emmett que te lo dé. Estoy ocupado. —Me alejé de ella y regresé a la sala. Chica Reed estaba justo donde la dejé, pero no estaba sola. Maldito Newton. Nunca aprendía. Estaba sentado en mi jodido asiento hablando con mi chica. Ella no sonreía, aunque sí escuchaba lo que fuera que él le estaba diciendo. Marché directo a ellos y me detuve frente al imbécil. Me ignoró y siguió hablando, contándole sobre sus mejores ejercicios de pesas. Qué jodido imbécil.

—¡Newton! —grité. Saltó casi una milla. Ahora Chica Reed sí sonreía. Maldición, claro que sí.

—Oh, hola, Cullen. Buen juego.

—Sí. Buena esa jugada que dejaste pasar en el cuarto periodo —le dije. Frunció el ceño y Chica Reed escondió la boca tras su mano, intentando no reírse de su estupidez—. Fuera de mi lugar.

—Bueno oye, me corriste de mi cocina así que… —se interrumpió ante la mirada de mi rostro y tragó—. Olvídalo.

—Con un carajo que sí.

—Oye no sabía que era tu novia —protestó al ponerse de pie, alzando las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —le dije fulminándolo con la mirada al irse. Me giré para ver a Chica Reed viéndome con la ceja alzada—. ¿Qué? ¿Querías oírlo hablar sobre su no existente proeza en ejercitarse? —Le di su bebida y sonrió al darle un trago. Me dejé caer junto a ella y pasé mi brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, casi rodeándola, pero no por completo.

—No, puedo decirte que no era una conversación estimulante —respondió con una risita.

Me reí y dejé caer por completo mi brazo a su alrededor.

—Puedo estimularte si quieres.

—Estoy segura de que nada te gustaría más —respondió fríamente.

Eso no había ni que decirlo. Si alguna chica iba a ver mi habitación, sería ella, no Aspiradora.

—Sabes que es verdad.

Se rio.

—Ni siquiera lo notaste, ¿verdad?

¿Notar qué?

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, no es importante.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y esa mierda de no decirme nada esta noche? Primero en el carro y luego ahora. ¿Desde cuándo te muerdes la lengua?

Rodó los ojos.

—Esa mierda del carro no fue nada, sólo yo siendo estúpida.

Dudaba mucho eso.

—¿Y ahora?

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Bien. Mike acaba de decir que soy tu novia y no sólo no te alteraste por eso, sino que también lo aceptaste.

¿Lo hice? Nah. ¿O sí?

—¿Y? —pregunté, porque no tenía nada mejor que decir.

—Y pensé que eso fue interesante y nada común en ti.

Tenía razón, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Creía que ya habíamos establecido que tú todavía no conoces al real yo. Quizá lo estás conociendo. —Quizá yo también lo estaba conociendo. ¿Quién carajo sabía? Todo era muy confuso.

—Quizá —respondió, sus labios se retorcieron. Jugué con su cabello y se recargó en mi mano—. Hay mucha gente aquí.

—Sí, lo sé. —Miré hacia la habitación llena de gente. Había todavía más personas afuera en el patio—. Em invitó a algunas personas con las que fuimos a la preparatoria y, por supuesto, la mayoría del equipo está aquí. —Vi a Shelly Jessup viéndome desde el otro lado de la habitación y rápidamente aparté la vista. Fuimos juntos al baile de graduación el último año. Maldición, ¿por qué carajos estaba toda esta gente aquí? Hace un par de semanas esta fiesta parecía ser una buena idea. Ahora sólo quería sacar a todos de una patada y pasar el tiempo con Chica Reed.

—Y las porristas —murmuró. Seguí su mirada y vi a Aspiradora mirándonos boquiabierta. Carajo. Era mejor que no viniera. Le lancé dagas con la mirada y pasé mi pulgar por el cuello de Chica Reed.

—Tampoco las invité a ellas. Una de ellas está saliendo con Yorkie y supongo que él les dijo a las demás.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Oye, mira. —Señaló la televisión, y ahí estaba yo.

—¡Apaguen el estéreo! —grité. Alguien obedeció rápidamente y subí el volumen de la televisión. Aparecieron las jugadas destacadas del juego y sonreí al recordar los momentos. El touchdown de James, la buena atrapada de Garrett en la zona de anotación, yo evadiendo varias tacleadas. La gente aplaudía al ver, James y Garrett se lucieron con sus buenas jugadas.

Regresaron la escena a los conductores de SportsCenter.

—Cullen fue de 27 a 30 para 352 yardas y cuatro touchdowns. Ni siquiera lo tocaron. Claramente es el favorito para el Heisman.

El otro reportero sonrió.

—Oh, no lo taclearon en el campo, pero eso nos lleva a la jugada de la noche. —Pusieron la cinta y Chica Reed jadeó junto a mí cuando la mostraron a ella empujándome contra la pared y besándome con ganas.

—¡Santa mierda! —gritó alguien. Se escucharon jadeos, algunos aplausos y silbidos mientras Chica Reed y yo nos besábamos en pantalla. Era algo fascinante de ver. Si soy honesto, nos veíamos jodidamente calientes juntos.

Regresaron la toma a los conductores que se estaban riendo.

—Ahora, ese es el tipo de tacleada que yo quiero experimentar.

—A eso le digo ganar —replicó su compañero—. Eso es para SportsCenter. Quédense sintonizados para el Final del Día de Juego Universitario.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, todas las miradas estaban en mí y en Chica Reed. Me giré para ver cómo lo estaba tomando ella. No podía leer su expresión; sólo estaba mirando la habitación, sus ojos se movían sobre todos.

—Uh, Chica Reed, ¿estás bien? —pregunté en voz baja.

Finalmente me vio a los ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Eso fue inesperado. —Esa era la palabra adecuada. Nos expusimos ligeramente más que en el pequeño periódico escolar, dalo por seguro—. ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó, mirándome con ansiedad.

¿Enojado? No. Sentía algo raro en mi estómago que no podía definir, pero no estaba enojado.

—No, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

Sonrió.

—Uh, quizá porque en el carro estabas despotricando que tu hermano se declaró en una forma muy pública y probablemente nos vio más gente a nosotros de la que vio su propuesta, que no es propuesta en realidad para Rose.

Eso era muy cierto. ¿Me molestaba? Miré la habitación y vi que todos los ojos seguían en nosotros. Aspiradora estaba mirando a Chica Reed como si intentara agujerarle el cráneo y matarla. Apreté mi brazo alrededor de ella y la acerqué más, necesitaba escudarla de la hostilidad que veía en los rostros de algunas chicas. Esta mierda estaba jodida. No era como si ellas hubieran tenido una oportunidad conmigo antes de que ella llegara, quizá para una follada, pero no para ser mi novia ni nada.

Miré a Chica Reed. Sus bonitos ojos cafés estaban concentrados en mí y parecía no importarle el resto de la habitación. Al carajo. Si a ella no le importaba, tampoco a mí.

—Al carajo con todos —le dije, lamiendo mis labios y levantando sugestivamente una ceja.

Se rio.

—Esa no es exactamente la mejor declaración viniendo de ti.

Sonreí.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. —Yo era Edward Cullen, podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera. Quería a Chica Reed y, carajo, ahora todos ellos lo sabían. Así que ya podían irse al carajo y dejarnos en paz. Demonios, la había marcado efectivamente como mía frente a la nación, al menos ahora los hijos de puta como Newton sabían a quien le pertenecía ella.

—¿Sí? —me retó.

¿Me estaba retando? Lo aceptaría.

—Sí —le dije antes de estrellarla contra mí y fundir mi boca con la suya. Gritó sorprendida antes de derretirse contra mí, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello. Agarré su cintura y la abracé contra mí. Escuché más pláticas y vítores, y me encabronó. Rompí nuestro beso y les lancé dagas con la mirada a todos—. Ahí está, lo vieron en vivo y en directo. Ahora espero que tengan mejores jodidas cosas que hacer que verme besarme con mi chica. —Chica Reed se rio y la besé de nuevo.

Alguien volvió a encender el estéreo a volumen decente y la gente finalmente comenzó a beber y a portarse normal de nuevo. Sostuve a Chica Reed cerca de mí y jugué con sus dedos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un tour de la casa? —pregunté. Sí, era una manera no sutil de intentar tenerla a solas pero me importaba un carajo. Toda esta gente estaba enojándome.

Sonrió.

—Claro, yo… —se detuvo y comenzó a buscar en su bolso. Escuché algo que sonaba al tema de la canción de Cops—. ¿Papá?

¿Papá? ¿Qué carajos hacía llamándola tan tarde? Espera, dijo que vivía en Washington, no era tan tarde allá.

Chica Reed hizo una mueca.

—Sí, esa era yo besando a Edward Cullen en televisión. —Oh. Mierda. Padres. Mierda. Los míos verían esa mierda en la mañana si no es que ya la habían visto. Estaba jodido. Una cosa era que el mundo supiera que quizá yo tenía novia, otra muy diferente era que mi madre lo supiera. Nunca me dejaría olvidarlo.

—Sí, lo sé, papá, pero él acababa de ganar un juego muy importante y quería besarlo. —Demonios, sí que lo hizo—. ¿Mi novio? —Me miró, pero yo no sabía qué mierda decir. Me encogí de hombros y asentí al mismo tiempo. La dejaría interpretarlo como quisiera—. ¿Algo así? Todavía no lo definimos. —Se rio—. Sólo porque dos personas se besan no quiere decir que estén juntos, papá. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez que te atrapé besando a Sue Clearwater en la fiesta de Navidad? ¿Lo hicieron oficial ustedes dos? —¿Qué carajo?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Pues entonces no puedes decir nada, ¿verdad? —me sonrió y me sentí regresándole la sonrisa—. No, estoy en una fiesta ahora. —Una pausa—. Sí, aquí está. —Preguntando sobre mí, naturalmente—. No, no puedes hablar con él. —Maldición, claro que no podía. A la mierda con eso. Yo no me relacionaba con padres. Aunque tampoco hacía ninguna de estas cosas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ella se rio—. No, no puede conseguir entradas para el Super Bowl, papá. Está en la universidad, todavía no está en la NFL. —Me reí y terminé mi cerveza.

—Iré por otra bebida. ¿Necesitas más? —pregunté en voz baja. Chica Reed asintió y la dejé para ir por nuestras bebidas. Sentí varias miradas en mí, pero los ignoré mientras agarraba mi cerveza y me dirigía hacia el licor para preparar la de ella.

—¡Extraño a mi esposa! —Escuché una triste voz junto a mí y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto, ahí estaba Jasper, sus ojos se veían incluso más rojos ya que obviamente había fumado de nuevo.

—Lo juro por Dios, si incendias esta jodida casa nunca volverás a ver a tu esposa porque te habré matado.

—No matarías a tu mejor amigo —me informó antes de beberse todo un vaso de cerveza.

—¿Cuándo carajo te convertiste en mi mejor amigo? —le pregunté.

—¡Hoy! —me dijo alegremente—. Nuestras novias son mejores amigas así que también nosotros lo somos ahora. —Intentó pasar su brazo a mi alrededor y me lo quite—. Vamos, Edward, piénsalo. Ambos tenemos gatitos. —Prácticamente gritó eso y yo miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie hubiera escuchado esa mierda. Yo no tenía un gato, Chica Reed sí, maldición—. Ambos somos mariscales de campo, los dos somos odiados por la chica de Emmett, he estado en tu cama, me diste dulces… —siguió balbuceando, enlistando todas esas cosas al azar que según él nos hacían amigos.

—Dios, de acuerdo, somos amigos. No necesitas ir anunciándolo —lo interrumpí. Era mejor estar de acuerdo con él y así callarlo.

Sonrió e intentó abrazarme. Me aparté.

—¿Por qué carajo quieres abrazar cosas cuando estás drogado? —exigí saber, empujándolo cuando vino por mí de nuevo.

—Me gustan los arrumacos. Esposa no está aquí y tampoco Jimmy y Hendrix. —Carajo, estaba haciendo pucheros. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algo para darle que pudiera abrazar. Cualquier cosa era mejor que yo.

—¿Y el oso? ¿Lo dejaste con Pequeña?

Su cara se iluminó.

—¡Traje a Bob conmigo! Ali dijo que me lo llevara para abrazarlo a él en lugar de a ella cuando no estuviera. Está en mi maleta en el carro.

—Bueno, ve por él pues. Ve por tu oso. —Jodido fenómeno. Salió corriendo como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego en el culo. Rápidamente mezclé la bebida de Chica Reed y me regresé a la sala antes de que él pudiera volver para intentar arrastrarme a un trío con él y el jodido Bob.

Me detuve de golpe cuando llegué a la sala. Aspiradora estaba de pie frente a Chica Reed, tenía una mano en la cadera, con la otra sostenía su bebida. No sabía qué le estaba diciendo, pero sí sabía que mi chica se veía muy enojada. Me apresuré hacia ellas, pero antes de poder llegar ahí, Aspiradora tiró los contenidos de su vaso en mi Chica Ree. Oh, carajo no.

Dejé nuestros vasos en un lado y me apresuré en llegar a ella.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunté, empujando a Aspiradora para llegar a ella. Gritó ultrajada, pero la ignoré.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Ayúdame a levantarme. —La puse e pie. Le bebida había sido de algo frutal y rojo. Era algo bueno que ella estuviera usando una blusa roja. No creía que fuera a quedar una mancha, pero sabía que debía tener frío.

Chica Reed me empujó con la cadera y se puso de pie frente a Aspiradora, que le estaba sonriendo.

—Eres patética, ¿lo sabías? —Aspiradora le lanzó dagas con la mirada y me tensé, listo para ponerme frente a Chica Reed de ser necesario—. ¿Qué, te folló una vez? —le preguntó Chica Reed. Oh, mierda, ¿era necesario discutir esto?

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Aspiradora, sonaba aburrida.

—¿Te ha invitado a salir desde entonces? ¿Te ha hablado siquiera? —Yo conocía la respuesta a eso pero, sabiamente, me quedé callado mientras Aspiradora veía a Chica Reed. Ella se giró hacia mí—. ¿Cuándo te la follaste?

Cristo. ¿Por qué estábamos teniendo esta discusión?

—No sé, a principio de año.

—Hace meses, entonces. —Se giró de regreso a ella—. ¿Y sigues cazándolo con la esperanza de qué? ¿Que te folle y te vuelva a olvidar? ¿Qué otra pista necesitas? Entiéndelo. —Se volteó hacia mí—. Edward, ¿tienes algo que pueda usar?

Asentí y le ofrecí mi mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y no volvió a ver a Aspiradora. Aunque yo sí.

—Hay un quitamanchas en la cocina debajo del fregadero. Más te vale que dejes este jodido sofá limpio y que ya no estés para cuando regrese aquí abajo. No quiero volver a verte, ¿me entiendes?

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió.

—Bien. Ponte a trabajar.

Chica Reed tiró de mi mano, la saqué de la sala y la llevé por las escaleras. Subimos en silencio los dos pisos y luego entramos a mi habitación. Aunque no estaba ni remotamente emocionado por estar aquí. Así no era como esperaba que sucedieran las cosas esta noche. Ella se paró en el centro de mi habitación y miró a su alrededor mientras yo me dirigía a mi armario.

¿Qué le doy? Tenía camisetas y camisas que estarían bien, pero quizá eso no era suficiente. Metí la mano al armario y agarré el jersey que usé en el primer juego que jugué el año pasado. Se lo di.

—¿Te parece bien con esto? —Miró el jersey y luego a mí, asintiendo—. Bien. Ahí hay un baño por si quieres limpiarte o algo. —Empezó a caminar hacia allí, pero la detuve—. Bella, lamento que eso haya pasado. Yo no la invité.

Se rio.

—En realidad no importa, ¿o sí? Hubiera aparecido en algún otro lugar donde estuviéramos nosotros y hubiera dicho lo mismo.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, porque soy idiota obviamente.

Chica Reed se encogió de hombros.

—Nada que no hubiera esperado. Que debería darme por vencida porque perderías interés en mí en cuanto me metieras en tu cama y que necesitabas una chica que te entendiera como ella.

¿Entenderme? ¿Qué carajo?

—Bella, ella no sabe… —Me calló poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—Sé que ella no lo sabe. No mentiré diciendo que no me hizo enojar, pero tú no hiciste nada malo, al menos no conmigo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté.

Rodó los ojos.

—Significa que obviamente ella siente más por ti que lo que tú sientes por ella. En realidad eso no es tu culpa, pero pudiste haberla tratado mejor. El que tú pienses que una chica sabe cuál es el desenlace no significa que no piensen que pueden ser la excepción a la regla. Que quizá es ella la que podría cambiarte.

¿Cambiarme?

—¿Estamos hablando de ella o de ti? —pregunté, porque honestamente no estaba seguro.

Me lanzó dagas con la mirada.

—Estamos hablando de ella. Yo no intento cambiarte, pero según lo que parece sí estás cambiando. Supongo que eso es lo que le molesta. Probablemente no será la única.

Con eso, se fue para cambiarse en el baño. Me senté en la cama e intenté descubrir a qué se referían sus palabras. ¿Estaba cambiando? Bueno, no me molestaba que quizá tuviera una novia, de hecho me gustaba un poco. No me importaba que todos me hubieran visto besarla. Sí me importaba mucho el que Aspiradora la atacara por ninguna otra razón más que por el hecho de que me gustaba de verdad. Ella se merecía algo mejor que eso.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y comencé a hablar.

—Escucha, Bella, lo siento mucho. Si quieres, puedo llevarte de regreso al hotel o puedes quedarte en mi habitación y yo dormiré en la habitación de invitados. Puedo correr a todos y juro que me aseguraré de que ella nunca jamás vuelva a acercarse a ti. Sé que he sido un patán con algunas chicas, pero no creo estarlo siendo contigo, al menos estoy intentando no serlo porque de verdad me gustas. Creo que quiero que seas mi novia a pesar de que no sé cómo tener una novia y probablemente la cagaré cada cinco minutos, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tú…

—Edward, cállate y mírame —me ordenó. Carajo. Iba a decirme que no quería volver a verme jamás y me quedaré atrapado con perras locas como Aspiradora en lugar de chicas agradables como Chica Reed.

Levanté la vista y casi me trago la lengua cuando la vi de pie en el marco de la puerta usando mi jersey y lo que parecía ser nada más, porque todo lo que veía era mucha pierna desnuda.

—¿Chica Reed? —logré decir.

Cruzó la habitación y se paró frente a mí. Fácilmente era la cosa más caliente que había visto jamás. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y la miré, agarrándome a un costado de la cama. Esto podría ser una trampa. Podría estar calentándome deliberadamente para luego hacerme caer. Era buena en esas mierdas.

—Sé que no has sido un patán conmigo, al menos no luego de que empezamos a platicar de verdad. —Tuve que reírme ante eso—. También me gustas y creo que quiero ser tu novia, a pesar de que tendré que lidiar con perras locas como Tanya de vez en cuando.

—¿Quién es Tanya? —pregunté, lo cual la hizo soltarse a carcajadas. ¿Qué carajo?

—La chica de abajo que me tiró encima su bebida. ¿Cómo creías que se llamaba?

Me encogí de hombros porque la verdad no tenía ni idea.

—Si te digo como le decía, ¿te enojarás? —pregunté, porque ciertamente no era el nombre más halagador.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Creo que es muy improbable que vaya a defender su honor ahora, Edward. ¿Cómo le decías?

Era un buen punto.

—Aspiradora —le dije, esperando. Sus labios se retorcieron y luego echó la cabeza atrás, riendo. Era jodidamente hermoso ver su rostro iluminarse y su cabello caer en cascada por su espalda.

—Y ahora tiene que limpiar el sofá. Le queda.

Sonreí porque sí le quedaba.

—Aunque no es por eso que le decía así.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé. —Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Entonces, um… —Pasé las manos por sus costados y tembló—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al hotel o…? —Por favor, que diga que no.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —pregunté, conteniendo el aliento.

Unos brillantes ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos cuando se agachó y se sentó a horcajadas en mí sobre la cama.

—Cállate y bésame. —Dicho y hecho.

* * *

Bueeeno, este es el capítulo que muchas ansiaban. A partir de aquí son capítulos nuevos para todas.

Gracias a mis niñas del grupo por participar en la dinámica.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus cometarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el domingo ;)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Santa mierda, esto estaba pasando de verdad. Tenía a Chica Reed casi desnuda sobre mí en mi cama y sus labios se movían con fuerza y sensuales contra los míos. Bajé mis manos por su espalda y acuné su culo. Jódanme; no había nada bajo el jersey. Gemí y la jalé contra mí, embistiendo contra su coño. Tan cerca, estaba tan jodidamente cerca. Aparté mis labios de los suyos y me moví para besar su cuello. Echó la cabeza atrás, yo mordí y chupé su piel. Crucé los ojos cuando puso sus manos en mis hombros en busca de equilibro y presionó sus caderas contra las mías.

—Edward —jadeó cuando lamí la curva de su cuello.

—¿Sí, nena? —logré gruñir mientras su coño se movía contra mí. Carajo. Si no estaba dentro de ella pronto me iba a venir en mis pantalones. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve un faje con una chica? No tenía ni idea.

—¿De verdad haremos esto? —preguntó.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Se siente jodidamente verdadero para mí, Chica Reed —le dije al embestirla de nuevo. Estaba vergonzosamente cerca de rogarle que me dejara tenerla. Otra cosa que nunca antes había hecho en mi vida, pero que parecía estar más que dispuesto a hacer ahora que ella estaba aquí. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Se rio y sonó jodidamente sexy.

—No esto. Me refiero a esto. —Se señaló a sí misma y luego a mí—. Tú y yo.

Pues duh.

—¿No te acabo de pedir que seas mi novia? —En serio, menos plática y más follada. Sabía que era mejor no decirle eso, pero maldición, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

Se rio de nuevo.

—No, dijiste que creías que querías que fuera tu novia y creo que también hubo un quizás involucrado por ahí.

Maldición. Entonces lo definiremos. Liberé su sexy trasero y tomé su rostro en mis manos. Unos cálidos ojos cafés me estudiaron de cerca.

—Chica Reed, er, Bella, quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Lo serás?

Sonrió brillantemente antes de besarme con ganas. Demonios, si esa iba a ser su respuesta, podría pedirle que fuera mi novia cada pocos minutos.

—Sí —murmuró cuando nos separamos en busca de aire—. Seré tu novia.

—¿Eso significa que ya podemos tener sexo? —exigí saber antes de poder detenerme, pero en serio necesitaba saberlo. Parecía que si iba a tener una novia, más me valía obtener los beneficios de ellos y, por lo que sé, sexo es la razón número uno para estar en algún tipo de relación.

Chica Reed se rio y negó con la cabeza. Carajo. Debió ver la irritación en mi cara porque me besó de nuevo.

—No digo que no, digo que no en este momento. Hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

¿Como qué? ¿Chupar mi polla? No protestaría. ¿Dejarme comerle el coño? Joder, absolutamente. Podía tener todo el juego previo que quisiera siempre y cuando yo pudiera tocarla, probarla y follarla hasta hacerla gritar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Chica Reed? —pregunté, tocando su pierna desnuda y deslizando la mano debajo de mi jersey.

Se bajó de mi regazo y le fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se mordió el labio y me miró.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos bajar por otra bebida.

Eso requeriría que ella se pusiera más ropa, lo cual sería una burla de proporciones épicas.

—Nena, puedo traerte algo si…

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que lo entiendas. Quiero bajar contigo y quiero que me vean en esto. —Hizo un gesto hacia mi jersey—. Probablemente es tonto, pero quiero mostrarles que no pueden ahuyentarme.

Quería marcarme como suyo. ¿Qué tan jodidamente caliente era eso? Demonios, yo lo había hecho hace rato, así que no podía culparla.

—De acuerdo, entiendo. —No pude contener mi sonrisa—. Aunque con una condición.

Alzó la ceja.

—¿Cuál condición?

—Puedes ponerte de nuevo la falda, pero quédate sin la ropa interior —le dije con una sonrisa.

Me sonrió.

—Trato. —La miré entrar al baño y agarrar su falda. Salió sin ella puesta y me sonrió al subírsela lentamente por debajo de mi jersey. El ver a una chica vestirse nunca antes había sido tan jodidamente caliente, pero ahora se trataba de Chica Reed y estaba usando mi jersey.

Intenté ignorar mi adolorida polla al ponerme de pie y ofrecerle mi mano. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me sonrió.

—Gracias por dejarme ser infantil.

Me reí.

—Al carajo con eso, no estás siendo infantil. Le estás mostrando a una habitación llena de mujeres qué tan caliente es tu chico. ¿Quién podría culparte?

Chica Reed se rio y se paró de puntillas para besarme. Puede que aprovechara esa oportunidad para agarrar de nuevo su trasero.

—Debí confiar en que tendrías una interesante perspectiva respecto a esto —me dijo al apartarse.

—Es lo que es, Chica Reed. Si sucede que quieras montarme en el sofá de la sala, sólo para mostrarles lo mucho que te pertenezco, no pronunciaré ni una sola queja.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban.

—Qué novio tan cariñoso.

Sonreí.

—Ese soy yo, nena. —Llegamos a mi puerta y me detuve—. Uh, subiremos aquí en poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

Chica Reed se rio.

—Síp. No estoy ni cerca de terminar contigo. —Demonios sí—. Pero no sé si ya vamos a tener sexo. —Demonios no—. Tendremos que ver si me haces desearlo.

¿Qué, cómo si eso fuera a ser muy difícil?

—Oh, me desearás, Chica Reed.

Se encogió de hombros y me jaló fuera de la habitación. Ya veríamos respecto a eso. Reto aceptado, Chica Reed. Te tendré rogando por mi polla antes de que la noche termine. Bajamos las escaleras y vi que la fiesta sólo se había hecho más grande en nuestra ausencia. Había gente de pared a pared y varios pares de ojos ya estaban en nosotros cuando llegamos a los últimos escalones.

Miré a Chica Reed cuando sentí su mano tensarse en la mía. Encuadró los hombros y alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaron con determinación. Era sexy, pero también algo triste el que ella sintiera que tenía que prepararse antes de enfrentarse a este montón de perdedores. No podía decir que lamentaba mi pasado, porque tuve jodidamente mucha diversión, pero lamentaba que la estuviera afectando a ella. Ella no merecía ese odio por tenerme a mí. Era increíble y me merecía. Ellos no. Si no podían aceptar eso, que se jodan.

—¡Hola Edward! —gritó una voz. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Heather Thompson de la preparatoria sonriéndome.

Le asentí y puse a Chica Reed frente a mí.

—Heather, esta es mi novia Bella. Bella, esta es Heather. Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria. —Casi agrego el hecho de que nunca la follé, pero supuse que eso sólo me metería en problemas.

—¡Hola! —gorjeó brillantemente a Chica Reed, quien sonrió y le regresó el saludo—. No puedo creer que Edward tenga novia. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día.

Sonreí y puse mi mano en la cadera de Chica Reed. Ella se rio.

—Yo tampoco, pero aquí estoy.

—Así es. —Heather miró por la habitación—. Hay muchas chicas que matarían por estar en tu lugar. ¡Buena suerte! —Y se fue con un movimiento de mano. Chica Reed se giró para verme y negué con la cabeza.

—No, nunca me acosté con ella.

Se rio.

—Gracias por compartirlo, pero no me estaba preguntando eso.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunté al llevarla hacia el licor.

—Te sabes su nombre.

Rodé los ojos.

—Por supuesto que me lo sé. Crecí con muchas de estas personas. Tiendes a aprenderte los nombres de las personas luego de doce años o más.

Se rio.

—La mayoría de la gente no tarda tanto.

Le mezclé un destornillador y se lo di.

—No soy como la mayoría de la gente.

—¿No lo sé yo? —Tomé su mano y la jalé de regreso a la sala. Newton estaba sentado en nuestro sofá enrollándose con una chica que afortunadamente yo no había visto antes.

—Newton —dije. Eso fue todo lo necesario para que se pusiera de pie y se llevara a su chica. Estudié el sofá y suspiré. Obviamente Aspiradora había intentado limpiar el cojín, pero lo hizo mal. Mamá iba a esta enojada, aunque eso se ganaba por tener un sofá blanco. Chica Reed estaba viendo el sofá y frunciendo el ceño, probablemente recordando cuando le echaron la bebida encima. Quité el cojín del sofá y lo lancé detrás de mí, haciéndola reír. Me senté y palmeé mi regazo con una sonrisa. Se rio entre dientes y se sentó en mí. Besé su cuello y se acurrucó conmigo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté al poner mi mano en su rodilla desnuda, metiendo un par de dedos debajo de su falda para acariciar su sedosa piel.

—Por hacerme reír cuando menos lo espero. —Fue su respuesta. Bueno, demonios, podía seguir haciéndolo.

—No es problema, nena.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos sentados ahí, pero era agradable tenerla en mis brazos. Mucha gente se acercó a platicar con nosotros y a conocer a Chica Reed. Garrett, James, Marcus y su novia pasaron a saludar. Los chicos fueron agradables con ella y las chicas eran tolerables. Chica Reed estuvo encantadora y sexy como siempre y recibí más de una mirada celosa de mis compañeros de equipo. Así es, cabrones, es mía. Ella estaba usando mi nombre y todo. Era realmente caliente y me mantuve trazando las letras de mi nombre en su espalda. No es que estuviera pensando en matrimonio y esas mierdas como mi tonto hermano y el drogado, pero era como si estuviera marcando mi territorio. Nunca antes había querido hacer eso.

Eric y su estúpida novia se acercaron.

—Hola Cullen, qué buena fiesta —me dijo, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Estaba borracho y luché para no golpearlo en la cara por haber invitado a Aspiradora a mi casa.

—Sí —murmuré. La novia de Eric le dio una mirada de perra a Chica Reed. Ella no parecía estar molesta por eso, pero yo sí—. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —le pregunté.

—Hiciste llorar a mi amiga —me dijo, pero mantuvo su mirada en mi chica.

—Tu amiga le echó su bebida a mi novia. Tiene suerte de que todo lo que hice fue obligarla a limpiarlo, de todas formas hizo un trabajo de mierda —respondí. Era maravilloso lo fácil que era decir la palabra novia ahora.

—¡Está enamorada de ti! ¡Lo menos que pudiste haber hecho era no restregarle tu nueva chica en la cara! —me dijo enojada.

¿De qué jodidos estaba hablando? ¿Amor? ¡Follamos una vez!

—Mira, quién quiera que seas, no sé qué decirte, pero tu amiga no era nada más que una… —me detuve cuando Chica Reed puso su mano en mi boca—. ¿Qué? —murmuré. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Él no me estaba restregando en su cara ya que ni siquiera sabía que ella estaría aquí. ¿Acaso la invitó? —La chica fulminó con la mirada a mi Chica Reed pero no respondió—. Lamento que tu amiga haya salido lastimada, pero la verdad es que ellos se acostaron una vez hace mucho tiempo y nada ha pasado desde entonces. Me parece que tu amiga está intentando aferrarse a algo que nunca tuvo. Si eres una verdadera amiga para ella, la ayudarás a seguir adelante en lugar de animarla a ir detrás de alguien que ha dejado bastante claro que no está interesado.

Carajo, era maravillosa. La maldita porrista abrió la boca, pero no tuvo respuesta. Hizo un sonido de enojo y se llevó a un Eric de apariencia apenada.

—¡Yorkie! —grité. Miró sobre su hombro y le lancé una mirada—. Hablaremos más tarde. —Palideció y asintió. No iba a patearle el culo, pero maldición, iba a asegurarme de que mantuviera a su mujer y a sus amigas lejos de mi chica.

Chica Reed me tocó la mejilla.

—¿Estás bien? No vas a golpearlo, ¿verdad?

Me reí y besé su palma.

—No, no voy a golpearlo. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron así que besé su palma de nuevo—. ¿Ya terminamos aquí? —pregunté con ansiedad. Había cumplido con mi tiempo, ¿no? Ya todas las chicas del lugar nos habían visto, a ella usando mi jersey y sentada en mi regazo. No había dejado de tocarla y besarla incluso cuando mis compañeros estaban hablando con nosotros. Probablemente me vi como un mandilón hijo de puta, pero siempre y cuando pudiera obtener el coño de Chica Reed, estaba bien con eso.

Sonrió.

—Sí, creo que ya. —Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, me paré con ella en mis brazos, asegurándome de tapar su culo para que nadie pudiera ver lo que era sólo para mis ojos. Se rio mientras la cargaba entre la multitud. La gente me veía como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo así, pero me importaba una mierda. Sólo vi su rostro sonriente y le regresé la sonrisa.

—¡Arrumacos! —escuché que gritaba una voz y suspiré cuando Jasper palmeó mi espalda y luego la cabeza de Chica Reed. Estaba sosteniendo al oso Bob y se veía que andaba tan arriba como un papalote.

—Más que arrumacos, espero —respondí. Chica Reed se rio cuando me la llevé lejos de él y hacia las escaleras.

—Estás haciendo mucho show —me dijo.

Entendí a qué se refería, pero la verdad esto ya no era un show. Una parte sí lo había sido, pero ya no. Sólo estaba jodidamente ansioso por estar a solas con ella.

—No es un show —le dije cuando llegamos al segundo piso.

Se mordió el labio.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —le aseguré al subir al último piso—. Sólo quiero estar a solas con mi novia por un rato, si eso está bien. —Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, así que supuse que sí lo estaba. La cargué dentro de mi cuarto y la deposité en mi cama antes de cerrar y ponerle el seguro a la puerta. No necesitaba que mi hermano o alguien más interrumpiera mi tiempo a solas con Chica Reed. Con mi suerte, Jasper y su jodido oso vendrían por arrumacos si no le ponía el pestillo.

Me giré y Chica Reed estaba arrodillada en mi cama, viéndome. Esto era raro. Sentía que era algo trascendental o alguna mierda así cuando en realidad sólo se trataba de enrollarnos un poco y, con esperanza, sexo, ¿verdad? Sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, así que por supuesto, lo hice rápidamente. Me incliné y puse mis brazos a cada lado de ella. Pasó sus dedos por mi mandíbula antes de besarme ligeramente y retroceder justo cuando yo estaba a punto de profundizarlo. Le fruncí el ceño y se mordió el labio.

—Esto es raro.

¿Raro? Eso era jodidamente insultante.

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era más fácil acostarme contigo cuando no te conocía. No estaba nerviosa en ese entonces.

Oh. Lo entendía. Quizá ella tenía el mismo sentimiento raro que yo tuve cuando la vi desde la puerta. Aunque no había nada por lo cual ponernos nerviosos. Yo era bueno en la parte física, de eso estaba seguro. No necesitábamos complicar esto.

—No tiene que ser raro. Sólo, ya sabes, hacer lo que hicimos antes.

El rostro de Chica Reed se iluminó.

—¿Así que deberíamos pelear porque rompiste mi lengüeta y tú me retarás para quitarme la ropa?

Sonreí y me incliné hacia enfrente hasta que ella se vio obligada a recostarse en la cama.

—Tú rompiste tu lengüeta. —Abrió la boca para protestar y la besé con fuerza. Estaba jadeando cuando rompí nuestro beso—. Y preferiría quitártela yo mismo. Me perdí de eso la última vez.

Unos ojos cafés me sonrieron cuando se lamió los labios.

—Bueno, no quisiera privarte de esta segunda oportunidad.

Me reí entre dientes.

—¿Ahora quién es la cariñosa? —Comencé a besarla antes de que pudiera responder y bajé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se sentía bien tenerla debajo de mí, con sus manos en mi espalda, jalándome hacia ella al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío. No podía quedarme con sólo besarla y joder, afortunadamente no tenía que limitarme a sólo eso. Moví mis manos a lo largo de sus perfectas curvas y nos rodé de costado para poder agarrar bien sus tetas.

Gimió y se arqueó contra mí cuando la toqué, y apreté esos firmes pechos sobre mi camiseta antes de deslizar mis manos hacia abajo y meterlas debajo de la tela para sentir una piel caliente, cálida y suave. Carajo, se sentía bien. Agarré de nuevo sus tetas y gemí al sentir lo duros que estaban sus pezones. Tenía que probarlos.

—Ch… Bella, carajo, necesito tocarte —logré decir. Probablemente no debería llamarle Chica Reed cuando estábamos en la cama. Bajó la mano y comenzó a quitarse mi camiseta, y mandé un silencioso agradecimiento a Dios o a quien quiera que estuviera permitiendo que esto pasara. Luego aparté sus dedos y lo hice yo mismo, viendo como cada pulgada de su cuerpo era revelada—. Te ves muy caliente en mi ropa, pero te ves mucho mejor sin ella —le dije. Se rio cuando levanté el jersey por su cabeza y lo lancé a un lado.

—Me gusta usar tu jersey. —A mí me gustaba su cuerpo medio desnudo acostado en mi cama. Carajo, ¿se había visto así de caliente la primera vez? Ahora no tenía duda de por qué no había podido sacarla de mi cabeza.

—Quédatelo. —Podía tener lo que quisiera siempre y cuando me dejara quitárselo al final del día.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—¿Sí?

—Mmmm hmmm —murmuré mientras mis labios se cerraban sobre su pezón izquierdo. Ya había terminado de hablar sobre ropa. La ropa estaba completamente sobrevalorada. Ella no debería usar nada cuando estuviera conmigo. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Chica Reed gimió y tiró de mi cabello mientras yo la mordía y chupaba. Tan jodidamente caliente. Bajé mi mano por su estómago y le acaricié el coño sobre la falda mientras ella se removía contra mí.

—Edward —jadeó cuando mis dedos jugaron con ella. Estaba tan caliente que podía sentirla a través de la tela. Ella estiró la mano por mi espalda y tiró de mi camiseta. Con reticencia dejé de tocarla y de chupar su pezón para ayudarla a quitármela. Sus dedos trazaron los contornos de mi pecho y se lamió los labios al verme. Amaba la forma en que me veía.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, nena?

Se rio.

—Quizás un poco.

Sonreí al deslizar la mano debajo de su falda y, al fin, tocar su coño. Estaba tan jodidamente mojada.

—Tu cuerpo me dice que es más que sólo un poco, Bella. —Acaricié su clítoris y la miré morderse el labio para no gritar—. No tienes que ser callada, nena.

—Hay todo un montón de gente abajo, Edward —murmuró.

—Y nadie vendrá aquí si valoran sus vidas. Además el estéreo está encendido. Nadie puede oírnos. —Rodé su clítoris entre mis dedos y ella soltó un gritito flojo. Joder, eso me gustaba más. Mi polla necesitaba estar enterrada dentro de ella pronto. Le quité la falda y ahí estaba, al fin desnuda sobre mi cama, justo como estaba destinada a estar. Esta no era la cama donde había planeado tomarla, pero la tomaría en mi dormitorio cuando regresáramos a casa. Y en su cuarto. Y quizá en el campo. Carajo… me encantaría tomarla en la cara del Seminole. Dudaba que ella me dejara, pero definitivamente añadiría eso al banco de fantasías.

Me senté y miré su rostro al separarle más las piernas y comenzar a tocar de nuevo su coño, tocaba gentilmente su clítoris y lo acariciaba en forma de círculos. Presionó la cabeza contra mi almohada y se empujó contra mí así que aceleré mi paso. Bajé mis dedos por su entrada y metí uno. Demonios sí. Tan jodidamente caliente y apretado. Me incliné, mantuve los ojos en ella al pasar mi lengua sobre su clítoris.

—¡Carajo! —gritó y sonreí al chuparla y morderla mientras la follaba con uno de mis dedos. Era bueno en estas mierdas; por supuesto, me hice el propósito de aprender a complacer a una mujer, pero rara vez me tomaba el tiempo para hacerlo. Claramente me había perdido de mucho porque ver a Chica Reed revolverse en mi cama, probarla y sentirla era una de las cosas más calientes que había visto en mi vida.

Metí un segundo dedo en ella y giré su clítoris con mi lengua mientras metía y sacaba mis dedos. Intenté no concentrarme en lo jodidamente apretada que estaba porque, maldición, no me iba a correr en mis jodidos jeans; dentro o sobre Chica Reed eran las únicas opciones para eso. Rocé su clítoris con mis dientes y gritó mi nombre. Carajo, sí, podía acostumbrarme a ese sonido. Lo hice de nuevo y curvé los dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que sus caderas se alzaran de la cama al correrse, apretó mis dedos, poniéndose más mojada aun. Lamí y chupé mientras ella se convulsionaba contra mí. Tan jodidamente caliente. Había tenido razón, gritó esta noche justo como le dije que haría. Y eso fue sin mi polla embistiéndola. Cuando se calmó, subí por su cuerpo en un camino de besos, mordiendo su sexy estómago en mi camino. Se veía un poco deslumbrada, pero me respondió el beso cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Tuve que sonreír ante el efecto que causaba en ella.

La única cosa entre mi polla y su coño eran mis jeans y boxers. Embestí contra ella al besarla, su lengua se encontró con la mía a pesar del lugar donde acaba de estar mi lengua. Eso también era caliente. Todo sobre esta chica lo era.

Bajó sus manos por mi espalda y apretó mi trasero, lo cual sólo me hizo embestir con más fuerza.

—Joder, Bella —murmuré al besar mi camino por su mandíbula.

Se rio.

—Creí que a eso te estabas dirigiendo.

Mordí su cuello y la hice gritar y removerse, lo cual hizo que mi polla doliera aún más.

—Creo que me lo he ganado. —Miré su rostro lleno de diversión. Era jodidamente preciosa. ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes?

—Te lo has ganado, ¿no? Sólo me he corrido una vez. —Carajo. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que hacerla correrse antes que yo? Mi cara debió haber decaído porque se disolvió en risitas y tocó mi rostro—. Sólo bromeo, Edward. Este ha sido un día bastante grande para ti. Lideraste el juego de campeonato nacional, solidificaste tu triunfo del Heisman, no te alteraste al ser visto besándome en televisión nacional, me pediste que fuera tu novia… ¿estás seguro de que puedes lidiar con más? No quiero que haya un corto circuito en tu cerebro.

Esta chica sería mi muerte. Le sonreí.

—Creo que puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa que me lances, Chica Reed.

Se rio y empujó mi pecho. Me di la vuelta y se subió sobre mí.

—¿Eso piensas, Cullen? —Se sentó y desabrochó el botón de mis jeans.

—Eso sé, Bella. —Embestí mis caderas hacia ella y miré como sus ojos se oscurecieron. Desabrochó mis jeans y me los quitó junto con los boxers. Había algo más que sexy en verla desvestirme. Sonrió al lanzar mi ropa al piso y se sentó sobre mí de nuevo. Su mano derecha se envolvió en mi polla y me pajeó. Estaba tan caliente que, joder, me retorcí en su mano.

—Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te corras sin tocarte —me dijo. Carajo. Eso era increíblemente caliente, pero no quería probar esa teoría hoy. Necesitaba que me tocara, que me probara, que me follara. Lo que sea que ella quisiera.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —rogué. Sí, no tenía jodida vergüenza cuando se trataba de esta chica. Estaba jodido, pero no me importaba siempre y cuando fuera jodido por ella.

—Bueno, ya que dijiste por favor. —La miré bajar por mis piernas e inclinarse. ¡Santa mierda! ¿Lo iba a hacer? Joder sí, esos hermosos labios suyos se envolvieron alrededor de mi polla y estuve en el paraíso. Su lengua acarició mi cabeza y me moví contra su boca. Se apartó y me sonrió.

—¿Tienes un condón?

Esa era una pregunta tonta. Estiré la mano hacia mi mesita de noche y la abrí mientras ella lamía la parte baja de mi polla. Cristo. Si no me apuraba me correría antes de tener la oportunidad de estar dentro de ella de nuevo. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de un condón, lo agarré y lo aventé sobre mi estómago. Ella se rio y besó mi cabeza antes de agarrarlo y abrirlo. Mantuvo sus ojos en los míos al ponerlo sobre mi longitud. Santa mierda. Piensa en cosas no sexys. Mi maestro de inglés en noveno grado que olía a polillas. La jefa de enfermería de papá que podría haber interpretado a una bruja en cualquier película de horror. Perfectos y capaces dedos bajando por mi polla y un coño apretado y mojado a pulgadas de mí. Carajo.

—¿Estás conmigo, Cullen? En verdad esperaba que me hicieras gritar.

—Ya lo hice —le dije, agarrando su cintura mientras se sostenía sobre mí.

—Eh, ese no fue mi mejor grito. —Me sonrió al bajarse lenta y tortuosamente sobre mi polla. Carajo, me apretaba a morir y tenía tantas ganas de correrme, pero de ninguna maldita manera iba a hacerlo antes de que ella se corriera de nuevo. Finalmente estuve por completo dentro de ella y se sintió como el jodido paraíso.

—A mí me parece que eres tú quien está en control aquí, así que si no te corres de nuevo, es tu culpa —logré decir. Se rio y lo sentí vibrar en mi polla. Maldición, era maravilloso.

—Oh, tengo toda la intención de correrme otra vez —me dijo al comenzar a montarme, movía lentamente sus caderas. Era tan jodidamente sexy, tocaba sus pechos al moverse sobre mí. Agarré con más fuerza su cintura y la jalé con más fiereza contra mí al embestir para encontrarme con ella. Jadeó y se lamió los labios—. Oh sí, eso se siente bien.

Maldición, sí que era cierto. Lo hice de nuevo y echó la cabeza atrás, comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido sobre mi polla. Santa mierda, era toda una visión. Estiró sus pezones al moverse arriba y abajo, nuestros cuerpos chocaban. Flexioné mis músculos al levantarme para embestir con ella.

Moví mi mano derecha a su coño, pellizqué su clítoris al mismo tiempo que ella hacía eso con sus pezones.

—¡Mierda! —gritó y comenzó a montarme más rápido. La cosa más sexy del mundo. Moví de un lado a otro su clítoris de manera rápida porque sabía que yo no iba a durar mucho más, no con la visión de su precioso cuerpo montándome. Lo pellizqué de nuevo y embestí hacia arriba, acomodándome un poco y, ahí estaba. Gritó mi nombre y se corrió. Estaba tan jodidamente apretada que pensé que me arrancaría la polla, en lugar de eso exploté dentro de ella, corriéndome más fuerte que en toda mi vida.

—Santa mierda —logré decir cuando colapsó sobre mí. Estaba bastante seguro de que me desmayé por uno o dos minutos. Ella estaba inmóvil sobre mí—. Chica Reed, ¿estás bien? —Medio asintió y besó mi pecho. Bajé mis manos por su espalda. Su piel, maldición, mi piel estaba resbalosa a causa del sudor. Este era el mejor entrenamiento de todos. Necesitaba hacerlo parte de mi régimen diario.

Eventualmente levantó la cabeza y se apartó de mí. Puede que lloriqueara cuando mi polla salió de ella. Aunque no pude evitarlo; era maravilloso estar dentro de ella. Se rio ligeramente al acostarse junto a mí. Deslicé un brazo a su alrededor y la jalé contra mí.

—Definitivamente gritaste más fuerte esta vez —le dije.

Se rio y recargó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Es porque soy malditamente buena.

No pude discutirle eso.

—Sí que lo eres, Chica Reed. —Nos quedamos acostados por un par de minutos, pero luego el condón comenzó a sentirse asquerosos así que la solté y me senté, me lo quité y me dirigí al baño para limpiarme. Cuando salí, ella tenía puesto mi jersey y estaba buscando algo por el piso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Agarró su falda y me miró.

—No sabía si querías que me fuera o… —dejó de hablar y se encogió de hombros.

Eso era estúpido.

—¿Qué carajo? ¿Crees que te voy a echar ahora que ya tuvimos sexo?

Alzó una ceja.

—¿No lo harías?

Bueno, claro, con otras chicas, pero no con ella.

—No a ti —respondí con sinceridad.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Así que quieres que duerma contigo?

Caminé hacia ella y le quité la falda de las manos, lanzándola de regreso al piso.

—No sé qué tanto dormiremos, pero sí.

Se rio mientras la dirigía de regreso a la cama.

—¿Todavía no has tenido suficiente de mí?

Nos tumbé a ambos sobre el colchón.

—Apenas estoy comenzando contigo, Chica Reed. —Lo decía en más de un sentido. Era raro como el infierno, pero se sentía bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Cullen. —La besé y comenzó a quitarse mi jersey, pero la detuve.

—Con el jersey puesto esta vez.

—Sexy —ronroneó, besándome de nuevo. Sí, ella lo era, especialmente al usar mi nombre y mi número.

—Te ves casi tan caliente como yo usándolo —le dije, lo cual la hizo reírse a carcajadas, justo lo que pretendía.

—Tienes un ego muy saludable.

—Estoy saludable en muchas maneras. Déjame demostrártelo.

Sonrió y me besó con fuerza.

—Supongo que te daré una oportunidad.

—Una es todo lo que necesito —le aseguré.

—Bueno, si es todo lo que puedes soportar… —dejó de hablar cuando la besé y froté mi polla ya endurecida contra su coño.

—Puedo soportar mucho, Chica Reed.

—Eso veo. —Estiró la mano entre nosotros y apretó mi polla.

—Jódeme —gemí.

Se rio.

—Acabo de hacerlo. Ahora es tu turno.

Ella era la mejor.

—Mío —le dije—. Justo como tú. —Ahora era mi chica e iba a hacer mi mejor maldito esfuerzo para mantenerla cerca. No había nadie como ella.

La sonrisa de Chica Reed cayó y sus ojos vieron dentro de los míos.

—Tuya.

Estaba equivocado. El declararse a sí misma como mía era la cosa más caliente que ella había dicho o hecho. La besé y estiré la mano por otro condón. Lo saqué y lo abrí, rompí nuestro beso para ponérmelo antes de deslizarme dentro de ella. Mis ojos miraron los suyos cuando comencé a entrar y salir lentamente de ella. Esta vez era diferente. No quería hacerla gritar y no era un reto o una carrera o algo así. Sólo quería mantener esa mirada, cualquiera que fuera, en su rostro. Era… importante.

Mis dedos terminaron entrelazados con los suyos, lo cual era otra primera vez. Nunca sostenía las manos de una chica mientras la follaba. Apreté ligeramente sus manos y ella respondió con su propio apretón. Suspiró y me besó suavemente mientras nuestras caderas se movían lentamente, juntas. Nuestros besos se hicieron más apasionados mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían más rápido.

Sus piernas se envolvieron en mi cintura, tomándome más profundamente. Ella hacía soniditos sexys mientras besaba sus mejillas, su cuello. Sus pulgares se movieron lentamente sobre los míos, eran toques ligeros como plumas que podía sentir por todo mi cuerpo. Mordí su oído.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa. —Las palabras estuvieron en mi cerebro y salieron de mis labios antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos volaron a los míos y sonrió justo antes de que mis labios capturaran los suyos de nuevo.

Nuestros movimientos se aceleraron, nuestras caderas chocaban con más rapidez, sus piernas apretaban mis caderas mientras embestía en ella. Podía sentir mis bolas apretándose y supe que no tardaría mucho.

—Me voy a correr pronto —le dije, girando las caderas.

Gimió.

—Yo también. Haz eso de nuevo. —Lo hice, luego me salí y la embestí con fuerza. Se mordió el labio así que lo hice de nuevo—. ¡Sí! —Una vez más y ella se corrió a mí alrededor, gracias a Dios.

Me dejé irme y fue su nombre el que dije al hacerlo.

—Bella. —Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se encontraron con los míos mientras ambos nos corríamos. Me sentí cálido y raro por dentro. No lo entendía pero nunca antes lo había sentido. Me salí de ella y la besé antes de apresurarme al baño. Me deshice del condón y me miré en el espejo. ¿Me veía diferente? No. Mismo chico caliente que siempre he sido. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Qué era?

—¿Edward? —llamó desde la habitación. Cierto. Lo que fuera que fuera esto, lo resolvería más tarde. No quería que pensara de nuevo que quería que se fuera.

Salí del baño y me uní a ella en la cama, envolviéndola con mis brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome.

—Sí, estoy bien, nena. —Besé su mejilla—. Sólo cansado o algo. Tenías razón. Fue un día grande para mí.

—Bien —dijo suavemente bajando la mirada.

Mierda. Alcé su cara para que me viera.

—Y esta es la mejor parte de todas.

Sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron con ello. De verdad era maravillosa.

—¿En serio? ¿Incluso mejor que ganar el juego?

Sorprendentemente, o no, la respuesta era sí.

—Sí.

—¿Sexo antes que fútbol? —preguntó.

—Sexo contigo antes que fútbol —la corregí.

Se rio.

—Me siento halagada.

La besé e intenté ignorar ese maldito sentimiento raro que no se iba. Quizá me estaba enfermando de algo.

—Deberías. Nunca antes he dicho eso.

Sonrió brillantemente.

—Tampoco habías tenido una novia antes.

Eso era malditamente cierto.

—No. —Me froté el estómago y cerré los ojos. Sólo necesitaba dormir para quitarme la sensación—. Me gusta un poco. —Al menos eso creo. La cosa rara no lastimaba, sólo lo sentía como un aleteo.

—A mí también, Edward —respondió suavemente. Abrí los ojos y vi que los suyos estaban cerrados, su cabeza estaba sobre mi almohada. Le aparté un mechón de cabello de la mejilla y la acerqué más, ignorando el aleteo de mi estómago. Lo que sea que fuera, se iría en la mañana.

* * *

Ya vemos que Edward más terco de lo que parece, le costará un poco aceptar que Bella significa para él más de lo que piensa.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo ;)

Nota del 20 de octubre: Se corrigió el capítulo, no se agregó ni se quitó nada, sólo se cambió una palabra.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Era por esto que nunca antes compartía la cama con una chica. Pudo haber sido divertido despertar junto a una Chica Reed casi desnuda si no estuviera colgado a medias de mi jodida cama. Me subí y vi que, aunque probablemente ella era de la mitad de mi tamaño, fácilmente estaba ocupando tres cuartos de la cama al estar acostada en un ángulo de 45 grados, tenía la cabeza en mi almohada y su pierna sobre las mías. Su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta por su cabello y tenía la nariz arrugada como si estuviera oliendo algo mal. En realidad era algo lindo, excepto porque acaparaba la cama, por supuesto.

Me di la vuelta y puse los pies en el piso, ahogando una maldición cuando vi lo jodidamente cerca que había estado de golpear el piso mientras dormía. Chica Reed, como si sintiera que tenía incluso más espacio, soltó un suspirito y se movió hacia el lugar que yo acababa de dejar. Íbamos a tener que trabajar en sus problemas a la hora de dormir si íbamos a volver a pasar la noche juntos, lo cual sí íbamos a hacer si yo tenía algo que decir en ello.

Dos veces anoche, luego otra vez a las cuatro de la mañana cuando me desperté con sus labios moviéndose sobre mi pecho. Déjame decirte que mi chica tenía mucha jodida resistencia. No podría ser más feliz por eso. Mi reloj decía que eran las nueve y sabía que mis padres llegarían pronto a casa, si es que no estaban aquí ya. Aunque quería despertarla y tomarla de nuevo, la dejé dormir mientras me bañaba. Me limpié y me puse un par limpio de boxers, unos jeans y una camiseta. Chica Reed no se había movido de la posición que abandoné, así que la dejé y bajé las escaleras para ver el daño. Esperaba que mi idiota hermano hubiera limpiado, o hubiera obligado a alguno de los de primer año a hacerlo.

Llegué al final de las escaleras y me dirigí a la sala, ya que ahí era donde habían estado la mayoría de los invitados de la fiesta. El cojín que aventé detrás del sofá estaba de regreso a donde pertenecía, afortunadamente la mancha era el único daño que podía ver. Había tres bolsas de basura acomodadas junto a la puerta principal, llenadas hasta el tope de vasos de plástico y botellas. Qué bueno, esos cabrones habían limpiado. La barra parecía que necesitaba una limpiada, pero el licor estaba guardado así que todo estaba bien ahí. No quedó rondando ningún cuerpo, parecía que todos se habían ido. Maravilloso.

Entré a la cocina y casi salto fuera de mi piel cuando vi a mi madre sentada en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café y escaneando el periódico. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

—Hola mamá.

—Buenos días, querido. ¿Te la pasaste bien anoche?

Carajo sí, me la pase bien. Tres veces, muchas gracias. No es que fuera a decirle eso.

—Uh, sí, fue genial.

—Estoy segura de que sí.

Había algo en su tono que me puso nervioso.

—Perdón por el cojín del sofá.

Me miró y luego miró de nuevo el periódico.

—¿Por eso estás pidiendo disculpas?

Mierda, ¿a dónde se dirigía? Bajó la sección que estaba leyendo y agarró otra, abriéndola por completo. Ahí, justo en la primera página, estaba una foto de mi celebración de victoria con el equipo. Más pequeña y a la derecha había una foto de Chica Reed y yo besándonos fuera de los vestidores. Maldición, ¿también el periódico estaba cubriendo esa mierda? No es que esperara que ella no lo viera, pero, ¿tenía que tener una copia?

Me miró y no dijo nada, seguía señalando la foto casi de forma acusadora. ¿Qué carajo? Pensé que estaría feliz de que yo tuviera novia. Siempre me estaba preguntando por las malditas chicas, por amor a Dios.

—¿Lamento haber sido atrapado besando a mi novia? —pregunté. ¿Era eso lo que quería?

Mamá me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te lamentarías de besar a tu novia?

Al carajo si sabía. Ella parecía querer que yo lamentara eso.

—¿No lo lamento? —Me pasé una mano por el cabello, completamente frustrado sobre cuál era su maldito problema—. ¿De qué quieres que me disculpe?

Soltó el periódico y se puso de pie, sosteniendo el resto en su mano. Se acercó y me pegó con él.

—¿Qué demonios, mamá?

—¿Por qué tengo que enterarme por la prensa de que mi hijo..., no, que mis dos hijos tienen novias o prometidas? —gritó.

Carajo. Esta era la maldita culpa de Emmett por su estúpida propuesta en el Jumbotron. Me pegó de nuevo con el periódico, me agaché y me aparté de ella.

—¡Yo no tenía novia hasta anoche! —protesté. Era la jodida verdad, después de todo—. Golpea a Emmett, él es el que le propuso matrimonio a una chica que ni siquiera le dirige la palabra.

—Oh, puedes apostar que hablaré con tu hermano cuando despierte. Se lo propuso a una chica, ¿verdad? Porque está en mi cama con un chico y tienen un oso de peluche entre ellos.

Ja, eso no tenía precio. Agarré el teléfono de Emmett del mostrador.

—Tengo que tomar una foto de eso. Regresaré de inmediato y te explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Me fulminó con la mirada, pero ni vino tras de mí nuevamente con el periódico, así que estaba a salvo. Corrí por el pasillo y me asomé en la habitación de mis padres y, maldición, mamá decía la verdad. Emmett estaba acostado en el lado de mi papá de la cama; sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuello de Bob el oso. Jasper estaba aún peor; acostado con su cabeza sobre las piernas del oso, justo junto a la entrepierna de mi hermano. Me reí en silencio mientras tomaba varias fotos y me las mandaba por correo. Pequeña y Rubia se divertirían cuando vieran esta mierda y sabía que a Chica Reed le encantaría.

Regresé a la cocina y mamá ya había reasumido su asiento.

—Gracias. —Solté el teléfono y me senté frente a ella—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué te parece decirme quién es la chica que está en esta foto? —preguntó.

Por supuesto que tenía que empezar conmigo en lugar de mi idiota hermano.

—Su nombre es Bella Swan. Nos conocimos hace una semana, pero hemos estado saliendo, platicando y esas cosas, y anoche lo hicimos oficial.

—Bella —repitió sonriendo—. Es muy bonita.

—Es jodidamente hermosa —corregí. Eso me hizo ganarme un ligero golpe con el periódico enrollado, pero mi mamá no se veía enojada. No, justo como temí, se veía emocionada.

—Cuida tu lenguaje —me regañó. Ella toleraba todo menos la palabra con j que a todos se nos deslizaba—. Sí, es hermosa. Cuéntame de ella.

Correcto.

—Tiene mi edad, está en segundo año. Sus padres son divorciados. Su mamá vive aquí y su papá en Washington. Él es policía. Ella fue a la escuela allá y luego vino aquí para salir del frío, supongo. —En realidad estaba jodidamente impresionado de poder recordar toda esa mierda. También era algo bueno, o mi madre me hubiera pateado el culo si todo lo que podía decirle es que era maravillosa en la cama—. Está en la banda. Nos conocimos cuando chocó conmigo en el campo antes del juego de la semana pasada.

Mamá se rio.

—Es una manera divertida de conocerse. Es una buena historia para cuando la gente pregunte.

¿Quién preguntaría?

—Claro.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó mamá. Carajo. Podría intentar mentir y sacarla a escondidas, pero mamá lo sabría. Ella siempre sabe.

—Sí. Está durmiendo. —Mamá asintió y no se enojó por eso, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada. Em había estado metiendo y sacando chicas a escondidas desde que tenía quince y, bueno, yo también. Nos habían atrapado más veces de las que me importaban.

—Qué bueno, no puedo esperar para conocerla. —Eso no era remotamente sorprendente—. Dime qué demonios está pasando con tu hermano.

—Me sorprende que no lo hayas cazado en el juego para preguntarle —murmuré.

—Lo intenté. Ya se había ido y no respondía su teléfono. Dime —exigió.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Rose es en realidad una de las compañeras de cuarto de Bella. Creo que estuvieron saliendo el año pasado, se pusieron serias las cosas y Emmett actuó estúpido, como siempre.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hizo?

¿Qué tanto decirle?

—Él, uh, la alejó y no fue agradable al hacerlo. Me la topé cuando fui al apartamento de Reed, uh, Bella y me gritó sobre lo imbéciles que éramos mi hermano y yo, así que llamé a Emmett para preguntarle qué había hecho.

—¿Cómo llamaste a Bella? ¿Reed? —mamá hizo una mueca. Maldición.

—Chica Reed, es así como le dije cuando me gritó por romperle la lengüeta luego del juego.

—Hmm, ya veo. Sigue.

Maldición, ¿qué acaso era yo una chica? ¿Por qué estaba aquí sentado discutiendo cosas de relaciones con mi madre? Chica Reed necesitaba bajar su fino trasero aquí pronto para salvarme de la inquisición.

—Cuando lo llamé, él se alteró y me amenazó con romperme el brazo si tocaba a Rose. —Sólo pensar en eso me enojaba—. Él vino e intentó hablar con ella en una fiesta, pero no resultó bien. —Sonreí al recordar su trasero desnudo corriendo por la calle—. Así que Jasper, el idiota que está en la cama con tu hijo, le dijo que debería comprarle gatos y arcoíris, así que eso hizo.

—¿Le compró un gato? —preguntó mi madre, su voz estaba tan llena de incredulidad como la mía cuando descubrí lo mismo.

—Dos. Y Jasper le compró dos a Pequeña. —Ante su mirada de confusión, supe que debía clarificar—. Alice, la otra compañera de cuarto de Bella y ahora la novia de Jasper.

Se rio.

—Qué conveniente.

No, apestaba.

—En realidad no. Nombró a los gatos Emmett Junior y Rainbow. Rose se quedó con Emmett y yo le di Rainbow a Bella. —Murmuré la última parte, pero supe que me escuchó porque jadeó y aplaudió. Dios—. También le compró globos y flores, los cuales tronó y decapitó respectivamente. Me lanzó esas malditas cosas cuando llevé a Bella a casa luego de nuestra cita. —Mamá pensó que era divertidísimo porque echó la cabeza atrás y se carcajeó ruidosamente—. Qué amable, mamá, te acabo de decir que Rubia me lanzó mierda y tú piensas que es divertido.

—Lo es. Te estoy imaginando cubierto de pétalos y es toda una visión —se rio—. Parece que Emmett lo tiene difícil.

—Sí. Rubia es una perra aterradora —le dije, lo cual me ganó otro golpe con el periódico en la mejilla—. ¡Ow! Maldición, mamá, ¿por qué fue eso?

—Edward, no quiero volverte a escuchar decirle perra a una mujer. No me importa lo que ella te haga, no es apropiado.

Jodido infierno. Rubia era una perra que no había hecho nada más que ser odiosa conmigo desde el momento en que me vio.

—Me pegó en la boca sin razón alguna.

—No me importa. Y dudo que haya sido sin razón.

Por supuesto que mamá ya estaba de su lado.

—Fue porque llevé a tu idiota hijo a la fiesta para que intentara recuperarla.

Mamá alzó una mano.

—Quizá estuvo mal que te pegara, pero aun así no debes decirle así a las mujeres. Esperaba que el tener novia te hiciera respetar más a las mujeres. Veo que estaba equivocada.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Había estado guardando esto por años? Quizá deberíamos regresar al tema de mi novia ya que eso parecía hacerla feliz.

—Respeto a Bella.

—Qué bueno. Al menos es un comienzo.

Le sonreí.

—Siempre te he respetado.

Se rio.

—No, siempre has usado tu encanto en mí para salirte con la tuya y yo siempre lo he detectado. Sólo que eras demasiado lindo para decirte que no cuando eras más joven.

Seguía sin decirme que no, pero no iba a señalar eso.

—Lamento haberle dicho perra a Rubia.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que sí. Pasos de bebé —murmuró. No estaba seguro si se suponía que yo debía escuchar eso o qué demonios significaba, así que no dije nada—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Le gustan los panqués a Bella?

Mierda.

—No sé, no hemos desayunado juntos antes.

Mamá se rio y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, ve a limpiar la barra y usa este limpiador en el sofá. ¿Cómo se manchó?

Gemí.

—Uhhh…

—Soy torpe y me tropecé, derramando la bebida en mí y en el sofá. Lo lamento mucho, señora Cullen. —Ambos nos giramos y vimos a Chica Reed en la puerta, su cabello estaba mojado por la ducha y seguía en mi jersey aunque se había puesto la falda antes de bajar aquí. Se veía jodidamente maravillosa y lamentaba mucho que mi madre estuviera en casa. Tenía la sensación de que no podría convencerla de regresar arriba para otra follada con mis padres en la casa.

Mi madre prácticamente me empujó fuera de su camino para llegar a Chica Reed.

—Está bien, querida. Esta casa ha visto su cuota justa de percances con tres hombres teniendo el control de la casa. —La envolvió en un abrazo. Los ojos de Chica Reed se agrandaron, pero le regresó el abrazo a mi mamá. Me encogí de hombros a modo de disculpa. Sabía que iba a pasar esa mierda. Estaba malditamente emocionada ahora que yo tenía una chica en mi vida para hacer algo más—. Me alegra mucho conocerte, Bella. —Mamá se apartó y le sonrió—. Por favor, llámame Esme. La señora Cullen es la monstruo de mi suegra. —Me burlé de eso. Mamá y la abuela siempre se habían odiado desde el primer día, según papá.

—Esme —repitió Chica Reed riéndose—. Es un placer conocerte también. —Sus mejillas estaban de un saludable tono rosa así que me acerqué a ella y pase mi brazo a su alrededor para darle apoyo. No necesitaba estar avergonzada. Mamá podría ser un dolor en el culo sobre mis modales y cómo hablaba sobre las mujeres, pero le importaba una mierda que Bella hubiera pasado la noche. Estaba demasiado feliz de que yo tuviera novia para molestarse.

La sonrisa de mamá pudo haber iluminado un jodido estadio; se complació al verme tocar a Chica Reed.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿te gustan los panqués?

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ayudarte a hacerlos?

—Por favor, no, siéntate. Te acabas de despertar e imagino que te vendría bien tiempo para recuperarte. —No pude evitarlo, esa mierda me hizo reír. Chica Reed se sonrojó más y mi madre se tapó la boca con una mano y me pegó con la otra—. ¡No me refería a eso! —exclamó.

—Yo sólo… ¿podrías darme el limpiador? Limpiaré el cojín —tartamudeó Chica Reed, toda linda y esas mierdas.

—Oh querida, no lo harás. Edward lo hará. Fue su fiesta después de todo. Por favor, siéntate. Puedes hacerme compañía mientras cocino.

Los ojos de Chica Reed me estaban rogando, no iba a dejarla sola en las garras de mi madre. Me llegó la inspiración.

—Primero necesita ver a Emmett y Jasper. —Alzó la ceja y la llevé fuera de la cocina—. Están en la cama juntos con ese estúpido oso.

—¡Estás jugando!

—Oh sí, es toda una visión. Enséñale, Edward. —Mamá nos sacó de la cocina y tomé la mano de Chica Reed para llevarla por el pasillo.

Se asomó y comenzó a reírse de inmediato. Parecía que se habían acerado más.

—Me pregunto, ¿si quitamos el oso se abrazarán el uno al otro? —murmuré. Bella se rio más fuerte y la saqué de la habitación—. Perdón por mi mamá —susurré—. Está emocionada de que yo tenga novia.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Puedo verlo. Parece muy agradable.

Agradable no era la palabra para ella.

—Agradable contigo, quizá. Ya me ha pegado varias veces con el periódico por no decirle que tenía novia y porque Emmett no le dijo sobre Rubia, y porque yo le dije perra a Rubia… —Chica Reed me fulminó con la mirada así que me callé.

—¿Le dijiste perra a Rose?

Maldición, al infierno todo.

—Uh, sí, pero ya me disculpé por eso. Tienes que admitir que ha sido una conmigo, ¿verdad?

Chica Reed vaciló.

—Es… difícil, pero fue herida por tu hermano. No fue correcto culparte a ti, pero no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar.

Carajo, lo que sea. Ya no iba a seguir peleando por eso. Sólo me metería en más problemas si lo hacía.

—Bien. ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi mamá que tú tiraste la bebida?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿De verdad quieres contarle la sórdida historia? No creo que esté muy feliz de que tu pasado venga a cazarme así.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy jodidamente arrepentido, Bella.

Estiró la mano y tocó mi mejilla.

—Está bien. Lo manejé bien, espero. Sabía que esto no sería fácil, pero aquí estoy. —La besé y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor. La empujé contra la pared y me perdí en ella. La maldita sensación de anoche estaba de regreso y comenzaba a asustarme porque sólo lo sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Una risa nos hizo separarnos y vi a mi mamá y mi papá de pie en la puerta de la cocina, viéndonos. Chica Reed se sonrojó de nuevo, pero yo sonreí.

—Papá, esta es Bella. Bella, este es mi papá, Carlisle.

Se apartó de mí y caminó por el pasillo.

—Gusto en conocerlo, doctor Cullen.

Papá se giró hacia mamá.

—¿Te dijo señora Cullen?

Mamá se rio.

—Sí, y le dije que no me volviera a decir así. Puedes llamarlo Carlisle, cariño.

—Perdón, esto… —Chica Reed se quedó callada y mamá se rio.

—Por favor, no te avergüences. No podríamos estar más felices de tenerte aquí, créeme. ¿Puedo aceptar tu oferta? Con cuatro hombres en la casa, es mejor que hagamos más que panqués. —Mamá me guiñó al jalar a Chica Reed dentro de la cocina. Comencé a seguirlas, pero papá puso el limpiador en mis manos.

—Vamos, hijo; deja a tu madre tener su momento. —Maldición. Lo seguí a la sala y él agarró el cojín—. Es un fino culo el que tienes ahí.

¿Qué carajo? Me giré hacia él con los puños apretados, se rio y alzó las manos.

—Sólo estaba checando.

¿Checando? ¿Checando qué? ¿Qué tan jodidamente rápido podía encabronarme? No tardó mucho, eso era malditamente seguro.

—¿Qué demonios estabas checando?

—Si ella te importaba. Me alegra que así sea.

—Eso está jodido, papá. No deberías hablar así sobre mi chica.

Sonrió.

—Nunca antes te había importado.

Era cierto. Él había hecho comentarios sobre las otras chicas que me follaba, yo me reía y sonreía con él. Pero Chica Reed era diferente. No podía hacer esa mierda.

—Ella es diferente.

—Eso veo. Me alegra. Era tiempo que sentaras cabeza.

¿Sentar cabeza? ¿Qué carajo?

—Apenas comenzamos a salir; no nos vamos a casar ni nada, Dios. —Rocié el cojín con lo que fuera que contuviera el limpiador. Hizo espuma. De acuerdo a la botella, necesitaba esperar cinco minutos antes de empezar a tallar.

Papá se rio.

—Lo sé, pero es bueno ver que alguien te importa.

—Haces sonar como si yo fuera un culo sin sentimientos.

Sonrió.

—No, yo era un culo sin sentimientos hasta que llegó tu mamá. Tú eras una verga sin sentimientos.

—Entonces parece que tenemos ambos lados cubiertos —murmuré mientras él se reía—. ¿Qué demonios, papá? Nunca antes habías tenido problemas conmigo.

—No tengo problemas contigo, Edward. Eres igual a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

Bufé.

—Como sea, sigues teniendo ego, papá.

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo mírame. —Me uní a sus risas y me palmeó el hombro con un brazo—. No estoy aquí para darte un sermón por hacer exactamente lo que yo hice cuando era joven, pero te diré que cuando llega la chica correcta, necesitas aferrarte a ella. Ya sea Bella o alguien más.

Rodé los ojos.

—Apenas empezamos a salir, no sé si es la chica correcta o no. —Aunque no podía imaginar a nadie tan genial como ella.

Sus ojos azules brillaron.

—¿No? —Lo fulminé con la mirada y alzó una mano—. No diré otra palabra. Sólo recuerda lo que dije. Frota.

Ataqué con todas mis fuerzas el cojín con el trapo que me dio. Rápidamente se puso rojo y la mancha del sofá se hizo más y más ligera.

—Nada mal —murmuré.

Se rio.

—Un par de tratamientos más y quedará bien. Le dije que un sofá blanco era una idea estúpida, pero tenía que tenerlo luego de que ustedes dos se salieron de la casa.

—Emmett no se ha salido de la casa —señalé y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Aunque espero que se salga si se casa con esa chica a la que le propuso matrimonio anoche.

Me reí.

—Buena suerte con eso. Rubia es… —me callé antes de decir la palabra prohibida. Con mi suerte, mamá y Chica Reed me oirían y ambas me patearían el trasero—. Difícil.

Se burló.

—¿Acaso mis hijos se conformarían con menos? Vamos, salvemos a tu chica de tu madre.

Entramos a la cocina y papá envolvió los brazos en la cintura de mamá desde atrás mientras yo hacía lo mismo con Chica Reed.

—¿Qué te dije? —preguntó mamá riendo. Chica Reed también estaba riendo—. Igual que su papá.

Quizá eso no era tan malo, como él dijo. Besé su mejilla y robé un pedazo de tocino mientras ella me pegaba en las manos.

—¿Qué? —exigí al masticar el tocino. Lo hacía justo como me gustaba, crujiente pero no quemado. Odiaba el tocino pegajoso.

—Nada. Tu madre me estaba contando algunas historias de cuando estaban en la escuela.

Gemí.

—Pobre bebé. Les encanta contar esas historias.

—Oye, éramos leyendas —protestó papá. Mamá lo empujó y le dio un plato lleno de panqués.

—Yo fui la leyenda por domarte —dijo pegándole en el trasero. Dios. Chica Reed se rio.

—Ves, no necesitas preocuparte por PDA frente a estos dos —le dije.

—Ve a despertar a tu hermano y su amigo —me dijo mamá.

—¿Deberíamos despertarlo de la manera antigua, hijo? —preguntó papá con un brillo en sus ojos. Oh, demonios sí. Ni siquiera respondí, sólo fui al refrigerador y agarré un montón de hielo.

—Yo con Jasper, tú con Emmett.

—No me parece, Em responderá lanzando un golpe —discutió papá.

—¿Eres demasiado viejo para esquivarlo, anciano? —lo reté. Eso hizo que me lanzara un pedazo de hielo. Mamá nos corrió de la cocina. Podía escucharla diciéndole a Bella que papá solía despertarnos echándonos hielo debajo de las camisetas cuando éramos jóvenes. No era una manera placentera de despertar, pero era efectiva.

Entramos en la habitación y esperé a que papá se pusiera en posición en el lado de Em de la cama. Alcé tres dedos y los fui bajando. Al llegar a uno, ambos levantamos las camisetas y soltamos el hielo. Mi mano estaba jodidamente helada y Jasper gritó justo cuando salté hacia atrás. Papá se apartó del camino justo cuando un puño gigante llegó volando en su dirección.

—¡Cabrones! —gritó Emmett.

—Si piensas que eso fue malo, espera hasta que mamá te atrape —le dije cuando salió de la cama y se sacudió el hielo de la camiseta. Jasper se había dado la vuelta como idiota y había aplastado el hielo contra su pecho. Finalmente se levantó y me fulminó con ojos rojos.

—¿Por qué demonios fue eso?

—El desayuno, idiotas. Papá, este es Jasper. Jasper, papá.

Mi papá le dio un apretón a su mano, sonriendo.

—Me temo que esa es una típica bienvenida en esta familia. ¿Qué hay con ese oso? —preguntó.

Jasper frunció el ceño y lo agarró.

—Es de mi novia —fue todo lo que dijo. Papá se encogió de hombros. Yo no iba a explicarle sobre su drogada necesidad de abrazar mierdas.

—Vamos, mamá y Bella tienen el desayuno listo —les dije. Emmett estaba enojado y no se veía feliz, pero era una jodida pena. Era su turno. Me apuré en llegar al comedor y encontré a Chica Reed ya sentada. Me dejé caer junto a ella—. ¿Todo bien, nena?

Se rio.

—Sí, todo bien. Tu mamá es muy inteligente.

No sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, pero al menos mamá no la había hecho huir.

—Qué bueno. Después del desayuno iremos al hotel por tus cosas, luego nos iremos a casa. —Me iba a llevar uno de nuestros carros. De ninguna manera iba a viajar en el autobús a casa. Una vez de venida fue suficiente.

—Bien —dijo.

—Yo los llevo —ofreció Emmett al tirarse en la silla frente a mí. Mamá entró cargando una jarra de jugo de naranja e hizo rollo el periódico. No me molesté en esconder la sonrisa cuando lo golpeó en la cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios, ma? —Eso le hizo ganarse otro golpe. Chica Reed estaba riendo y Jasper parecía no tener ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando. No es que estuviera remotamente sorprendido por eso.

—Ni siquiera pretendas que no sabes por qué estoy enojada contigo. ¿Quién demonios es Rose y qué hiciste que te hizo sentir la necesidad de disculparte y proponerle matrimonio a la vez?

—Es la chica de mis sueños, mamá. —Agachó los hombros, pero no le pegó de nuevo, se sentó junto a él y mantuvo el periódico al alcance—. Las cosas se pusieron muy serias el año pasado y me asusté y pretendí que la engañé para que me alejara.

—¿Hiciste qué? —Oooh, mamá tenía la voz letal justo ahora. Papá estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Chica Reed estaba viendo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Sé que fue estúpido, mamá, pero pensé que era demasiado joven y tenía mucha diversión delante de mí para atarme a una chica. Ella estaba hablando sobre conocer a sus padres y esas mierdas. —Eso le hizo ganarse otro golpe y me reí, poniendo mi mano en la rodilla desnuda de Chica Reed debajo de la mesa. Ella estaba viendo entre Em y mis padres, su cara estaba un poco pálida. ¿De qué se trataba?

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurré. Sacudió la cabeza. Carajo, otra cosa que no iba a compartir conmigo. Odiaba esas mierdas.

—¿Esta Rose es tu compañera de cuarto, Bella? —preguntó mi mamá. Chica Reed asintió—. ¿Qué le hizo él?

Chica Reed se veía supremamente incómoda.

—En ese entonces no la conocía muy bien. Nos conocimos en enero en la clase de Oceanografía.

—Pero ella hablaba sobre él, ¿no?

—Uh, sí, un poco. No le tenía mucho cariño.

Me reí ante sus intentos de minimizarlo.

—Ya sabe que me pegó por llevarlo a la fiesta y me aventó sus flores.

—Cabrón —siseó Emmett, lo cual hizo que lo golpearan de nuevo—. ¡Mamá!

—¿Has hablado con esta chica desde que le rompiste el corazón, Emmett?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, en la fiesta, pero huyó de mí. —No se molestó en mencionar su estupidez al desnudarse y tener que correr tras ella sin ropa—. Luego le compré flores, globos y gatos.

—Idiota —le dijo mi madre—. ¿Y si no quería un gato? No le debes dar animales vivos a menos de que ellas te digan que los quieren.

—¡Oye! Jasper le dio dos a Alice y le encantaron.

—Hendrix y Marley, le cambié el nombre a Jimmy —comentó Jasper, en su manera al azar de siempre. Todos lo vieron y luego siguieron hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

—¡Y a Rose le gustó Emmett Junior! ¡Se lo quedó! Bella se quedó con Rainbow —señaló Emmett—. ¡Los gatitos fueron un éxito!

—Tienes suerte —le dijo antes de sonreírle a Chica Reed—. Me encanta que Edward te haya dado un gatito. ¿Rainbow es niño o niña?

—¡Oye! Yo compré el gato en primer lugar y… —Emmett se calló cuando alzó el periódico.

Chica Reed sonrió.

—En realidad la gatita es de Edward; yo sólo la cuido. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero lo pensé mejor—. Está enamorada de tu hijo y es muy linda. Es gris con una mancha blanca en el cuello.

—¿Por qué está bien que Edward le haya dado un gato a Bella, pero no que yo le diera uno a Rose? —exigió Emmett incapaz de dejarlo por la paz.

Mamá se giró hacia él.

—Porque ya están saliendo y es maravilloso que ella le guste tanto. ¡Tú le das regalos y le propones matrimonio a una chica que te odia! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba bien proponerle matrimonio a una chica de la que nunca he escuchado? ¿Se supone que voy a conocerla en la boda si, por supuesto, mínimo se molesta en casarse contigo?

Emmett se removió culpable.

—Bueno, no, pero…

—Estás en mi lista, Emmett, y la única manera de salir es si corriges las cosas con tu chica y la traes a casa para conocerla. Me gustaría conocer a mi futura nuera. —Terminó su discurso sonriéndole a Chica Reed y mi estómago se revolvió. ¿De qué se trataba eso? Nadie dijo nada sobre matrimonio. Bueno, mi estúpido hermano lo hizo, pero yo no.

—Yo me voy a casar con Alice —le informó Jasper a mi madre mientras masticaba un bocado de tocino. Carajo, ¿ese imbécil seguía drogado?

—¿En serio? ¿Ya le compraste un anillo? —preguntó. Gemí y sacudí la cabeza. Chica Reed apretó mis dedos debajo de la mesa.

—No, pero compartimos custodia de nuestros gatos y le digo esposa. Tenemos un acuerdo —le informó orgullosamente.

Mi mamá sólo lo vio.

—Bueno, eso es lindo, querido —logró decir cuando él no dijo nada más.

—Entonces, hijo, ¿llamarás a Rose y preguntarás si vio tu vídeo? —preguntó papá.

—Sí, por eso voy a llevar a estos chicos de regreso a la escuela. Haré que Rose hable conmigo de una vez por todas. Puedo lidiar con puños y rabietas, pero no puedo lidiar con que no me hable en absoluto —replicó Emmett, haciendo un puchero y moviendo la comida por su plato. Podías saber que estaba realmente jodido si no comía nada.

—Qué bueno —dijo mamá, y luego se giró hacia Chica Reed—. ¿Qué hay de ti, querida? ¿Vas a venir a Nueva York con nosotros esta semana? —Me ahogué con mis panqués y rápidamente tomé agua. ¿Estábamos ya en esa etapa? ¿Apenas empezamos a salir y mamá ya quería que viniera a la ceremonia de los premios con nosotros? ¿Quería yo eso?

—Uhhh, ¿qué? —preguntó.

—Las nominaciones de Edward, querida. Las anunciarán en ESPN esta noche, él está nominado para el Heisman y ya ha sido nominado para el Maxwell y el Davey O'Brien. Tenemos que volar a Nueva York el miércoles en la noche. Podemos conseguirte un boleto si quieres.

Chica Reed me miró y me encogí de hombros. Dependía de ella. No estaba seguro de qué demonios quería yo.

—Um, es muy amable de tu parte, Esme, pero tengo un examen el jueves y práctica de la banda toda la semana. Tendré que verlo en televisión.

Sentí un pinchazo ante eso y no estaba seguro de si era alivio o decepción.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes venir, cariño? ¿Podrías pedirle a tu profesor que te lo vuelva a poner después? Estoy segura de que la banda puede seguir sin ti un par de días.

Chica Reed se rio.

—El profesor es un obsesionado con las reglas así que no creo que haga una excepción conmigo ya que no soy yo la que ganará el premio. Aunque definitivamente lo veré.

—Si estás segura —le dijo mamá, se veía extremadamente decepcionada.

—Lo estoy, pero no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por la oferta.

—Bueno, el próximo año vendrás. —Fue la respuesta de mi madre. Jesús. Nos casaría pronto si no la cuidaba de cerca.

Chica Reed me vio.

—Claro, gracias.

—Ni siquiera sabes si estará nominado para algo el siguiente año —dijo Emmett. Sonreí ante eso y rodó los ojos—. Nunca se sabe, imbécil, podrías lastimarte.

—¡No digas eso! —ordenó mamá—. Ni siquiera pongas eso en el universo, Emmett. Ya fue lo suficientemente malo que uno de ustedes se lastimara. No podría soportarlo de nuevo.

—Estaré bien, ma. Y me volverán a nominar, tienen mi palabra. —Le sonreí a Chica Reed, quien sólo se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo soportas el ego? —le preguntó a mi mamá, que se rio.

—He tenido veinticinco años de experiencia con ello —dijo, señalando a mi papá.

Él atrapó su mano y la besó.

—Y valió la pena cada momento, ¿no? —preguntó.

Ella se rio.

—No es tan difícil lidiar con ellos. Son las mujeres las que son terribles.

Oh mierda.

—¿Qué mujeres? —preguntó Chica Reed.

—Todas las mujeres, querida. ¿Sabes cuantas amigas he perdido durante los años por estos tres? Hubo varias que andaban detrás de Carlisle, por supuesto. —Hizo una mueca y mi papá se rio—. Imagina descubrir que tu supuesta amiga fingió enfermedad en un intento por desnudarse frente a tu esposo.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó Chica Reed.

—Ja, es peor cuando las encuentras coqueteando con tus hijos menores de edad. —Le alzó una ceja a Emmett y luego a mí.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó Bella.

—Desearía. Esas fulanas del Club de Jardinería aprovechaban cada oportunidad que podían para tener las reuniones aquí. Atrapé a Sheila Gibson saliendo de la habitación de Emmett toda desaliñada y a Mary Jenkins sobando a Edward luego de que él termino de ejercitarse un día. —Mamá uso los dedos para poner comillas cuando dijo "sobar" e hice una mueca.

—¡No era menor de edad y Sheila era caliente! —protestó Emmett. Le pegaron por eso.

—Estaba casada, en realidad sigue casada —señaló papá.

—Bueno, no es como si yo fuera tras de ella. Además, ¡también la mujer de Edward estaba casada!

Maldito. Chica Reed me estaba viendo boquiabierta e intenté sonreír.

—Uh, no pasó mucho. —Aunque sobada había sido una descripción acertada. Aun así no tuve sexo con ella.

Mamá sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Tenías dieciséis! —gritó antes de girarse de regreso a Chica Reed—. Así que sí, es peor cuando se trata de tus niños. Puedo confía en que Carlisle no se salga de la línea. —Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Chica Reed—. Mis chicos pueden ser jugadores, los tres —agregó mordazmente. Papá sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Pero cuando conocen a la chica correcta, sientan cabeza. Eso no significa que otras mujeres lo respeten.

—Oh, ella ya sabe eso —comentó Emmett—. No puedo creer que no golpearas a esa chica por lanzarte la bebida —le dijo a Chica Reed. Jodido cabrón.

Mamá entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿tú no tiraste la bebida?

Chica Reed se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero está bien. Me encargué de eso.

Asentí orgullosamente.

—Sí lo hizo. Le contestó, le contestó también a la amiga y ni siquiera las insultó ni nada. Estuvo jodidamente perfecta.

—Edward —advirtió mamá, pero estaba demasiado lejos para pegarme con el periódico, así que estaba a salvo.

—Perdón, mamá, pero así fue. Y antes de que preguntes, ya me disculpé con Bella por esa mierda que le pasó. No se lo merecía y haré lo mejor que pueda para asegurarme de que no vuelve a pasar.

—Más te vale —me advirtió.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, vamos —acepté. Quería salir de aquí antes de que mamá le preguntara más a Chica Reed.

—Sólo un minuto. ¿Qué vas a hacer para Navidad, querida?

Chica Reed tragó.

—Paso la primera mitad con mi papá y luego regresaré el día después de Navidad por una semana antes de irme a la escuela.

Mamá sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Entonces vendrás e intercambiarás regalos con nosotros!

¿Regalos? Jódeme, ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a comprarle a una chica para Navidad? ¿El gato que en realidad yo no le regalé no contaba?

—Um, sería lindo, gracias —dijo Chica Reed mirándome. Aunque no tenía ayuda que ofrecerle. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descubrir qué demonios iba a hacer con una novia en una festividad. ¿Y no era el jodido día de San Valentín en unos meses también? ¿Cuándo era su cumpleaños? Carajo, ¿tres días en los que se me tenía que ocurrir una mierda? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Al carajo con eso, le preguntaré a mamá qué comprarle. Ella lo resolverá todo. De todas formas, probablemente le comprará veinticinco cosas, así que quizá podría poner mi nombre en algo que ella elija. Demonios sí, eso funcionará. Sonreí y pasé un dedo por su mejilla cuando vi que estaba nerviosa.

—Será genial, mamá. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Todos nos pusimos de pie; mamá abrazó y besó a Emmett primero—. Ve por tu chica, haz lo que tengas que hacer para compensarle el haber sido un idiota y dile que esa NO fue tu verdadera pedida de mano. Lo harás bien, maldición, yo me encargaré de eso.

—Sí, ma —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Jasper, fue encantador conocerte.

—Y a usted, señora. —¿De dónde demonios salió ese acento sureño? Era jodidamente raro. Para terminar, ladeó un sombrero imaginario hacia ella. Mamá, sabiamente, lo ignoró.

Abrazó a Chica Reed.

—Estoy muy emocionada por haberte conocido. No dejes que mi hijo se salga con la suya y si lo intenta, llámame. —Luego le susurró algo al oído antes de apartarse—. Tienes lo que se necesita, sé que sí. —Las mejillas de Chica Reed se calentaron y asintió.

Luego mamá me abrazó y me susurró también.

—No te atrevas a alejar a esa chica. Es hermosa e inteligente y perfecta para ti. Te patearé el trasero si haces algo como lo que hizo tu hermano, ¿me entendiste? —Asentí. Maldición, mamá era aterradora cuando tenías novia. Nunca antes había visto este lado de ella—. Qué bueno. —Besó mi mejilla—. Te veré el miércoles en la noche en Nueva York.

—De acuerdo. —Tomé la mano de papá.

Me sonrió al poner un brazo alrededor de mi chica.

—Fue encantador conocerte, Bella. Espero verte más seguido por aquí.

Ella sonrió y dijo:

—Eso espero. —Eso espero, no. Ella no necesitaba lidiar con la locura de mi madre y con que mi padre pensara que estaba buena. Me la quedaría para mí sólo, muchas gracias. La jalé de regreso a mi lado y él se rio de mí.

Teníamos que salir de aquí. Corrí arriba, agarré mis mierdas y la falda y sostén de Chica Reed. Jugué con la idea de quedármelo como recuerdo, pero probablemente mamá lo encontraría y no quería eso. Lo metí todo en mi maleta y me apresuré en bajar; encontré a mamá abrazándola de nuevo. Dios.

—Regresa pronto —le dijo. La saqué de los brazos de mamá y la llevé afuera, donde Jasper y Emmett ya estaban en el carro.

—¿Lista para regresar a la normalidad, nena? —le pregunté al ayudarla a subir en la Explorer.

Se rio y se acurrucó en mí cuando me deslicé en el asiento.

—No sé si podría llegar a ser normal contigo, pero estoy lista para lo que sea que venga después. —Me gustaba jodidamente mucho esa respuesta. No tenía idea de que nos esperaba, pero sabía que quería a Chica Reed a mi lado cuando lo enfrentara.

—Vayamos a casa.

* * *

Hay que tener un poco de paciencia con Edward. Sé que todavía parece que sólo está con Bella por el sexo, pero recuerden que todo esto es nuevo para él. Al menos ya la presentó a su familia, eso es un avance, ¿no?

En el capítulo pasado se nos fue un error a mi beta y a mí en una palabra, y alguien (no digo quién porque firmó como "guest") me señaló ese detalle. Sólo quiero que sepa que agradezco la corrección y que ya cambié la palabra en el capítulo. Por alguna extraña razón me dio la impresión de que te ofendiste /enojaste/molestste a causa de ese error, sólo recuerda que somos humanos y erramos por naturaleza.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente domingo ;)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—¡Llegamos! —gritó Emmett cuando estacionamos frente al complejo de apartamentos de las chicas. Jasper se despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en el minuto en que salimos de mi casa. Chica Reed se había quedado dormida no mucho después con la cabeza en mi hombro. La abracé cerca y pensé en todas las mierdas que habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Iba a ir al juego del campeonato nacional, tenía una novia, había follado tres veces, mis padres habían conocido y les había agradado dicha novia, iba a ir a Nueva York a ganar el Heisman… era muchísima mierda aquí. Y la parte más jodida era que no estaba nervioso por nada. El fútbol nunca era un problema. Cuando estaba en el campo me sentía tan en casa como en cualquier otro lugar. Pero, ¿tener novia? Debería morirme de miedo, pero no era así. Algo está definitivamente mal conmigo. Tendría que ver al doctor del equipo para ver si tenía un resfriado o algo así. Era la única cosa que tenía sentido. Estaba demasiado letárgico para alterarme.

—Nena, ¿estás despierta?

Chica Reed asintió y se sentó. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba rojo y tenía una línea marcada por mi camiseta. Me reí y le limpié la baba que tenía en la esquina de la boca.

—Creo que tienes un poco de baba aquí.

Agrandó los ojos y se limpió la cara.

—Oh, Dios, ¡lo siento!

Le sonreí.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas babeen sobre mí. —Eso hizo que me entrecerrara los ojos y torciera los labios. Estaba intentando no reír—. Sabes que es verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

—Si quieres venir arriba por un rato, es mejor que dejes de hablar sobre lo que te hacen otras chicas.

Hmm, ese era un punto válido. Salí del carro detrás de ella y la jalé contra mí.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, nena. Tu baba es la única que quiero en mí. —La quería en mi polla en lugar de en mi hombro, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve colmillo y quizá tendría su baba en lugares más interesantes cuando llegáramos arriba.

—Tienes problemas —me dijo, pero estaba sonriendo así que me animé y la besé. Se derritió contra mí. Carajo sí. No podía mantenerse enojada conmigo aunque lo intentara.

—Vamos. —Mi hermano tenía la maleta de Bella, Jasper tenía la suya y por supuesto, a Bob el oso—. Es hora de que recupere a mi chica.

Me burlé al seguirlos.

—¿Vas a decirle sobre el trío que tuviste?

Emmett se dio la vuelta, viéndome boquiabierto.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Santa mierda, ¿mi hermano había tenido un trío? Y, si era verdad, ¿por qué estaba tan jodidamente pálido? ¡Oh, demonios, no!

—Mierda, amigo, ¿tuviste un trío de chico, chico, chica? —Chica Reed se estaba riendo y Jasper en realidad parecía estar también concentrado en la conversación.

—No lo tuve —tartamudeó, pero el pánico en sus ojos decía que sí.

—Eso está muy jodido, Em. ¿Chocaron espadas? —Chica Reed me pegó, pero siguió riéndose.

Emmett se estaba enojando. Su pecho estaba agitado y su cara roja.

—¿Dónde lo escuchaste? —Sólo sonreí porque, maldición, no iba a decirle que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando—. ¿Fue Garrett? Juramos que nunca… —Dejó de hablar ante la expresión de mi rostro. ¿Garrett, mi receptor? ¿Él y mi hermano? Dios mío. Nunca jamás iba volver a elogiar sus manos. No cuando pudieron estar en el… algo de mi hermano.

—Uh, creo que Edward estaba hablando sobre tú, Jasper y el oso en la cama juntos —dijo Chica Reed débilmente cuando Emmett avanzó un paso a mí. Aflojé el agarre que tenía en ella, preparado para ponerme enfrente de ella si él atacaba.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta y nos fulminó con la mirada.

—No pasó nada. Bob es puro.

Por supuesto que sí. Era un animal de peluche. Qué jodido raro.

—Bien. —Chica Reed se apartó de mí y alzó una mano hacia mi hermano—. Creo que estamos atrapados en un enorme momento de incomodidad, así que deberíamos pretender que esto nunca pasó y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Necesitaba una lobotomía para olvidar esta conversación, pero sabía que era en mi mejor interés no volver a mencionarlo por un tiempo.

—No diré una palabra —le dije a Emmett, que me estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Lo olvidaré la próxima vez que fume. —Cabrón. Al menos era honesto.

—Y sabes que yo no diré nada —le dijo Chica Reed—. Ahora, ¿quieres continuar con esta conversación terriblemente incómoda o quieres ir a ver a Rose? —Apuesto a que algo era terriblemente incómodo cuando él y Garrett… jodidamente asqueroso.

—Espero. Sólo tengo que saber una cosa. —Tenía que asegurarme.

Emmett me miró con cautela.

—¿Qué?

—Había una chica ahí, ¿verdad? —Me lanzó un golpe, pero lo esquivé—. Sólo me aseguraba.

—Sí, por supuesto que había una, imbécil. ¡No soy gay!

—Bueno, sabía que no eras gay, pero podrías ser bi, y está bien si lo eres. Eres mi hermano y de todas formas te quiero. —Sonreí cuando me volvió a lanzar un golpe.

—¡Edward! ¡Suficiente! —Chica Reed me apartó de Emmett—. No estás mejorando las cosas.

No podía evitarlo.

—Pero, nena, tuvo un trío con otro chico.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad quieres sacar las hazañas sexuales a la luz? ¿Estás seguro de que te gustará todo lo que escuches?

¿A qué se refería? Claro, yo ya no quería discutir mi pasado más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho, pero la forma en que lo dijo me puso jodidamente nervioso. ¿Lo había hecho ella? No.

—Tú no… —Sólo me sonrió cuando dejé de hablar y se dio la vuelta.

—Voy a mi apartamento. Los que vayan a venir es mejor que cierren las bocas y entren al elevador. —Presionó el botón y se abrió inmediatamente. Todos entramos en silencio. Vi sus labios torcerse cuando sintió mis ojos en ella, pero seguía sin decir nada.

Joder, esto apestaba. Ahora no iba a pensar en nada más que en lo que ella había implicado. ¿Dos chicos se la habían follado a la vez? No me gustaba esa imagen mental en absoluto. No se pronunció ni una palabra cuando la puerta se abrió, todos salimos y caminamos a su apartamento.

Chica Reed le sonrió a mi hermano.

—Buena suerte, Emmett.

—Gracias, Bella —le dijo con agradecimiento—. Si se enoja contigo por dejarme entrar, pues, lo lamento. Felizmente golpearé a mi imbécil hermano si se sale de línea para recompensarte.

Se rio.

—Puede que tenga que aceptar tu oferta.

Como sea. Podría hacer que los dos chicos que la follaron me patearan el trasero entonces. No, al carajo con eso, yo les patearía los traseros. Trasero… ¿lo había hecho por ahí? Carajo, realmente necesitaba saber, pero tampoco quería. Esto era muy confuso. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Chica Reed abrió la puerta y entró.

—Estoy en casa y traje…

No pudo decir nada más antes de que Jasper corriera junto a ella.

—¡Ali! ¡Esposa! ¡Te extrañé! —La puerta de una habitación se abrió y salió Pequeña. Saltó en sus brazos y Bob terminó aplastado entre ellos. Otro jodido trío. Genial.

—¡Jaspy! ¡Hola bebé! También te extrañé. —Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana.

Una puerta a la derecha dio un portazo y todos alzamos la vista para ver a Rubia de pie en la puerta, viéndonos a todos con ojos entrecerrados. Carajo. Aquí vamos.

—Rosie —exhaló mi hermano viéndola con una rara expresión en la cara que me recordaba a sus estúpidos arcoíris y gatos y esas cosas.

—Emmett —dijo tensa.

Bueno, esto era jodidamente raro. Comencé a comentar algo, pero Chica Reed puso su mano sobre mi boca.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación?

Ahora esa era una idea jodidamente espectacular si es que alguna vez he escuchado una.

—Bien —murmuré debajo de su mano. Aunque no pudimos movernos antes de que mi hermano se acercara y se plantara al alcance de Rubia. Ya estaba. Apuesto a que lo iba a terminar de un solo golpe.

—Nadie se mueva —siseó Pequeña. Seguía envuelta en Jasper y sus gatos se habían unido a la fiesta, moviéndose entre las piernas de él. Esperaba que lo hicieran tropezarse. Sería jodidamente divertido.

—¿Me viste en televisión? —preguntó Emmett nerviosamente, moviéndose de un pie a otro. Hermano, ¿cuál era su jodido problema? Probablemente temía que ella fuera a golpearlo.

—Sí —respondió, cruzando los brazos. Eso era decepcionante. Puede que ahora ya no lo golpeara. Por supuesto, podría estar llevándolo a la complacencia. O quizá iba a atacar a la polla. Rubia peleaba sucio.

—¿Qué pensaste? —pregunto.

—¿Qué se supone que debía pensar? —preguntó ella. Sus ojos estaban jodidamente rojos y tenía ojeras debajo de estos. Se veía de mierda.

—Que te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre. —Santa jodida mierda. Lo dijo. En su cara. ¿Qué carajo le había pasado a mi hermano? Quizá la polla de Garrett lo había convertido en una chica. Chica Reed se acercó y envolví mi brazo en su cintura, jalándola a mí.

—¿Por qué debería creer eso cuando la última vez que te vi había una puta en tu regazo chupándote el cuello?

Emmett alzó las manos.

—¿La estaba besando yo, Rosie? ¿Acaso la estaba tocando?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé; estaba un poco ocupada viendo rojo y pateándoles el trasero a los dos.

Emmett se rio.

—Sí, y te veías preciosa haciéndolo. —Estiró una mano haca ella, pero yo esperaba que le arrancara el brazo y lo golpeara con él—. No he podido sacarte de mi mente desde entonces.

Ella le apartó la mano de golpe antes de que le tocara la cara. Bueno, al menos fue un golpe.

—Tienes una manera divertida de demostrarlo.

—Al principio me mantuve lejos de ti para intentar olvidarte. Para cuando descubrí que no funcionaría, que tú eras todo lo que quería, ya no estabas. Te mudaste. Cambiaste tu número. Nadie me decía dónde estabas.

—No quería hablar contigo —le dijo.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo ahora? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Era en serio lo que dijiste en televisión?

—Cada palabra —aceptó él.

Rubia salió del pasillo y señaló su habitación.

—Entonces podemos hablar. Sólo hablar. —Nos fulminó con la mirada a todos—. Se acabó el show. Vayan a follar o algo. —Mi hermano entró en su habitación sonriendo felizmente, ella lo siguió y cerró la puerta.

Esa era una idea jodidamente genial. Tiré de Chica Reed hacia su habitación y ella se rio cuando abrí la puerta. En cuanto la abrí un rayo de pelo gris salió corriendo. Rainbow estaba viva. Estaba sorprendentemente feliz de ver eso. Chica Reed la cargó y la metió a la habitación. Agarré su maleta de la entrada y la puse delante de ella antes de tirarme en la cama. Apoyé la cabeza en su almohada y le sonreí.

—Creo que Rubia hizo una sugerencia bastante buena.

Se burló y soltó a Rainbow antes de empinarse para servirle algo de comida. Sus jeans se estiraron agradablemente a través de su trasero. Era jodidamente caliente.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —Palmeé la cama y antes de que pudiera moverse, Rainbow se subió a la almohada y se acurrucó junto a mi cara, ronroneando mientras su cabeza me daba un tope. Jesús.

—¿Qué le pasa a este jodido gato?

—Querías una gatita, la tienes —me dijo Chica Reed. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estiré la mano y la jalé a mis brazos.

—Esa no era la gatita a la que me refería. —La besé y luego algo dolió en el lado izquierdo de mi cara—. ¿Qué carajo, Rainbow? ¿Me mordiste?

Chica Reed se rio y miró el costado de mi cara.

—Creo que te rasguñó. Está celosa. ¿No es linda?

Lindo mi jodido culo. ¿Cómo podía doler tanto algo que pesaba como dos libras? Fulminé a Rainbow, que me ignoró y se enterró en mi cuello. Miré a Chica Reed que estaba buscando algo.

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguiente que supe fue que un jodido flash cegó mis ojos.

—Di queso.

Intenté agarrar la cámara, pero ella se movió demasiado rápido y la verdad temía enojar de nuevo al estúpido gato.

—Lo siento, pero es que es tan lindo. Tú eres tan grande y muscular, y ella es tan pequeñita. Ustedes dos hacen un precioso par.

Sonreí ante eso.

—Nosotros dos hacemos un precioso par. Ahora ven aquí y déjame mostrártelo.

Tomó más fotos antes de soltar su teléfono.

—Iré contigo, pero no voy a tener sexo contigo con ella aquí. Las garras de gatos duelen. —¿Cómo si no supiera eso? Aun así.

—Podrías sacarla a la sala.

Chica Reed frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha estado sin mí por más de un día, eso no sería muy lindo. Y no te ha visto en varios días.

¿Cómo si eso importara?

—Vamos, nena, han pasado horas.

Se rio.

—Bien, la sacaré un ratito. —Se acercó a un costado de la cama y estiró las manos por Rainbow. Ella siseó y le lanzó un arañazo, Chica Reed retiró la mano—. Perdón, creo que quiere estar contigo.

¿Qué carajo? Me senté y cargué a Rainbow, que se vino a mis manos sin protestar. La levanté frente a mi cara.

—Escucha, gata. Tengo horas sin tener sexo y tu madre ha plantado todo tipo de terribles ideas sobre tríos en mi cabeza. Necesito sacar esas ideas y la única manera de hacerlo es follar hasta que salgan. No puedo hacer eso contigo porque eres rara y posesiva. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar tener sexo o tenemos un problema?

Unos ojos amarillos/cafés miraron mi cara y luego maulló. Iba a tomar eso como un no.

—Bien, ve a jugar y te veré más tarde. —La llevé a la puerta, la abrí y la dejé afuera. Inmediatamente intentó entrar, pero la bloqueé con mi pie—. Dije que no. —La empujé gentilmente y cerré la puerta. Chica Reed estaba sentada en la cama carcajeándose—. ¿Qué?

—Acabas de tener una conversación con ella como si fuera una niña o algo, aunque no deberías decirle ese tipo de cosas a un niño. —Se rio más fuerte—. Aunque probablemente lo harías, puedo verte haciéndolo.

Lo haría si el niño está siendo un jodido bloqueador de pollas como esa gata. Escuché arañazos detrás de mí y un gemido triste.

—Jesús, ¿está llorando?

Chica Reed se rio más.

—Te ama.

—Sí, sí. Todas las gatitas lo hacen. —Eso hizo que me lanzara una almohada a la cabeza. Sonreí y la atrapé. Luego le pegué con ella mientras gritaba y se reía. Gateé sobre ella y me froté contra ella—. Creo que esta gatita me am… —Espera, no íbamos a ir ahí—. Me deseas, ¿no?

Los ojos de Chica Reed se oscurecieron.

—Quizá.

—Hmmm, ¿sólo quizá? —Embestí de nuevo y soltó un gemido—. Eso no suena como un quizá para mí, Bella.

—Eso es porque… —Se escuchó un chillido ensordecedor—. Oh Dios mío, ¿está herida? —Chica Reed me empujó a un lado y abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera parpadear. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron pequeñas patitas presionadas contra mi espalda. Suspiré y me quedé ahí acostado con la cabeza en mis brazos. Carajo, podía ver que ya no iba a pasar ahora. Rainbow se acurrucó en la parte baja de mi espalda y escuché la cámara de nuevo.

—Joder, de verdad te encanta esto, ¿verdad? —murmuré.

—Sí. Eres muy lindo con ella.

—Siempre soy lindo —le dije, aunque, claro, eso era la punta del iceberg conmigo.

—Sí que lo eres. —Regresó y se acostó junto a mí. La miré. Estaba sonriendo y se veía jodidamente preciosa. Yo sólo… mierda. Tenía que preguntarle.

—Um, ¿Bella?

Su sonrisa se agrandó cuando dije su nombre.

—¿Sí, Edward?

—¿De verdad tuviste un trío?

Se rio y se acercó a mí.

—¿Dije que lo tuve?

Lo pensé.

—No, pero implicaste que había cosas que quizá yo no quería escuchar y eso encabeza la lista.

Sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta estúpida.

—Porque si estuviste con dos chicos a la vez, eso sería… no sé. —No podía describirlo, pero no me gustaba para nada.

—Pero si tú hubieras estado con dos chicas, ¿eso estaría bien? —preguntó. Había un filo en su voz. Carajo, tenía que proceder con cuidado.

—No he estado con dos chicas. —Lo había pensado, pero nunca me molesté en hacerlo. Prefería la acción uno a uno, incluso si el que dos chicas se hicieran esas mierdas era caliente como el infierno. Pero podía ver porno para eso.

—¿Y si estuve con un chico y una chica? —Oh carajo, la imagen. Si el chico era yo, podría estar bien. Quizá. Mi polla se estaba endureciendo y era incómodo tenerla presionada contra la cama.

—Um, me molestaría, pero no tanto.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces está bien si le como el coño a una chica mientras un chico me folla.

—Jesús, Bella, ¿intentas matarme? —Me levanté de la cama y la gata saltó de mi espalda, aunque me lanzó una mirada de jodido enojo—. Cúlpala a ella, Rainbow. Ella lo hizo. —Me giré y la gata se subió a mi regazo. Dios.

—Sólo intento aclarar lo que es y no es aceptable que yo haya hecho en mi pasado para el chico que ha estado con todas. —Carajo, sonaba encabronada.

Maldición.

—No he estado con todas y lo sabes. Carajo, Bella. —No sabía qué decir aquí—. Sé que tienes un pasado. No tengo problemas con ello. —A menos de que se haya follado a dos tipos a la vez. Quizá si tuviéramos sexo anal podría superarlo—. Sería un jodido hipócrita si quisiera que fueras virgen o algo así. —Aunque no me molestaría si yo fuera el primer chico que estaba con ella. En absoluto. Pero no era idiota—. De todas formas, eres demasiado buena en ciertas cosas para ser virgen.

Sus labios se torcieron y supe que me estaba acercando al perdón. Carajo.

—Es una imagen que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. Tú con dos chicos. Lo detesto y no sé exactamente por qué…

Se rio y puso una mano en mi pierna.

—Nunca he tenido un trío, Edward. Ni quiero tenerlo. —Alzó una ceja para ver si había entendido su mensaje.

—Me parece bien, no me gusta compartir.

Se rio.

—Ahora, eso sí lo puedo creer.

La jalé a mi costado y se acurrucó en mí.

—Sabes, mencionaste muy rápido eso de comerle el coño a otra chica… —Eso me hizo ganarme un golpe en el estómago, pero me reí. Pegaba como niña.

—Tampoco he hecho eso —me dijo remilgadamente.

—Yo sí. Soy bueno en ello. —Como si no lo supiera.

Murmuró y estiró la mano para acariciar a Rainbow. Si tan sólo estuviera acariciando algo más.

—Te vendría bien algo de práctica.

Um, ¿qué?

—¿A qué carajo te… —Me detuve cuando comenzó a temblar a causa de la risa—. Sólo por eso no te lo haré esta noche.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque estaba pensando que luego de que jugaras con esa gatita un rato, luego podrías jugar con la mía. Tiene el sueño muy pesado. Pero si prefieres…

—No digas otra palabra. —La besé con fuerza—. Dos gatitas cansadas a la orden. Dame la cosa de la cuerda.

Chica Reed se rio y me dio el juguete del gato.

—Aquí lo tienes. —Oh, lo tendría. Ambas chicas quedarían exhaustas cuando terminara con ellas. Rainbow se bajó de mí y comenzó a correr por la habitación, cazando el juguete cuando se lo lanzaba.

—Prepárate, nena, tú sigues. —Chica Reed sonrió al vernos jugar. Tenía que admitirlo, Rainbow volando por el aire era algo divertido—. ¿Eres tan flexible como ella? Porque podríamos intentar… —Me pegó de nuevo y me reí. Me estaba divirtiendo con mis chicas. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Xoxoxoxo

Carajo, mi profesor estaba retrasado y yo molesto. Mi clase de economía ya era tan aburrida como la mierda, tuve que dejar el apartamento de Chica Reed jodidamente temprano sólo para regresar a mi dormitorio a bañarme, cambiarme e irme de nuevo. Al menos pude robar el carro de mi hermano para aminorar el tiempo de viaje. No había escuchado ni pío de la habitación de Rubia desde que él desapareció ahí, aunque yo había estado más ocupado con los sonidos que Chica Reed hacía durante la noche. Rubia pudo haberlo rebanado en un millón de piezas y yo probablemente no me habría dado cuenta.

Al carajo con esto. La regla de los quince minutos estaba en efecto. No iba a llegar. Me levanté de mi asiento. De todas formas, yo era uno de los pocos idiotas que esperaron tanto. Las mierdas que tenía que hacer por estar en el equipo de fútbol eran ridículas. Todos se saltaban clases. Apenas pasaban de las diez y sabía que Chica Reed tenía Psicología ahora. Era el edificio que estaba en un lado, así que senté mi culo en una banca entre nuestros dos edificios. Debí haberla traído esta mañana, pero ella quería dormir mientras yo me alistaba. ¿Era eso demasiado maricón, el querer llevarla a clases? Joder, no lo sabía.

No había mucha gente afuera ya que la mayoría estaba a mitad de clases, así que disfruté el que me dejaran en paz por un rato. Usualmente, si me sentaba en algún lugar, algún cabrón se acercaría para intentar hablar de fútbol conmigo, o una chica vendría a coquetearme. No es que antes me molestaran estas últimas, pero ahora era diferente. Hojeé mis notas de Gestión de Riesgos e intenté no dormirme. Chica Reed y yo nos habíamos quedado despiertos hasta tarde. Me pregunté si podríamos hacer eso de nuevo hoy. Me gustaba esta cosa del sexo regular. También me gustaba estar con ella. Era raro, pero la extrañaba cuando no estaba cerca.

La gente comenzó a salir del edificio de Psicología, guardé mis notas en la mochila y me puse de pie. Por supuesto, todos empezaron a verme, hablar y algunas chicas caminaron en mi dirección. Hice lo mejor que pude para no verlas; esperaba que entendieran la indirecta.

—Hola Edward —dijo una riéndose de manera tonta.

—Hola —murmuré, todavía buscando a Chica Reed. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quizá quieras ir por un café o…? —dejó de hablar de forma sugerente.

Rodé los ojos.

—De hecho estoy aquí para ver a mi novia. Quizás ambos podamos acompañarte. ¿A dónde vas? —Hmmm, no le gustó mucho eso. Regresó enojada con sus amigas, su cabello volaba. Me reí.

Ahí estaba. Chica Reed salió de la puerta viéndose enojada. No creí que fuera conmigo porque la dejé jodidamente satisfecha esta mañana pero, ¿quién demonios sabía? Antes de que pudiera verme, un tipo se acercó a ella por detrás y le agarró el brazo. ¿Qué carajo? Me abrí camino entre los cuerpos y me dirigí a mi chica y al cabrón que pensaba que tenía permiso para tocarla. Tendría suerte si no le hacía más que quebrarle la jodida mano.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Jason. Ya no soy tu novia.

¿Novia? ¿Salió con este imbécil? Eso me detuvo de golpe e intenté esconderme detrás del pilar que estaba cerca de ellos. Ninguno me vio, así que lo miré a él. Era como tres pulgadas más bajo que yo, más delgado, ojos azules y cabello café. No era nada especial.

—Ahora que estás con Cullen eres demasiado buena para mí, ¿no? Sabía que lo deseabas.

Bueno, por supuesto que sí. ¿Este tipo era idiota o qué?

—¿Y qué si lo deseaba? Fuiste tú quien rompió conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Algo sobre querer explorar las aguas. —Bueno, eso lo aclaraba, era un idiota. Uno descerebrado. ¿Por qué querría a alguien más que a Chica Reed? Ella se veía jodidamente caliente hoy con sus jeans ajustados negros y una blusa azul de manga larga que mostraba todas sus curvas.

—¿Así que decidiste acostarte con el casanova más grande de todos? Eso tiene mucho sentido, Bella.

Quería quitarle esa mirada de presunción del rostro con un golpe.

—Con quien me acueste no es de tu incumbencia. —Ella apartó su brazo de él, lo cual fue algo bueno porque no quería lastimarla cuando lo golpeara.

—Lo siento, Bella. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti. Y te extraño. Cometí un error. ¿No puedes perdonarme?

Al carajo con eso. Ni siquiera iba a permitirle que lo pensara. Salí de mi escondite y deslicé mi brazo en su cintura. Se tensó por un segundo, pero luego se relajó en mí.

—Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mi profe no llegó a la clase así que decidí esperarte para ver si querías ir a comer o algo. —A donde fuera que pudiéramos ir donde no estuviera este cabrón que pensaba que merecía otra oportunidad con _mi_ chica.

—Me parece bien.

El cabrón, quien quería morir, se aclaró la garganta con sarcasmo.

—¿Tienes un jodido problema? —le pregunté. Agrandó un poco los ojos—. Si te estás ahogando, felizmente te ayudaría con ello. —No lo ayudaría a dejar de ahogarse, oh no. Pero lo podría ayudar a seguir haciéndolo.

—Estoy bien —murmuró entre dientes—. Soy Jason Sturgis.

Le lancé una mirada que decía que me importaba una mierda quien fuera.

—Claro. Me presentaría, pero ambos sabemos que sabes quién soy.

Chica Reed se rio y me sonrió.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta.

Le sonreí.

—Así te gusto, nena. —Deslicé mi mano de su cintura, bajándola a su trasero de manera lenta, estaba siendo deliberado con el movimiento. Jason el Idiota lo vio e hizo una mueca.

—Entonces, Jerry, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo? Porque no pude evitar oír que intentabas advertir a mi mujer para que se alejara de mí.

Tragó, pero no retrocedió. Le daría puntos por tener bolas. Pero era estúpido.

—Es Jason. Y no quiero ver que la lastimes.

—¿Te importaron un carajo sus sentimientos cuando la dejaste? —exigí. Chica Reed puso su brazo a mi alrededor y apretó mi cintura. Iba a tomar eso como un sigue. Si quisiera callarme pondría su mano en mi boca como siempre.

—Por supuesto que sí. Odié lastimarla. Dudo que a ti te importe cuando rompas su corazón.

El aleteo en mi estómago empezó de nuevo. Jodido infierno. Tendría que hablar esta noche con el doctor luego de la práctica.

—No sabes ni mierda de lo que siento por ella. Métete en tus jodidos asuntos.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Chica Reed lo interrumpió.

—Jason, sólo déjame en paz. Mi corazón ya no es de tu incumbencia.

Se giró para irse y puse una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo en su lugar para inclinarme cerca de su oído.

—Si vuelvo a ver tu jodida mano en ella, no podrás usarla en un futuro cercano. ¿Me entendiste? —Asintió, lo solté y alcé la voz—. Qué bueno. Gracias por ser un idiota y terminar con Bella. Probablemente hubiera tardado unos minutos más en alejarla de ti si siguieras en la imagen.

Se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás y me giré de regreso a mi chica, que me miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Le dijiste que me hubieras robado de él si siguiéramos juntos?

Sonreí y la jalé hacia mí del cinturón.

—Sí, nena. Puede que me tardara un rato en verte, pero en cuanto te viera, te hubiera hecho mía sin importarme un carajo sobre quién estuviera en mi camino.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me sonrió.

—De alguna forma logras decir las cosas más dulces que en realidad no son dulces en absoluto.

Me reí y besé su nariz.

—Es un talento. Uno de los muchos que tengo.

Se burló y me besó. Los cuerpos seguían pasando junto a nosotros y escuché a más de una persona quejarse sobre las muestras de afecto públicas en la puerta, pero no me importó. Estaba besando a mi chica y eso era todo lo que importaba. Y ella era _mía_. Más le valía a ese idiota de Jason no volver a verla. Nos separamos y tomé su mano en la mía para llevarla al carro.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad saliste con ese perdedor? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sólo por un tiempo. Está en mi clase y se siente junto a mí, empezamos a platicar y me invitó a salir. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es un chico lo suficientemente agradable. Al menos lo era hasta que decidió que necesitaba extender las alas.

Cabrón.

—¿Te lastimó los sentimientos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Estaba enojada de haberme acostado con él, pero eso es todo. —Bien, ahora realmente merecía morir. Había visto a mi chica desnuda.

—¿Apestaba en la cama? —pregunté, porque por su apariencia parecía que sí.

Se rio.

—Era aceptable. Nada especial.

—Entonces te actualizaste de todas las maneras. —Se rio de nuevo—. Tienes suerte. Por supuesto, ahora te arruinaré para todos los otros hombres. —Estaba bromeando, pero me quedó un sabor raro en la boca al decir eso. No me gustaba pensar en ella con algún otro hombre después de mí. Era raro. Nunca antes me había importado.

Chica Reed se giró para encararme cuando llegamos al carro de Emmett. La empujé contra la puerta del copiloto y la besé con fuerza. Hizo un sonido de apreciación cuando nos separamos para respirar.

—Quizá yo te arruinaré para todas las demás mujeres, Cullen. —Sonrió e intenté sonreírle, pero no pude. Tenía la sensación de que estaba en lo correcto. Necesitaba descubrir cómo me sentía con eso. Estaba en verdaderos problemas. Me besó de nuevo y me hundí en ello. Bueno, algunos problemas valían la pena, ¿verdad?

* * *

Me encanta Edward celoso.

Bueeno, este capítulo no es extra, está adelantado. Agradezcan a mis niñas de Face por todo su esfuerzo, gracias a ellas se adelantó la actu (a ellas y a sus "advertencias", aunque repentinamente tengo la necesidad de huir del país y cambiarme el nombre, ¿por qué será?) ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el domingo 9 de noviembre :)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl, I just translate.**

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

—Estás perfectamente saludable.

Le entrecerré los ojos al doctor Carver. Claramente era una jodida broma.

—¿Cómo puede decir que no tengo nada mal?

Cruzó los brazos y me miró sobre sus jodidamente ridículos lentes.

—Porque es verdad. No tienes dolores ni malestares, ¿o sí? —Sacudí la cabeza impacientemente—. Tu corazón está saludable, los análisis de sangre salieron negativos, y tus reflejos están bien. No hay nada malo en ti.

Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan jodidamente raro todo el tiempo?

—Le digo que tengo una sensación rara en el estómago. Debería sacarme radiografías o algo así. —Teníamos todo este jodido equipo, por qué no lo usaba para asegurarse de que yo no tuviera algún aterrador problema médico era algo que no entendía.

—Parece ser estrés. Con todo lo que ha estado pasando, eso tiene mucho sentido. Se acerca la ceremonia del Heisman y el juego. Ahora veo por qué estás nervioso.

¿Nervios? Edward Cullen no se ponía nervioso. ¿De dónde sacó su licencia este jodido idiota, de la UF?

—No estoy nervioso. —Ese era el jodido asunto. No estaba nervioso por nada, ni siquiera por mi relación con Chica Reed—. Ese es el asunto. Estoy demasiado tranquilo sobre algunas cosas por las que no debería estar tan tranquilo.

Me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Estás demasiado tranquilo? ¿Cómo es que eso es un problema médico?

—¡Tengo una sensación rara de aleteo en el estómago y no sé por qué! —Alcé las manos—. ¿Cómo es que no hay nada de malo en mí?

Murmuró algo que no pude escuchar, pero tuve la sensación de que no fue halagador.

—Parece más un problema mental que uno físico. Quizá deberías hablar con un psiquiatra.

¿En serio? ¿Ese imbécil retardado quería que viera a un jodido loquero?

—¿Qué carajo? ¿Piensa que estoy loco?

Alzó una mano.

—No, no creo que estés loco. Creo que estás estresado y se manifiesta con esa sensación de aleteo que proclamas tener. Podría ser nada, o podría ser que estás al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Este hombre era un jodido idiota. Me levanté de la mesa de examinación y agarré mis mierdas.

—No tengo un ataque de pánico, ese es el jodido problema. Claramente no lo entiende. —Al carajo, hablaría con mi papá. Él, al menos, conocía mierdas sobre medicina y yo sabía que asistió a una verdadera universidad. Apuesto a que el doctor Carver fue a una escuela de medicina en México o algo así. Incluso la UF es demasiado buena para él.

—Puedo recomendarte un buen… —Dejó de hablar cuando vio la mirada en mi rostro—. Bueno, aquí está si lo necesitas. Ven a verme si te sientes peor.

Claro. Como si fuera a molestarme en hacerlo. Probablemente me amputaría el brazo cuando tuviera un dolor de cabeza o alguna de esas mierdas. Cabrón. Salí de su oficina y me dirigí al estadio. Ya se había terminado la práctica, necesitaba llegar a casa y empacar mis mierdas para Nueva York. Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, pero me detuve cuando escuché música proveniente del campo. Demonios sí, la banda seguía aquí. Di reversa y me encaminé por el túnel hacia el campo de béisbol. Ahí estaban.

Me recargué en la cerca mientras el líder de la banda los guiaba para que marcharan de un lado a otro. Estaban tocando algo que me sonaba familiar. Intenté ver si podía encontrar a Chica Reed entre la masa de cuerpos, pero era imposible. No tenía idea de dónde se paraban los que tocaban el oboe. Quizás estaban planeando tocar eso luego de que ganáramos el título nacional. Sería malditamente genial.

El líder de la banda gritó sobre algunas mierdas y finalmente terminó la práctica. Dejé mi lugar junto a la cerca y busqué a Chica Reed mientras todos los nerds de a banda se dirigían en dirección opuesta para agarrar sus estuches y guardar sus instrumentos. Vi un culo muy caliente y supe a quién le pertenecía, así que me dirigí en esa dirección.

—Oh Dios mío, es Edward Cullen. ¡Hola Edward! —me llamó una chica molesta con voz chillona. La ignoré y mantuve mis ojos en Chica Reed, que debió haber escuchado a la chica gritar sobre mí porque se enderezó y se dio la vuelta; su cara se puso roja cuando sus ojos cayeron en mí. ¿De qué carajo se trataba eso?

Sonreí y me dirigí a ella. Ella se giró y le dijo algo a una chica con lentes que estaba junto a ella, le puso la funda de un instrumento en las manos antes de girarse y sonreírme. La sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos y me pregunté si estaría enojada de nuevo conmigo. Aunque no podía comenzar a suponer por qué.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que la práctica había terminado hace una hora.

La jalé hacia mí y ella vino sin oponer resistencia, envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. La besé primero y antes que nada, porque no había podido hacer eso desde hoy en la mañana. Gimió y se derritió contra mí. Rompí el beso porque podría olvidarme de que estábamos parados entre un chingo de nerds de la banda.

—Tuve que ver al doctor por unas mierdas. —Logré decirlo sin desprecio, lo cual era un gran logro en lo que a mí concernía.

Chica Reed se vio inmediatamente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste hoy? ¿Qué te duele? —Pasó sus manos sobre mí, lo cual era jodidamente caliente, pero la detuve con reticencia, tomando sus dos manos en las mías.

—No puedes manosearme aquí, nena, hay demasiada gente mirando.

Vio a su alrededor, notó todos los ojos en nosotros y se sonrojó de nuevo. Era jodidamente linda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué fuiste a ver al doctor?

Como si fuera a decirle que podría estar al borde de un ataque de pánico. Justo lo que toda chica quiere, un novio loco.

—Fue un chequeo de rutina, nena. Me declaró perfectamente saludable. —Porque era un jodido imbécil incompetente.

Se veía aliviada, lo cual era realmente agradable. Nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por mí, aparte de mi madre, por supuesto.

—Qué bueno —exhaló.

Besé su nariz y le sonreí.

—Iba a mi carro cuando escuché la música así que decidí venir a ver a mi chica haciendo lo suyo.

Bella pareció palidecer ante mis palabras.

—¿Y me viste?

¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Estaba actuando raro.

—En realidad no. No pude encontrarte entre todos los demás. Necesitas hacer algo para sobresalir.

Chica Reed se rio y, esta vez, su cara se iluminó también.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Qué bueno. —Noté que la multitud que nos rodeaba ya se estaba dispersando, aunque todavía quedaban algunos espectadores, incluyendo la Cuatro Ojos con la que había estado hablando Bella—. ¿Quieres regresar a mi dormitorio y comer algo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa sugestiva. Yo quería comer algo, pero no se trataba de comida. Bueno, no sólo comida. De hecho también estaba jodidamente hambriento.

—No sé… —Chica Reed miró a su amiga y luego a mí—. ¿Me permites un segundo?

—Claro. —Me encogí de hombros. Se acercó a Cuatro Ojos y habló con ella unos minutos mientras yo me quedaba parado ahí pretendiendo no notar que todas las miradas estaban hacia mí. ¿Qué acaso era una novedad tan grande tenerme entre ellos? Aunque nunca me dignaría a estar aquí si no fuera por Chica Reed. Cuatro Ojos intentó regresarle la funda del instrumento a Chica Reed, pero ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello café volaba. La chica se encogió de hombros y se puso su mochila, cargando una funda en cada mano.

Chica Reed se echó al hombro su propia mochila y regresó a mí.

—¿Dónde está tu instrumento? —pregunté.

Se rio y sonó raro, como nervioso o algo así.

—Le pedí a Angela que se lo llevara por mí. Lo recogeré mañana.

—¿Te compraste una funda nueva? —pregunté porque me di cuenta que la funda que le dio a Cuatro Ojos era más pequeña que la que yo le había robado. Chica Reed hizo un sonido ahogado y de repente supe de qué se trataba—. ¿Todavía tienes el oboe que te prestó el idiota de la tienda de música? ¿Por qué? —exigí saber.

—No he tenido oportunidad para regresarlo —murmuró sin verme.

No me gustaba esta mierda en absoluto, así que me detuve y alcé su rostro hacia el mío.

—¿Hay algo que necesite saber? No te gusta ese chico, ¿verdad? —Era jodidamente impensable. Y me hizo sentir enfermo. Quizá debería regresar y hacer que el Doctor Imbécil hiciera sus jodidos exámenes de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que esta vez no pasaría con buenos resultados. Sentía que no podía respirar.

Las manos de Chica Reed se alzaron para acunar mi cara y me miró a los ojos.

—No, Edward, por supuesto que no me gusta Jacob. —Un poco de la presión que se había estado construyendo en mi pecho se borró con sus palabras y con la mirada en su rostro cuando las dijo—. Las cosas han estado algo locas y todo mi tiempo libre lo he pasado contigo, lo cual es mucho mejor que ir a una estúpida tienda de música, ¿verdad?

Tenía un punto en eso. Aun así me estaba escondiendo algo. Sólo no estaba seguro de qué era.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que yo debería saber?

Agrandó un poco los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. La luz de la calle la iluminó y se vio increíble y jodidamente hermosa.

—Te juro que no pasa nada con Jacob. No pasaría nada incluso si tú no estuvieras aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

En realidad, incluso era una locura el tan sólo contemplarlo. ¿Como si alguien fuera a engañarme con un perdedor como ese? No, simplemente había dejado que todas las locuras que dijo el doctor jodieran mi cabeza y me alteré un poco. Necesitaba controlar esa mierda antes del juego. Era mejor que lo que quiera que estuviera pasando conmigo terminara para entonces.

La estudié por un minuto y me regresó la mirada antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarme con todas sus fuerzas. La acerqué a mí y olvidé todo sobre ataques de pánico, nerds de bandas y flacuchos cabrones de tiendas musicales, y dejé que mi chica apartara todo eso. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda para apretarle el culo y se rio al separarse.

—¿Qué te parece si guardamos eso para cuando lleguemos a tu habitación?

Eso tenía sentido. Tomé su mano con la mía y la llevé a mi auto, le abrí la puerta y la ayudé a entrar antes de dirigirme a mi lado. Luego de entrar y encenderlo, tomé su mano de nuevo en la mía sólo porque ella estaba ahí y necesitaba tocarla.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —preguntó Chica Reed mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Como si a ese cabrón le importara yo ahora que ya estaba con Rubia.

—Ni una palabra. Es más probable que lo hayas visto tú a que lo haya visto yo. —Anoche se había llevado las llaves que yo había dejado, así que tenía de regreso su carro. Eso era todo lo que sabía.

Se rio.

—Sólo he visto una vez a Rose y se veía mucho mejor que el domingo cuando llegamos a casa. Creo que esta noche iban a salir a cenar.

Fruncí el ceño porque me di cuenta que todavía no había llevado a Chica Reed a algún lugar elegante.

—Deberíamos hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó.

Estacioné en mi lugar en la parte de enfrente del estacionamiento de los dormitorios y apagué el carro.

—Salir a cenar o alguna de esas mierdas —le dije.

Chica Reed se rio con la risa complacida que soltaba cada vez que yo decía algo ridículo.

—Eres tan romántico, Cullen.

Maldición.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Debería llevarte a algún lugar agradable —murmuré. Nunca antes en mi vida había querido hacer esa mierda, pero me gustaba un poco la idea de arreglarme y más me gustaba la idea de Chica Reed en un sexy vestido.

Se rio y me besó.

—Bueno, podemos salir a cenar o a alguna mierda cuando regreses. —Abrió la puerta y salió antes de que yo pudiera ir al otro lado y abrirla para ella. Maldición.

Tomé su mano y la llevé adentro. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la sala común. Un montón de mis compañeros de equipo estaban reunidos viendo la televisión y jugando videojuegos.

—Dios —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —le dediqué un asentimiento a Marcus y evité la mano que Garrett me ofrecía. Todavía no sabía exactamente dónde había estado esa cosa, pero no iba a tocarlo. Llevé a Bella por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

—Esto no es un dormitorio; esto es como la Mansión Playboy.

Me burlé al jalarla dentro del elevador.

—Hay muy pocas chicas aquí para ser la Mansión Playboy. Quizá la Playgirl. —Presioné el botón para el tercer piso y llegamos rápidamente. La guíe por el pasillo y me detuve para abrir mi puerta.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza mientras lo veía todo.

—Es como un hotel o algo así.

Me reí y lancé mi mochila sobre la silla del escritorio.

—Supongo que es bastante genial. El año pasado tuve que compartir, lo cual apestaba, pero ahora que soy el mariscal principal tengo mi propio cuarto y mi propia cama. —Sonreí cuando la vi verla.

—¡Es más grande que mi cama! —Se sentó en ella y miró alrededor de la habitación—. Oh Dios mío, ¿tienes tu propio baño?

Me reí cuando corrió para inspeccionarlo.

—Eso es muy injusto. Yo tengo que compartir mi dormitorio con otras tres chicas y el baño lo compartimos entre ocho. Dos cubículos de baño y dos regaderas, ciertamente no hay tinas. —Salió y me fulminó con la mirada. Se veía jodidamente caliente cuando estaba enojada—. Tienes una tina.

Me reí de su indignación.

—Sí, ¿y qué? No la uso ni nada.

Lloriqueó y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, su coleta se agitó con el movimiento.

—Yo sí la usaría.

—¿Puedo verte? —pregunté. Me mostró el dedo y me reí mientras abría el cajón de mi buró para sacar unos menús de entrega a domicilio—. ¿Qué quieres comer? Podemos bajar a la cafetería, pero no tienen mucho a esta hora de la noche.

—Pizza o comida China, supongo. No soy quisquillosa. —Estaba demasiado ocupada revisando mi dormitorio para molestarse por eso—. Parece que nadie vive aquí. ¿Dónde están todas tus cosas?

Me encogí de hombros. Mantenía mis mierdas ordenadas.

—En los cajones y esas mierdas. —Eso hizo que comenzara a ver en mis cajones. Me reí mientras marcaba—. ¿Hay algo que no comas con la pizza? —pregunté.

—Anchoas y pimienta —respondió. Su mano salió de mi buró con mi caja de condones. Rodó los ojos cuando me encogí de hombros. Ordené una pizza suprema sin pimienta o champiñones ya que no me gustaban esos, y me senté para verla esculcar mis mierdas. Debió molestarme, pero, como siempre que se trataba de ella, no lo hizo. Quizá me había lavado el cerebro. O quizá su cuerpo caliente me distraía de todas las otras mierdas.

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un chico de diecinueve años? —exigió saber. Ahora estaba viendo dentro de mi armario.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me dejas demostrártelo?

Chica Reed se rio y acarició mi jersey de Peyton Manning.

—¿Te gustan los Colts? —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No soy fan del equipo, pero Peyton me dio eso. —Abrió los ojos como platos y lo sacó, viendo la firma en el ocho, su número.

—¿Conociste a Peyton Manning?

—Sí, fui a su campamento de mariscales un año. No es como si lo necesitara, pero fue genial.

Se rio y regresó el jersey antes de acercarse y, finalmente, unírseme en mi cama. Envolví un brazo a su alrededor.

—¿Así que no aprendiste nada de Peyton Manning?

Besé su cuello.

—Tengo habilidades, nena. —Me picó el costado y me reí—. En realidad no es como si él enseñara mucho. Tiene muchos tipos de entrenadores para mariscales ahí. Aprendí una o dos cosas, pero siempre he sido bueno.

Chica Reed recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Eres afortunado.

Eso fue raro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre has sabido lo que quieres hacer y eres lo suficientemente talentoso para hacerlo. Desearía saber lo que yo quiero hacer.

Pensé en ello por un minuto.

—Lo descubrirás. Puedes hacer lo que sea que quieras.

Asintió contra mi hombro.

—A veces ese "lo que sea que quieras" es aterrador.

—Igual que llevar tanto tiempo sabiendo lo que quieres, lo creas o no. —Se enderezó y me miró—. Inicialmente jugar fútbol no era mi idea, sólo era algo. El abuelo jugaba, papá jugaba y Emmett jugaba, así que yo tenía que jugar. Era bueno para ello y aprendí a amarlo, pero hubo ocasiones en que me pregunté si sólo estaba haciendo lo que ellos querían que hiciera.

—Como ser presionado para entrar al negocio familiar —sugirió.

Me reí.

—En cierta manera. Afortunadamente hago lo que quiero y lo he hecho por mucho tiempo. Han pasado años desde la última vez que quise ser algo más.

Chica Reed me sonrió.

—¿Qué más querías ser?

Sonreí.

—Una estrella de rock, aunque me faltan las habilidades musicales. O un astronauta famoso.

Se rio.

—Así que siempre quisiste ser famoso.

Eso era… cierto.

—Algunas personas están destinadas a brillar, Chica Reed. —Eso me hizo ganarme una ligera patada en la espinilla. Me reí y me di la vuelta, posándola sobre la cama—. Sabes que te gusta.

Se burló.

—No sé por qué me gustas.

Le sonreí.

—Sí sabes. —Acentué cada declaración con una embestida de mis caderas, lo cual hizo que rodara los ojos—. Exactamente.

—Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que… —Fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi teléfono. Carajo.

—Ya llegó la comida. —Respondí el teléfono y les dije que bajaría enseguida—. Quédate aquí, nena, ahora regreso.

—Bien, llamaré a Alice para decirle que cheque a Rainbow por mí.

—Qué bien. —Eso era bueno. Quizá debería comprar algunas mierdas para gatos y tenerlas aquí para cuando Bella se quedara. Probablemente se sentiría mejor si pudiera tener a la gata aquí con nosotros cuando pasara la noche. Me estaba preguntando eso mientras bajaba por la comida y regresaba a mi dormitorio. Chica Reed estaba sentada en la cama con los platos de papel que encontró en mi área de comida.

—Veo que te pusiste cómoda.

Se le sonrojaron las mejillas ante mi comentario.

—Lo siento. Los vi hace rato cuando estaba… —Se detuvo y bajó la mirada—. Eso fue muy grosero, es que nunca antes había estado en estos dormitorios y está tan limpio y agradable aquí. Debiste haberme sacado de una patada por ser chismosa.

Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido alguien más. El que Chica Reed lo hiciera ni siquiera me molestaba. El Doctor Idiota había pasado por alto algo; no había duda de eso. Claramente yo tenía un virus. O un tumor cerebral.

—He tenido a Jasper en mi habitación más veces de las que quiero contar. Créeme que tú eres un respiro de aire fresco.

—Aun así fue grosero.

Dejé la caja en la cama y la abrí, le di una rebanada de pizza y agarré otra para mí.

—Bella, me gustaría que estuvieras cómoda aquí. —Me senté y jugué con la idea de decirle lo que había tenido en la mente—. Puedo conseguir cosas para Rainbow si quieres traerla contigo a veces o así.

Hizo un divertido sonido de jadeo y la miré para encontrarla viéndome.

—¿En serio? ¿Me dejarías traerla?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya ha estado aquí y a veces es divertida. —Lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y la abracé de regreso—. Pero se irá al baño cuando tengamos sexo. Es una regla.

Chica Reed se rio y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Lo prometo. De todas formas, apuesto a que iría tras de mí.

Sonreí porque eso era probablemente verdad.

—Y pensaste que sería difícil vencer a otras mujeres. Es tu propia gata la que te tiene sus garras dirigidas a ti.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo tú podrías encantar a hembras de otras especies.

Sólo sonreí mientras devoraba mi comida. Nos quedamos callados un rato mientras comíamos. Me sentí orgulloso al ver a mi chica terminar con tres rebanadas de pizza. Ella no usaba esa mierda de "yo no como" como otras chicas. Yo me comí cuatro y dejé la otra en mi mini-nevera para más tarde. O para que Jasper se la comiera después. De alguna forma u otra, todas mis sobras tendían a desaparecer antes de que me las comiera. Realmente necesitaba descubrir cómo carajo entraba tan seguido a mi habitación.

Encendí la televisión y vimos un programa de comedia que ella juraba amar. De hecho sí me hizo reír un par de veces, así que supuse que no estaba tan malo. Era algo genial el descansar con ella en mi habitación. Se acurrucó en mi costado; su mano estaba en mi estómago, trazando ligeros círculos mientras veía la televisión y se reía. Cuando el programa se terminó, se sentó y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sería muy raro si me baño? Tú te bañaste luego de la práctica, pero yo me siento sucia por marchar un par de veces.

¿Chica Reed en mi ducha? Duh.

—Depende —respondí. Sería bueno tomar ventaja de esto.

Alzó una ceja.

—¿Depende de qué?

—Si es que puedo unirme a ti o no.

Lo pensó por un momento.

—Pero tú ya te bañaste.

—Contigo no. —Y lo había imaginado una o dos veces, generalmente mientras yo estaba ahí masturbándome y pensando en ella.

—Si te bañas conmigo, tardaré más —señaló.

Tracé su brazo con mi dedo.

—Bueno, yo ya estoy limpio, así que realmente sólo tendríamos que concentrarnos en limpiarte.

Sonrió.

—Por alguna razón no creo que limpiarme vaya a ser tu propósito.

Bueno, no completamente.

—Limpiarte, besarte, tocarte, follarte… todo funciona.

Se rio.

—¿Vas a meter un condón a la ducha con nosotros?

Maldición.

—¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos?

Chica Reed se quedó callada por un momento antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura? Tardaste bastante en responder. —No iba a arriesgarme a embarazarla. Teníamos mucho delante de nosotros para preocuparnos por un jodido bebé.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura de ello, pero no estoy segura de tener sexo sin protección contigo.

Bueno, eso apestaba. Lo entendía, pero no significaba que no jodiera que ella pensara que yo estaba enfermo o alguna mierda.

—Me han hecho múltiples exámenes para múltiples mierdas y no tengo nada. —Me giré de regreso a la televisión—. Disfruta de tu ducha. Todo lo que necesites estará ahí. Puedes usar una de mis camisetas o algo más si quieres.

—Edward —dijo suavemente, poniendo su mano en mi rodilla. No la iba a mirar. No podía. Una vez más, mi jodido pasado asomaba su fea cabeza—. Edward, por favor mírame.

La miré y vi sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas.

—Carajo, no llores. Está bien. —¿Ahora qué jodidos debía hacer? ¿Disculparme porque me insultó?

—No pretendía hacerte enojar —dijo en voz baja.

—Sé que no lo pretendías. Estaré bien. Sólo báñate. Estaré aquí cuando termines.

Se paró y me ofreció su mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Aparté la vista de ella de nuevo. Una parte de mí quería ir, muchísimo, pero no iba a hacerlo.

—El ambiente se arruinó, Bella.

—¿Quieres que me vaya a casa? —preguntó suavemente.

Jesús. Las chicas eran jodidamente complicadas.

—No, no quiero que te vayas a casa. —Se veía jodidamente triste cuando me arriesgué a volver a verla—. Todo está bien. Estoy cansado. Adelante, báñate y nos iremos a la cama.

Suspiró y fue a mi armario, agarrando una camiseta gris de fútbol. Mantuve mis ojos en la televisión mientras ella entraba al baño. Se escuchó el agua e intenté no pensar en ella desnuda detrás de la puerta. El hecho de que no confiara en mí evitó que fuera ahí. Le cambié a _Pawn Stars_ en History Channel y me recargué contra la cabecera.

Un crujido proveniente del baño me hizo mirar hacia allí.

—¿Edward? —Chica Reed estaba ahí parada desnuda, iluminada desde atrás en el marco de la puerta. Carajo, ¿estaba intentando matarme?

—¿Qué? —Salió más como un graznido, pero igual salió.

—Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Carajo. A veces se atoraba la llave y el agua salía ardiendo. Me levanté de la cama e intenté no ver a mi novia desnuda.

—¿Se volvió a atascar el agua caliente? —Gemí cuando mi brazo rozó su pecho al pasar junto a ella. Metí la mano debajo del agua, pero estaba bien—. No, el agua está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?

—A ti —respondió, empujándome contra la pared, presionó su perfecto cuerpo contra mí y me besó con fuerza—. Lo siento. Fue una reacción automática. Nunca antes he tenido sexo sin protección y me alteré un poco.

Era difícil pensar; difícil concentrarse cuando estaba desnuda y viéndome así.

—Yo tampoco, Bella. Sé que he tenido mucha vida pero, maldición… no soy tan estúpido. ¿Sabes cuántas chicas estarían más que dispuestas a embarazarse con tal de atraparme? —Cerré los ojos. No debía verla. Mis manos estaban en su cintura desnuda y por alguna razón no podía apartarlas—. Nunca antes había confiado lo suficiente en una chica para tan siquiera considerarlo.

Me besó de nuevo y, carajo, estaba punzando, el lugar se estaba poniendo caliente y vaporoso.

—No lo pensé de esa manera, Edward. Lamento haberte molestado.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados.

—Está bien. Quizá lo haremos en otra ocasión. Sólo voy a… —Enterró los dedos en mis brazos.

—No. Báñate conmigo. —Abrí los ojos y miré los de ella. Me veían ansiosamente—. Tócame. —Me besó suavemente—. Tómame.

Jesús.

—Chica Reed, no tengo la fuerza para resistirme a ti. Tienes que dejarme salir ahora.

—Te deseo aquí. —Sus manos tiraban de mi camiseta. No la detuve cuando la sacó por mi cabeza y la lanzó a un lado—. Quédate. —Sus dedos estaban en mis jeans y la dejé desabrocharlos.

—No quiero que hagas esto porque te sientes culpable o alguna otra mierda, Bella. Soy un chico grande y puedo aceptar el rechazo. —No es que ninguna jodida vez lo haya hecho hasta que ella llegó a mi vida.

Mis jeans estaban bajando por mis caderas y mis boxers iban junto con ellos. Chica Reed se agachó y los sacó de mis piernas, tirando de ellos junto con mis calcetines.

—No haría eso, Edward. Te deseo, esa ha sido la verdad desde… —dejó de hablar y sonrió con ironía—, hace mucho tiempo. El agua está caliente y yo también. ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

Se metió bajo la ducha, el agua le golpeaba el pecho y bajaba por su cuerpo. Estaba mojada y desnuda, y me quería con ella. Caliente no era una descripción ni remotamente buena para mi chica. Jodido o no, no podía resistirme. Me metí dentro del agua detrás de ella y se giró, pasando sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus pechos se presionaron contra el mío. Bajó mi cabeza hacia la suya y me besó profundamente, su lengua se deslizaba dentro de mi boca y se enredaba con la mía.

Bajé mis manos por su espalda, el chorro de la ducha las golpeaba mientras acariciaba su suave piel. Tiró de mi cabello y nos jaló de nuevo hacia el chorro para que nos cayera a los dos. Sus labios eran tan calientes como el agua bajando por nuestros cuerpos. Deslicé mis manos sobre la curva de su culo y gimió en mi boca.

—Edward —murmuró cuando nuestro beso se rompió finalmente—. Tócame.

—Eso hago, nena. —No sabía dónde tocar. No tenía manos suficientes para tocarla en todos los lugares donde quería.

—Aquí. —Agarró mi mano y la movió a su coño. Carajo, era la mujer perfecta. No se andaba con rodeos. Me decía lo que quería y dónde lo quería. Acaricié su clítoris y gritó, echó la cabeza atrás, y el agua hizo que su cabello se viera casi negro.

Besé su cuello mientras rodaba su clítoris entre dos dedos. Tenía que probarla. Lamí su piel y bajé mi cabeza a su pecho, chupando su pezón izquierdo dentro de mi boca. Hacía soniditos sexys, empujándose contra mí. Su mano encontró mi polla y comenzó a frotarla suavemente de arriba abajo. Carajo, eso se sentía bien. Tantas sensaciones con el agua, su hermoso cuerpo, su fantástica mano y los sonidos que hacía. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a correrme sin estar dentro de ella y luego de todas las mierdas de hace rato, realmente quería estar dentro de ella al correrme.

—Bella, joder —gruñí cuando frotó mi polla con la cantidad perfecta de presión. Era maravillosa.

—Mmm, esa sería la meta, Edward.

Sí, esa era. Metí un dedo dentro de ella; estaba tan apretada y caliente y joder. No iba a durar.

—Tengo que tenerte ahora.

—Tómame —me dijo, echando la cabeza atrás en señal de rendición. Jesús. La giré hacia un lado, presionándola contra la pared. Nunca antes había tenido sexo en una ducha y estaba malditamente emocionado por ello. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero en mi tiempo vi suficientes escenas en películas porno de sexo en las duchas.

Puse las manos debajo de su culo y agarré sus muslos al levantarla, recargándola contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y asintió cuando froté mi polla en su entrada. Estaba tan mojada. La alcé más y gimió cuando metí la cabeza de mi polla dentro de ella. Nunca antes había sentido algo mejor. Era un ardor tan bueno. Estaba tan apretada, empujé más dentro de ella.

Sostuve su mirada al llegar a casa, entrando completamente dentro de ella.

—¿Así? —le pregunté con voz tensa. Tenía que recordar que debía sostenerla. No estaba pesada, pero se sentía tan jodidamente maravilloso que tenía miedo de olvidarlo y soltarla.

—Dios, sí. —Me besó y empujó sus caderas contra mí, apretándome con sus muslos. Carajo. Comencé a entrar y salir de ella. El agua golpeaba los costados de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos movíamos juntos. Probablemente el azulejo estaba frío, pero no se quejaba—. Más —murmuró cuando besé su mandíbula, mordiendo su piel.

Embestí más fuerte y más rápido, alzando más sus piernas, sosteniéndolas en los huecos de mis brazos. De alguna manera logró abrir más sus piernas y, santa mierda, me hundí más profundo en ella. Tan jodidamente bueno.

—Bella, maldición —gruñí.

—Sí, Edward, tan cerca —jadeó. Tiró de mi cabello y me moví dentro de ella, golpeando algún lugar que no había tocado antes. Gritó cuando lo hice y de repente se estaba corriendo, estaba tan apretada a mi alrededor que pensé que quizá podría arrancarme la polla, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía maravillosa esa presión en mi polla. Apenas podía moverme. Me aparté un poco, luego volví a dirigirme hacia ella y a envestirla. Estaba gritando mi nombre y corriéndose, y de repente yo también me estaba corriendo. Sostenla, sostenla, me recordé al vaciarme en su interior. Carajo. Tan bueno.

Cuando pude concentrarme de nuevo, bajé los brazos y dejé a Chica Reed en el piso. Me estaba sonriendo y me sentí regresándole la sonrisa.

—Gracias por, ya sabes, confiar en mí —le dije, sintiéndome repentinamente incómodo. Había algo en la forma en que me veía que me hacía querer hacer algo como citar poesía o sonetos o alguna mierda rara. No lo entendía.

—Gracias por confiar en mí tú también. Nunca intentaría atraparte, ¿lo sabes?

Le aparté el cabello mojado de los ojos.

—Lo sé. —Y sí lo sabía. Ella era una chica demasiado genial y una persona demasiado buena para intentar mierdas como esas. La besé suavemente, intentando decirle sin palabras que lo que hicimos significaba mucho para mí. Cuando nos apartamos, estiré la mano en busca de mi jabón y comencé a pasarlo por su cuerpo. Chica Reed se miraba sorprendida y tembló ante mi toque—. Prometí que también te limpiaría. —La enjaboné y la enjuagué, guiándola al agua que comenzaba a enfriarse—. ¿Quieres lavarte el cabello?

—Sólo con un poco de acondicionador para que no se enrede, por favor —pidió. Me eché un poco en la mano y se lo pasé por el cabello. Joder, podía ver que realmente le gustó eso. Estaba haciendo esos soniditos de tarareo mientras pasaba mis dedos entre sus sedosos mechones. La ayudé a enjuagarse y luego cerramos el agua. Agarré una toalla y la sequé antes de secarme a mí mismo y amarrármela en la cintura. Chica Reed se puso mi camiseta y se veía jodidamente caliente, como siempre.

Jugué con la idea de ponerme unos boxers pero, qué carajo, de todas formas íbamos a acostarnos. Tiré la toalla y retiré las cobijas. Chica Reed se acostó a mi lado y la acerqué a mí. Miramos un rato más _Pawn Stars_ y sólo nos relajamos por un rato. Duró un rato con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y luego se levantó para peinárselo. Se veía tan bonita sin maquillaje, con el cabello mojado y vistiendo sólo mi camiseta.

—Eres hermosa —solté sin pensarlo.

Me miró dos veces y luego rompió en una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Con este aspecto? —Asentí en silencio y sonrió aún más—. Gracias. —Regresó a la cama y me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentirme cálido y bueno y esas mierdas. El aleteo había regresado y pensé en llamar al Doctor Bueno Para Nada, pero no quería alarmar a Chica Reed.

—Esta es nuestra última noche juntos por un tiempo, ¿eh? —preguntó. Maldición, tenía razón. Yo no regresaría a casa hasta el domingo por la noche, asumiendo que ganara el sábado en la noche, lo cual significaba que no la vería hasta el lunes. Carajo.

—Sí, supongo. —Eso apestaba. Tal vez… no. Ya había dicho que no—. Es una pena que no puedas ir a Nueva York conmigo —le dije.

Se sentó y me miró sorprendida.

—No creí que me quisieras ahí.

¿La quería? Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, no quería no verla por seis jodidos días, eso sí lo sabía. Sólo estaba sorprendido cuando mi mamá la invitó porque en ese momento tenía menos de un día siendo mi novia. Joder, todavía tenía poco siendo mi novia.

—No es que no te quiera ahí, sólo me sorprendió que mamá te lo pidiera. Fue un poco rápido, ¿sabes? —Asintió—. Uh, entonces, ¿mentiste cuando dijiste que no podías ir?

Sonrió.

—No, de verdad tengo un examen esta semana.

—Bien. De acuerdo entonces. —Ignoré el retorcijón en mi estómago ante el hecho de que ella no estaría ahí—. ¿Pero me verás?

—Por supuesto que sí. No todos los días mi novio gana el Heisman.

Le sonreí.

—Estoy malditamente feliz de escuchar eso.

Se rio.

—Bueno, no quería decírtelo, pero soy toda una loca de los Heisman. Empiezo a salir con el favorito justo antes de los premios y luego lo dejo.

Le hice cosquillas en el costado, se rio y se revolvió.

—Por algo te reconocí.

Estaba sin aliento cuando dejé de hacerle cosquillas.

—Es por eso que no puedo ir; no quiero alertar al siguiente ganador.

Le sonreí.

—El siguiente ganador seré yo.

Se rio.

—Siempre lo dices.

—Sí. Supongo que tendrás que quedarte conmigo durante la siguiente ceremonia del Heisman entonces. —Espera. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Se quedó boquiabierta y me miró por un rato. No tenía idea de por qué demonios había dicho eso. ¿Un año a partir de ahora? ¿Quería salir con ella por todo un año? ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso?

—Quizá lo haga —murmuró cuando finalmente encontró su voz.

No tenía nada que decir así que sólo le dediqué una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Lista para ir a dormir?

Sus ojos ardían en los míos como si intentara ver qué pasaba en mi cerebro. Le deseaba una jodida buena suerte. Yo no tenía ni una maldita idea de qué estaba pasando ahí. Si ella pudiera descubrirlo, quizá podría iluminar mi estúpido culo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Apagué la luz y luego la televisión. Se recostó en mi hombro y le besé el tope de la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward. —Me quedé acostado, abrazándola, por un largo tiempo, mi estómago estaba revuelto. Nada malo en mí, mi culo. Iba a hablar con papá cuando llegara a Nueva York. Él podría decirme qué pasaba conmigo y lo arreglaría antes del juego. Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante revelador, ¿no les parece? Edward está en negación y al parecer hay algo que Bella no le quiere decir a Edward, ¿o por qué habrá actuado tan raro cuando llegó Edward? Vamos, chicas, quiero leer sus teorías.

A mis niñas del grupo de face, yo sé que las torturé con los adelantos jaja pero ya pueden respirar tranquilas, no pasó nada, al menos nada grave. Si alguien se quiere unir y ser torturada por mí – con adelantos exclusivos y divertidos retos – entonces búsquenos en Facebook como "Traducciones: FungysCullen13".

En una breve nota informativa, las actus ahora se cambian para los viernes.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente viernes ;)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl, I just translate.**

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

—Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Mi padre me vio con suspicacia, pero asintió.

—Adelante, hijo.

Claro, ¿con mamá en mi habitación revisando mi ropa y eligiendo lo que usaría en las ceremonias de los premios el jueves y sábado? Carajo, no lo creo.

—A solas —le dije, lanzándole una mirada a mi madre, que se estaba quejando sobre mis corbatas.

Los ojos azules de papá me miraron con cautela. Sólo podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Esme, ¿por qué no sales a comprarle una nueva corbata a Edward? —sugirió.

Mi madre suspiró y se apartó del armario donde había insistido en que debía colgar todas mis camisas. Como si no supiera cómo cuidar mis jodidas cosas.

—Supongo que es lo mejor. Pensé que te había dicho que trajeras el traje gris.

—Sí lo traje. —¿Qué carajo? ¿Era daltónica?

—Ése es color carbón. Me refería al gris clarito.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, pues discúlpame por no poderte leer la mente a través del jod… —Dejé de hablar ante la mirada en su rostro. Oops. Casi se me sale—. Teléfono.

—Uh huh. —Su mirada era letal y me aparté de ella—. Me encargaré de eso. De todas formas tengo que hacer unas compras —nos informó agarrando su bolso. Le lanzó una sonrisa a mi padre sobre su hombro—. Adelante, tengan su plática de hombres. _Carlisle_. —Fue todo lo que dijo, pero mi padre asintió rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Antes de que pudiera comentar, ella se giró hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Bella?

Ahhh. Carajo.

—Creo que azul. —Usaba mucho el azul y se veía jodidamente fabuloso en ella.

Mamá suspiró.

—Es inútil. Bien. Me encargaré de eso.

—¿Le vas a comprar algo a Bella?

—Estamos en Nueva York, Edward. Por supuesto que voy a comprar regalos de Navidad aquí. —Me habló como si fuera un niñito o algo así.

—Es que estaba pensando que quizá tú podrías comprarle algo de mi part…

—Oh no —murmuró papá.

¿Qué? Oh mierda. Mamá marchó de regreso de la puerta y comenzó a encajarme un dedo en el pecho, se veía enormemente enojada.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, no pienses ni por un minuto que voy a elegir por ti el regalo para tu novia. Esta es su primera festividad juntos y es tu responsabilidad encontrar algo significativo para ella.

¿Significativo? Al carajo. Yo no conocía de cosas significativas.

—Mamá, no creo…

—No, ciertamente no es así. —Bueno, esto estaba jodidamente mal. Me picó de nuevo el pecho—. Esto es lo que haré por ti. Te llevaré el viernes y buscaremos algo juntos, pero tú lo vas a elegir y yo no voy a tener nada que ver con ello.

¿Entonces cuál era el jodido punto de que fuera conmigo?

—¿Entonces para qué vas?

—Para poder vetar tus estúpidas ideas.

—¿No es eso tener que ver con ello? —exigí. Nunca se había vuelto loca hasta que tuve novia. No entendía por qué carajo todo estaba cambiando ahora.

—No, es evitar que le compres una camiseta que diga _I love New York_ o algo tonto. Tú lo vas a elegir; yo sólo voy a aprobarlo o desaprobarlo.

A mí me parecía que estaba desaprobando jodidamente mucho.

—Bien.

Papá exhaló un suspiro de alivio y apartó a mamá de mí.

—Que te la pases bien, querida. Compraremos algo para comer aquí.

—De acuerdo. —Mamá besó a papá y me sacudió la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando lo hizo.

—¿Siempre ha estado loca o esta es una evolución reciente? —Quizá él también necesitara diagnosticarla a ella.

—No está loca. Sólo está emocionada de que tengas una chica en tu vida que de verdad le agrada. Está pasándose un poco de los límites, pero no puede evitarlo. —Papá regresó y se sentó en el asiento junto a la televisión—. Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Cierto. Necesitaba algunas respuestas. Suspiré y me senté en la cama de frente a él, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

—No está embarazada, ¿verdad? —preguntó papá viéndome de cerca.

¿Embarazada? ¿Qué? ¿Mamá? Carajo, ¿eso era posible? Tenía cuarenta y ocho. Mierda. Ahora las mujeres estaban teniendo bebés a edades más altas.

—Ciertamente espero que no, aunque eso explicaría los cambios de humor.

—¿Está teniendo cambios de humor? —preguntó papá. De repente se paró y comenzó a pasear por la habitación—. ¿Ya se hizo una prueba?

¿Cómo carajo voy a saber yo?

—Tú sabrías mejor que yo.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo? No lo ha discutido conmigo. ¿Ya fue al doctor? —Era difícil seguirle el ritmo, iba de un lado a otro. Era tan molesto como el infierno. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

—No sé.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? ¿Está retrasada?

—¿Retrasada para qué? —Se acababa de ir. No tenía una cita para ir de compras, ¿o sí? Quizá hizo una para alguna de las tiendas más elegantes. ¿Qué carajo sabía yo?

—¡Su período, hijo! ¿Está retrasado?

Jodidamente asqueroso.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Eres tú quien está casado con ella. No quiero saber sobre los períodos de mamá. ¿Qué te pasa? —Me estaba alterando. Y había una cosa que iba a aclarar—. No voy a cambiar pañales. Si ustedes dos van a tener otro hijo, ese es su problema. —Se verían como abuelos en la graduación del pobre niño. La gente podría pensar que yo soy su papá. Eso estaba muy mal.

—Espera. —Papá dejó de caminar y alzó una mano—. ¿No estás hablando sobre Bella?

¿Bella? ¿Qué carajo tenía ella que ver con…? Oh. Dios.

—¡No! ¿Mamá no está embarazada?

Papá soltó una carcajada de alivio y se hundió en su silla.

—Por supuesto que no. Me asustaste a muerte. Por la forma en que actuabas, creí que habías embarazado a tu novia.

Santa mierda. Eso era suficiente para enfermarme del estómago.

—No, papá. Dios. Aunque qué manera de sacar conclusiones.

Papá sonrió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no estás teniendo sexo con ella? Te conozco, hijo. No es la primera vez que me preocupó de que vayas a meter en problemas a alguna chica.

—Como sea. Me cuido. —Imágenes de Chica Reed y de mí en la ducha aparecieron ante mis ojos y tragué—. La mayoría de las veces. Bella está tomando anticonceptivos y usamos condones.

—Eso es bueno. Nada es 100% efectivo más que la abstinencia. —Esa no era una jodida, opción, muchísimas gracias. Se rio ante la expresión de mi rostro—. Sí, te conozco bien como para sugerir eso. Así que, si tu chica no está embarazada, ¿qué pasa?

Cierto. Hora de concentrarse en mi problema.

—Estoy muriendo.

Papá se paró de nuevo, esta vez me miró a los ojos y presionó sus manos en los costados de mi cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué encontraron? —exigió saber.

Aparté sus manos.

—¡Nada! Ese es el problema. Necesitas hacerme unas radiografías y descubrir cuál es el problema.

—¿Qué sientes mal? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te duele esto? —Estaba picoteando mi estómago, apretando mis costados y esas mierdas.

—Detente, papá. No me duele nada. Probablemente es un tumor.

Respiró profundamente y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

—Explícate, Edward. Dime qué te hace pensar que estás muriendo y qué te dijo el doctor. Ya fuiste al doctor, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. No encontró nada. ¡Es un idiota! Un jodido bufón.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no encontró nada? ¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? ¿Tienes dolores de cabeza? —Volvió a picotear mi cabeza y a mirarme a los ojos. Si se acercaba más nos besaríamos. Quizá no debí haber anunciado que estaba muriendo tan de repente. Debí habérselo advertido o algo así. Ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Gracias a Dios que no dije nada frente a mi madre. Puede que ella ya tuviera aquí a los paramédicos.

—No, no tengo dolores de cabeza. Tengo revoloteos.

—¿Revoloteos? —Estaba profundamente preocupado. Lo sabía. Carajo, estaba muriendo.

—Sí. En mi estómago. Vienen de repente y me siento raro y estoy jodidamente calmado por todas estas mierdas.

—¿Revoloteos? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Como nervios?

Oh, carajo, no esa mierda de nuevo. Ahora yo era el que estaba de pie, paseando de un lado a otro.

—¡No estoy nervioso! Eso es parte del jodido problema. ¿No lo ves?

—No, no lo veo. Cuéntamelo todo paso a paso.

—Bien. Comenzó el sábado en la noche. —Sonreí al pensar en lo que había estado haciendo el primer momento que lo sentí—. Estaba con Bella. Estábamos teniendo sexo, la miré y sentí esos aleteos raros en mi estómago.

—Jesucristo —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, me sudaban las palmas. Ya lo sabía. Sabía qué estaba mal. Podía verlo.

Unos agudos ojos azules se concentraron en mí.

—Nada. Continua.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, lo sentí de nuevo cuando estábamos desayunando con ustedes, luego en la habitación de Bella, luego frente a su clase y una vez más anoche cuando estábamos en mi habitación. Se están haciendo más frecuentes. No sé qué hacer con ello.

—Entonces, déjame ver si entendí esto bien. ¿Comenzaste a tener esas sensaciones el sábado con Bella? —Asentí—. ¿Y en cada otra ocasión en que lo has sentido, ella ha estado ahí?

—Sí. —¿De qué se trataba? ¿Era alérgico a ella? Ella no usaba perfume, pero quizá su jabón me estaba causando alguna reacción o algo así—. ¿Es alergia? —pregunté.

Papá se rio, mucho y con fuerza. Estaba golpeando la cama y tenía la cara roja. ¿Qué carajo? No era divertido. Algo estaba mal conmigo y mi padre se estaba riendo.

—¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

—Porque eres un idiota. Y porque me diste un susto de muerte. Casi podía sentir mi cabello volviéndose gris.

¿Soy un idiota? ¿Su hijo tiene alguna mierda mal y él sólo se ríe y me pone apodos y yo soy el jodido idiota?

—Tu cabello ya ha estado volviéndose gris. —Sonreí cuando esa respuesta dio en el blanco. En realidad era sólo un poco en las sienes, pero él era un hijo de puta vanidoso igual que yo, así que no estaba muy emocionado de que yo recalcara eso. Aunque se lo merecía.

—Es porque tengo dos idiotas como hijos. —Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Siéntate, Edward.

Bueno, ciertamente no me iba a sentar junto a él luego de que me dijo eso, así que tomé el asiento que él había dejado cuando escuchó que yo estaba muriendo.

—Bien —murmuré—. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa conmigo, o no?

Sonrió.

—No, en realidad no tengo suficiente tiempo en el mundo para hacerlo.

Cabrón.

—Papá. ¿En serio? —Quizá debí decirle con mamá en la habitación. Ella, al menos, se hubiera preocupado aunque fuera un jodido poco por su hijo más pequeño.

Se rio de nuevo porque claramente era una persona terrible a quien yo le importaba un carajo. ¿Cómo es que durante todos estos años no lo había notado? Quizá no era mi verdadero padre. Quizá mi verdadero padre era alguien genial como Joe Montana.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Esto es lo que puedo decirte. No hay nada malo físicamente en ti. Asumo que tu doctor te hizo algunos exámenes cuando fuiste a verlo. —Pausó y se rio entre dientes—. ¿Realmente fuiste a ver al doctor por esto?

Seguía riéndose. Y ahora también pensaba que yo estaba loco. ¿Qué carajo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Hay algo mal en mí, así que fui al doctor. ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer?

Papá asintió, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

—Por supuesto. ¿Le, uh, mencionaste sobre Bella?

¿Por qué carajo hablaría sobre Chica Reed con el doctor?

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? Sólo le dije que había estado sintiendo aleteos y que estaba jodidamente calmado sobre tener novia. Dijo que eran sólo los nervios por el Heisman y el juego. Carajo, como si yo me pusiera nervioso.

—¿Le mencionaste la parte de la novia?

¿Se le mencioné?

—No sé. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? El punto es que él no se molestó en escanear mi cabeza en busca de un tumor o algo así. Sólo intentó mandarme a un jodido psiquiatra.

—Puede que necesites uno —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que estoy loco?

—Loco por alguien, estoy seguro. —Sonreía de manera maniaca. Quizá él era el jodido loco. Quizá venía de familia. Mierda, ¿uno de estos días terminaría en una celda acolchada junto a mi maniaco padre? Emmett ya estaba medio loco y últimamente mamá estaba fuera de control. Estaba jodido.

—¡No estoy loco! —grité, probablemente sonaba como uno pero, maldición, estaba acabando con mi paciencia—. No puedo creer que estés aquí sentado riéndote de mí cuando yo podría estar muriendo.

Eso lo hizo reír de nuevo. Al carajo con esto. Me largo. Espera. Estaba en mi habitación. Oh bueno.

—Me largo de aquí.

Me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irme y lo aparté con enojo.

—Edward, siéntate. —Lo fulminé con la mirada y alzó una mano—. Dejaré de reírme, lo prometo.

—Qué jodido padre eres —murmuré, pero de todas formas me senté.

Ante eso el humor en sus ojos se hizo acero.

—Siempre he sido un buen padre para ti, Edward. Quizá pude haber manejado esto con un poco más de gracia, pero primero me haces pensar que tu novia está embarazada y luego que estás muriendo. Luego de saber que nada de eso era verdad, puede que me sintiera algo mareado, aliviado y, sí, divertido. Algún día te reirás de esto también. Lo juro.

Al demonio.

—¿Podrías decirme qué pasa conmigo? —No me quedaba energía para enojarme o molestarme más. Sólo necesitaba saberlo para seguir con mi vida, con la poca que pudiera quedarme.

—No, creo que no lo haré.

—¿Qué? —grité, parándome de nuevo. Sí, estaba jodidamente equivocado. Tenía bastante energía ahora. Estaba jodiéndome de nuevo.

—Edward, cálmate de una jodida vez —ordenó—. La razón por la que no voy a decirte exactamente qué pasa contigo es porque necesitas descubrirlo por ti mismo. No hay nada malo físicamente. No estás muriendo. No estás loco, aunque quizá yo sí lo esté luego de tener esta conversación contigo. Ahora, siéntate y piénsalo por un minuto.

No estaba muriendo. No estaba loco. Esto era bueno. Podía vivir con ambas cosas. Me senté y mi padre sonrió.

—Gracias. Ahora, piensa en lo que me dijiste. ¿Cuál es el denominador común cada vez que sentiste ese aleteo?

Era Chica Reed.

—Bella estaba ahí.

—Sí, exactamente. Y cuando lo sentiste, estabas… uh…

Follando y otras cosas buenas.

—Teniendo sexo, besándola, abrazándola, supongo. Ya sabes, cosas físicas. —Lo cual era por lo que pensaba que había algo mal en mí. Duh.

Papá me sonrió.

—Exacto. Entonces, ¿qué piensas que significa eso?

Esto era muy frustrante.

—Te dije lo que pensaba. Dices que no estoy muriendo, así que, ¿qué? ¿Soy alérgico a ella?

Carajo, eso lo hizo reírse de nuevo.

—Maldición, papá, ¿por qué te estás riendo?

—Porque, hijo, estás tan perdido como lo estaba yo cuando tu madre llegó a mi vida. Y ella pensaba que yo era un cabeza dura. Tú me ganas.

Hombre, me estaba encabronando.

—Hasta ahora me has llamado estúpido, idiota y ahora tonto. ¿Algún otro insulto que quieras lanzarme mientras me estoy alterando?

—Estás siendo esas cosas, así que sí te estoy diciendo. Ahora, cállate y piénsalo un minuto. Te acabo de comparar a ti y a Bella conmigo y con tu madre. ¿Por qué piensas que lo hice?

Jodido infierno.

—Porque ambas son hermosas y nos hicieron sentar cabeza. —Ahí estaba, era una buena suposición, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ambas hicieron eso. ¿Y por qué lo hicieron?

Como si supiera qué hizo que mi padre la dejara de follar. Carajo, sólo necesitaba concentrarme en Chica Reed y en lo que pensaba de ella.

—Son mujeres geniales que no aceptan nuestras mierdas.

—Muy cierto. ¿Qué más? —presionó.

Cristo.

—¡No sé! Me hace reír todo el jodido tiempo. No me molesta cuando está esculcando mis mierdas. Es inteligente y me mantiene alerta. Me gusta estar con ella y me hace sentir mal el que no vaya a venir a los premios el sábado. Es sexy como el infierno y me siento bien cuando estoy con ella. —Lo cual realmente apestaría si resultaba ser alérgico a ella.

—¿Y dónde crees que nos lleva todo esto, Edward? Eres un estudiante de promedio perfecto, así que no puedes ser tan obtuso. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es una maravilla que tu madre no me lanzara un ladrillo a la cabeza en nuestros días.

Carajo.

—Es… ella es… no sé, ¿especial?

Suspiró.

—Sí, lo es. Como tu madre. ¿Y qué siento yo por ella?

—Pues la amas. —Oh. Carajo, no. No podía ser—. ¿Crees que amo a Bella? —Jesucristo. Ahora sí iba a morir de verdad. Mi corazón retumbaba. No. No era jodidamente posible.

—Ding, ding, ding. Denle un premio al chico. Bienvenido al club, hijo. Estás bien y verdaderamente metido. —Y volvía a sonreír y reírse como maniaco.

—Pero… yo no puedo. No es… ¿cómo? —balbuceé, sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos. No. De ninguna manera. Apenas la conocía. Me gustaba lo que conocía, pero no amaba lo que conocía. No podía. Yo no amaba. Edward Cullen no estaba enamorándose, no ahora, quizá nunca.

—Puedes y creo que sabes cómo, o de otra forma no te verías tan pálido como la muerte. Podría creer que estarías muriendo si me lo dijeras ahora.

No tenía por qué sonar tan jodidamente alegre al respecto.

—Te odio.

Se rio.

—No, no me odias. Me amas y amas a Bella. ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

—¿Por qué? —grité—. Porque tengo diecinueve años. No necesito estar enamorado. Tengo toda una vida delante de mí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo apenas era un poco más grande que tú cuando me enamoré de tu madre. No es una sentencia de muerte, Edward.

—Así se siente.

—¿Por qué? Nadie dice que tengan que casarse mañana. —¿Casarnos? Santa mierda. No podía respirar—. Edward, cálmate. Ya era demasiado para que no te pusieras nervioso.

—¿Cómo puedo no estarlo? Todo está cambiando. —Amor. No. No lo quería—. No lo voy a hacer.

—¿No vas a hacer qué? ¿Enamorarte?

—Sí. Me niego. —Podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera, maldita sea.

Papá se rio y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso. Me pediste mi diagnóstico y ahora lo tienes. Si no te gusta, es una pena. Pero no va a desaparecer.

Por supuesto que sí.

—Lo hará. Estaré cinco días lejos de ella. Eso debería ser tiempo suficiente.

Papá sonrió.

—¿Y qué harás cuando regreses a la escuela? ¿La vas a evitar?

¿Qué?

—Joder, por supuesto que no. Ya dije que… carajo.

—Exacto. No quieres estar lejos de ella, incluso sabiendo que la amas.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir eso? —pregunté. Dios, era molesto. Tan presumido y sabelotodo y cómodo en su estúpida relación con mi madre.

—Quizá si lo digo lo suficiente, finalmente lo aceptarás.

—No quiero.

Se rio.

—Sé que no quieres, pero va a estar ahí lo quieras aceptar o no.

—Mente sobre materia. No quiero amarla así que no lo haré.

—Pero, ¿quieres permanecer lejos de ella?

El pensar eso me ponía aún más enfermo.

—No.

—Bueno, eso lo dice todo, ¿no?

Suspiré y enterré la cabeza en mis manos.

—Al carajo con esto. ¿Por qué no puedo sólo estar con Chica Reed y evitar todas estas mierdas de los sentimientos? Apesta.

—No es así, Edward. Lo que sientes por ella es lo que hace que sea tan divertido estar cerca de ella. ¿No lo entiendes?

Quizá. No lo sé.

—No me gusta.

Se rio de nuevo.

—No te culpo. A veces, el amor es un dolor de trasero. Pero al final del día, cuando la chica que amas está en tus brazos, no hay nada mejor que eso.

Me gustaba tener a Chica Reed en mis brazos.

—No quiero lidiar con esto ahora. —Tenía otras mierdas en la mente. Tenía que dar un jodido discurso nacional en unos días. No necesitaba estarme alterando por un disque amor que podría o no sentir. Mi papá no tenía que tener razón.

—No hay un cronometro contándote el tiempo en esto, Edward. Necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea. Lo entiendo. Nadie dijo que tendrías que decirle ahora a Bella.

¿Decirle?

—¡Carajo, no voy a decírselo! ¡Jesús! —Ella se reiría de mí, o huiría o algo así. O quizá me miraría con esos enormes ojos cafés brillando de lástima por mí y mis patéticos sentimientos.

Papá se burló.

—De acuerdo. Pasos de bebé. Pero puedo decirte que cuando le digas, será maravilloso.

—No si huye, entonces no lo será. —No iba a pasar. Si la amaba, y no estaba diciendo que lo hiciera, entonces me lo guardaría para mí. El sentimiento desaparecería o ella lo diría primero y luego todo estaría bien. Ese era el jodido plan.

Papá sacudió la cabeza.

—No va a huir, Edward. Puede que no conozca bien a Bella, pero estoy seguro de eso.

—Ya veremos. Me duele la cabeza.

Se rio entre dientes y se paró de mi cama.

—Toma dos aspirinas y llámame en la mañana.

—Ja ja —murmuré.

Papá me despeinó el cabello, lo cual era jodidamente molesto. Ya no tenía cinco años.

—Tómate tu tiempo, descansa y relájate, Edward. Hay cosas peores que enamorarse.

—Eso dices tú.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Iré por algo para cenar. ¿Vienes?

Como si pudiera comer ahora...

—No.

—Bien. Llámame si necesitas algo. ¿Y, Edward?

Lo miré. Ahora me sonreía simpáticamente. Joder, ya era hora.

—Estoy feliz por ti. Bella parece ser una chica maravillosa.

Lo era. Demasiado maravillosa, al parecer. Me engañó para enamorarme de ella al ser maravillosa.

—Gracias —logré decir.

Caminó hasta la puerta.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Edward. Sólo aclárate la mente y deja que las cosas pasen.

Cierto, como si fuera así de jodidamente fácil. Se fue y me lancé a la cama. Amor. Saqué mi teléfono y lo encendí. Mi fondo de pantalla era una foto de Chica Reed sonriéndome, tenía el cabello extendido sobre mi almohada, la había tomado esta mañana. Sentí el aleteo comenzar de nuevo. Carajo. Debería llamarle, pero tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido, ya sea decirle que la amo o arruinar las mierdas antes de que ella me amara. No. Hablaría con ella más tarde. Dejé mi teléfono a un lado. Quizá no era amor. Quizá desaparecería. No había punto en decir algo ahora porque si lo hacía, eso la lastimaría, lo cual era lo último que yo quería hacer.

Dejarlo a un lado y dormir. Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer. Quizá para mañana los aleteos ya se habrían ido. La vida sería más fácil si se iban. El dolor que sentí ante ese pensamiento no fue nada importante. Sólo hambre. Lidiaría con ello más tarde.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—¿Qué tiene de malo esto? —pregunté alzando el vestido rojo y mirando los labios de mi madre fruncirse como si hubiera chupado un limón.

—No vas a comprarle un vestido del tamaño de una estampa postal.

Maldición. ¿Qué había de malo en comprarle un vestido? Claro, era un poco corto, pero se vería jodidamente caliente con él puesto.

—Comprarle un vestido; llevarla a cenar a un restaurante elegante; ¿qué tiene de malo?

Rodó los ojos.

—Está bien para una cita, pero no para un regalo de Navidad. No va a mirar el vestido en unos años y recordar que ese fue el primer regalo que le diste.

—Técnicamente el primer regalo que le di fue el gato… —me callé ante la mirada de su rostro—. De acuerdo, bien. —Volví a colgar el vestido en el aparador. Ya habíamos ido a un billón de tiendas y nada que yo hubiera elegido había pasado la inspección de mi madre. Estaba cansado, molesto y sólo quería regresar a mi habitación.

No había hablado con Chica Reed desde que llegué a Nueva York, además de unos cuantos mensajes. El jueves había sido una locura, estuvo lleno de entrevistas y luego los premios. Gané los premios Maxwell, Walter Camp y Davey O'Brien anoche. Una racha limpia. Me mandó un mensaje para felicitarme y le contesté justo antes de colapsar en la cama. Quería llamarle. Pensaba en ello todo el jodido tiempo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba… carajo. Tenía miedo, algo más que nunca había sentido antes de que ella llegara. Trajo miedo, rechazo y jodido amor a mi vida. Estaba cambiando todo y me asustaba hasta la mierda. Ahora, aquí estaba, entrando en otra tienda con mi madre intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella. Era ridículo. Iba a comprar la siguiente jodida cosa que viera y punto.

Caminé directo a una vitrina y me detuve.

—Compraré… —me callé cuando vi lo que estaba mirando. ¿Anillos de compromiso? ¿Qué carajo? —. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —exigí saber.

Mi madre se rio.

—Es Tiffany, Edward. Pensé que quizá te gustaría comprarle algo aquí.

—¡No me voy a comprometer! —grité lo suficientemente alto para que toda la jodida tienda me mirara. Santa mierda. Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.

Mamá me frotó la nuca.

—No creí que fueras a hacerlo, Edward. Pensé que podrías comprarle un colgante o un brazalete o algo así.

Cierto. El matrimonio estaba fuera de la jodida mesa. No iba a casarme ahora, o quizá nunca.

—Me siento enfermo.

La cara de mamá estaba llena de preocupación. A diferencia de mi jodido padre, ella se preocupaba cuando yo estaba angustiado.

—Esta puede ser la última tienda antes de regresar al hotel. —Tocó mi frente—. No te sientes caliente.

—Es mi estómago. —En estos días siempre se trataba de mi jodido estómago.

—Te compraremos medicina y podrás recostarte por un rato antes de la cena. Si no te sientes bien, te ordenaremos alguna sopa o algo así —me consoló.

—Bien. —Me apartó de todos esos anillos brillantes de diamante, gracias al jodido Dios. Por supuesto, no me sentí mejor cuando vi el pendiente de diamante en forma de corazón de la siguiente vitrina—. No —murmuré.

Los labios de mamá se retorcieron.

—¿Qué te parece algo así? —señaló un simple brazalete color plata. Era algo aburrido.

—¿Sólo una cadena? Es muy simple, ¿no? —Puede que no quisiera comprarle corazones y anillos de compromiso, pero ciertamente podía encontrar algo mejor que un brazalete de cadena.

Mamá se rio.

—Compras los dijes para ponérselos. —Señaló otra vitrina llena de jodidas cositas—. Puedes personalizarlo con las cosas que le gustan o son especiales para ti.

Hice una mueca ante todos los malditos dijes de corazón. Corazones y jodido amor por todas partes a donde mirara. Había uno de un pequeño gatito.

—Quiero el gato —le dije. Rainbow debería estar ahí. Una dependienta vino y comenzó a echárseme encima. Ignoré esa mierda mientras me concentraba en las pequeñas piezas. Sacó al gato y lo puso frente a mí.

—Nos llevaremos el brazalete de platino de ahí —le dijo mamá a la mujer. Ésta sonrió brillantemente y lo sacó de la vitrina, poniéndolo junto al dije de gato.

—¿Tiene arcoíris o algo así? —pregunté, irritado porque no podía ver ninguno.

—Bueno, no, creo que no. Las únicas piezas esmaltadas son de nuestro azul de firma…

Siguió hablando y la ignoré. Encontraría un jodido arcoíris en alguna otra parte.

—¿Tiene un oboe?

Fue a la siguiente vitrina y sacó un dije.

—Es una flauta, no un oboe, pero…

—No. Encontraré uno. —Intentaba pensar—. Una de esas B, de las plateadas.

—¿En el corazón o el círculo? —preguntó.

Escuché a mamá reírse por lo bajo. Al carajo. Ya me había cansado de pelear.

—El corazón. —¿Qué más?—. ¿Tiene números?

—Ciertamente.

—Necesito un siete. —Eso me representaría a mí. Era mi número en fútbol y me hacía pensar en Chica Reed vistiendo sólo mi jersey. Tan jodidamente caliente. Agregó un siete a la pila—. ¿Qué tal ese? —Señalé un pequeño libro. Chica Reed disfrutaba leer y representaba la escuela, ¿verdad? Lo alzó y asentí—. Está bien.

Me giré y estudié el resto. Chica Reed estaba pensando en entrar a oceanografía porque le gustaban las criaturas marinas.

—El delfín. —Lo señalé—. Y la palma. —Me giré hacia mi madre—. ¿Es suficiente? Le encontraré un oboe y un arcoíris en internet.

Mamá se rio.

—Si tú estás feliz con eso.

Estudié el brazalete. La dependienta colgó los dijes. Le vendría bien un poco de color además de cualquiera que fuera el jodido arcoíris que pudiera encontrar.

—¿Qué es esa cosa en forma de paquete? —Era una pequeña cajita de regalo azul. Eso le podría recordar el primer regalo que le di, ¿verdad? Carajo, ahora estaba pensando igual que mi madre. Suficiente.

—Ese es nuestro dije número uno en Tiffany… —Y siguió hablando sin parar de nuevo.

—Sí, ese. Listo —la interrumpí. Empacó las cosas y comenzó a meter un jodido montón de números—. Santa mierda. ¿Mamá?

Mi madre sólo se rio.

—Es tu primer regalo para ella. Tienes permitido derrochar dinero.

Le di mi tarjeta de crédito y cerré los ojos sin mirar el precio. De todas formas, no era como si fuera mi dinero.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerles? —preguntó.

—Cara… —Mi mamá me pegó en la cabeza—. No, gracias. —Firmé rápidamente el recibo.

Me dio la bolsa con la caja azul y la acepté.

—Le gustará, ¿verdad? —Los aleteos habían regresado de nuevo. Jodido infierno. No los había notado porque había estado muy concentrado en encontrar lo que le gustaba.

—Le encantará porque tú elegiste y seleccionaste las cosas que significan algo para ella.

Cierto. En realidad no era tan malo. Y ya había terminado.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora?

Se rio y entrelazó su brazo con el mío.

—Apenas estás empezando —murmuró misteriosamente.

Mátenme ahora.

—Mamá, en serio, ya no puedo comprar más.

Se rio.

—No me refería a eso. Sí, ya terminamos. Vámonos.

Gracias a Dios.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Esto era jodidamente aburrido. Estaba sentado en primera fila, mi familia estaba en algún lugar detrás de mí, y Chris Fowler estaba hablando sin parar sobre mis estadísticas. Saqué mi celular de mi saco y usé el brazo del corredor Bama para taparme de la cámara.

**Muero de aburrimiento.**

Le mandé el mensaje a Chica Reed. Finalmente había tirado del gatillo anoche y le había llamado, pero ella había estado cortante conmigo. Probablemente estaba enojada porque yo había estado muy distante desde que me fui. Todo era la jodida culpa de mi padre. Si no me hubiera metido en la cabeza la idea del amor, pude haber tenido un caliente sexo por teléfono desde el hotel con ella. Cabrón.

_Están hablando de ti. ¿Cómo puedes aburrirte? Pensé que escuchar a la gente cantarte alabanzas era lo mejor que había en el mundo para ti._

Sonreí. No parecía enojada. Sonaba tan mordaz como siempre.

**Incluso yo puedo cansarme de escuchar sobre mi genialidad. Aunque tarda mucho tiempo en pasar. Tal vez si no me hubieran dejado hasta el final estaría más interesado. ¿Cómo si a alguien le interesara cuales eran las estadísticas de esos perdedores?**

Juraba que prácticamente podía escucharla reírse.

_Estoy segura de que sus familias, amigos y compañeros de equipo piensan otra cosa. No todo puede ser sobre ti. _

No pude contener mi sonrisa.

**Por supuesto que sí se puede. Si quisieran, podrían llenar más de una hora sólo conmigo. Por cierto, ¿qué tan genial me veo en televisión? Mamá me hizo comprar este esmoquin nuevo ya que traje el equivocado. ¿Sabías que carbón y gris son dos colores completamente diferentes?**

Mi teléfono vibró con su respuesta.

_¿Cómo si debiera acariciarte el ego? Sí, sé que son colores diferentes. Sólo los chicos no saben eso._

Me mordí la lengua para evitar reír.

**Nena, puedes acariciarme algo, pero preferiría que no fuera mi ego.**

El sólo pensar en sus suaves y capaces manos me puso duro.

_Sigue imaginándolo, Cullen. Eso te ayudará a pasar tu tiempo de ocio en el hotel sin mí. Espero que no te hayas lastimado la mano con todos los saludos que has estado dando._

No estaba bromeando. Antes de que comenzara esta maldita cosa, conocí como a un billón de ganadores del Heisman, todos los chicos de ESPN College GameDay y un montón de patrocinadores. Fue ridículo.

**Mi mano derecha podría estar un poco cansada, pero apuesto a que tú podrías hablarme para ayudarme con ello.**

En la pantalla grande, el Entrenador Fisher estaba hablando de que yo era un líder dentro y fuera del campo. Bla bla bla.

_¿Te refieres a que esta noche sí voy a escuchar tu voz? Eso sería un concepto de novela._

Oops, al parecer estaba metido en algunos problemas.

**Oye, tú me rechazaste anoche. Y antes de eso estuve ocupado. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa.**

Y ver si las cosas cambiaban al estar cerca de ella ahora que sabía que podría estar enamorado de ella o algo así.

_Perdón. Prometo no masturbarte, digo, rechazarte. _

Carajo. Escondí la carcajada con una tos. Gracias a Dios finalmente habían terminado e iban a pasar un comercial antes del gran anuncio.

**Eres cruel, Chica Reed. ¿Cómo puedes tentarme así justo antes de ganar el premio más prestigiado en el fútbol universitario?**

Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para obligar a mi polla a que se comportara. Tenía la sensación de que mi madre me mataría si subía al pódium con una erección.

_Ambos sabemos que sin importar lo que yo diga, nada te desanimaría a ti… o a tu ego. Ya casi es hora. ¡Buena suerte!_

Tenía razón. Necesitaba guardar mi teléfono.

**Gracias, nena. Hablaré contigo en cuando pueda apartarme de los veteranos.**

Me metí el teléfono al bolsillo trasero. Esperaba que nadie hubiera visto lo que estaba haciendo. Mamá me mataría. Emmett se cagaría de la risa. El cabrón finalmente llegó esta mañana. Al parecer, no podía apartarse de Rubia a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

La mujer mayor rubia que estaba anunciando los premios caminó al pódium con una ronda de aplausos. Parloteó un poco sobre la administración y mierdas que a nadie le importaban antes de llegar a lo bueno.

—Y el ganador del Heisman 2011 es Edward Cullen —espetó muy rápidamente, sin pausa dramática ni nada. Me sobresalté sorprendido ante lo abrupta que fue y recibí apretones de manos de los otros nominados que me daban palmadas en la espalda y esas mierdas.

Saludé a Charlie Ward y Chris Weinke, otros ganadores del Nole, al ir a recoger mi trofeo. Le agradecí a la Rubia Varonil a pesar que de arruinó el anuncio. Tomé el premio, que estaba jodidamente pesado y lo dejé en el pódium junto a mí. No es que hubiera habido duda alguna, pero ahora que ya estaba aquí, me sentía muy aliviado.

Le sonreí a la multitud y busqué a mi familia. Papá sonreía orgullosamente y mamá se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Emmett estaba gritando animadamente, como siempre sin importarle la formalidad del evento. Y Chica Reed se estaba mordiendo el labio y prácticamente resplandeciendo. Estaba… ¿qué carajo? ¿Estaba aquí? Sentí que se me cayó la mandíbula y su sonrisa se estiró por su rostro al dedicarme un pequeño saludo. Se veía jodidamente caliente en un vestido rojo con gris que enseñaba su sexy cuerpo a la perfección. Gris. Por supuesto. Me reí complacido y esperé a que se terminara el aplauso antes de hablar.

—Gracias a quienes votaron y a la mesa administrativa. Me siento honrado de pertenecer a un grupo tan ilustre. —Intenté concentrarme en las palabras que llevaban semanas en mi mente. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Chica Reed y esa sensación de aleteó explotó a través de mí. Aunque esta vez se sintió bien. Ella estaba aquí, apoyándome. Eso significaba más de lo que podía decir.

»Creo que puedo hablar por todos los ganadores y nominados pasados al decir que no podríamos haber llegado aquí solos. Tengo que agradecer a mis compañeros de equipo por traerme aquí. A mi línea por protegerme, a mis receptores por hacer unas atrapadas maravillosas que me hacen ver mejor de lo que soy. —La risa inundó la multitud—. A mis corredores por tomar gran parte de la carga en todos y cada uno de los juegos, a mis alas cerradas por bloquearme y rescatarme en numerosas ocasiones y a la defensa por regresarme al campo para poder aumentar mis números. —Más risas me hicieron sonreír. Chica Reed estaba riéndose.

»Gracias al Entrenador Fisher por darme al equipo el año pasado cuando Christian se salió debido a una herida. Me empujó a ser mejor y trabajar más duro de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida. —Me concentré en mi familia—. Mis padres han ido a cada uno de mis juegos desde que era pequeño, apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre han estado ahí, lo cual los hace ser bastante espectaculares. Mi hermano me enseñó más de lo que podría decir acerca del juego y la vida. —Emmett gritó de nuevo. Mamá estaba llorando con más fuerza, papá la estaba abrazando y me sonreía.

Eso era todo lo que había planeado decir, pero ahora tenía algo que agregar.

—Y por último me gustaría agradecerle a mi chica, Bella, quien me mantiene humilde. —Sonreí cuando se llevó una mano a la boca—. Ella estará feliz de decirles que esa no es una tarea fácil. Es maravillosa y estoy realmente feliz de que esté aquí. —Alcé el trofeo—. ¡Gracias a todos!

Entonces quedé rodeado de antiguos ganadores, que me felicitaban y me palmeaban la espalda y esas mierdas. Ignoré a Andre Ware cuando vi a mi hermano abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Me envolvió en un abrazo rompedor de huesos.

—¡Bien hecho, hermano! —gritó. Luego me hizo a un lado y comenzó a bromear con Eddie George y Barry Sanders. Rodé los ojos y abracé a mis padres. Estaban hablando, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era a mi chica de pie tras de ellos con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Estaba jodidamente preciosa.

Papá me soltó y llevó a mi mamá a platicar con los veteranos. Chica Reed se quedó de pie frente a mí.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Todos esos mensajes y estabas sentada cinco filas detrás de mí.

Se rio.

—Tenía miedo de que te giraras durante el comercial y me vieras, pero afortunadamente estabas demasiado ocupado mandándome mensajes para verme.

Estiré una mano y la aceptó.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

Sonrió.

—Tu mamá me llamó y me insistió en que viniera mientras tú volabas. Hice mi examen y tuve el ensayo ayer, pero le dije que podría venir esta mañana, así que ella lo arregló. —Se mordió el labio de nuevo—. Ya que dijiste que querías que viniera…

La interrumpí con un beso. No podía contenerme más. Estaba tan hermosa y perfecta y aquí. El aleteo estaba de regreso con toda su fuerza y se sintió bien cuando la besé. Se apartó y me sonrió.

—Creo que lo apruebas.

Sin duda alguna.

—Creo que te amo. —Oh, carajo, ¿qué dije?

* * *

Yo sé que me odian por dejarlo ahí, pero recuerden que la autora fue quien lo escribió así. Y en caso de que queden dudas, sí, Edward fue el que dijo ese último "Creo que te amo". ¿Cómo reaccionará Bella?

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, nos leemos el siguiente viernes ;)

Voy a hacer un breve comentario sobre algo que se mencionó en el capítulo pasado, si quieren saltarse esto no hay problema. Sé que algunas se molestaron un poco por una parte donde Edward se burla de las universidades mexicanas en el capítulo anterior. Chicas, créanme que yo entiendo la molestia mejor que nadie, soy mexicana, pero no dejen que eso las afecte. Para empezar, es un comentario escrito en un fanfic, ¿qué importancia tiene? A mí no me importa. Sabemos que en México hay excelentes universidades, por mi parte estoy estudiando actualmente en una de las mejores cinco de todo el país, conozco mejor que nadie el nivel educativo que tenemos en el país. Lo que haya dicho Nolebucgrl no tiene importancia, ya sea que lo dijera en broma o en serio, no importa, simplemente porque no es cierto y todos los mexicanos lo sabemos. Ahora, respecto a la situación que se está viviendo en el país con los estudiantes, no pienso comentar sobre eso. Es un tema muy delicado que no se puede comentar tan a la ligera si no se está totalmente consciente de todos los antecedentes y las implicaciones. ¿Qué si me afecta? Por supuesto que sí, soy mexicana y me duele que mi nación se encuentre en esta situación, y precisamente es por eso que no voy a hacer comentarios al respecto.

No dejen que este mundo de fantasía les afecte :)


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl, **I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_Sonrió._

—_Tu mamá me llamó y me insistió en que viniera mientras tú volabas. Hice mi examen y tuve el ensayo ayer, pero le dije que podría venir esta mañana, así que ella lo arregló. —Se mordió el labio de nuevo—. Ya que dijiste que querías que viniera…_

_La interrumpí con un beso. No podía contenerme más. Estaba tan hermosa y perfecta y aquí. El aleteo estaba de regreso con toda su fuerza y se sintió bien cuando la besé. Se apartó y me sonrió._

—_Creo que lo apruebas._

_Sin duda alguna._

—_Creo que te amo. —Oh, carajo, ¿qué dije?_

Los ojos de Chica Reed se abrieron como platos y no dijo nada durante al menos un año. O un minuto. Qué carajo. Fue un momento muy largo durante el cual mi corazón estuvo intentando salirse de mi jodido pecho y yo estaba sudando fuertemente. Gracias al jodido Dios que ya había hecho mi aparición en televisión. Probablemente tenía manchas de sudor en este momento. No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, todo lo que veía era ella y esa mirada que no podía entender en sus ojos.

—¿Dijiste que crees que me amas? —preguntó, su voz sonaba más chillona de lo normal. ¿Era incredulidad? ¿Enojo? Joder, no sabía. Maldita sea ella y sus misteriosas manías.

Es todo. ¿Mentir o aceptarlo? No es como si ella me hubiera entendido mal. ¿Podría pretender que dije otra cosa? ¿Creo que te jalo? Eso podría ser peor que amor. ¿Creo que te empujo? Claro, Cullen, entonces eres un cabrón abusivo. Buena idea. Al diablo.

—Sí.

Entrecerró los ojos. Carajo. Estaba enojada. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. ¿Por qué carajo estaba enojada? Le acababa de decir que la amaba. Eso no debería encabronarla. La mayoría de las chicas estarían derretidas a mis pies justo ahora. O eligiendo unos jodidos diseños para vajillas o algunas mierdas ridículas como esas. Chica Reed, por supuesto, me fulminaba con la mirada porque no tenía ni un poco de jodido sentido común.

—Te diré algo, Cullen. —Carajo. Me llamó por mi apellido. Esto no era bueno—. Házmelo saber cuando te decidas. —Luego me palmeó el brazo y se fue. ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar aquí? Se fue hacia Eric jodido Crouch y comenzó a platicar con él. Él le estaba sonriendo y mirando su jodido vestido. Cabrón. Gruñí e hice puño una mano al dar un paso hacia ellos.

—Edward, ¿estás listo para irnos a cenar? —La mano de mi madre en mi brazo me detuvo de seguir avanzando. ¿Cena? Como si pudiera pensar en la jodida comida justo ahora… Mi novia se había apartado de mí y estaba coqueteando con un jodido Cornhusker. De todas formas, ¿qué tipo de patético nombre para un equipo es ese?

—No tengo hambre.

Mamá se puso frente a mí y comenzó a palmear mis mejillas.

—¿Sigues enfermo? Quizá deberías regresar al hotel.

No, no estaba enfermo. Bueno sí, pero no de ese tipo de enfermedad. Era una peor, una de tipo incurable. La muerte sería jodidamente más fácil.

—No estoy enfermo. —Lancé dagas con la mirada sobre su hombro cuando Crouch se rio y le dio su número a Chica Reed. Ese hijo de puta iba a morir—. Voy a matarlo.

—¿Matar a quién? —Mamá se giró y siguió mi mirada—. ¿Por qué? Él le está dando un autógrafo a Bella para su papá. Él le pidió que le consiguiera los autógrafos de los ganadores del Heisman.

Oh. Entonces no era su jodido número. Bueno, aun así podría serlo. Se veía muy complacido con mi chica. Si volvía a verle las tetas iba a tener que patear el culo de un jodido Cornhusker.

—Ella está coqueteando con él.

Mamá se rio.

—No lo está. Bella sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Y esa era una total mentira. Le dije que la amaba y se fue. No tenía ojos para mí.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es. Veo la forma en que esa chica te mira.

Como sea.

—Le dije que la amaba y se fue.

Mamá jadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Edward, no es así.

—¡Joder, así fue! —casi grité. Mamá entrecerró los ojos y alzó la mano. Mierda—. No pretendía decir jo… eso.

—Creo que lo malinterpretaste. Dime qué pasó. —Por supuesto, mamá estaba del lado de Chica Reed. Joder, debí suponerlo.

Lo qué estaba pasando ahora era que el jodido Crouch tenía su mano en el sedoso hombro desnudo de mi chica y juraba que su pulgar la estaba acariciando. Iba a arrancárselo y metérselo por la nariz. No era como si lo fuera a necesitar. Era como una limpia a la NFL.

—Edward, ¿qué le dijiste?

Suspiré e intenté apartar la mirada de la escoria que estaba coqueteando con mi chica. Ahora había otros a su alrededor, ella se estaba riendo al igual que ellos y todos la deseaban tanto como yo. ¿Jason White? Otro jodido perdedor. ¿Bo Jackson? Eso no estaba jodidamente bien. Él era genial. Más le valía apartarse o le patearía el culo. Era viejo. Podía con él. Probablemente. Mamá me apretó el brazo y le regresé mi atención.

—Te lo dije. Le dije que creía que la amaba.

Mamá ladeó la cabeza.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Le dijiste que la amabas o que creías que la amabas?

¿Había alguna jodida diferencia? De cualquier manera había expuesto mi corazón y ella me lo echó a la cara.

—Ella dijo algo sobre creer que me había sorprendido y yo dije que creía que la amaba. No pretendía decirlo, sólo salió. Luego repitió lo que dije y me preguntó si era en serio. Le dije que sí. Me dijo que le dijera cuando me decidiera y me llamó Cullen y se fue. Carajo, me rechazó.

Mamá se rio. Jodidamente genial. Por supuesto que mi madre tenía que reírse de mí. Quizá era adoptado. Quizá Joe Montana se acostó con una supermodelo y ella me entregó para conservar su carrera. Eso tenía más sentido que la gente que aclamaban haberme parido estuvieran riéndose de mi jodido dolor.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, Edward. —Oh genial, carajo, aquí vamos. ¿Estaba tomando lecciones de paternidad con papá? ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando cosas en lugar de sólo ayudarme, joder?—. Si Bella te dijera que cree amarte, ¿cómo responderías?

Tan sólo la idea de eso hacía que mi cabeza se sintiera ligera. Y los aleteos habían regresado. Malditos aleteos de amor. Los odiaba.

—No sé. Probablemente diría que también la amo y luego me la llevaría a la cama. —Sí, le acababa de decir eso a mi propia madre. Madre adoptiva quizá, pero madre de igual manera. Estaba jodidamente loco. Había absorbido genes de ellos a pesar de que no eran mis padres biológicos. Me infectaron con su locura.

—¿En serio? ¿Si ella dijera que _cree_ amarte, tú tomarías ese paso extra y le dirías que definitivamente la amas? ¿Pondrías tu corazón en línea de esa manera?

¿Cómo demonios debo saberlo?

—Sí. No. Quizá. ¡Dios, esto es confuso! —lancé las manos al aire. Chica Reed estaba coqueteando con Archie Griffin ahora y estaba bastante seguro de que Crouch le estaba mirando el trasero. Iba a mutilarlo y a dejarlo ciego.

—Cálmate, Edward. No metas a Dios en esto. —Joder, dalo por hecho. Él me había abandonado igual que mi verdadera familia—. En serio, ¿estarías dispuesto a tomar ese paso extra, decirle que estás seguro de que la amas, cuando ella sólo dijo que creía amarte? Sé honesto.

Dios. Sería jodidamente más fácil si ella dijera lo que se suponía que debía decir. Pero sí entendía a lo que se refería mi mamá.

—Probablemente no.

Resopló. Mi madre resopló de verdad. Me encontraba en un universo alternativo donde nada tenía sentido. Y mi novia le estaba sonriendo a Barry Sanders y Andre Ware. Quizás iba a huir con ellos y tener ese trío después de todo. Jodido Jesucristo, me iba a enfermar.

—Edward, si Bella, o cualquier chica, te dijera que cree amarte, huirías en dirección contraria antes de que terminaran la oración.

Eso era una jodida mentira.

—¡No es cierto! —Mamá alzó una ceja—. No si Chica Reed lo hiciera. —Probablemente no. En realidad dependería de otras cosas—. Quiero que lo diga. ¿Por qué no puede decirlo para poder terminar con estas mierdas del amor y regresar a lo bueno?

Los labios de mamá se torcieron.

—¿Y qué es lo bueno?

Carajo, ¿cómo si fuera a decírselo?

—Um, ya sabes, pasar tiempo juntos y esas cosas. —Preferiblemente desnudos.

Mamá se rio.

—Lo bueno sólo mejora cuando se aman el uno al otro. —Mierdas. El amor dolía y apestaba y te creaba nudos en todas partes y te hacía sentir enfermo. Chica Reed no debía amarme tanto ya que estaba pasando un jodido buen momento con Tim Brown. Jodido Notre Dame. Jugaríamos con ellos el próximo año. Iba a vencerlos por sesenta sólo porque me daba la gana.

—Bueno, no puedo saberlo ya que mi supuesta novia está coqueteando con todo aquello que tenga polla mientras mi madre está parada aquí riéndose de mí. —Esta vez sí me pegó en la cabeza—. ¡Ow!

—No hablarás así de ella. Y vendrás a cenar y serás amable con ella y le mostrarás que la amas y luego se los dirás sin el maldito creo enfrente. Ella no te va a dar su corazón si tú no le has dado realmente el tuyo. Dilo, sin reservas, y te prometo que no se apartará de ti.

¿Por qué demonios debería hacerlo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Chica Reed se rio de algo que Charlie Ward le dijo y puso su mano en el brazo de él. Joder, quién diría. Incluso mis compañeros Noles estaban intentando llevarse a mi chica. Al carajo con eso. Ella era mía. Si no me amaba ahora, estaba jodidamente seguro de que me amaría antes de que terminara con ella. Yo no era el único que iba a sufrir.

—Porque esa chica se subió a un avión y vino aquí para estar contigo en la noche más importante de tu vida. —Eso era… verdad—. Porque se la mantiene viendo hacia acá cuando tú no la ves. —Mierdas. No la había visto mirar para acá—. Su sonrisa no le llega a los ojos y tiene el cuerpo orientado hacia ti. —Quizá sí era cierto. O quizá le estaba enseñando un poco de sus tetas a Crouch. Carajo, más le valía a él dejar de mirarla.

»Te sugiero que dejes de hacer pucheros y vayas por tu chica. Tenemos reservaciones para cenar. Dejarás de fruncir el ceño y estarás en tu mejor comportamiento durante la cena. ¿Quedó claro? —Me estaba fulminando con la mirada y señalándome como si fuera un general de la milicia dando jodidas órdenes. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Señor, sí, señor?

—Bien, mamá. —Señaló a Chica Reed, como si yo no estuviera jodidamente consciente de dónde y con quién estaba. Avancé entre la multitud y aparté de mi jodido camino a Crouch con un codazo. Quizá debería conseguir una de esas ridículas mazorcas de maíz que la gente usa y metérsela en el culo. Eso sería divertido.

Los hombros de Chica Reed se tensaron, pero siguió hablando con Marcus Allen.

—Muchísimas gracias. Mi papá es un gran fan.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le preguntó, lanzándole una sonrisa matadora. Carajo. Iba a tener que pegarle a Marcus Allen en la boca y en realidad me agradaba Marcus Allen.

Chica Reed soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, yo intervine:

—Tú fuiste de una época más antigua de la suya, ¿no, nena?

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

—Mi papá se encargó de mi educación en el fútbol. Eras genial.

Marcus le sonrió.

—Aquí hay una chica para mi corazón. —Énfasis en el chica, viejo pervertido.

—Bella, tenemos reservaciones para cenar.

Le sonrió encantadoramente a Marcus.

—Muchísimas gracias por firmar esto. Estará emocionado. —Metió su pequeña libreta a su bolso y se giró hacia mí, su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Vámonos. —Y estaba jodido. De mala manera. Este día había pasado de ser el mejor a ser el peor en nada de tiempo gracias a mi jodida boca.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Entonces, Rosie todavía no me deja tocarla, pero me está dando una oportunidad. —Emmett terminó su larga historia acerca de que Rubia no daba el brazo a torcer. Era jodidamente cautivador. Chica Reed estaba comiendo, sonriendo amablemente y hablando con todos menos conmigo.

—Eso es bueno, hijo —le dijo papá sonriendo al cortar su jodido filete. Por supuesto que él sí podía comer sin un jodido problema. No tenía una navaja encajada en el corazón. Estúpido papá y estúpidos sus consejos de amor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No podrás verla muy seguido si te quedas en casa. —Mamá sonaba esperanzada como siempre de que ese chico perdedor se mudara de casa. Sí, buena suerte con eso.

—Conseguiré un lugar en Tally. Ya hablé con el Entrenador y me va a dar una posición de entrenamiento de fuerza en el equipo y me dejará entrenar con ellos y esas cosas. Intentaré estar listo para las preliminares en abril. Si nadie quiere darme una oportunidad, buscaré algo en el verano.

—¡Qué fabuloso, cariño! —Mamá le sonrió emocionada. Sólo estaba feliz de poder recuperar su casa de huéspedes.

—Ese es un cambio bastante grande por una chica que ni siquiera te deja tocarla —murmuré. Chica Reed me fulminó con la mirada y me encogí en mi asiento. Aparentemente había otra chica que tampoco dejaría que un Cullen la tocara. Jodido infierno.

—Rosie vale la pena. Y será duro salir con ella si vivo a unas horas de distancia. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Prefiero que me paguen para entrenar a perdedores como ustedes que estar vendiendo carros todo el día.

Justo lo que necesitaba, mi hermano cerca todo el jodido tiempo.

—No vas a vivir conmigo —le advertí oscuramente.

—Sólo hasta que encuentre un apartamento.

—¿Qué? No creo, jo… —me callé ante la mirada en el rostro de mi madre—. Mamá, sólo tengo una cama.

—Emmett puede dormir en el piso. O tú puedes quedarte con Bella o algo así —sugirió.

Chica Reed no dijo nada y sospeché que no era bienvenido. Bueno, jodidamente bien. Podía encontrar otro lugar donde dormir si ella no me quería. ¿Por qué eso hacía que me doliera el estómago?

—¡Bella, creí verte! —Todos nos giramos para encarar al hijo de puta Crouch, que le estaba sonriendo a mi chica como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Oh, carajo no. Deslicé un brazo alrededor de Chica Reed, que me miró sorprendida antes de girarse hacia él.

—Hola Eric. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Mantuvo sus ojos en ella. Sí, tenía que desaparecer. Tenía dos tenedores. Uno para cada ojo.

—Un montón de nosotros iremos a un club y pensé en ver si querías ir. —Noté que no se molestó en incluirme en dicha invitación. La mano que tenía en el cuello de ella se hizo puño y ella puso su mano izquierda en mi pierna, apretándola ligeramente. Oh, ¿ahora sí me tocaba? ¿Cuándo quería que retrocediera? Bueno, al carajo con eso.

—Escucha, Crowder, no creo que…

—Gracias de todas formas, Eric, pero Edward y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar apropiadamente su triunfo. Estoy segura de que lo endientes.

La miré boquiabierta. ¿Apropiadamente? ¿Significaba lo que yo creía que significaba? Porque sabía cómo quería celebrarlo y requería mi habitación de hotel y menos ropa.

La sonrisa de él decayó y sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los míos.

—Por supuesto. Felicidades, Edward. Bienvenido al club.

¿Como si él y yo estuviéramos a la misma altura? Él no llenaba mis zapatos.

—Gracias. —Mantuve la voz neutral y tranquila mientras Chica Reed seguía acariciando mi muslo. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? Me estaba excitando y estaba jodidamente confundido. Me había estado ignorando desde que rechazó mi patética declaración de amor y ahora me estaba manoseando debajo de la jodida mesa. Supongo que realmente no quería que le pateara el trasero en medio de un lujoso restaurante. Bueno, esta era una manera de mantenerme en mi lugar.

—Bella, espero verte de nuevo. —¿Cuándo, cabrón? Ella no irá a los jodidos campos de Nebraska en un futuro cercano si depende de mí.

—Fue bueno verte —respondió, lo cual a mí me sonó como despedida. Él entendió la jodida indirecta y finalmente se fue.

Emmett se estaba riendo, el idiota.

—¿Por qué no le pateaste el culo? —me preguntó.

—Porque tu hermano es mejor que eso —respondió suavemente mi padre, sus ojos azules me penetraban. ¿Qué carajo?—. Lo último que necesita es pelearse con alguien en el fin de semana en que gana el Heisman. No sólo se trata de ser el mejor jugador, es también sobre deportividad y clase.

Apenas resistí la necesidad de rodar los ojos. La mano de Chica Reed seguía en mi pierna y puse la mía sobre la suya, manteniéndola ahí en caso de que pensara que estaba bien quitarla ahora que el idiota que estuvo coqueteando con ella frente a mí ya no estaba aquí.

—Sólo estaba siendo amable, Emmett —le dijo Chica Reed, sonrojándose un poco.

—Amable mi culo. Sus ojos han estado sobre todo tu cuerpo desde el momento en que te vio —le dije—. La única razón por la que no está sangrando justo ahora es porque te enojarías más conmigo si le pateo el culo.

—¿Estás enojada con él? —soltó Emmett—. ¿Por qué?

—No estoy enojada con él. —Pero su tono decía otra cosa. Fulminó con la mirada a mi hermano y él sonrió tímidamente.

—Si tú lo dices. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que él lo jodiera. ¡Ow! —gritó cuando mamá le pegó—. Perdón.

—Mantente fuera de los asuntos de tu hermano. Tienes tus propios problemas de chicas que resolver.

—¡Eso estoy haciendo! La llevé a ver una película, a una lujosa cena y le compré helado cuando tenía cólicos. ¡Cólicos, mamá! ¿Sabes qué significa eso? —exigió saber.

Me burlé.

—Significa que antes de que lo sepas, le estarás comprando tampones. —Chica Reed intentó apartar su mano, pero la sostuve con fuerza. Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Jodidamente bien.

—¡No le compraré tampones! —gritó. En serio, la mitad del jodido restaurante se giró en nuestra dirección. Emmett se puso de un rojo brillante—. No lo haré —murmuró. Luego dejó caer los hombros—. Bien, quizá lo haga si me lo pide, pero apestaría.

—Estoy segura de que apreciaría que hicieras algo así por ella —le aseguró Chica Reed a Emmett. Genial. Eso significaba que ella esperaba que le comprara tampones. Haría que Jasper lo hiciera. Por supuesto, él probablemente compraría hisopos porque era un jodido imbécil.

—Eso espero. Realmente la amo —dijo mi idiota hermano.

Chica Reed le sonrió.

—Sólo sigue diciéndole eso y ella te creerá eventualmente. Rose es una chica tosca por fuera, pero por dentro es muy dulce.

Resoplé y me gané una patada en el tobillo de su parte.

—¿Qué? Maldición.

—Ese es un consejo muy bueno, Bella. —Mi mamá me estaba viendo fijamente por alguna jodida razón. ¿Qué demonios?—. Estoy segura de que ella lo ama, sólo necesita tiempo para confiar en que sus sentimientos son reales. _Sin reservas_.

En serio, ¿cuál carajo era el problema de mi madre? Estaba exagerando la pronunciación y mirándome cuando se suponía que estábamos hablando de mi hermano.

—No tengo reservas —respondió Emmett.

—Eso es seguro. —Me aventó su rollito y le pegaron de nuevo.

—Ustedes me vuelven loca.

—¿Qué cara… demonios hice? —exigí saber.

—Nada, absolutamente nada, como siempre —respondió, sonando frustrada.

—Qué bien. —Miré a Chica Reed que parecía haber acabado ya con su cena—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Se mordió el labio y luego me miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que pisoteó mi corazón.

—Claro. —Me paré y la jalé, manteniendo su mano en la mía.

Nos despedimos de mis padres y luego tomamos un taxi que nos llevó en silencio al hotel. Entre más nos acercábamos, más incómodo me sentía. ¿Qué carajo hacía con ella ahora? ¿Tenía una habitación? ¿Iba a venir a la mía? Me bajé del taxi y la ayudé a salir, luego le pagué al conductor. Aquí estábamos.

—Entonces, um… —me callé, no estaba seguro de qué carajos decir.

—Mis maletas están en tu habitación. Tu mamá me dejó entrar —me dijo. Bueno, eso respondía una pregunta al menos.

—Bien. Vayamos entonces. —Tomamos el elevador y subimos. Abrí la puerta y Chica Reed entró antes que yo.

—Voy a usar el baño —me dijo, apurándose a entrar antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más. Jodidamente fabuloso. Estábamos actuando más incomodos entre nosotros de lo que jamás habíamos estado. Gracias, papá. Me quité el saco y lo lancé al sofá, luego aflojé mi corbata y me quité los zapatos. Encendí la televisión, completamente inseguro de cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

Chica Reed salió mientras me debatía sobre sentarme en la cama o en el sofá, nos pusimos de pie y nos miramos el uno al otro. Era jodidamente hermosa. Suspiré y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

—Hola —murmuró, lo cual me hizo reír.

—Hola.

—¿Quieres que pida mi propia habitación? —sugirió nerviosa.

Carajo.

—No, por supuesto que no. A menos de que tú quieras tu propia habitación.

—¿Por qué querría eso? —preguntó, finalmente viéndome de nuevo a los ojos.

¿Hablaba en serio?

—Uh, ¿quizá porque me has estado evadiendo durante toda la jodida noche?

—No es así. Estaba sentada junto a ti en la cena. —Pero ya no me estaba viendo. Me enfadaba.

—Estabas sentada junto a mí porque mi madre te puso ahí como la jodida casamentera que es. —Chica Reed me miró y frunció el ceño—. Te apartaste de mí. Te dije… —me callé porque estaba jodidamente seguro de que no iba a volver a decirlo—. Dije lo que dije y te fuiste y te pasaste un buen momento con todos los hombres de la habitación que no tenían apellido Cullen.

Se puso de pie y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me estás acusando de algo?

—No te estoy acusando de nada. ¡Estoy diciendo directamente que hablaste con cada hombre del lugar y que todos se lo estaban comiendo con una jodida cuchara! —grité.

—¡Estaba consiguiendo autógrafos para mi papá! —gritó en respuesta.

—¿Alguno de esos autógrafos regresó con números? —pregunté. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y, ¡joder, lo sabía! Crouch era un hombre muerto—. Voy a matar a ese jodido bastardo. —Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta. Chica Reed me agarró del brazo—. Suéltame —le exigí entre dientes.

—¡No! ¿Qué importa si alguien me dio su número? No voy a usarlo —me dijo, tirando de mi brazo.

Cerré los ojos e intenté pensar más allá del haz rojo de ira.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿A qué te refieres con por qué no? Estoy contigo y no quiero estar con nadie más.

Entonces por qué…, maldición, ¿por qué se había apartado?

—Te apartaste de mí. —Me giré y la miré—. Puse mi corazón en la línea, tú hiciste un comentario sarcástico y te fuiste.

Suspiró y me soltó.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía decir, Edward?

—Oh, no sé, ¿qué te parece yo también te amo? ¿Qué tiene de jodidamente difícil eso? —exigí saber.

—¿Por qué diría que también te amo cuando tú no me dijiste que me amabas en primer lugar?

¿Hablaba en serio?

—Carajo, sí lo dije.

—Dijiste que creías amarme. No es lo mismo. ¿Y si cambiabas de parecer mañana? ¿O en una semana? ¿Por qué debería ofrecerte mi corazón cuando tú no lo hiciste? —preguntó con enojo.

—¿Disculpa? Carajo, sí lo dije, ¿y sabes lo difícil que fue eso para mí? He estado alterado durante días y luego tú estabas aquí y sólo se me salió, ¡y tú te fuiste, joder!

—¡Lo siento, sí! ¡No supe qué hacer!

—¿Y tú crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que no estoy jodidamente aterrado ahora? No quiero esto. Nunca lo quise. Entraste en mi vida y cambiaste cada jodida cosa. Ahora estoy comprando regalos de Navidad y haciendo espacio para jodidos gatos y dejándote tocar mis cosas y lidiando con aleteos en mi estómago, pensando que podría estar muriendo, por amor a Dios, ¿y tú sólo te vas al demonio cuando me abro de verdad?

Chica Reed me estaba viendo, respiraba pesadamente, su pecho estaba agitado y se veía jodidamente caliente a decir verdad. Si no estuviera enojado con ella, puede que la estuviera desnudando. Jodidos sentimientos, jodiendo todo lo que es maravilloso y bueno.

—Dios, Edward, ¿crees que yo esperaba que esto pasara? Entré en esto con los ojos bien abiertos pensando saber el tipo de persona que eras. Supuse que pasaríamos un buen momento y sí, estaba determinada en ser más que una de tus típicas chicas fóllalas y olvídalas, pero nunca esperé enamorarme de ti. O, Dios mío, que tú te enamoraras de mí. Así que sí, tampoco sé qué hacer ni qué decir.

Con eso, algunos de los nudos en mi estómago finalmente comenzaron a aflojarse.

—¿Te enamoraste de mí?

—¿Tú qué crees, idiota? Estoy aquí, ¿no? —Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho pero sus labios se torcieron. Ya era la jodida hora de que lo admitiera.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué a mí.

—Entonces me amas.

—No dije eso. —Pero estaba sonriendo.

Le sonreí de regreso.

—Pero me amas.

—Quizá sólo creo que lo hago.

Nunca me iban a dejar olvidar esa mierda. Jodidas reservas. Sí, mamá. Lo entendía ahora.

—Quizá sabes que lo haces.

Se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Por supuesto que iba a tener que decirlo yo. Al carajo con mi vida. De acuerdo, podía ser un hombre y hacer esta mierda.

—Quizá yo sé que lo hago.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quizá?

Dios, era un enorme dolor en el culo. Y por alguna loca razón, no me importaba. Debía ser el amor.

—Sé que lo hago.

Torció los labios de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que haces qué?

Cristo. Me iba a hacer decirlo. Era mejor que yo consiguiera un sexo jodidamente caliente con esto o ella nunca jamás lo volvería a escuchar.

—Sé que te amo.

Lo siguiente que supe era que ella tenía mi corbata en sus manos y jaló mis labios a los suyos en el beso más jodidamente caliente que había tenido el placer de experimentar. Sus labios eran duros y hambrientos en los míos y su sexy cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

—Carajo —logré decir cuando pude respirar de nuevo.

Sus dedos estaban ocupados soltando mi corbata y luego desabrochando los botones de mi camisa.

—Sé que también te amo. No me enojarías tanto si no te amara.

—Debes amarme muchísimo —le dije, y me reí cuando abrió mi camisa y comenzó a chupar mi cuello. Carajo, estaba ardiendo por ella. Mis manos estaban en su cierre y lo estaban bajando.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —me dijo mientras mi camisa caía por mis hombros y luego la lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se dirigió a mis pantalones—. Creí que ibas a matar al pobre de Marcus Allen.

—Sí iba. —Mis labios estaban en su cuello, estaba saboreando su suave piel, mordiéndola gentilmente mientras bajaba el vestido por su cuerpo. Jódeme, llevaba un sostén negro sin tirantes y, demonios sí, bragas a juego—. Carajo, nena, eres caliente.

—Él es lo suficientemente mayor para ser mi padre. —Mis pantalones estaban abajo y me los quité de una patada. Ella se quitó sus zapatos y su vestido, dejándola sólo en esa sexy lencería.

—Eso no lo detuvo de desear lo que es mío.

—Tuyo, ¿eh? —La dirigí hacia la cama, agarré su trasero y lo apreté.

—Toda mía. ¿Por qué no llamamos al imbécil de Crouch y lo dejamos escuchar el nombre de quien vas a estar gritando?

Chica Reed se rio sin aliento y caímos en la cama. No podía dejar de tocarla en todas partes. Y de besarla. Quería cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que llamar a alguien que ya fue.

Me burlé, la empujé contra la cama y le sonreí. Era más que asombrosa. No me sorprendía que amara a esta chica.

—Sí, joder es verdad. —Embestí contra ella y vi sus ojos oscurecerse. Se veía maravillosa, extendida en la cama, lista para mí—. Te deseo. Incluso cuando estaba encabronado contigo, carajo, seguía deseándote.

Se rio.

—Me sentía de la misma manera, lo cual me enoja más. No debería desearte cuando estás siendo un cabrón.

Desabroché su sostén, liberando sus respingonas tetas. Dios, amaba esas cosas. Inmediatamente llevé mis manos a ellas.

—Siempre deberías desearme. Es como una regla del amor o algo así.

La risa de Bella pasó a través de mí.

—¿Hay reglas de amor?

Besé su cuello y asentí contra su piel.

—Eso creo. Mi papá dijo algunas mierdas sobre eso, pero en realidad no lo estaba escuchando porque no quería enamorarme de ti.

Puso su mano en mi pecho y me detuvo de poner mis labios en su apetecible pezón.

—¿Hablaste con tu papá sobre esto?

—Tuve que hacerlo. —Fruncí el ceño, recordando lo jodidamente bien que resultó esa conversación—. Pensé que estaba muriendo.

Su cara era jodidamente invaluable. Se veía confundida, excitada y enojada, todo al mismo tiempo. Por qué debería encontrar eso atractivo, no tenía idea. Era más del raro efecto que tenía en mí.

—¿Muriendo? ¿Por qué pensarías que estabas muriendo?

—Nena, ¿en serio tenemos que discutir esto ahora?

—Sí.

Maldición.

—Porque sentía un aleteo cuando pensaba en ti o estaba cerca de ti así que pensé que estaba muriendo. O que era alérgico a ti. —Y sonaba jodidamente ridículo ahora que sabía de qué se trataba, ¿pero quién hubiera pensado que me iba a enamorar? Ciertamente yo no.

—¿Alérgico a mí? —se rio de nuevo—. Eres un idiota, ¿verdad?

Le fruncí el ceño. Más jodidos apodos.

—No soy idiota. Sólo…

—Idiota —terminó, riéndose.

—Pues me amas, así que tú también debes ser bastante idiota.

Sonrió y pasó una mano por mi cabello.

—Quizá. Mínimo estoy loca por aceptarte. —Su sonrisa fue suave y la mirada en sus ojos era… lo era todo.

—Seamos locos juntos.

—Bien. —Luego la besé y bajé mis manos por su sexy cuerpo. Le quité la ropa interior, y estaba desnuda y lista y justo ahí. Me quité los boxers y nos besamos y nos tocamos, nuestros labios se movían lentamente, saboreándose el uno al otro. Se sentía familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo. Quizás a esto se refería papá con que era mejor. Sabía que nunca antes me había sentido más cercano a alguien que como me sentía ahora con Bella. Cuando chupé su pezón, soltó un suave gemido y sus manos me sostuvieron contra ella. Cuando bajé por su estómago con un camino de besos, se abrió para mí, sus ojos estaban cálidos y llenos de emoción mientras yo la lamía hasta hacerla correrse. Y cuando me deslicé dentro de ella, sonrió y me dijo que me amaba de nuevo. Esas palabras, en ese momento, carajo. No sé. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, incluso comprarle sus jodidos tampones. Estaba bien y completamente jodido, y por primera vez desde que comenzó este asunto del amor, en realidad sentía que me gustaba.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl, I just translate.**

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Estás segura de que no podemos pasar la noche en mi apartamento? —pregunté, deteniendo el carro afuera de su edificio de apartamentos. En realidad no quería lidiar con Rubia o con Pequeña esta noche. Había sido un día jodidamente largo de entrevistas y viajes y sólo quería relajarme con mi chica un rato en lugar de lidiar con más gente.

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió, abriendo su puerta antes de que yo diera la vuelta y se la abriera.

—Maldición, Chica Reed, yo iba a hacer eso —me quejé al salir del carro. Agarré nuestras maletas de la cajuela mientras ella se reía de mí. Carajo, siempre se estaba riendo de mí. Me iba a acomplejar pronto—. ¿Qué?

—Estás gruñón —observó.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—Estoy gruñón porque intento ser un jodido caballero y no me dejas —me quejé.

Me empujó contra el carro y plantó un beso duro y caliente en mis labios. Bien entonces. Solté las maletas y agarré su culo, haciéndola reír al apartarse de mí.

—Quizá no quiero que seas un jodido caballero.

Le sonreí porque era maravillosa.

—Siempre y cuando me dejes joder, felizmente perderé al caballero.

Se rio y me besó de nuevo antes de agarrar su propia maleta. Dios, no bromeaba sobre la cosa de ser caballero.

—Podría ser menos caballero en la privacidad de mi propia habitación que aquí —señalé con esperanzas.

Chica Reed sacudió la cabeza cuando entramos al elevador.

—Llevo días sin ver a Rainbow y han pasado todavía más días desde la última vez que te vio a ti. —De acuerdo, quizá ya había pasado un tiempo desde que la vi, pero seguramente no era para tanto. Era un jodido gato. Probablemente no lo notaba o no le importaba siempre y cuando alguien la alimentara y jugara con ella de vez en cuando.

Aunque sabía que era mejor no pelear con la lógica de una chica cuando se trataba de eso, así que no dije nada cuando abrió la puerta.

—¡Estamos en casa! —gritó y que me parta un rayo si Rainbow no salió volando de la nada para frotarse contra mi zapato. Estaba llorando mientras lo hacía y Chica Reed me lanzó una mirada, así que solté mi maleta y cargué a la loca gata.

—Te lo dije —me dijo mientras Rainbow ronroneaba tan fuerte que parecía que tenía un jodido vibrador en la mano.

—Eres rara —le dije por billonésima vez. Aunque no le importó. Se removió en mi mano, así que suspiré y la subí a mi hombro. Claro, en seguida me cabeceó unas cuantas veces antes de acurrucarse en mi cuello—. En serio, ¿qué le pasa a esta cosa?

—Te ama —dijo Chica Reed con una sonrisa—. No tengo ni idea de por qué.

Me reí y le pellizqué el culo.

—Claro que sí. Tú también me amas, después de todo. —Se estaba volviendo más fácil decir esa mierda, especialmente cuando provocaba que toda su cara se iluminara.

—Sí, pero yo probablemente me intoxiqué a causa del contacto con Jasper o algo así —murmuró. Le hice cosquillas y comenzó a gritar de risa. Intenté llevarla a su habitación antes de que…

—Bueno, qué tenemos aquí —dijo una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras. Maldición. Alcé la vista y ahí estaba Jasper de pie en el pasillo usando… ¿qué carajo?

—¿Por qué estás usando un sombrero vaquero, unas botas y no mucho más? —Tenía puestos unos boxers con un personaje de caricatura en ellos. ¿Era Shaggy de Scooby Doo? Eso le quedaba muy bien, la verdad.

—Estoy abrazando mis raíces sureñas —arrastró las palabras con un horrible acento sureño.

¿Raíces sureñas?

—Eres de Miami, cabrón.

—No se puede ser mucho más sureño que eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, antes de hacer un ridículo baile de shuffle.

Chica Reed estaba riéndose a carcajadas, y lanzó su bolsa dentro de su habitación.

—¿Cómo estás, Jasper?

Él sonrió y avanzó hacia la sala.

—Estoy bien, Reed. ¿Cómo estás tú? Te vi en TV.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella—. Estoy bien, gracias.

—Te veías bien. Tú también —me dijo antes de hacer una ridícula pose con una pierna en el aire, agitó los brazos salvajemente antes de caer de culo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —exigí saber justo cuando Pequeña salió de su habitación. Por alguna razón estaba usando mi jodido jersey.

—Está haciendo el Heisman —dijo, riéndose como loca—. No puede mantener el balance en las botas. Se las di como regalo. Es la primera vez que las usa.

Intercambié miradas con Chica Reed.

—Um Alice, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás usando el jersey de Edward?

—Tan bien como la lluvia, Belly. —¿Belly? Carajo, no. Se rio y se sentó en el piso, donde Jasper seguía tirado—. Estaba un poco tensa por mi examen y Jaspy me dio algo especial para calmarme.

Genial.

—Pequeña, ¿lo vas a dejar convertirte en una drogadicta? —exigí saber.

—Oye, hombre, ella necesitaba relajarse un poco así que le di algo. Sólo consumió poco. Nada grande —murmuró Jasper—. Ahora se siente bien, ¿verdad, esposa? —Le acarició el muslo y comencé a preocuparme de que fueran a olvidar que nosotros estábamos de pie aquí.

—Muy bien, Jaspy.

—Eso no explica por qué está usando el jersey de Edward —comentó Chica Reed—. ¿Lo agarraste de mi habitación?

—Nah, yo lo agarré de la suya —dijo Jasper, señalándome, eso asumí porque estaba errando por unos diez pies—. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo así que lo usé para estar cerca de él. Ali lo robó cuando me lo quité.

Asqueroso. Raro y jodido y asqueroso. Era caliente cuando Chica Reed usaba mis mierdas, pero era malo en todos los sentidos cuando Jasper lo hacía.

—Mantente alejado de mi jodida habitación —ordené, lo cual sólo lo hizo reír—. De todas formas, ¿cómo jodidos entraste ahí?

—Tengo mis métodos —replicó misteriosamente—. ¿Cómo estuvo la manzana?

¿Manzana?

—¿Cuál manzana? —pregunté. ¿Comió fruta en mi habitación? ¿Iba a encontrar un montón de fruta podrida cuando regresara a casa? Iba a patearle el jodido culo.

—La grandota —replicó—. La manzana grande y brillante.

—Creo que se refiere a Nueva York —descifró Chica Reed. Miraba a Jasper como si fuera algún tipo de experimento científico que estuviera saliendo mal. No podía culparla.

—¡Sí! El premio de la manzana grande y brillante. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Intentó ponerse de pie pero las ridículas botas se resbalaron en el azulejo y se cayó de nuevo, cayendo sobre Pequeña, quien sólo seguía riéndose.

—¿El Heisman? Mis padres lo tienen. No lo iba a traer aquí. —Carajo, ¿estaba haciendo un puchero? Parecía que sí.

—Quería jugar con él —murmuró.

—Pesa veinticinco libras. Lo único para lo que sería bueno sería para descerebrarte, lo cual no te serviría de nada viendo que no tienes nada de cerebro de todas formas —le dije.

—¿No cerebro? Es mejor que veas al mago, Jaspy. —Ambos comenzaron a reírse como hienas y miré a Chica Reed, que también se estaba riendo. ¿Qué carajo?

—Creo que es una referencia al Mago de Oz —aclaró.

—Ella no me hace eso —dijo de repente Jasper, señalando de nuevo al azar.

—¿Quién no te hace qué? —preguntó Chica Reed. Incluso Pequeña, quien aparentemente conocía la manera en que funcionaba su ridícula mente, parecía no tener ni idea.

—Ya sabes, sentarse en mí.

Dios.

—No quiero escuchar sobre tus problemas sexuales —le dije.

Me miró en blanco.

—Me rasguñó.

—Una vez más, tengo cero interés en tu vida sexual. ¿Podemos irnos a la cama? —le pregunté a Chica Reed.

—¡No esposa! ¡Rainbow!

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rainbow? —Iba a patearle el jodido culo de aquí hasta su jodida casa sureña en Miami si la había lastimado.

—¡Nada! ¡No se sienta en mí! Rasguños, ¿ves? —señaló su hombro.

Oh. Lo entendía.

—¿No se quiere sentar en tu hombro? —Bien por Rainbow. La acaricié y ronroneó más fuerte.

—Sí. —Hizo un puchero—. No es justo. Tampoco los míos, ni siquiera cuando fumamos.

Espera un jodido minuto.

—¿Intentaste drogar a este gato? —exigí saber.

—No, es mala. —No era mala. Carajo, Rainbow era genial comparada con sus estúpidos gatos—. No entra a la habitación con nosotros. —Bien por ella.

—Tiene gustos selectivos —le informé.

—Me rasguñó —se quejó de nuevo, extendiendo el dedo por alguna extraña razón. Pequeña se inclinó y se lo besó—. Gracias, esposa. ¿Dónde está la manzana brillante? —preguntó de nuevo.

Al carajo con esto. No iba a lidiar con sus balbuceos inducidos por las drogas.

—Jasper, tenemos práctica en dos días. Si estás drogado, le diré al entrenador y te sacaré del equipo.

—¡Oye! —gritó—. No me hagas una intención. No tengo problemas.

—¿Intención? —¿De qué carajo estaba hablando?

—Creo que es intervención —tradujo Chica Reed.

—Gracias, cielo. No es una intervención o una intención. Es una orden. Y, Pequeña, esperaba más de ti. Se supone que debes influenciarlo, no él a ti.

—Es un examen muy importante —se quejó. Chica Reed se acercó a ella y la puso de pie.

—Lo pasarás igual que siempre, Al. Ahora ve a dormir. —Intentó ayudar a Jasper a ponerse de pie, pero él se negó—. ¿Un poco de ayuda, por favor? —me pidió.

Bien. Estiré la mano y Jasper la tomó inmediatamente, lo cual fue jodidamente raro si me preguntan. ¿Tenía una obsesión conmigo o algo así, usando mi jodido jersey mientras yo no estaba y esas mierdas? Lo puse de pie de un jalón y chocó conmigo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

—¿Qué carajo? —grité, intentando empujarlo, pero el cabrón me tenía bien agarrado. Rainbow le siseó a su estúpido culo, lo cual hubiera sido divertido de no haber estado preocupado por sus garras.

—¡Me alegra que ganaras, amigo! —dijo. Me soltó, gracias al jodido Dios, y palmeó mi mejilla. Rainbow le tiró un arañazo pero falló, lo cual fue una jodida pena—. ¿Dónde está la brillante?

Oh, Cristo.

—Te dije que mis padres lo tenían. Probablemente entrarías a mi habitación y lo cambiarías por marihuana y botones o algo así de ridículo.

—Bejamin —dijo asintiendo.

¿Qué carajo?

—No te voy a dar dinero. —Comenzó a reírse de nuevo y lo empujé hacia Pequeña—. Ve a dormir.

—No quiero. Quiero hablar sobre la manzana. ¿A quién viste?

—No vamos a hablar sobre la manzana. ¿Sabes quién te extraña? —pregunté, la inspiración me había llegado.

—¿Quién? ¿Tú?

No en esta vida.

—Bob.

Jadeó.

—Esposa bonita, ¿dónde está Bob?

—En mi habitación —respondió, frotándose los ojos rojos.

—Adiós. ¡Me alegra que ganaras la manzana! —gritó antes de dirigirse a su habitación, resbalándose por el camino con sus estúpidas botas.

—Yo también —nos dijo Pequeña antes de desaparecer detrás de él.

Le lancé una mirada a Chica Reed, ella se rio y tomó mi mano.

—También deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—Deberíamos encontrarte nuevos compañeros de cuarto.

Se rio.

—Los míos no eran tan malos hasta que empezaron a pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo y tu hermano. —Cerró la puerta y colapsé en la cama. Rainbow me dio un cabezazo de nuevo, pero no se bajó.

Mejor amigo mi jodido culo.

—Jasper podría molestarla o algo así —le dije a Chica Reed. No le confiaba mi gata a él. La gata de ella. Nuestra gata. Lo que sea que fuera. Maldición, ¿por qué me importaba?

Chica Reed se rio y se sentó junto a mí. Le dio un beso a Rainbow.

—Él no te lastimará, ¿verdad? Le patearías el trasero —la arrulló. Estiró la mano y Rainbow le dio con la patita—. Papi te protegerá.

¿Papi? La miré con horror y colapsó en la cama con un ataque de risa.

—Eso no es jodidamente divertido, Chica Reed.

—Yo creo que sí —logró decir cuando se calmó—. Estás siendo protector y te estás comportando como un papá con ella.

No era cierto. Esto estaba muy jodido.

—No voy a poder excitarme si mencionas mierdas como esas —me quejé. Chica Reed se rio y se puso de pie, sonriéndome al quitarse la blusa. Bueno, quizá sí podría.

—Está bien, de todas formas estoy cansada.

—Bella —me quejé, haciéndola reír más.

—No es como si no hubiéramos tenido sexo hoy.

—Eso fue hace horas. Atravesamos la mitad del país en ese tiempo.

Chica Reed sonrió al quitarse los jeans.

—Necesitamos trabajar en tus habilidades geográficas.

—Soy bueno en geografía. Conozco los lugares en tu cuerpo que te harán gritar, qué camino viajar con mi lengua para hacerte gemir y justo dónde explorar para hacer que te corras.

—Santa mierda. Eres como un sabio sexual, ¿no? —preguntó—. No puedes soltar eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le sonreí.

—Puedo soltar algo más en un abrir de sostén, si es que eres tan amable.

Se burló y movió las manos detrás de ella.

—Sabes que vas a tener que remover a tu otra chica si hacemos esto.

Miré a Rainbow, quien estaba viéndome como si supiera que estaba a punto de ser expulsada.

—Vete sin quejarte y puedes dormir en mi cuello esta noche —le prometí.

Chica Reed se carcajeó.

—Sigues intentando negociar con un gato.

—¿Y qué? —Mi chica ya no estaba usando nada más que sus bragas y yo estaba salivando por tocarla.

—Y que ella sólo va a hacer lo que quiera y duerme en tu cuello cada noche —me recordó pacientemente.

—Pero no me quejaré ni intentaré moverla —señalé.

—Mientes —dijo con una risita, pero se acercó y quitó gentilmente a Rainbow de mi hombro. Ella lloró y Chica Reed me la dio—. Tú sácala. Yo no lo voy a hacer. Ya me siento como una mala mamá por correrla luego de acabar de llegar.

Sostuve a Rainbow frente a mí y la miré a los ojos.

—Escucha, Rainbow. Haré un trato contigo. Si te vas en silencio y te comportas, te llevaré a casa conmigo mañana. —Miré a Chica Reed—. ¿Trabajas, verdad? —Asintió—. Ahí está entonces. Sólo tú y yo, juntos. Tu sueño hecho realidad según ciertas personas. —Chica Reed se rio. Rainbow soltó un llanto lastimero—. Tomaré eso como una aceptación.

Me apuré hacia la puerta, la abrí y la dejé afuera, cerrándola antes de que pudiera entrar de nuevo. Comenzó a maullar inmediatamente.

—Nuestro acuerdo será anulado y no tendrá valor si no te callas. Me daré prisa, lo prometo.

Chica Reed se rio, me giré y la vi acostada en su cama, desnuda. Me quité los zapatos y la camiseta.

—Sabes, no es remotamente sexy que le prometas al gato que te darás prisa en estar conmigo.

Ella tenía razón, así que le sonreí mientras me desabrochaba los jeans y me los quitaba.

—Sí, pero dijiste que estabas cansada, así que sólo estoy siendo considerado.

—Considerado mi culo —bufó.

—Considero tu culo todo el tiempo. Está en mi mente el noventa por ciento del día.

Sacudió la cabeza y me señaló con un dedo.

—Cállate y ven conmigo para que nuestra gata pueda salirse con la suya.

—Encargarme de dos gatitas en un día. Esa será una primera vez para mí —bromeé al gatear sobre ella.

Agarró mi polla y gemí.

—Es mejor que por ahora te concentres en solo una, Cullen.

—Prometo que sí, nena. —Me froté contra ella y me soltó. Me deslicé en su interior y ambos gemimos—. Mi gatita favorita, justo aquí.

—Muéstramelo —me retó. Así que lo hice, la follé con fuerza y rápido, haciéndola correrse en tiempo record. La seguí rápidamente.

Chica Reed me dio una nalgada cuando nos recuperamos.

—Ahora déjala entrar. —Una promesa era una promesa. Me paré y me puse los boxers. Rainbow entró en el segundo en que abrí la puerta, maullando al subirse a la cama. Chica Reed se puso mi camiseta y se metió debajo de las cobijas. Me subí junto a ella y Rainbow inmediatamente se acostó sobre mi cuello. Bella se rio entre dientes y le acarició la cabeza.

—Se siente raro. —Los ronroneos de Rainbow vibraban en mi cuello.

—Prometiste no quejarte —me recordó Chica Reed, recostando la cabeza en mi pecho.

—Como señalaste, soy un mentiroso.

Mordió ligeramente mi pecho.

—Compórtate o ambas te encajaremos las uñas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —En realidad esto era bastante agradable. Podría acostumbrarme—. Buenas noches, Chica Reed.

Se rio y alzó la cabeza, me besó suavemente.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te amo.

Carajo, ¿alguna vez me cansaría de la forma en que me hacía sentir el escuchar eso?

—También te amo. —Se acostó de nuevo en mí y cerró los ojos. Tenía una chica a quien amaba y una gata, dos cosas que en realidad nunca pensé tener pero que estaba disfrutando al máximo. La vida era una jodida locura.

Xoxoxoxoxox

El golpe en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo correr.

—¡Escóndete! —le siseé a Rainbow, que sólo me miró como si le hubiera pedido hacer mi jodida tarea de economía. La cargué y comencé a meterla en el baño cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola, hombre, ¿oye… ¡gatito! —gritó Jasper.

Jodido Jesucristo.

—Cierra la puerta y cállate. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que quiero que todos sepan que hay un jodido gato en mi habitación? —Nunca escucharía el final de esa mierda. Una cosa era tenerla aquí si Chica Reed también estaba. Pensarían que era un mandilón de primera, pero sería menos vergonzoso que verla aquí conmigo estando solo. No era como si fuera mía. Sólo la estaba cuidando temporalmente. Un trato era un trato, incluso si lo hacía con un gato.

—¿A quién le importa? —Jasper estiró las manos hacia Rainbow, ella siseó y subió por mi brazo, sentándose en mi hombro y dedicándole una mirada del mal.

—¿Qué carajo le hiciste? —pregunté. Sólo Dios sabía en qué se traducía su impía fijación por el oso Bob hacia los animales de verdad.

Frunció la cara y se lanzó a mi cama. Cabrón.

—Creo que intenté pintarle las uñas. Pinté las de Ali y nuestros gatos son niños así que creo que decidí ponerla bonita.

Cristo.

—Mantente alejado de ella. —Obviamente Rainbow estaba de acuerdo conmigo porque me dio un cabezazo justo después de que le dije eso.

—No será problema. Estoy cubierto en rasguños. Esas mierdas duelen.

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, porque no iba a compartir mi cama con ese cabrón.

—Tal vez si usaras jodida ropa de vez en cuando no te rasguñarían.

Jasper sonrió flojamente.

—Es más divertido no usar nada en absoluto.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué demonios robaste mi jersey?

—Creo que lo necesitaba para usarlo en la ceremonia del Heisman. No sé, hombre, me confundo.

—Te drogaste, idiota. ¿En serio estás sobrio ahora?

—Sí, Ali me pateó el culo porque se sentía de mierda esta mañana y dice que es mi culpa. —Arrugó la cara—. No dejará que vaya esta noche.

Me burlé.

—Eso te ganas por drogar a tu novia.

—¡Ella las quería! Bueno, quizá no al principio. Mierda, no sé. Todo lo que sé es que estoy en problemas. Le mandé flores, pero no me ha llamado para decirme nada aún.

Imbécil.

—¿Las flores son el regalo típico para darle a tu novia luego de drogarla? —pregunté.

—No sé. En realidad son por nuestro aniversario mañana.

¿En serio?

—Llevas tres semanas conociéndola. ¿Ya celebran aniversarios? —exigí saber. Carajo. ¿Se suponía que yo debía hacer mierdas como esas? Dije la jodida palabra con A, eso debería ser suficiente.

—Sí, hombre, a las chicas les gustan esas mierdas. Le hice una tarjeta cuando cumplimos dos semanas y se volvió loca.

Oh demonios, no.

—¿Hiciste? ¿Con papel y plumas y mierdas?

Sonrió.

—Y brillantina. Las chicas aman la brillantina. —Jesucristo—. También le escribí un poema. —Se sentó y sostuvo las manos sobre su corazón—. Las rosas son rojas, la hierba es verde. Yo soy tu Jaspy y tú eres mi reina*. —Se veía orgulloso de sí mismo por esa mierda—. Se lo tragó todo, hombre.

¿Chica Reed esperaba mierdas como esas? Iba a poner mi límite con la brillantina y los poemas. Joder, podía mandarle flores. Joyería, por supuesto. Ropa provocativa, jodidamente sí, pero no iba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a escribirle un poema con brillantina. Si eso alguna vez pasaba, me vería obligado a matarme. Fin de la historia.

Me sentía enfermo de nuevo. Esta mierda del amor era complicada. ¿Ya lo estaba jodiendo al no haberle dado nada desde nuestra cita? Tenía el brazalete listo, pero eso era para Navidad. Carajo. No. Chica Reed era más genial que el resto de las chicas. No necesitaba ser comprada ni chantajeada ni esas mierdas.

—¿Qué más le has dado? —pregunté, sólo porque tenía curiosidad, no porque estuviera preocupado ni ninguna otra jodida cosa.

—Los gatitos, Bob, flores unas cuantas veces, mi camisa favorita, un CD, dulces, mi celular —balbuceó mientras yo lo veía horrorizado. ¿Todas esas jodidas cosas?

—¿Por qué demonios le diste tu celular?

—Bueno, en realidad no se lo di, pero la dejé revisarlo y borrar a todas las chicas excepto a mi mamá y mi abuela.

Santa mierda.

—¿Hiciste eso estando drogado?

Se encogió de hombros y abrió mi buró, tomando uno de mis Snickers.

—Probablemente. ¿Quién sabe? No importa. De todas formas, ella es la única chica con quien quiero hablar.

Bueno, sí, pero aun así. Esa mierda estaba mal. No podía meterme la idea en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te pones cómodo?

Sonrió y abrió el dulce.

—Gracias. Tu habitación es más genial que la mía.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Algún día tendrás esta habitación si es que puedes llenar el lugar para quedarte con mi equipo.

Jasper agitó una mano.

—Está en la bolsa, bebé.

—Primero, no me llames bebé. Jamás. Me estoy preocupando un poco por tu jodida familiaridad con mi habitación y mi ropa. Si alguna vez me despierto y te encuentro de pie junto a mí, te mataré. —Sólo rodó los ojos y mordió mi dulce, completamente despreocupado—. Segundo, tienes un año más para arreglar tus mierdas o quien quiera que venga después de ti va a ganar el trabajo y serás un respaldo permanente. ¿Quieres eso?

—Mira, había pensado en que tenía dos años para joder. Ya pasó un año y medio, me queda medio año más. La siguiente temporada me pondré serio. No es como si fuera a quitarte el lugar de todas formas, entonces, ¿por qué no divertirme un poco mientras espero? No estoy lastimando a nadie.

—Excepto a Pequeña. Y a mi gata. —Alcé la mano y Rainbow frotó la cabeza contra ella, ronroneando.

—Ali está bien. Me perdonará. Me ama. Y no lastimé a tu gata. Ella está loca.

—No lo está —la defendí—. Tiene gustos discriminatorios, a diferencia de otras personas.

—Ella no es una persona —me dijo, lo cual era jodidamente verdad, pero verbalmente estaba mal.

—Tiene un cerebro más grande que el tuyo.

—Como sea. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—En casa, empacando sus mierdas. Se va a mudar para acá para poder recuperar a Rubia.

—Qué bueno. Es bastante genial que todos termináramos emparejados con compañeras de cuarto.

Para él. Sería jodidamente genial si él no estuviera cerca de los lugares donde yo necesitaba estar.

—Es algo, sí.

—¿Qué le vas a dar a Bella por Navidad? —preguntó.

Estaba feliz de tener una respuesta para esa jodida pregunta.

—Le compré un brazalete en Nueva York con dijes y esas mierdas. ¿Tú?

Frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no sé. Es nuestra primera Navidad así que tiene que ser bueno.

—Me sorprende que no le vayas a comprar un vestido de novia o alguna jodida cosa así.

Se rio.

—Ella ya lo eligió todo. —Jesucristo. ¿Las chicas en serio hacían esas mierdas? ¿Las hacía Chica Reed? Carajo, me iba a enfermar—. También tiene escogido el anillo. Lo facilitará para cuando llegue el momento.

Recordé todos esos anillos brillantes que estaban exhibiéndose en el mostrador de Tiffany's. El horror barrió sobre mí.

—Carajo, ¿todas las chicas hacen eso?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Alice sí. Está bien, hombre. No tengo que preocuparme por esa mierda. Ella me dirá cuando sea tiempo de pedirle matrimonio, yo iré por el anillo y lo haré. Sin alboroto ni desorden. Es genial tener una chica que sabe lo que quiere.

Chica Reed sabía lo que quería. Me quería a mí y salió a atraparme, ¿no? Le dio la vuelta a las cosas y me hizo amarla y ahora yo estaba hablando de anillos de bodas. Al carajo con eso también. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Necesitaba verla y ver si secretamente estaba planeando nuestra jodida boda. La amaba, pero esa mierda no iba a pasar.

Quité a Rainbow de mi hombro y la bajé. Me lanzó una mirada y trotó hasta su caja de arena que yo había metido en una esquina.

—Tengo que irme, lo que significa que tienes que irte. No tienes permitido entrar cuando yo no estoy, particularmente cuando la gata está aquí.

Jasper suspiró, pero se levantó de mi cama.

—Bien. Iré a llamar a Ali.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Salió y agarré mis llaves. Iba a ver a Chica Reed, a arrancar esta mierda de poemas y bodas de raíz.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Estaba sentada en el escritorio de referencias, con la vista hacia abajo mientras leía, y había una sonrisita en su cara. Me detuve y la miré desde el otro lado de la habitación. Sus labios se movían, quizá mientras leía algo en voz alta o sólo musitaba las palabras. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de cambiar de página. Los nudos que se habían hecho en mi estómago con la lunática charla de Jasper se soltaron tan sólo al verla. Era jodidamente hermosa.

Mientras estaba parado ahí un chico se acercó a ella, ella asintió y respondió su pregunta, todavía sonriendo. El chico era bastante alto y le sonrió, diciéndole algo que hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Entrecerré los ojos cuando él estiró la mano para tomar el libro que tenía ella, dándole la vuelta para ver qué estaba leyendo antes de regresárselo. Cuando se lo regresó, su mano tocó la de ella y vi todo rojo.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, crucé la librería.

—No, gracias —le estaba diciendo ella.

—Debes salir pronto. Vamos, hermosa. Será divertido.

—Tengo planes con mi novio —le dijo fríamente. Mentalmente le aplaudí.

—Lo que él no sepa… —comenzó.

—Te matará —terminé, apartándolo de mi jodido camino con un empujón al ponerme frente a mi chica. Era casi de mi estatura, pero yo le ganaba con unas treinta libras de músculo.

Bella agrandó los ojos y se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

—Edward, hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a sorprenderte, nena —respondí, tocando su mejilla antes de girarme hacia el cabrón que creía que podía tocarla—. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde debas estar? ¿A dónde estabas invitando a _mi_ novia? —pregunté.

—Uh, supongo que sí. Si cambias de opinión, uh, olvídalo —se detuvo cuando vio la expresión en mi cara—. Adiós. —Se fue, lo cual fue algo jodidamente bueno. Probablemente me vetarían de la librería si le daba unos putazos en la sección de periódicos. Pero, maldición, sería divertido.

Jodido infierno. Ella necesitaba renunciar a este trabajo pronto.

—¿Te intentan ligar mucho aquí? —pregunté, girándome de regreso hacia mi chica.

Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

—Pasa de vez en cuando. Nada que no pueda manejar.

Bueno, quizá yo era el que no podía manejarlo.

—Carajo, no me gusta...

Se rio y cerró su libro.

—Carajo, a mí no me gusta que cada mujer que esté a cinco pies de ti empiece a ovular, pero lo aguanto. Así que tú también lo harás.

Carajo. Tenía razón, lo cual apestaba.

—Debí haberlo golpeado.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no debiste. No necesito perder mi trabajo porque mi novio se comportó como cavernícola con un chico que me invitó a salir.

—También te tocó —le recordé, tocando su mano donde él había estado—. Eso no está permitido.

Chica Reed giró su mano y le dio un apretón a la mía.

—Fue inofensivo y yo lo estaba manejando. Sabes que no estoy interesada en nadie más.

Sí, carajo lo sabía, pero me hacía rabiar cuando veía a alguien más tocarla. Júzguenme.

—Lo sé.

—Muy bien entonces. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Jasper estaba en mi habitación quejándose y volviéndome loco, tenía que apartarme. Quería venir a verte. ¿Está bien eso?

Sonrió.

—Por supuesto que está bien. Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Sigue en problemas con Alice?

¿Quién carajo sabía?

—Probablemente. Dijo que ella todavía no le llamaba y le mandó flores.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí, las vi antes de venir a trabajar. ¿Son porque está en problemas o porque es su aniversario de tres semanas?

Oh carajo. Mi corazón cayó. Ella quería esa mierda, ¿verdad?

—Uh, el aniversario, creo. ¿Quieres?

—¿Huh? ¿Quiero qué? —preguntó.

Estaba sudando. Dios.

—Ya sabes, las flores y esas mierdas.

Chica Reed ladeó la cabeza y me miró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

Mierda.

—¿Hacer? ¡No hice nada! ¿No es ese el problema? —Mierda, debí haberle llamado a mi jodido papá para preguntar por esto antes de venir a verla. Quizá ya había jodido esta cosa de estar en una relación.

—No sé cuál es el problema —dijo lentamente—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Cristo. Me masajeé mi adolorida cabeza. Esta mierda del amor era un desastre. ¿Por qué la gente lo hacía? Sabía que debía haberlo apagado cuando estuve lejos de ella.

—No te di flores o estúpidos poemas sobre marihuana por nuestro aniversario de una semana. ¿Se supone que debo hacerlo? ¿Estás enojada porque no lo hice?

Chica Reed me miró todo un minuto antes de echar la cabeza atrás y reírse. Genial, carajo, se estaba riendo de mí de nuevo. Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esta mierda, pero todavía apestaba. Al menos no parecía estar enojada, aunque quizá eso ya venía en camino. Las chicas cambiaban de humor tanto como cambiaban de jodidos zapatos, lo cual, por lo que yo podía ver, lo hacían muchas veces.

—¿Supongo que no estás enojada? —pregunté, aunque yo comenzaba a enojarme ya que ella estaba riéndose como lunática en medio de la puta librería. ¿Y estaba preocupada de que yo fuera a causar que perdiera el trabajo? Todo era su jodida culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No. ¿Por qué pensarías que yo quiero eso?

¿Cómo demonios sabía? Jasper me alteró con sus poemas y brillantina y regalos y bodas. Esto era su jodida culpa.

—Porque a Pequeña le gusta y tú eres su amiga. No sé si lo jodí al no darte un regalo el sábado. —Metí las manos en mis bolsillos—. Tengo uno para ti, pero se supone que es para Navidad.

Chica Reed se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Miró a su alrededor antes de ponerse de puntillas y darme un beso. Bueno, eso era más jodidamente agradable.

—Edward, me dijiste que me amabas el sábado. Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado. —Bueno, ¿qué te parece esa mierda? Hice algo bien y ni siquiera lo intenté.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, estirando las manos hacia ella, pero se apartó.

—Sí. Y no soy Alice y no espero que me compres cosas. ¿Sabes qué quiero de ti, Edward?

Este era un territorio jodidamente peligroso. Campanas de boda comenzaron a hacer eco en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunté nervioso, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Exactamente lo que me has dado. El pasar tiempo conmigo, ser fiel, hacerme reír y darme orgasmos alucinantes. —Le sonreí. ¿Por qué había estado preocupado? Mi chica era jodidamente maravillosa y mejor que cualquier otra chica en todo el mundo. No sabía por qué había olvidado eso. Jasper y su puta brillantina me mandó a aterradores lugares mentales. Ese cabrón.

—Puedo darte eso, siempre y cuando no incluya brillantina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó riéndose—. ¿Por qué habría brillantina involucrada?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nada. Jasper le dio a Alice una estúpida tarjeta con brillantina y un poema. Me alteró.

Chica Reed se rio tan fuerte que temí que fuera a caerse.

—Shhh, estamos en la librería, jovencita —la regañé, lo cual sólo la hizo reír más fuerte. Era jodidamente bonita.

—¿No me vas a escribir un poema? —preguntó cuando finalmente pudo hablar de nuevo.

Sonreí.

—No, absolutamente no.

—¿Qué te parece un poema sucio? —preguntó, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Bueno, esa era una jodida idea. Claramente podía superar la estúpida cosa de Jasper sobre la marihuana.

—¿Las rosas son rojas, tus ojos cafés, me gusta más cuando abres la boca y te agachas?* —sugerí.

Volvía a reírse. La iban a despedir si no tenía cuidado. La llevé hacia los estantes para que al menos nadie en la librería fuera a verla fuera de control.

—¡Tú, oh Dios mío! —jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Le sobé la espalda y la sostuve en caso de que fuera a caerse a causa de la risa—. Sabio sexual, lo sabía —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza al tranquilizarse—. Amo tu poesía, Edward, en serio que sí. —Me besó de nuevo y esta vez la empujé contra el estante y le regresé el beso con fuerza. Gimió y se frotó contra mí.

—Carajo, nena, déjame tenerte —rogué, de repente desesperado por estar dentro de ella.

—No puedo. Me podrían despedir —protestó, aunque realmente no estaba protestando, viendo que su mano estaba sobando mi polla sobre mis jeans.

—Que te despidan. Te conseguiré trabajo en el departamento de atletismo —prometí. ¿Qué? Podía y así la sacaría de esta puta librería con todos esos clientes calientes—. Vamos, te ayudaré a guardar algunos libros en algún lugar. Un lugar privado. —Estaba usando una falda; sería tan jodidamente fácil.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, su respiración estaba pesada.

—Encuéntrame en la sección de lenguas muertas, en el tercer piso —me dijo. Demonios, sí.

—¿Por qué tengo que encontrarte allá?

—Para poder regresar al escritorio unos minutos y pretender que no voy a follar con mi novio en los estantes.

Oh cierto, eso tenía sentido.

—Bien. —La besé y me fui, intentando dar la impresión que iba a salir de la librería antes de escabullirme arriba. Lenguas muertas. Bueno, estaban a punto de despertarse si yo tenía algo que decir al respecto. Las encontré y me moví hasta la parte de atrás. Estaba muerto aquí arriba. Gracias a Dios.

Le tomó una eternidad llegar a mí. Bien, quizá cinco minutos, pero se sintió como una eternidad. La mirada sexy en su cara me tenía salivando incluso antes de que terminara de caminar por el pasillo.

—Perdón, tuve que… —La interrumpí con un beso y la empujé contra la pared. Gimió y me regresó el beso, metiendo la mano entre nosotros para desabrochar mis pantalones. Demonios sí. Metí la mano debajo de su falda y encontré, hola, piel desnuda.

—Nena, ¿no usas ropa interior para trabajar? —pregunté. No estaba seguro de si era jodidamente caliente o si me molestaba. Un poco de ambos, en realidad.

Chica Reed se rio y me liberó de mis jeans.

—Mantén la voz baja. Pasé a quitármela. Eso fue lo que me retrasó unos minutos.

Le sonreí y la levanté, empujándola contra la pared. Esas piernas largas y perfectas se envolvieron a mi alrededor.

—¿He mencionado que eres la chica más maravillosa de mundo?

Se rio, lo que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido cuando la llene.

—No, creo que no lo has hecho.

—Pues lo eres. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en follar aquí, Bella? —le pregunté, comenzando a entrar y salir de ella.

—No hasta hace poco.

Le sonreí.

—¿Qué tan hace poco?

—Uh, oh sí, justo así —gimió cuando me acomodé un poco más hacia arriba dentro de ella—. Apenas en las últimas semanas.

Maldición, sí.

—Desde que me conociste.

—¡Carajo! Sí —admitió. Mordí su cuello mientras embestía en ella.

—He querido follarte aquí desde que vine con tu oboe y tú estabas usando esos sexys lentes —le dije, flexionando el trasero—. Eras una bibliotecaria sucia en la vida real y ahora aquí estamos.

—Um, sí, justo ahí. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.

Me reí entre dientes y la besé.

—No puedes decirme que no te está encantando, nena. Puedo sentir lo mojada que estás.

—¡Me encanta! Jesús. Me van a despedir.

—Entonces tendremos más tiempo para esto. Sólo piensa en todos los lugares donde podríamos follar, Chica Reed. En mi campo. —Eso la hizo gemir y me puso a mí a contemplar maneras de cristianizar el campo inmediatamente—. Podríamos escabullirnos dentro del Ringling y follar en el trapecio.

Se rio.

—Estás loco.

—Loco por ti. —Eso la hizo sonreír así que la besé de nuevo—. Te tomaré donde sea que pueda hacerlo.

—Yo también. —Metió la mano entre nosotros y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Tan jodidamente caliente. La follé más fuerte y más rápido. Ella soltó esos sexys grititos mudos que eran increíblemente calientes.

—Me encanta cuando te tocas —le dije.

—Se siente tan bien. Tú te sientes tan bien —murmuró. Estaba acercándose, podía notarlo. Sus palabras sonaban más lentas y sus ojos estaban desenfocándose. Me moví de nuevo, cambiando el ángulo dentro de ella, y jadeó. Sí, ahí estaba. Lo hice de nuevo y abrió la boca. Me tragué sus gritos cuando se corrió, apretándose a mí alrededor, dificultándome el moverme dentro de ella. Embestí con fuerza tres veces más y me dejé ir, llenándola.

—Santa mierda —logró decir cuando nos separamos—. Vale la pena que me despidan por eso.

Me reí al bajarla al piso, y le enderecé la falda antes de metérmelo dentro de los pantalones.

—Sabes, no vine aquí para hacer esto.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegra que vinieras.

Me burlé.

—A mí también me alegra que tú te vinieras.

Me golpeó ligeramente y la jalé a mí para otro beso.

—¿Cuándo terminas?

Chica Reed sonrió.

—Acabo de terminar.

Me fui directo a esa.

—¿Cuándo quieres terminar de nuevo?

Se rio.

—A las diez.

Faltaba como una hora para eso.

—Entonces te esperaré.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Estudiarás un poco de lenguas muertas hasta entonces? —preguntó, tomando mi mano.

—Nah, pensé en mirar fotos sucias en la sección de arte.

Se rio y mordió mi barbilla.

—Haz eso. Busca ideas para más tarde.

Perfección. Ella era completamente perfecta.

—Lo haré. Te amo.

Me lanzó una sonrisa al soltar mi mano.

—También te amo. —Se alejó de mí y yo me dirigí hacia esas fotos sucias. Jasper podría quedarse con su jodida brillantina y poemas. Mi chica y yo nos quedaríamos con las fotos sucias y sexo en librerías. Claramente éramos los ganadores en toda esta cosa de las relaciones. No me sorprendía eso.

* * *

*Obviamente en inglés sí rima, pero en la traducción se pierde.

* * *

Y bueeeno, estos dos nomás no paran, ¿verdad? No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta que Edward no haya perdido su personalidad luego de confesar estar enamorado. Sigue siendo un pervertido, pero al menos ahora es un pervertido enamorado ;)

Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a todas las chicas que se preocuparon por mí en Facebook, gracias por comprender mi ausencia por el estrés que puede llegar a causar la universidad y también gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios y buenos deseos cuando compartí el incidente que sufrí a principios de esta semana. En serio, gracias por hacerme sentir tanto cariño, aunque sea a la distancia.

Y pues, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Ahora que ya terminé con mis clases regresaran los capis extras y actualizaciones adelantadas, así que estén al pendiente.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl, **I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Mis músculos se sentían como gelatina luego de tres horas de práctica. En serio, ¿en qué carajo estaba pensando el Entrenador al ponernos a ejercitarnos tanto en un viernes? Tenía una jodida cita esta noche y anticipaba totalmente el tener sexo luego de eso, así que no apreciaba el hecho de que mi brazo derecho quisiera caerse. Quizá Chica Reed podría hacer todo el trabajo. Sonreí al imaginar sus fantásticas tetas saltando mientras montaba mi polla. Carajo sí.

Abrí la puerta de los vestidores y me dirigí a mi casillero.

—Cullen, fiesta esta noche en casa de Kat, ¿vienes? —gritó James desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Nah, tengo planes.

—¿Planes que involucran a la chica caliente con la que has estado saliendo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Obviamente. Aunque no iba a responderle, así que le tiré el dedo y saqué mi celular del casillero. Tenía un mensaje de Chica Reed que no me molesté en escuchar antes de llamarle. Era mejor que no fuera a cancelarme y que sus jodidos problemas femeninos ya se hubieran ido. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo, lo cual no era tanto, generalmente hablando, pero era una eternidad cuando tu novia era endemoniadamente sexy y compartías una maldita cama con ella cada noche sin poder tocarla y esas mierda. Lo único bueno era que no me había pedido que le comprara sus jodidos tampones. Tenía pesadillas con esas mierdas.

—Hola. —Sonreí cuando su sexy voz llenó la línea.

—Hola, Chica Reed. Vi que llamaste.

Se rio.

—¿Por qué me molesto en dejarte mensajes si ni los escuchas?

Oye, no podía evitar que prefiriera más hablar con ella que no hacerlo, lo cual era otro loco cambio en mi mundo. Yo no hablaba por teléfono con chicas. Les mandaba un mensaje ocasional diciéndoles donde podríamos encontrarnos para follar y eso era todo. Aunque ninguna de esas chicas eran mi Chica Reed. Era divertido hablar con ella.

—Sólo quieres oír mi sexy voz —le dije, sonriendo.

—No, obviamente es al revés, ya que tú eres el que me está llamando.

Maldición, me atrapó.

—Cierto. ¿Qué pasa? —Por favor no me digas que sigues sangrando. Moriré.

—Quería decirte que salí temprano del trabajo y que estoy lista, así que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Carajo sí. He ahí otra razón por la cual mi chica era mejor que el resto. Con ella no había nada de esas mierdas de hacerme esperar. Ella estaba lista para salir con arreglos mínimos y siempre se veía endemoniadamente caliente.

Miré el reloj y vi que ya eran las seis.

—Necesito ducharme y cambiarme, luego me iré de inmediato para allá.

—De acuerdo, lo espero con ansías.

—Yo también, cielo. Estoy ansiando también lo que viene después de la cena.

Su risa llenó la línea.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso, Edward? ¿Me vas a llevar por un helado?

Me burlé. Le encantaba joderme.

—No exactamente, pero mi plan sí involucra lenguas y lambidas.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—¿De la lengua de quién estamos hablando?

—Espero que de las nuestras, si es que ya dejaste de apoyar a Alabama. —Iba a patearme el culo si entendía esa referencia.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió—. Sabes que soy Nole por completo.

Era jodidamente linda. Me reí a carcajadas.

—Sí, nena, lo sé. Piensa en su apodo.

Hubo una pausa y luego ella también empezó a reír.

—¿Marea carmesí? Eres jodidamente vulgar. No sé por qué me gustas.

—Sí que lo sabes —le recordé, todavía sonriendo mientras agarraba una toalla limpia y comenzaba a secarme un poco del sudor que me caía en los ojos—. Entonces, ¿debería practicar algunos ejercicios vocales?

—Es mejor que te cuides o en lugar de eso tendrás que practicar tu agarre —me advirtió, pero podía escuchar la diversión en su tono.

—Ya tengo perfeccionado eso —señalé porque, maldición, era verdad. Cada jodida mañana me despertaba con una atroz erección presionada contra ese apretado culo suyo y ella sólo se había dignificado a ayudar en dos ocasiones. El resto fue todo por mi cuenta. Apestaba.

—No tengo duda de eso. Sucede que mi breve relación La Marea ya terminó.

Carajo sí. Vete Marea, aléjate del coño de mi chica.

—Maravilloso. —Las mejores noticias del mundo.

Se rio.

—Pobre bebé, sufres tanto. ¿Cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir antes de que yo llegara?

Sabía que era mejor no responder esa pregunta con honestidad.

—Era una existencia solitaria.

Chica Reed bufó.

—Claro. Puedes venderle eso a alguien más porque yo no me lo creo. ¿Vas a venir o qué?

—Oh, sí, planeo venirme esta noche —le dije, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Tal vez. Depende de cómo te comportes durante la cena. No soy tan fácil, ¿sabes?

No, nada de ella era fácil, pero sí era jodidamente divertido.

—Suena como un reto, Chica Reed.

—Quizá. Veremos si puedes estar a la altura, Cullen.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Ambos sabemos que puedo hacerlo.

—Sí, sí, en lugar de hablar sobre eso, trae acá tu sexy trasero y demuéstramelo.

Era increíble. ¿Quedaba alguna duda de cómo había logrado hacerme amarla?

—De acuerdo, nena, nos vemos dentro de poco.

—Bien. Te amo.

—También te amo —respondí automáticamente antes de colgar. Estaba mejorando para decir eso. Me quité la camiseta y me giré para dirigirme a la ducha, pero me encontré con veinte pares de incrédulos ojos en mí—. ¿Qué? —exigí saber. En serio, ¿qué carajo les pasaba?

—¿Edward Cullen acaba de decir que ama a una chica? —Los ojos de Eric se le estaban saliendo de la cabeza.

Jodido infierno. Dios, maldición. Me envolvía tanto en ella cada vez que olvidaba dónde estaba y cuántos oídos tenía a mí alrededor.

—No te preocupes por lo que dije, Yorkie. Preocúpate por cómo vas a escapar de Claiborne. —Él era un corner en el LSU y probablemente estaría sobre Eric por todo el juego.

Eric me sonrió.

—Nunca pensé ver el día en que Cullen se convirtiera en mandilón por una nerd de la banda.

Lo tuve pegado al casillero antes de que terminara la oración. A nuestro alrededor se escucharon jadeos y gritos, pero los ignoré y me concentré en él.

—Si alguna jodida vez vuelves a llamar nerd a mi chica, o incluso hablas de ella, te partiré la cara.

Palideció un poco, pero sus ojos se movieron hacia la gente a nuestro alrededor y se lamió los labios.

—Oye, no dije que no fuera una nerd caliente. Cuando termines con ella… —Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que mi puño arremetiera contra su nariz. Hizo un satisfactorio sonido de crujido y la sangre salió en chorros mientras él gritaba y se llevaba las manos a la cara. Tomé eso como una invitación y le di un puñetazo en el estómago antes de que los brazos de alguien se envolvieran en los míos y me apartaran.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? —Jodido infierno, por supuesto que el Entrenador había venido corriendo.

—Yorkie es un jodido bocón, igual que su puta novia fea —respondí, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras mis compañeros me sostenían. Él sólo lloriqueó y se agachó contra el casillero, la sangre le salía entre los dedos—. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría escuchar el final de esa jodida oración y me aseguraré de que lo haga si alguna vez vuelves a pensar en Bella. —La rabia pasaba a través de mí y todo lo que quería hacer era golpearlo un poco más.

—¡Apártense! —gritó el Entrenador, empujando a mis compañeros y parándose entre el cabrón que tenía suerte de seguir respirando y yo, aunque supongo que ahora no estaba respirando cómodamente. Jodido imbécil.

—Yorkie, ve a ver al doctor. Hayes, Meyer, ayúdenlo a llegar ahí. Cullen, ¡en mi oficina, ahora! —Su cara estaba roja como el infierno y sabía que estaba en problemas por eso, pero no me importó ni un carajo. ¿Qué podría hacerme? Solté mis brazos de Marcus y James y le dediqué otra mirada letal a Yorkie cuando los chicos lo llevaron a visitar al doctor. Cabrón debilucho. No iba a lanzarle nada ni una sola vez en el juego de campeonato nacional. Hasta donde a mí me concernía, podía plantar su culo en la banca. Abrí la puerta de la oficina del Entrenador y me dejé caer en la silla justo cuando él entró.

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué asaltaste a uno de tus receptores? —demandó, fulminándome con la mirada al recargarse en su escritorio.

—No lo asalté, le pegué en la jodida cara —le dije. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Entrenador había estirado el brazo y tomando mi mano derecha en la suya, siseando cuando vio mis nudillos.

—¡Esa es tu jodida mano lanzadora, idiota! ¿Qué demonios valía tanto la pena para arriesgar tu maldita carrera por ello?

Mi chica, cabrón. Aunque no iba a decirle eso.

—Mi mano está bien. No estoy arriesgando mi carrera. —Mis nudillos estaban un poco hinchados, pero, Jesús, teníamos como tres semanas antes del juego. Estaría bien.

Me fulminó con la mirada y salió de su oficina. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Se suponía que debía irme? Comencé a pararme cuando la puerta se abrió y él regresó, lanzándome un paquete de hielo. Rodé los ojos y la puse sobre mi jodida mano que estaba perfectamente bien.

—Ni siquiera duele. Estaré listo para lanzar el lunes.

—No lo estarás si suspendo tu culo.

Oh, ¿en serio? Como si se atreviera a mandarme a la banca... Yo era Edward jodido Cullen, el mejor mariscal de campo que esta escuela había visto jamás, muchísimas gracias. No me mandaban a la banca. Si me follaba a la esposa y a la hija del Entrenador, no me mandaría a la banca y ambos lo sabíamos. Él quería el maldito campeonato y no lo iba a conseguir sin mí. Sólo alcé una ceja y gruñó.

—Sólo dime por qué carajo lo golpeaste. —Así es, gané.

—Estaba hablando sobre mierdas que no le conciernen. —Sonreí—. Le di una advertencia y decidió que necesitaba demostrar qué tan jodido hombre era y comenzó a decir más mierdas. Lo golpeé. Fin de la historia.

Entrenador sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no es ni la mitad de la historia. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando últimamente? Has estado distraído desde el juego de Gator.

Al carajo con esto. Esas eran puras mierdas.

—¡No he estado distraído! ¡He encendido el campo todos los jodidos días!

—Sí, físicamente has estado en el juego, pero no creo que hayas estado ahí mentalmente. Te has estado esforzando lo mínimo posible en las prácticas, corriendo a Dios sabe dónde cuando terminan, holgazaneando…

—¡Al carajo! ¡No estoy distraído ni holgazaneando! Si cree que Bella está causándome que pierda la concentración…

El Entrenador sonrió en señal de victoria.

—Debí haber sabido que se trataba de una chica. Yorkie le faltó el respeto a tu chica y le pegaste. ¿Desde cuándo te alteras tanto por una mujer?

Maldición. El cabrón me engañó. Lo señalé.

—Hizo eso a jodido propósito. Ambos sabemos que no me he esforzado lo mínimo posible ni nada más de lo otro. Soy el último en salir del jodido campo.

El Entrenador se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero no me ibas a decir por qué ibas por ahí golpeando a tus compañeros y yo necesitaba saber si tenía un problema de verdad entre manos o si se trataba sólo de una mujer. Siempre se trata de una maldita mujer.

—No es una maldita mujer. Es _mi_ mujer y Yorkie abrió su jodida boca diciendo que quería follársela así que le pateé el culo. ¿Qué carajo hay de malo en eso?

Suspiró.

—Nada, siempre y cuando la prensa no se entere. La última cosa que necesito es ver a los periódicos hablando de rupturas en mi equipo justo antes del juego de campeonato nacional. O a las cabezas parlantes hablando sobre favoritismo cuando no suspenda tu estúpido culo por pelear.

¿Ves? Sabía que no me suspendería.

—Nadie dirá ni una maldita cosa. —Yo me aseguraría de eso.

—Incluso así, Cullen, eres el líder del equipo. No puedes ir por ahí golpeando a tus compañeros por ser cabrones o eso es todo lo que estarás haciendo. Y dudo mucho que Yorkie sea el único chico en el equipo que quiera follarse a tu chica.

Lo miré boquiabierto con asombro y se rio.

—¿Qué? He visto su foto y sé lo calientes que son ustedes, cabrones. Y también sé que no puedes quedarte ahí sentado y decirme que nunca has hecho un comentario despectivo sobre las chicas con las que ellos han follado.

Me encogí de hombros. Eso era jodidamente diferente. Eso era antes.

—Bella no es como las otras chicas. No puedo, no, no los _escucharé_ hablar de ella así. Ella es mía.

Entrenador se rio.

—Qué me maldigan. Estás enamorado de ella. Quiero decir, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes con ella ya que ahora sí la mantuviste cerca luego de que te pulió el pomo, pero maldición.

Le gruñí.

—Cuidado. —No me negaba a golpear también al Entrenador.

Alzó la mano en señal de paz.

—Tranquilo, Rocky. No te suspenderé por golpear a Yorkie, pero sí lo haré por golpearme a mí. —Sólo le sonreí y se rio entre dientes—. Quizá por un cuarto.

—Probablemente por el primer tiempo.

—Eres un cabrón, Cullen, pero eres uno talentoso. Mantente fuera de problemas y no golpees a otro compañero. Vas a correr circuitos extras cada mañana hasta las vacaciones, al amanecer. —Jodido infierno, odiaba correr—. Te veré aquí a primera hora.

Supuse que eso era una señal de salida, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Oh y, ¿Cullen? —Me giré para verlo—. Estoy feliz por ti. Estaba diciendo puras mierdas sobre tu ética de trabajo. Te ves incluso más en forma, si es que es posible. Si esta chica es la responsable de eso, definitivamente vale la pena que la mantengas cerca.

No sabía si Chica Reed me hacía un mejor jugador de fútbol, pero sí sabía que me hacía uno mucho más feliz.

—No se irá a ninguna parte.

—Qué bien. Ve a las duchas.

Maldición, sí. Tenía una cita a la que iba a llegar tarde. Jodido Yorkie. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Hola hermosa. —Le ofrecí la rosa roja que me había detenido a comprar cuando iba de camino a su apartamento. ¿Ven? Podía hacer esa mierda de chicas que el estúpido de Jasper hacía sin ser una jodida cosa enorme que involucraba un CD y brillantina.

Chica Reed sonrió y se paró de puntillas para besarme.

—Gracias.

La miré y sonreí.

—Debería ser yo quien te agradezca por ese vestido que casi llevas puesto. —Carajo, era caliente. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro que enseñaba su cuerpo a la perfección.

Se rio.

—Estoy usándolo por completo, por ahora.

—Pero no más tarde.

—Ya veremos, Mr. Romance. ¿A dónde vamos?

Comencé a responder, pero una bola de pelos gris llegó chillando a la puerta principal. Chica Reed se rio cuando comenzó a arañar la pierna de mi pantalón. Suspiré y cargué a Rainbow.

—Al Governor's Club. Y tú no estás invitada —le dije a Rainbow, quien respondió poniendo su pata en mi mejilla.

—Creo que te está rogando —observó Chica Reed.

—Lo siento, Rainbow, no creo que puedas pasar por un gato lazarillo y esa es la única manera en que podrías entrar. —Soltó un maullido lastimero e intentó subirse a mi hombro—. Cuando regresemos —le prometí, bajándola. Juro que me fulminó con la mirada, si es que era posible. ¿Los gatos fulminaban con la mirada? Me estaba viendo con maldad. Iba a hacerme pagar, lo sabía.

Chica Reed se burló y me dio una bolsa de algo de la mesita.

—Dale su d-u-l-c-e.

—¿Por qué carajos estás deletreando dulce? —exigí. Obtuve mi respuesta cuando Rainbow se volvió loca y comenzó a subirse por mi jodida pierna—. Jesucristo. —Me la quité de encima y rápidamente abrí el paquete, dándole todo un montón.

—Es por eso que lo deletreó —me dijo mi divertidísima novia al poner la rosa en el jarrón que estaba junto a la puerta principal lleno con el más reciente ramo de rosas de Jasper para Alice. Probablemente otro ridículo regalo de aniversario, aunque conociéndolo pudo haberlo jodido otra vez—. Vámonos antes de que termine. —Cerré la puerta rápidamente tras nosotros.

—Está loca —le dije a Chica Reed al dirigirnos al carro.

—Le gustan sus dulces. No tenías que darle la mitad de la bolsa.

—Quería salir de ahí sin necesitar una trasfusión de sangre. —Por primera vez me dejó abrirle la puerta.

Sonrió al deslizarse en el asiento, enseñándome muchísima pierna sexy. No sabía si iba a poder aguantar toda la cena sin atacarle. Seis días completos sin sexo. En serio, debería haber una manera de acortar esa asquerosa cosa. ¿Habría alguna vacuna? Aunque no sabía si me atrevía a tocar el tema con Chica Reed. Me patearía el trasero por quejarme de eso de nuevo.

Cuando me subí al carro y comencé a manejar Chica Reed se aclaró la garganta. La miré.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba preguntándome si podría preguntarte algo —dijo. Tenía una mirada rara en la cara. Una mirada que me ponía jodidamente nervioso.

—Uh, ¿quizá? —logré decir, haciéndola reír.

—No es ese tipo de pregunta —dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta? —pregunté, quería aclararlo. Si esta era una pregunta sobre chicas del pasado, iba a apestar. Pensaba que ya teníamos lo suficientemente cubierta esa mierda.

—No es una pregunta sexual —respondió riéndose—. Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no quiero saber. Es más bien un favor.

Gracias a Dios.

—De acuerdo. Pregunta. —Siempre y cuando dicho favor no involucrara comprarle tampones, estaríamos bien.

—Bueno, sabes que iré a visitar a mi papá la siguiente semana durante la primera parte de las vacaciones.

Luché por no fruncir el ceño ante esta información. Sí, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que me gustara el hecho de que ella estuviera al otro lado del jodido país durante una semana. Lo mejor de que su madre viviera en Jacksonville era que podríamos pasar tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones.

—Sí.

—Bueno, no puedo llevar a Rainbow conmigo en el avión. —La miré, se mordió el labio y me lanzó esa jodida mirada de imploración con esos hermosos ojos cafés suyos. Carajo. Ahora sabía lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Quieres que me la lleve a casa conmigo? —Una cosa era cuidarla durante un día o algo así, o con Chica Reed, pero, ¿toda una jodida semana?

—Bueno, sí, esperaba que pudieras. Alice tiene a sus dos gatos y Rose tiene al suyo y en realidad no quiero estar lejos de ella por tres semanas.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? —pregunté. Todas las avenidas necesitaban ser exploradas antes de aceptar como el mandilón hijo de puta que era. Sí, iba a llevarme a la jodida gata conmigo a casa. Cristo, nunca superaría esa mierda si alguien se enteraba.

—Podría dejarla con mi mamá —dijo, haciéndome respirar aliviado—. Pero probablemente olvidará alimentarla o la perderá o algo así —terminó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tan difícil es recordar alimentar a una jodida gata? —¿Su madre estaba jodidamente loca?

—Tan difícil como es recordar alimentar a un pez dorado, el cual murió dos días después de que la dejé la última vez. Y un jerbo, al cual encontré muerto luego de unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Y es mejor si no menciono al cachorrito que tuve por menos de un mes.

La miré horrorizado. No quería saber que le pasó al cachorro, en absoluto.

—¿Olvidó alimentar a un jodido jerbo?

Chica Reed negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo alimentó de más.

Jesucristo. No quería a Rainbow en ningún lugar cerca de esa asesina de animales.

—Bien, me la llevaré. —No sería tan malo. Probablemente le gustaría a mi madre. Podría dormir con mis padres.

—Le encantará tenerte todo para ella sola por fin —dijo Chica Reed, besando mi mejilla—. Gracias.

—Quizá le agradará mi madre y dormirá con ella —dije, entrando en el estacionamiento.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Eres un iluso.

Sí, carajo lo era. Sin duda alguna esa gata estaría pegada a mi cuello cada vez que me acostara.

—Espero que esto entre en la columna de cosas positivas para cooperar esta noche —le dije al abrirle la puerta.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh no, esto eres tú cumpliendo y siendo responsable de tus obligaciones paternales con la gata.

Le fruncí el ceño y sonrió, tomando mi mano izquierda.

—Sabes, técnicamente Emmett es el que la compró así que él debería ser responsable por ella.

Bufó.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. —Le sostuve la puerta abierta—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo se va a mudar?

Cabrón. Seguía tomando residencia en mi jodida habitación.

—Voy a llevar su culo a buscar un apartamento mañana. Ya se está quejando sobre estar lejos de Rubia, pero me importa una mierda. —Era exasperante. Me habían corrido de mi propia habitación porque Rubia no lo dejaba dormir con ella. Así que cada maldita noche él estaba con ella hasta el jodido amanecer y yo tenía que quedarme en casa de Chica Reed porque eventualmente él llegaría a mi habitación. Él no tenía jodidos reparos en meterse en la cama conmigo si me quedaba en casa. Al menos yo tenía a mi caliente novia con quien dormir en lugar de mi asqueroso hermano, pero sí extrañaba mi habitación.

Alcé la vista cuando llegamos al podio del anfitrión y escuché un jadeó. Al carajo con esto. ¿Aspiradora trabajaba aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? No era como si hubiera hablado con ella para descubrir qué hacía cuando no estaba de rodillas pero, maldición, de todas la jodida gente, ¿por qué ella?

Chica Reed apretó mi mano y forcé una sonrisa.

—Hola A… —Mierda, ¿cuál era su nombre?—. Tanya. —Demonios sí, lo recordé.

—Edward —dijo fríamente, ignorando por completo a mi chica.

—Uh, reservación para dos, Cullen. —Como si no supera quien jodidos era yo. Pero sólo se me quedó viendo con sus ojos jodidamente locos y me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

Miró su libreta y me sonrió.

—Me temo que no veo la reservación a tu nombre. Alguien debió perderla.

Perdido mi jodido culo. Avancé un paso hacia ella, pero Chica Reed me sostuvo de la mano.

—Estoy segura de que es un simple error, ¿no Tanya? Quizá podrías ver de nuevo, o darnos de todas formas una mesa.

—Estamos llenos —le dijo altivamente a mi chica.

—¿En serio? ¿Están demasiado llenos para el ganador del trofeo Heisman? Me aseguraré de felicitar al gerente por el trabajo que están haciendo. —La voz de Chica Reed sonaba perfectamente complacida, pero sus ojos lanzaban fuego. Se veía jodidamente caliente cuando estaba enojada. Quería follarla ahorita en lugar de más tarde—. Vámonos al Capital Grille, amor. Estoy segura de que ellos tienen espacio para nosotros, y para la publicidad gratuita que conseguirán cuando los menciones como tu restaurante favorito en tu siguiente entrevista con el _Democrat_. Tu gerente no se molestará por eso, ¿o sí, Tanya?

Mi chica era una jodida genio. Le sonreí.

—Sí, buscarán hacerme un gran perfil antes del juego de campeonato. Me aseguraré de mencionarlo, mucho.

—¿Qué me importa eso? —exigió saber Aspiradora.

—Por ahora, nada, pero probablemente te importará cuando él o ella descubra que vinimos aquí primero y nos rechazaron debido que alguien perdió nuestra reservación. —Chica Reed hasta usó comillas en el aire cuando dijo la palabra perdió. Era jodidamente maravillosa. ¿Estaba mal esperar que jalara y golpeara a Aspiradora? No tenía duda alguna de quién ganaría en una pelea. Chica Reed por completo.

Aspiradora la fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrar de golpe el libro.

—Esperen aquí.

Mi chica me sonrió cuando Aspiradora se fue.

—Bueno, hasta ahora el ambiente deja mucho que desear.

Me burlé y me agaché para besarla.

—Cierto, pero mi cita es de primera clase. —Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y gemí cuando se movió hacia mí, presionando su perfecto cuerpo contra el mío.

Me quedé absorto en ella y no salí a la superficie hasta que escuché alguien aclarándose ruidosamente la garganta y murmurando:

—¿Por qué no se consiguen una jodida habitación?

Nos separamos y no me reprimí al sonreírle a Aspiradora.

—Tenemos una. ¿Tenemos también una mesa?

Chica Reed se rio cuando Aspiradora bufó y agarró un par de menús. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirnos que la siguiéramos, pero tomé la mano de mi chica y seguí a Aspiradora, pasando junto a varias mesas solas, perra mentirosa, y alcé una ceja cuando intentó sentarnos justo junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Tomaremos esa mesa —dije, señalando una que estaba vacía junto a la ventana—. A menos de que, por supuesto, esté siendo usada por la gente invisible que al parecer ocupó mi reservación.

Bufó y nos llevó a la mesa que le pedí.

—En seguida vendrá su mesero —espetó, empujando el menú a mi mano y casi golpeando a Chica Reed con el suyo. Pero mi chica tenía buenos reflejos y lo agarró antes de que pudiera pegarle en la cara. Aspiradora nos fulminó con la mirada antes de irse.

—No sé si deba comer algo de aquí —dijo mi chica, mirando el menú con reticencia.

Cierto, la bruja podría intentar envenenarnos.

—Me aseguraré de que sea seguro —le aseguré. Después de todo, el dinero hablaba—. ¿Qué vas a comer?

—El pollo suena bien.

Vi las palabras orgánico y coles de Bruselas e hice una mueca, lo cual la hizo reír.

—Suena pretensioso —le dije.

—Fuiste tú quien eligió este lugar.

—Porque tienen filete. Yo pediré el filete.

Miró el menú y sonrió.

—En realidad eso suena bien. También lo pediré.

Otra jodida cosa que amaba de mi chica. No temía ordenar como una persona real. A lo largo de los años había asistido a un montón de cenas formales con mis padres y sus estúpidos comités y esas mierdas, y las mujeres sólo comían unas cuantas hojas de lechuga y se declaraban llenas. Era ridículo.

Nuestro mesero apareció y le dedicó una buena mirada a mi chica, lo cual me encabronó.

—¿Qué gustan tomar?

—Agua para mí —dije entre dientes. Probablemente podría ordenar champaña o algo así, pero casi todos sabían que era menor de edad.

—Para mí también —dijo Chica Reed, sonriéndome e ignorando al cabrón que la estaba manoseando con la mirada.

Mierda, no podía ser un cabrón con él porque lo necesitaba para algo.

—Estamos listos para ordenar. —Sacó su libreta y me prestó atención de verdad, lo cual era algo inteligente porque yo era quien le daría propina a su estúpido culo—. Ambos queremos filete.

—Excelente elección. ¿Cómo lo quieren?

—Término medio —le dijo Chica Reed.

—Igual para mí. —Le hice una seña para que se acercara y se agachó—. Te daré doble propina si te aseguras de que nada le pasa a nuestra comida.

Parpadeó.

—¿Por qué le pasaría algo a su comida?

Chica Reed le tocó el brazo y se giró hacia ella. Le lanzó una sonrisa cegadora.

—Me temo que no le agrado mucho a la anfitriona.

Rodó los ojos, obviamente conocía bien a Aspiradora.

—Entendido. Me encargaré de eso.

—Gracias. —Me alegraba no haberle pateado el culo por ver a mi chica. Después de todo, claramente el chico tenía buenos gustos.

Se fue para encargarse de nuestra comida y le sonreí a mi chica.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte en Forks, Washington?

Se rio, sus ojos cafés brillaron bajo la luz de las velas.

—No mucho, en realidad. Papá me llevará a pescar con él aunque sea una vez y probablemente iré a Seattle a visitar a unos amigos. Es bastante tranquilo.

¿Pescar? Sonaba muy aburrido, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Estoy seguro de que te la pasarás bien viendo a tu papá.

—Generalmente sí. Pero invitará a sus compañeros para la cena de Navidad, lo cual apesta un poco.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, dándole un pedazo del pan que nuestro mesero había puesto entre nosotros. Me agradeció y le untó mantequilla.

Hizo una mueca.

—Uno de sus compañeros es mi ex.

¿Qué? ¿Mi chica iba a pasar Navidad con su ex novio?

—¿Saliste con un policía? —Era todo lo que podía preguntar que no me haría sonar como un cabrón celoso. Incluso aunque lo era. Odiaba a cualquier cabrón que la hubiera tocado.

—No era policía entonces. Fue en preparatoria.

—Oh. —No sabía qué decir. Era raro, porque por mucho que ella se enfrentara a mi pasado casi a diario, ella sabía que esas chicas no habían significado nada para mí. Pero ella había tenido un novio antes que yo. Varios de ellos, en realidad. ¿Lo amó? ¿Los amó? ¿Por qué me molestaba?

—Puedo escucharte pensando ahí —dijo, estirando el brazo por la mesa y tomando mi mano derecha—. ¿Qué pasa? —Sus dedos rozaron mi nudillo lastimado y llevó mi mano a su cara—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? ¿Te lastimaste durante la práctica?

—En realidad no. —Alzó una ceja y suspiré—. Me peleé con Eric después de la práctica. En realidad, llamarlo una pelea estaría mal. Lo golpeé. Él no me tocó. —Porque era un jodido debilucho.

—¿Por qué te peleaste con Eric?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Dijo algo estúpido. Me encargué de ello.

—Ya veo. —Comenzó a apartar su mano, suspiré y la sostuve con fuerza.

Claramente no iba a dejarme escapar con esa respuesta. Quizá ella y el Entrenador eran parientes. Ninguno me dejaba olvidarlo.

—Te llamó nerd de banda y cuando le dije que no lo volviera a hacer o le patearía el trasero, dijo que estaría feliz de follarte cuando yo terminara contigo. Fue entonces cuando lo golpeé y le rompí la nariz.

Los labios de Chica Reed se torcieron y soltó una de sus sexys risas.

—¿Estabas defendiendo mi honor?

Alcé un hombro.

—Supongo.

—¿Y no me lo ibas a decir?

—No quería que te enojaras conmigo. —No cuando finalmente iba a follar de nuevo. Además, mi abuela podría noquear a Yorkie. En realidad no era nada digno de presumir.

—Eso es endemoniadamente caliente.

¿En serio? Parpadeé, sorprendido al ver que ella parecía estar a punto de gatear sobre la mesa y subirse a mi regazo, con lo cual yo no hubiera tenido problema alguno.

—¿Qué? ¿No estás enojada?

—Primero, pateaste el culo de un compañero por mí. Dos, no me lo ibas a decir, lo cual hace que sea incluso más caballeroso. Por supuesto que no estoy enojada. Estoy todo lo contrario a enojada. —Su pie descalzo se frotó contra mi polla debajo de la mesa y gemí.

—Carajo, nena, guarda eso para más tarde. —Probablemente me explotaría una bola si su pie seguía tocándome.

—Para entonces también —prometió con una sexy voz entrecortada que me tuvo adolorido por ella.

—No me hagas arrastrarte al baño.

Sus ojos brillaron con placer.

—¿Podemos? ¿Y podemos asegurarnos de que Tanya nos escuche?

Me reí y besé su mano.

—Eres, sin duda alguna, la mujer más genial del planeta.

—No lo olvides —dijo, riéndose. Apretó mi mano—. Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte con Riley.

¿Riley? Oh, el jodido ex.

—¿Sí? —pregunté. Mi estómago se apretó ante la idea de él.

—Sí. Eso terminó hace mucho tiempo y todo lo que pensaré durante Navidad será lo mucho que no puedo esperar para regresar a Jacksonville para ver a mi guapo novio y a nuestra gatita.

Le sonreí. Maldición, me hacía sentir bien.

—Si te llamo y quisiera un poco de tiempo a solas en el teléfono, ¿te escabullirías de Riley y pasarías un tiempo de calidad conmigo?

—¿Sexo telefónico en Navidad? Suena positivamente sacrílego. Cuenta conmigo.

—Te amo. —No podía evitarlo, la amaba. ¿Por qué había pensado que podría apagarlo? No era posible, no con ella.

—También te amo. —Besó mis nudillos hinchados—. Y amo que me hayas defendido a pesar de que no es necesario ya que no es probable que alguno de tus compañeros gane el Heisman. —Me burlé y me sonrió—. Y amo que estés celoso de que yo vaya a pasar tiempo con mi ex a pesar de que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Es que… —me detuve cuando apareció nuestra comida y el mesero me aseguró de que no había sido estropeada. Podría estar mintiendo, pero ya que le gustaba mi chica tenía la sensación de que no mentía.

—¿Es que, qué? —preguntó Chica Reed cortando su filete.

Dios, ¿quería hablar de esto? Era tan mandilón. Pero esos preciosos ojos suyos estaban pegados a los míos y ella era la única persona a la que podría decirle cualquier cosa, ya que me amaba y eso.

—¿Lo amabas? —solté. Jodidamente sutil, Cullen.

Masticó minuciosamente por un momento mientras yo comenzaba a alterarme. Lo había amado. Iba a ir a casa y por supuesto que él la querría de regreso porque sólo un idiota no la querría y ella se quedaría en Washington y jamás volvería a verla.

—No.

—¿No? —¿En serio? ¿O sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor?

—No —repitió—. Quiero decir, creí que sí, pero ahora que sé que no.

Eso era jodidamente confuso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te amo y es muy diferente a cómo me sentía por Riley. Me gustaba, nos llevábamos bien y nos divertíamos mucho, pero definitivamente no estaba enamorada de él. No me sentía así. Supongo que era amor de preparatoria o algo así.

Huh. Amor de preparatoria. ¿Y si lo que teníamos era amor de universidad? ¿Había algo más allá de eso? ¿Y si ella comenzaba a amar a alguien más antes de que yo dejara de amarla? ¿Podría dejar de amarla? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en todas estas mierdas ridículas? Ella me estaba convirtiendo en una jodida chica.

—Hola Bella, no sabía si eras tú.

Giré la mirada y vi a una chica nerd sonriéndole con un chico delgado igual de nerd de pie junto a ella. Maldición, él era más chaparro que ella.

—Hola Angela. Hola Ben. —Mi chica les sonrió—. Éste es Edward. Edward, ellos son Angela y Ben. Son Comandantes conmigo.

—Hola —dije, asintiéndoles y sonriéndoles.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo la chica. Angela. Oh sí, era Cuatro Ojos. La recordaba de la vez en el campo.

—Igual —dije entre mordidas. Era mejor comer mientras mi chica platicaba con sus amigos. No más pensamientos acerca del amor y el amor universitario y el amor eterno. Esa mierda era rara.

—No te quitaremos más tiempo. Sólo quería decirte que estaremos ahí para apoyarte el domingo en la noche.

—Uh, gracias. —Mi chica estaba sonrojada. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

—¿Apoyarte en qué? —pregunté. ¿Me había perdido de algo?

—En su concierto —me dijo Ben.

Miré a Bella confundido. ¿Qué carajo?

—¿Cuál concierto?

—El Concierto Navideño que la Orquesta de la Universidad organiza. Bella va a presentarse —me dijo Angela.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenía un concierto?

—Qué genial. ¿Tú también te vas a presentar?

Angela se sonrojó.

—No, no pasé. Tienes que hacer una prueba.

Como si me importara.

—Aunque tocas con ella con los Comandantes, ¿verdad? Te he visto con ella. ¿También tocas el oboe?

Agrandó los ojos.

—Oh, no, nosotros no…

—Gracias Ang —la interrumpió Chica Reed rápidamente—. Te veré ahí. Cuídense, chicos.

Angela se veía sorprendida por lo rápido que la había despedido mi chica, pero sonrió y Ben pasó un brazo a su alrededor.

—Bien. Deberíamos dejarlos seguir con su cena. Te veré después. —¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Se fueron y le lancé una mirada a mi chica.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la mirada en sus amigos.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que tenías un concierto? Ahora parezco un novio cabrón con tus amigos.

Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Supuse que no te interesaría y no quería que te sintieras obligado a ir.

Eso me encabronó.

—¿Volaste hasta Nueva York para ir a la ceremonia de mis premios y no pensaste que yo querría manejar al campus para ir a algo tuyo? Eso está muy jodido, Bella.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso era algo importante; por supuesto que iba a estar ahí. Esto es sólo un concierto de Navidad.

—Lo que significa que será música que en realidad conozco en lugar de la mierda aburrida que tuve que escuchar en nuestro picnic. —No sabía por qué estaba peleando sobre ir a un aburrido concierto que no me interesaba, pero me molestaba que no me hubiera invitado.

Chica Reed se rio.

—Sí, es más que nada música que conoces.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me quieras ahí? —exigí saber. Joder, me molestaba no saber sobre esta cosa. ¿Qué razón me hubiera dado para no poder verla el domingo? ¿Hubiera mentido?

—Por supuesto que no. —Tocó mi mano—. En realidad no quería que te sintieras obligado.

—Soy tu novio. Tengo obligaciones. Es parte del jodido trato —murmuré apartando la mano.

Chica Reed se puso de pie y ocupó la silla junto a mí, poniendo su mano en mi pierna. Bien, no iba a apartarme de eso.

—Edward, lamento no haberte dicho sobre ello. Y sí te quiero ahí.

Me rogaba con la mirada que no fuera un cabrón sobre esto. Y no quería serlo. Quería que nuestra cita fuera maravillosa, a pesar de Aspiradora y nerds de banda.

—De acuerdo entonces. Ahí estaré.

Lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me besó.

—Gracias. De verdad te quiero ahí. —La sostuve cerca e inhalé su aroma.

—Iré a cualquier parte contigo, nena.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si ahora vas a casa conmigo?

Demonios sí.

—Me encantaría. —El mesero apareció unos minutos después y le di mi tarjeta. La regresó y le di la enorme propina prometida. Puse a Bella de pie y nos dirigimos a la parte frontal del restaurante. Felizmente, Aspiradora no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Escuché que llamaba una voz enfermizamente dulce. Me giré y ahí estaba ella, corriendo hacia mí con una botella en la mano. La apuntó en mi dirección y antes de poder hacer algo más que decir "¿Qué cara…?" el contenido de la botella estuvo sobre mí y Chica Reed. La puta había agitado una botella de champaña y la había apuntado a nosotros.

—Tú, jodida… —comencé, estaba chorreando y endemoniadamente enojado. Junto a mí, Chica Reed se rio y se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Aspiradora, sonriendo triunfantemente.

—Me rio de que probablemente estás a punto de ser despedida. —Señaló hacia donde estaba parado un hombre calvo de apariencia muy enojada que fulminaba con la mirada a Aspiradora, quien comenzó a verse más que un poco nerviosa—. Y me rio de que me lo voy a llevar a casa y lamer hasta la última gota de champaña de su precioso cuerpo. —Puntualizó su declaración lamiendo mi cuello y haciéndome gemir. Jodido infierno, era fenomenal. Yo ya no estaba enojado en absoluto.

—Pretendo regresar el favor, nena. —Lamí una gota de su mejilla y me sonrió.

Aspiradora chilló y avanzó un paso hacia nosotros. Me puse frente a mi chica, pero no fue necesario ya que el gerente gritó su nombre y la detuvo de golpe.

—¡Tanya! ¡Me gustaría hablar contigo inmediatamente! Si te acercas un paso más hacia ellos, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía. —Se giró hacia mí—. Señor Cullen, me disculpo. Le aseguró que me encargaré de esto.

¿Cómo si me importara? Justo ahora quería salir de aquí y hacer cumplir a Chica Reed su promesa de limpiarme a lamidas.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Sin resentimientos. —Algo estaba muy duro, pero no eran mis sentimientos. —Vamos a casa, Bella. Tenemos algunos ejercicios vocales que hacer.

—Tengo unas locas habilidades orales —murmuró cuando salimos. Íbamos a estropear mis interiores de piel con la ropa mojada, pero me importaba una mierda.

—Sé que sí. No puedo esperar para experimentarlos.

—Entonces apura tu culo y llévame a casa. Vayamos a limpiarnos, y luego a ensuciarnos de nuevo.

Sí, amaba mucho a esta mujer. Nadie podría compararse con ella. La mayoría de las chicas estarían un poco enojadas si una ex conquista les echaba champaña encima. ¿Mi chica? Ella se ponía cachonda. Amor de universidad, amor de verdad, amor eterno… estaba bastante seguro que no había diferencia alguna, al menos no cuando se trataba de nosotros.

* * *

Aww, es tan lindo Edward cuando está inseguro. Ya veremos luego qué pasa con el dichoso concierto y con esa Navidad ;)

Este es un capi extra nomas porque ando de buenas, espero que les haya gustado!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl**, I just translate.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—¿Qué demonios les pasó? —exigió Rubia, lanzándome la mirada del mal al ver nuestra apariencia mojada. Por supuesto que pensaba que yo había hecho algo. De repente agrandó los ojos y agarró el brazo de Chica Reed—. Dime que no follaron en la Fuente Westcott. Bella, te dije que no era buena idea y…

Chica Reed la interrumpió con una carcajada.

—Como si fuera a hacer eso luego de que te cortaste el pie la última vez que fuimos ahí... Por favor.

Y ahora mi mente estaba llena de imágenes sobre follarme a mi chica en una fuente. Y sí, quizá unas cuantas de ella jugando con Rubia en una fuente también. Exactamente, ¿qué habían estado haciendo nadando en una jodida fuente?

Rainbow salió de la habitación chillando. En lugar de pelear con ella, esta vez la agarré y la dejé en mi hombro. Me dio el cabezazo requerido y ronroneó al acurrucarse en mí. Gata jodidamente loca.

—¿Entonces qué paso? No está lloviendo —señaló Pequeña desde su lugar en el sofá, donde estaba actualmente envuelta en Jasper. También el idiota de mi hermano estaba ahí. Al parecer todos estaban viendo una película.

—Champaña —les informó Bella, sonriéndome.

—Te bebes la champaña, no la usas —declaró Jasper, como si realmente necesitáramos esa información.

—Primero que nada, no necesitamos que nos aconsejes sobre qué usar —le dije, fulminando con la mirada la camiseta de colores con un champiñón gigante que estaba usando. Preferiría la champaña a una camiseta que decía: "You weren't there but I saw you anyway. It mushed have been something I ate*"—. Qué manera de anunciar tu problema de drogas, idiota.

—No es un problema, es una preferencia. Y justo ahora no estoy drogado.

—Claro que no —murmuró Pequeña, fulminándolo con la mirada. Eso hizo que Jasper se encogiera un poco.

—Entonces, ¿a quién enojaste que le echó champagne encima a Bella? —preguntó Rubia, lanzándome dagas con la mirada. Carajo, me encantaba que estuviera de nuevo con mi hermano, el que la hizo sufrir, aunque aun así yo recibía su odio siendo que nunca le había hecho nada. También estaba jodidamente loca. Parecía que todas las chicas lo estaban, excepto mi Chica Reed. Realmente apestaba que me culparan de mierdas que estaban más allá de mi control. No era mi culpa que Aspiradora fuera la más loca de todas.

—Fue la chica de la que te conté. Tanya —dijo Chica Reed, deslizando su mano en la mía y dándole un apretón—. Edward no hizo nada, sólo me llevó a cenar y resultó que ella trabajaba ahí. Primero pretendió haber perdido nuestra reservación, luego intentó sentarnos junto al baño y coronó la noche rociándonos a ambos una botella de champaña.

—No pudiste mantener tu polla en tus pantalones, ¿verdad? —siseó Rubia, encajándome un dedo en el pecho.

¿Qué carajo?

—¿Disculpa? Tengo meses sin tener nada que ver con esa chica. No es mi jodida culpa que esté loca. —Rainbow siseó cuando Rubia me volvió a encajar el dedo. Maldición sí, Rainbow estaba de mi lado. Subí la mano para acariciarla y frotó su cabeza en ella.

—Pudiste no habértela follado desde un principio. Lo juro, ustedes Cullen son unos…

—Rose —la interrumpió Chica Reed, fulminándola con la mirada—. Ninguno de nosotros éramos exactamente vírgenes cuando empezamos a salir y todos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando. Necesitas dejar ir estas mierdas, o si no sólo estás desperdiciando el tiempo de Emmett y dándole alas, lo cual no te hace mejor que lo que ellos son ante tus ojos, ¿no? ¿O sólo estás jugando con su mente para poder herirlo como él te hirió a ti? Porque si es así, entonces no eres en realidad la persona que conozco y quiero.

Rubia se veía como si Chica Reed le hubiera pegado y mi hermano estaba pálido. Si es que ella estaba haciendo eso, esta mierda estaba muy jodida.

—¿Rosie? —preguntó Emmett, poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente a donde estábamos parados.

Ella se giró para verlo y, oh carajo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Al carajo con esto. Yo no me llevaba bien con las lágrimas. Retrocedí y busqué una vía de escape. La habitación de Chica Reed estaba a sólo unos pies de distancia. Comencé a dirigirme hacia allí, pero mi chica estaba parada firmemente en su lugar, todavía sosteniendo mi mano. Me lanzó una mirada que me dijo en términos inciertos que no me iba a ir a ningún lugar. Al demonio con todo esto.

—¿Estás haciendo eso, Rose? ¿Todo esto es una manera de hacerme pagar? —La miró y ella evitó su mirada. Esto estaba muy jodido. ¿Por qué estábamos viendo estas mierdas? Teníamos champaña que lamer, no drama de relaciones. Yo ya había evadido eso exitosamente cuando mi chica no se enojó por la actitud de Aspiradora, ciertamente no quería lidiar con la de otros, por dios.

»¿Estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo aquí? ¿Por qué tratas así a mi hermano? —Miré boquiabierto a Emmett, incrédulo. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes le importó una mierda lo que los demás dijeran de mí—. Él no te hizo nada. Yo sí. Y pensé que estábamos trabajando en ello, pero si crees que ambos somos sólo unos cabrones o así, entonces me gustaría que me lo dijeras antes de terminar de mudarme aquí. Estoy haciendo eso por ti.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella suavemente. Respiró profundamente y luego alzó la mirada—. No sé qué estoy haciendo. No intento castigarte. Intento olvidar y perdonar, pero no puedo.

—Tienes miedo —le informó Chica Reed—. Lo entiendo. —Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los míos cuando me giré a verla y sonrió—. Tienes miedo de que él vuelva a ser el chico que solía ser y ya no te quiera más. O quizá tienes miedo de que no sea así y aun así todo termine y te duela aún más porque esta vez no podrás llamarle cabrón infiel. La vida está llena de riesgos, Rose. Tienes que decidir lo que quieres e ir por ello. No te quedes en este limbo en que estás ahora.

Sonaba más como si Chica Reed estuviera hablando de nosotros en lugar de mi idiota hermano y Rubia. ¿También tenía miedo? ¿El pensamiento de perderme la alteraba de la misma forma en que me alteraba a mí cuando pensaba en ella y algún otro chico? ¿Acaso no sabía que no había otra chica que pudiera compararse a ella?

—Y —agregó Chica Reed con tono más duro— no voy a tolerar que ataques a Edward así, sin importar lo que pase contigo y su hermano. Él intentó ser amable con Tanya y ella no lo aceptaba. —Entonces me sonrió—. Quizá ambos nos irritamos un poco cuando se negó a sentarnos, pero fue cosa de los dos, no sólo de él.

—Tienes razón —dijo de repente Rubia—. Lamento haber sido una perra contigo —me dijo—. Sólo no quiero ver a Bella herida. La quiero.

—Yo también la quiero. —Rubia se sorprendió cuando dije eso, lo cual me encabronó—. ¿Por qué es una jodida sorpresa para ti? La conoces. Es preciosa, inteligente, divertida y endemoniadamente agradable. Si la hubieras visto manejar a Aspiradora esta noche, estarías impresionada. No quería amarla e intenté no hacerlo, pero no podía hacer que se fuera y ahora no quiero.

Todos los ojos estaban en mí para cuando terminé mi arrebato, pero en realidad no me importaba.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —exigí, girándome hacia mi chica, que se veía divertida. Tenía suficiente mierda para toda una jodida vida. Sólo quería terminar lo que Chica Reed había comenzado en el restaurante. ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Sí. Creo que necesitamos tomar un baño —dijo Chica Reed sugestivamente, lamiéndose los labios. Joder, sí.

Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré al oído.

—Un baño de lengua seguido por una ducha, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillaron al reír.

—Naturalmente.

—Y esa es nuestra señal para irnos —replicó secamente Rubia. Miró a mi hermano—. ¿Podemos hablar? —En realidad me sentía mal por el bastardo. Se veía como si le hubieran pegado en la verga, pero asintió. Ella se giró hacia mí—. Perdón. Intentaré ser menos perra de ahora en adelante, pero si la lastimas, iré tras de ti.

Eso no iba a ser un problema.

—Adelante, Rubia.

Sonrió y luego abrazó a Chica Reed.

—Se necesita tener bolas para ponerme en mi lugar. Gracias por eso. —La soltó y le ofreció una mano a mi hermano. Él se vio momentáneamente sorprendido, pero la tomo—. Sólo dime una cosa, ¿le pegaste a la perra? —le preguntó a mi chica.

Chica Reed se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero le eché en cara el hecho de que iba a lamer la champaña del cuerpo de Edward cuando llegáramos a casa, y su jefe la vio, así que estoy bastante segura de que la despidieron.

Rubia se rio.

—No estuvo mal, ¿pero qué vas a necesitar para que le des una paliza? Ambas sabemos que puedes joderla con los movimientos que tu papá te enseñó.

¿Movimientos? ¿Mi chica tenía jodidos movimientos?

—No la tocaré a menos de que me toque. O lo toque a él —añadió Chica Reed sombríamente. Carajo, eso era caliente. Ahora tenía poquitas ganas de que Aspiradora intentara tocarme, pero no quería que tuviera éxito porque no quería sus gérmenes en mí. Y no quería que le diera un golpe a Chica Reed incluso si mi chica podía defenderse.

—Justo. —Rubia se giró hacia mi hermano—. Vamos a hablar. Sin guardarnos nada. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, Rosie. Hasta luego, Eddie. —Mi hermano y Rubia entraron en su habitación de la mano. Bueno, de una forma u otra iba a recuperar mi habitación pronto. Esperaba que Emmett obtuviera lo que quería.

—Estar drogado hubiera hecho que esa conversación fuera más divertida —señaló Jasper, haciendo que Pequeña se riera y le pegara.

—Vamos, tomemos una ducha —dijo Chica Reed, jalándome al baño.

—Espera un segundo. —No quería retrasar nuestro tiempo ni un segundo más, pero tenía que distraer a Rainbow o no podríamos follar. Solté su mano y llevé a Rainbow a la habitación. Agarré los dulces y ella comenzó a enloquecer de nuevo, así que rápidamente me la quité del hombro y la puse en la cama, echando un montón de dulces para ella, y salí corriendo de la habitación mientras ella comenzaba a hartarse de comida. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y Chica Reed se rio cuando nos apuré hacia el baño.

—Se va a poner gorda si sigues alimentándola así.

La empujé contra la pared y se rio mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por su cuello.

—Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer —le dije al presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Acunó mi cara en sus manos y me sonrió.

—Lamento que Rose te atacara así. No te lo mereces.

Pasé mis manos por sus brazos.

—Quizá no, pero te le enfrentaste a ella y a la forma en que ha estado tratando a mi hermano, lo cual es maravilloso. —Sus palabras regresaron a mí—. ¿Temes que yo vaya a hacer lo que mi hermano hizo?

Sus ojos brillaron con una emoción que no pude descifrar.

—No creo que me vayas a engañar, o que vayas a pretender que lo hiciste como Emmett. Me gusta pensar que ambos estamos más allá de eso, y que si quisieras terminar, me lo dirías como un hombre de verdad. —Huh. Bueno, supongo que ese era algún tipo de cumplido—. ¿Me preocupo por si algún día decides terminar? Un poco. —Pausó e hizo una mueca—. Supongo que preocuparme es la palabra incorrecta. He pensado en ello.

En realidad no sabía cómo sentirme por eso.

—¿Entonces piensas que somos amor universitario? —pregunté eventualmente.

Agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué es amor universitario?

Oh demonios. ¿Por qué estábamos hablando de esto? Era hora de divertirse un poco.

—No sé. Dijiste que tuviste un amor de preparatoria con el tipo Riley. —Sólo decir su nombre me revolvía el estómago. Joder, realmente odiaba a ese tipo a pesar de que no había hecho nada más que tener el buen gusto de desear a mi chica. Mi problema era el hecho de que ella también lo hubiera deseado a él. No, el problema era el hecho de que ella lo hubiera amado en alguna manera.

—Edward —dijo mi nombre y luego me besó suavemente. Se sintió jodidamente bien, como si estuviera cálido en todas partes—. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero lo intentaré, ¿bien? El amor de preparatoria es muy emocionante. Todo es nuevo, todos esos sentimientos que nunca has tenido antes toman el control. Creo que tiendes a ver todo lo bueno y no ves nada de lo malo, o lo ignoras porque es tu primero y es excitante.

Así que él la excitaba. Sí, eso me hacía sentir mejor. Por supuesto. Pasó los dedos por mi cabello. Se sentía increíble.

—Veo tus defectos. Demonios, entré en esto sabiendo quién eras y de todas formas te quería. Aun así es excitante. Dios, lo es, pero también es aterrador, porque sé de lo que me perderé si esto termina. Pero prefiero estar contigo y arriesgarme que alejarme.

—Nunca tuve un amor de preparatoria —le dije—. ¿Y si esto que siento ahora es sólo eso y termina?

—Sé que no lo has tenido —dijo con una pequeña carcajada—. Y si termina, lidiaremos con ello. La vida está llena de riesgos, Cullen. Ambos decidimos tomar uno aquí. ¿Lo lamentas?

Demonios no.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo no quiero perderte.

—Entonces no me pierdas —me aconsejó antes de besarme con fuerza y empujarme contra la pared. Sus dedos se ocuparon en los botones de mi camisa y decidí ya no hablar de más mierdas de relaciones. Prefería por mucho tener una que hablar de una, o peor, no tener una en absoluto.

Estiré las manos detrás de ella para bajarle el cierre al vestido y se rio entre dientes al quitarme la camisa de los hombros.

—No hay cierre. Sólo lo quitas. —Carajo. Hice lo que dijo y lo subí por su cabeza, revelando un sostén verde de talle bajo que hacía juego con unas pequeñas bragas.

—Joder, amo tu ropa interior —le dije antes de liberar sus pechos. Se ocupó en mis pantalones, pero soltó un gemido cuando toqué su pezón con mi boca—. Sabe bien —murmuré contra su piel. Sí sabía bien. Podía saborear la champaña el sabor dulce y salado de su piel golpeó todos mis sentidos.

—Ducha, ahora —exigió cuando metí la mano en sus bragas y toqué su clítoris.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. —Eso la hizo reír mientras yo abría el agua. Giré a tiempo de verla quitándose las bragas y gemí. Sonrió y pasó su lengua por mi clavícula mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones con mi ayuda, me los quité junto con los boxers y los pateé al otro lado del cuarto.

—Estás pegajoso —me dijo, raspando mi piel con sus dientes. Carajo. Mis dedos se enterraron en su cabello y la sostuve en ese lugar mientras su caliente lengua y sus dientes me limpiaban, justo como lo prometió. Pronto ella iba a estar más pegajosa porque yo podría descargar todo mi semen en su estómago si seguía así.

—Entra, nena. —La llevé a la ducha y la ayudé a entrar, metiéndome detrás de ella y cerrando la cortina a nuestras espaldas. Comenzó a moverse hacia debajo del chorro, pero la detuve—. Espera, todavía no te he limpiado completamente. —Lamí su cuello y sonreí contra su piel cuando gimió y se ladeó para dejarme bajar más.

Bajé lamiendo hacia sus pechos, los acuné y los levanté para poder moverme de un pezón a otro más fácilmente. Chica Reed estaba gimiendo y empujándolos contra mis manos y lengua.

—Mmm… —Sabía tan bien. Estaba bastante seguro que en este punto ya era adicto a su cuerpo. Bajé mi mano y la encontré mojada y lista para mí—. ¿Te llenaste de champaña en alguna otra parte, nena?

Sus ojos, los cuales habían estado cerrados, se abrieron de golpe y pude ver la lujuria en ellos. Finalmente podría tomarla de nuevo.

—No estoy segura, quizá deberías seguir explorando.

Me reí entre dientes, acuné su trasero y la empujé contra mí.

—Bueno, podría tomarme mi tiempo y explorar, o ir directamente a donde tú y yo más queremos, ahora que ya estás apoyando al equipo correcto de nuevo.

Se rio.

—Tienes suerte de que no te golpeara por ese comentario y por el otro de hace rato.

—¿Quieres enseñarme los movimientos que tu papá te enseñó, nena? —Eso sería muy sexy, ver a mi chica lanzar unos golpes.

—No en la ducha y ciertamente no mientras estamos desnudos —respondió riéndose.

—No sé, boxeo desnudos en la ducha podría ser lo siguiente. Aunque por ahora lo dejaremos de lado. —Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y mi chica, siendo desvergonzada y maravillosa, levantó una pierna apoyándola en un costado de la tina, abriéndose por completo para mí.

—Carajo, eres maravillosa —le dije antes de inclinarme y mover su clítoris con mi lengua. Dios, extrañaba esto. Extrañaba los sonidos que ella hacía cuando aceleraba los movimientos de mi lengua y metía dos dedos dentro de ella. Extrañaba la forma en que su cuerpo respondía cuando chupaba su clítoris y lo mordía gentilmente, la forma en que empujaba su coño hacia mi cara, invitándome a tomarlo todo. Amaba la jodida forma en que se corría, apretando mis dedos, jalándome el cabello y mojándose todavía más mientras gritaba mi nombre con su ronca y sexy voz.

Cuando se calmó, me puse de pie y la levanté, embistiéndola mientras seguía estremeciéndose a causa del orgasmo.

—Tan jodidamente sexy, Bella —gruñí al tomarla. Esta vez iba a ser duro y rápido ya que había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que la follé. Más tarde sería delicado. Las piernas de Chica Reed estaban bien apretadas sobre mi trasero mientras se aferraba a mí y me encontraba en cada embestida. El agua caía por nuestros cuerpos cuando nos corrimos juntos. Chica Reed enterró su cara en mi cuello mientras yo la sostenía contra la pared.

—Gracias por esta noche —murmuró, retrocediendo y sonriéndome a la vez que sus piernas aflojaban el agarre mortal que tenía en mí. La ayudé a recuperar el balance y la sostuve contra mí por otro minuto.

—Lamento que haya terminado siendo una noche tan jodidamente loca —le dije. Quería hacerlo bien, pero por supuesto que todo había terminado jodido, desde Aspiradora hasta las noticias de su ex y el acto de Rubia actuando como perra.

—Si todas nuestras noches locas terminan así, creo que deberíamos tener más de ellas. —Comenzó a enjabonarme con un jabón que mantenía en la ducha. Olía un poco femenino para mi gusto, pero cuando tu novia desnuda está pasando sus manos sobre tu cuerpo, realmente no importa qué demonios te está embarrando, al menos así lo pensaba yo.

—¿Qué te parece si mantenemos las locuras, pero pasamos sin el drama, especialmente el nuestro? —sugerí.

Chica Reed se rio y me besó.

—Podría ir tras ello.

—Yo podría ir tras de ti —respondí, besándola con fuerza y moviendo mis manos sobre su cuerpo, limpiándola tan profundamente como ella me había limpiado. No creía tener alguna vez lo suficiente de ella y eso estaba bien conmigo.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Este se ve bastante bien —murmuró mi hermano, mirando el apartamento al que lo había arrastrado después de los cuatro que vimos antes, los cuales también se habían visto bastante bien, pero no eran los adecuados. Carajo, si no elegía este y mudaba su estúpido culo aquí pronto, iba a matarlo y dejar que cualquiera de los inquilinos lidiara con su cuerpo.

—Me gusta. Es brillante —anunció Jasper, como si su jodida opinión importara. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué él estaba aquí, pero estaba seguro de que estaba volando tan alto como un jodido papalote porque Pequeña no estaba cerca para detener su estúpido culo y se estaba aprovechando de eso.

—Todos son brillantes, imbécil. —Su fascinación por mierdas que brillaran y brillantina era totalmente perturbadora. Si no se estuviera follando a Pequeña todas las noches, y créanme, podías escuchar cuando esos dos estaban follando, asumiría que era gay. Ahora estaba revisando las tuberías y los accesorios como si fuera un plomero o algo así. Y se puso frente al jodido espejo como si pudiera quedarse ahí parado por horas si lo dejáramos, viendo cada pequeño movimiento de sus dedos como si fuera la cosa más fascinante de todo el jodido mundo.

—Parece tranquilo.

¿Qué carajo tenía eso de malo? Déjame decirte que yo quería jodida tranquilidad justo ahora.

—Ya no estás en la universidad. Vas a comprar este lugar para ti y quizá para Rubia si las cosas van bien. —Asumía que iban bien ya que todavía hoy estábamos buscando apartamentos, ¿pero qué jodidos podía saber yo? En realidad no me importaba, siempre y cuando él se fuera de mi maldita habitación. Compartir lugar con tres chicas, cuatro gatos y Jasper me estaba desquiciando.

—Van bien. Hablamos y esta vez me dejó entrar completamente, diciéndome cómo se sentía y que nunca dejó de amarme a pesar de que lo intentó. No estaba jugando conmigo; sólo tenía miedo de dejarme acercar de nuevo. Estamos trabajando en ello.

Lo juro por Dios, si soltaba las palabras "terapia de pareja" o "consejero" iba a perder mi mierda. ¿Desde cuándo hablábamos nosotros sobre sentimientos? No me gustaba la manera en que estaban cambiando las cosas. Excepto por Chica Reed. Me alegraba que ella estuviera aquí, pero eso era todo.

—Nos besamos y fue como en los viejos tiempos, aunque todavía no me deja tener sexo con ella —nos dijo Emmett. Gemí.

—Te dejará —declaró Jasper, finalmente saliendo de la jodida cocina donde había estado viendo los pomos por alguna desconocida razón—. Hablar es la llave, sexo es el candado. Gírala y abre la puerta al paraíso, donde es brillante y perfecto e iluminado.

No tenía jodidas palabras para las mierdas que ese hombre soltaba. Mi hermano se veía igualmente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste? —exigí saber.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Quería venir.

—Ábrela y ven —balbuceó Jasper—. ¿Qué le vas a dar a Reed?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? Ya le compré un regalo de Navidad y ya sabes qué es. —Por supuesto que su cerebro de guisante probablemente lo había olvidado segundos después de que lo hablamos.

—Muñeca brillante —dijo. En realidad me sorprendió que lo recordara, aunque al parecer brazalete era una palabra demasiado difícil para que él la dijera cuando estaba drogado—. Me refiero a la cosa de mañana.

¿Cosa de mañana?

—¿Su concierto?

Asintió vigorosamente como si estuviera en un jodido concierto o algo así.

—Sí. Esposa dice que le vamos a comprar flores. Es acostumbrado.

¿Dónde estaba Pequeña cuando la necesitaba para que tradujera sus idioteces? ¿Se suponía que debía comprarle un regalo? ¿Y qué carajo? ¿Por qué Jasper, de entre toda la gente, sabía eso cuando yo no lo sabía?

—¿Los invitó a ustedes?

—Sí, Rose me obligará a usar un esmoquin. —Emmett hizo una cara y en serio me encabroné. ¿A ellos los invitó y yo tuve que escucharlo de una nerd de la banda?

—¿Por qué carajos no me invitó? —grité, caminando por el apartamento vacío—. Carajo, no lo entiendo. Ustedes perdedores pueden ir, sus compañeras de cuarto van a ir, ¿pero su novio no puede?

—Bella no me invitó, Rose dijo que yo tenía que ir —respondió Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo ni idea de por qué no te invitó.

—Yo sí. —Ambos nos giramos hacia Jasper, aunque dudaba que algo que saliera de su boca fuera a ser útil de alguna manera—. Hay dos lengüetas —continuó—. Una que puedes ver y otra que no puedes.

¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

—¿Estás diciendo que hay dos Bellas? —Mierda, ¿mi chica tenía múltiples personalidades?

—No, dos lengüetas. Una con la que tocas y otra con la que no. —Me lanzó una mirada, como si yo fuera un idiota, lo cual fue genial.

Ahora estaba incluso más confundido que antes.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

—Ese es el plan —me dijo tranquilamente. Al carajo con esto. Avancé un paso hacia él para patearle el culo, pero Emmett me agarró y me detuvo.

—Probablemente ella sólo tiene miedo de que la veas en su ambiente, hombre. Tienes que admitir que la banda no es lo tuyo. La vez como la chica sexy que usa pequeños shorts… —Lo fulminé con la mirada por ver el atuendo de cuarto de mi chica y se rio, completamente despreocupado del hecho de que le iba a patear el trasero—. Y aunque la has visto en su uniforme antes, nunca la has visto tocar. Quizá tiene miedo de que pienses que es una perdedora, una nerd o algo similar.

A diferencia de la mierda que Jasper soltaba, lo que mi hermano decía tenía sentido.

—¿Y tengo que comprarle un regalo? —exigí saber. Maldición, pensé que ya había terminado con estas mierdas de compras hasta San Valentín. Y tenía planeado pequeña lencería para ese regalo en particular. Mamá no estaba cerca de mí para negarme eso, gracias a Dios.

—Uno brillante —sugirió Jasper.

—Te daré un brillante. Un brillante ojo negro.

Emmett se burló y me pasó un brazo alrededor.

—Anímate, Eddie. Decidí ocupar este apartamento, así que recuperarás tu habitación a tiempo para el siguiente semestre.

—Gracias al jodido Dios. ¿Podemos salir de aquí ahora? Al parecer, tengo compras que hacer. —Mátenme ahora.

—Música. Dale música. Música es amor en una canción. —Y entonces Jasper comenzó a cantar una mierda sobre las colinas reviviendo al sonido de la música.

—¿Qué carajo? —exigí saber.

—Jasper, déjalo ya —le aconsejó mi hermano—. Aunque no es mala idea —dijo, girándose hacia mí—. ¿Sabes qué música le gusta?

Sí, sabía lo que le gustaba a mi chica.

—No le haré un CD. —Primero, Jasper ya había hecho esa mierda y no quería parecerme en nada a él. Luego supe cómo—. Llévame a una tienda Apple. —Le iba a comprar a mi chica un iPod nuevo y lo iba a llenar de música que le gustara. Inteligente. Era un novio maravilloso.

—Buen plan. Vámonos, Jasper.

—¿No podemos dejarlo aquí? —pregunté.

—¿Crees que quiero dejarlo en mi nuevo apartamento? Probablemente lo quemará.

Buen punto. Y eso era inaceptable cuando finalmente iba a recuperar mi jodida habitación. Como sea. Tenía mierdas que hacer ahora. Iba a mostrarle a Chica Reed que no tenía problemas con su lado musical. No tenía nade de qué avergonzarse. La amaría sin importar nada.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Me abrí camino en el Ruby Diamond Concert Hall en Westcott y jugueteé una última vez con mi corbata. Chica Reed tuvo que venir sola por el ensayo que tenían antes, así que tuve que llegar aquí por mi cuenta viendo que no iba a viajar con Jasper o mi hermano y sus novias.

Estaba construido como una sala de cine, con filas de asientos, aunque estaban en forma de media luna en lugar de filas rectas. Vine temprano para poder ocupar un buen lugar, pero tuve que admitir que pausé afuera junto a la fuente e imaginé a mi chica nadando ahí y a nosotros follando gracias al pequeño desliz de Rubia la otra noche. Realmente necesitaba preguntarle sobre esa mierda. Por supuesto, si iba a follarla en un lugar abierto, preferiría que fuera en mi estadio, pero la fuente podría ser divertida. Cualquier lugar lo era con Chica Reed.

Tenía una docena de rosas y el iPod touch que le había comprado y en el que había pasado todo el día poniéndole música. Le puse rock clásico como los Beatles y Stones, y mamá me había ayudado con basura clásica que también le agregué, junto con algo de Usher y cosas como esas que le gustaban. Incluso le hice un playlist de canciones sexuales para nuestro uso futuro porque yo era así de inteligente.

—¡Edward! —Escuché que gritaba una voz de mujer. Me tensé por un momento, pero luego vi a Pequeña agitando los brazos. Maldición, ella y Jasper tenían cinco lugares apartados, así que me dirigí a ellos. Al menos estaban cerca de la primera fila, así podría ver bien a Chica Reed—. Pensamos en sentarnos juntos. Oh, ¿le compraste flores a Bella? ¡Qué dulce?

—Sí. ¿Ustedes no? —Jasper dijo que le iban a comprar flores, cabrón.

—No, le compramos un oso —Pequeña se rio mientras Jasper extendía un oso blanco que tenía un oboe en sus brazos.

Por supuesto que él le compró un jodido oso. Ella tendría suerte si él la dejaba quedárselo de verdad.

—¿Estás sobrio? —le pregunté. Sus ojos no estaban rojos y Pequeña estaba aquí así que apostaba a que sí lo estaba.

—Tristemente, sí. —Se veía como si la corbata estuviera a punto de estrangularlo cuando tiró de ella. No podía culparlo por el sentimiento en esta ocasión. Pasar por un concierto de Navidad sin ayuda alguna iba a apestar para todos nosotros.

—¿De qué demonios estabas hablando ayer en el apartamento de Emmett sobre dos lengüetas? —pregunté. Ahora que estaba sobrio quizá podía aclararlo.

Pequeña le dio un codazo, Jasper tosió y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Ya sabes cómo soy cuando estoy drogado.

—Eres un jodido imbécil —le dije, ganándome una mirada de una señora anciana que estaba sentada dos filas frente a mí, usaba muchas joyas y mierdas así como si estuviera en la jodida opera house en Nueva York. Perra altanera, le regresé la mirada, bufó y se giró.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo se va a mudar Emmett a su apartamento? —preguntó Pequeña. Hablé con ella por unos minutos y me recorrí cuando llegaron mi hermano y Rubia. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa tensa, al menos mantuvo las miradas del mal al mínimo. Me senté junto a Emmett y lo más lejos posible de Jasper ya que quería patearle el trasero. O sabía algo que no iba a decirme, o era un drogadicto inútil. Cabrón.

Un tipo con un esmoquin negro salió y comenzó a parlotear sobre la música que íbamos a escuchar. Abrí la hoja que tenía con el programa y sonreí cuando vi el nombre de mi chica enlistado sobre la líder de los oboes. Todas las canciones importantes de Navidad iban a ser interpretadas; terminando con… miré dos veces.

—¡Santa mierda!

—Dios, Edward, ¿podrías mostrar un poco de clase? —dijo mi hermano, probablemente porque Rubia lo golpeó cuando abrí la boca.

—¿Bella va a cantar? —exigí saber. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué se había preocupado de que yo estuviera aquí. Eso decía, justo en mi programa en blanco y negro, que Chica Reed iba a cantar "Noche de paz" al final. ¿Tenía miedo de que yo fuera a juzgarla? Estaba jodidamente orgulloso de que mi chica fuera la única persona que iba a cantar en esta cosa. Interpretada por Isabella Swan. ¿Qué les parecía eso?

—Sí, estuvo en el coro por años —me informó Rubia.

—¿Por eso se asustó porque yo viniera? —pregunté, inclinándome sobre mi hermano.

Rubia y Pequeña intercambiaron una mirada.

—Sí —respondió Pequeña—. Estaba nerviosa por cantar frente a una multitud, súmale tu presencia…

—La apoyaría incluso si cantara terrible. —Lo cual obviamente no era cierto, ya que era la única cantante de toda la cosa.

—Todos podemos ser inseguros a veces, es todo —dijo Pequeña. Rubia bufó, pero no dijo nada más. Emmett se veía increíblemente aburrido y Jasper estaba jugando con el oso. Jodidamente sorprendente.

¿Insegura? ¿Mi chica? Bueno, yo haría lo que pudiera para hacerla sentir bien consigo misma. Nunca había visto a mi chica tener un momento de inseguridad, pero ella cubría bastante bien esas mierdas. Ella me manejó como a su maldito oboe desde el primer minuto, así que quizá no podía ver lo vulnerable que era cuando se trataba de mí. Al menos estábamos en el mismo nivel en ese campo porque no había otra chica que tuviera poder sobre mí como Chica Reed.

La banda salió y ocuparon sus lugares. Sentí un golpe de orgullo cuando vi a mi chica sentarse. Estaba usando una falda negra y una chaqueta color escarlata. Era fácilmente la mujer más hermosa en el escenario y estaba bastante seguro de que el tipo que estaba sentado junto a ella le estaba viendo las piernas. Iba a tener que meterle el oboe por el culo luego de felicitar a mi chica por ser tan increíble.

El tipo del esmoquin comenzó a agitar su varita y la banda tocó "Oh Holy Night" o algo así. Sonaba bien. Intenté distinguir a Bella de entre la multitud, pero en realidad no tenía ni puta idea de cómo sonaba un oboe solo, mucho menos mezclado con un billón más de instrumentos. Debería decirle que tocara para mí alguna vez.

Tocaron varias canciones más y sorprendentemente no me aburrí porque en realidad las conocía. Mientras más nos acercábamos al final, me empecé a sentirme nervioso. Mi estómago se contrajo y mis palmas estaban sudando por ella. Era raro, porque nunca me alteraba por mis juegos, pero estaba nervioso por ella, probablemente porque ella lo hizo que fuera un asunto muy grande al no invitarme.

Miré a un lado y vi que Jasper parecía estar dormido. Pequeña estaba prestando atención, Em y Rubia estaban envueltos uno alrededor del otro. Iba a patear el culo de Jasper si se dormía durante el solo de ella, pero confiaba en que Pequeña lo despertara a tiempo.

Terminaron con la canción del "Niño del tambor", mi chica se puso de pie y dejó el oboe en la silla. Era hora. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Pequeña despertar a Jasper y él hizo un sonido de bufido. Qué bueno. Más le valía al bastardo no dormirse durante el momento de mi chica.

Ella le sonrió al tipo que lideraba y él se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

—Noche de paz, interpretada por Isabella Swan a capela. Es nuestra líder de oboe y toca otros dos instrumentos aparte de cantar con el coro. Señorita Swan.

¿Tocaba otros instrumentos? Antes de poder preguntarme más sobre eso, abrí la boca y comenzó a cantar, y yo me quedé putamente asombrado. Mi chica tenía una hermosa voz, suave y sexy y hermosa. Podía ver que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y sus ojos se veían grandes, y le sonreí para darle ánimos. Era maravillosa. Incluso mi hermano se veía impresionado y no había ni batido los ojos ante mi triunfo del Heisman.

Chica Reed era claramente una genio musical. Probablemente podía tocar todos los instrumentos en el escenario porque era maravillosa. Cuando las últimas notas se iban desvaneciendo, me puse de pie y aplaudí, al igual que todos a mi alrededor. Los ojos de Chica Reed brillaban, sonrió y se sumergió en el aplauso que tanto se merecía.

Me apuré a subirme al escenario y la encerré en mis brazos en cuanto la multitud comenzó a salir del edificio.

—Estuviste maravillosa, cielo.

Se rio cuando la cargué y le di vueltas.

—¿En serio? Tenía mucho miedo. Usualmente no hago solos pero el Doctor Banner me escuchó cantar un día y prácticamente me obligó a hacerlo.

—¿Por eso no me querías aquí? ¿No sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti? —pregunté. Sí, todavía me sentía un poco herido por eso.

—No exactamente. Sólo no quería… —se interrumpió cuando sus amigas comenzaron a agarrarla. Reticentemente las dejé abrazarla y felicitarla.

—Vamos por algo de comer. Tengo hambre —sugirió Pequeña.

—Me parece bien. Aunque no va a haber muchos lugares abiertos así que…

—¡Denny's! —gritó Jasper. Por supuesto que quería comida de drogadictos.

—Me parece bien, estoy famélica —aceptó Chica Reed. Preferiría llevarla a algún lugar bueno, pero si quería ir a Denny's, ahí la iba a llevar.

—Los alcanzaremos allá —les dije. Mi chica guardó su oboe en su funda y recogió sus cosas. Le quité la funda y le di las flores y el iPod.

—¿Me compraste un regalo? —preguntó, sonaba sorprendida.

—Es una tradición, ¿no? Tienes un evento importante y te doy flores y, bueno, quería darte música para mostrarte que puedo ser parte de esto. No quiero que me excluyas por vergüenza o algo más. Deberías enorgullecerte de ser tan talentosa. ¿Qué más puedes tocar?

Se mordió el labio.

—Uh, piano, flauta, un poco de guitarra —murmuró.

—Es maravilloso, nena. Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti. —No me estaba viendo, así que jalé su cara a la mía—. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Por favor, no hagas que me entere del siguiente por alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmuró. La besé suavemente y se derritió contra mí—. Te amo, Edward. Nunca lo olvides.

¿Cómo si pudiera? Me hacía sentir como si hubiera ganado el Campeonato Nacional cada vez que lo decía.

—También te amo. Vayamos a Denny's. —Le demostraría, día a día, que sus cosas eran tan importantes como las mías. Ella se lo merecía.

* * *

*" No estabas ahí, pero te vi de todas formas. Debió ser algo que comí". El chiste en español no tiene sentido. En inglés es un juego de palabras.

* * *

Este Edward me enamora cada vez más, ¿apoco no es lindo? Me gusta que intente hacerle ver a Bella que ella realmente le importa.

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por sus cometarios, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos la siguiente semana ;)

El domingo subiré una sorpresita a mi grupo en Facebook! Traducciones: FungysCullen13


End file.
